


The Tutor - Snarry5evr

by thesnarrysarchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Godfather Sirius Black, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Sirius Black Bashing (light)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 71,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnarrysarchivist/pseuds/thesnarrysarchivist
Summary: El Tutor / Autor original: Snarry5evr / Traductor: The Snarry's Archivist~Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling y WB.Resumen:  Ser un poderoso mago y Señor del reino no le ahorra a Harry Potter lidiar con las consecuencias de sus acciones, por lo que después de ser expulsado de su cuarta escuela, su padrino decide contratar a uno de los mejores tutores de la tierra. Lamentablemente, ese hombre es Severus Snape. Severus Snape ha dedicado años de tutoría a los niños mimados de la aristocracia. La oferta de trabajo de Lupin no debería haber sido diferente.





	1. El Tutor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Tutor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982630) by [Snarry5evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr). 



> ***** Nota de The Snarry's Archivist: La traducción del fic fue hecha con la venia del autor. *****
> 
> ***** Quejas, aclaraciones y sugerencias: thesnarrysarchivist@gmail.com *****
> 
> Fuente original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982630/chapters/15911542.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry's Archivist

—Mi señor—Harry James Potter, Marqués de Potter levantó la vista del libro que había estado leyendo hacía el sirviente parado en la entrada de su suite. El sirviente se inclinó—Su señoría desea una palabra—.

Harry suspiró—Por supuesto que sí. Gracias, Milford—.

El criado se inclinó una vez más y se retiró cuando Harry sacó las piernas del brazo de la silla y se levantó, arrojando el libro sobre la silla abandonada. Debería haber sabido que esto venía. Había sido enviado una semana antes y Sirius había regresado a Londres ayer por la tarde. Deberían haber sabido mejor que tratar de enviar a alguien del temperamento de Harry a una simple escuela muggle, incluso si era una de las mejores que la comunidad no mágica tenía para ofrecer. Harry arrastró los pies por el pasillo alfombrado hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja y al estudio de su padrino.

—Está un poco nervioso, maestro Harry—.

Harry miró el retrato que había junto a la escalera y sonrió a la anciana. Un antepasado de su padrino que lo llevó a llamarlo Maestro Harry en lugar de Mi Señor cuando Harry se mudó a Grimmauld Place hace casi seis años. Le gustaba la anciana. —¿No suele estarlo él, cuando estoy involucrado, Madame Rosmerta? —.

Ella le guiñó un ojo al joven—Si no fueras tan cabronazo, querido muchacho, en realidad podrías ver un lado agradable del hombre—.

Harry rodó sus ojos, como si eso alguna vez sucediera—¿Sir Lupin al menos está con él? —.

Ella asintió—Sí. Lo tienes a tu favor—.

Harry suspiró de alivio. El amigo más antiguo de su padrino, al menos, tenía un efecto calmante sobre el temperamento del hombre. Harry levantó su mano—Entonces andando y adelante*, o algo así—.

El retrato se rió entre dientes mientras giraba hacia las escaleras. Descendió lentamente, esperando poder escuchar lo que los dos hombres estaban diciendo, para tener una idea de lo que podría estar pasando.

—Maldita sea, Remus. ¿Tiene que ser él? —Harry escuchó la amargura en la voz de su padrino.

Harry escuchó una respuesta amortiguada de Sir Lupin y se adelantó para escuchar sus palabras—... lo mejor que hay. No puedes negar eso, independientemente de cuánto desprecies a ese hombre, y él podría ser la única persona que pueda controlar a Harry—.

Harry bufó en silencio. Como si alguien pudiera controlarlo. Sirius parecía tener sus propias dudas también—Culpo a los Dursley. El abuso que sufrió a manos de esos muggles ha hecho que Harry sea rebelde a cualquier autoridad—.

Cansado de escuchar a sus “tíos” discutir sobre él, Harry bajó las escaleras y tocó la puerta que estaba abierta en su mayoría. Los dos hombres se volvieron cuando entró. Lo primero que Harry notó fue la expresión de cansancio en los ojos verdes de Sir Lupin y el rostro dibujado que hacía que sus cicatrices se destacaran de un blanco intenso. Harry tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que solo habían pasado dos días desde la última luna llena, el hombre lobo aún estaría recuperándose de su cambio. Por el contrario, los audaces ojos grises y los gruesos rizos negros de su padrino le daban un aire de severa elegancia y autoridad innegable. Harry todavía recordaba cuando su padrino había aparecido en la puerta del Dursley para reclamar al niño asustado de diez años. Sirius había estado harapiento, mal alimentado y atormentado por su tiempo como prisionero de los azkibans, una despiadada tribu estadounidense que lo había capturado en su viaje de regreso a casa después de la muerte de los padres de Harry. Harry no recordaba a sus padres, ya que habían sido asesinados en un accidente de carruaje cuando apenas tenía un año, atacados por un amigo que alguna vez fue de confianza. Envuelto en los brazos de su madre cuando la maldición había golpeado el carruaje, Harry había sobrevivido con solo una pequeña cicatriz con forma de relámpago en la frente. Oh sí, y sin padres. Un explorador, lo suficientemente lejos como para estar a salvo de la maldición y el mago rebelde, había visto y sacado a Harry de los restos del accidente.

—Toma asiento, Harry—La voz de su padrino lo trajo de vuelta al presente. El hombre estaba de pie detrás de su escritorio, con su ceño fruncido habitual de desaprobación dirigido a Harry. Harry le sonrió a Lupin mientras se sentaba en el asiento a su lado. El hombre lobo suspiró y negó con la cabeza—No te desvíes, Harry. Eres un noble del reino. Espero que actúes como tal—.

Harry mentalmente rodó sus ojos hacia su padrino y se obligó a ponerse de pie—Querías verme, mi señor—.

Sirius se dejó caer en su silla detrás del escritorio y se pasó una mano por la cara, una acción familiar para Harry—¿Enviado de nuevo, Harry? Harrow se niega a llevarte de vuelta—Miró a su ahijado—Esa es la cuarta escuela en cinco años, Harry. Maldita sea, incluso tu padre logró quedarse en una escuela—.

Harry se encogió de hombros—No es mi culpa que esas escuelas tengan reglas tan estúpidas—.

—Están ahí para tu protección—dijo su padrino entre los dientes apretados—Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Eton, y ahora Harrow. Ya no tengo opciones, Harry. No me dejas otra opción—.

El corazón de Harry latía en su pecho, el terror lo llenaba. Su padrino nunca había sonado tan derrotado y determinado al mismo tiempo—¿S-señor? —.

—Alguien debe tomar en serio tu educación, Harry. Le he pedido a Remus que contrate un tutor—Harry se relajó, ¿eso es todo? —Él estará aquí la próxima semana para acompañarte a Potterstate—.

Harry saltó—¿Qué? ¿Me estás desterrando al país? No puedes hacer eso—.

—Diablos, sí que puedo—se levantó su padrino, alzando la voz—Soy tu padrino, Harry, y todavía tu guardián por los próximos tres años—.

Harry miró al hombre que estaba frente a él—Dos y medio. Y estoy contando todos los días—.

—Haces eso, chi…—Harry se estremeció—Harry—corrigió el hombre rápidamente—Haré calendarios para cada uno de nosotros y podremos contar los días—.

—Sirius—Los dos se volvieron con la voz suave. Remus miró entre ellos—Siéntense, caballeros—.

Obedecieron al simple caballero y se volvió hacia Harry—Sirius puede ser un rango más bajo que tú, Harry, pero él es tu mayor y tutor. Solo quiere lo mejor para ti. El tutor que he contratado es el mejor que hay. Él te podrá enseñar a tu ritmo. Me reuniré contigo en un mes, eres casi mayor de edad y necesitas aprender tu patrimonio. Te enseñaré cómo manejarlo—.

—Tendrás poco más de un año—dijo Sirius desde su silla—Si Dumbledore te considera aceptable, te traeremos de vuelta a Londres para tu temporada—.

Harry rodó los ojos—No sé por qué pretendes que me estás dando una elección. Todos sabemos que no puedo decir con quién me caso—.

—Te lo he dicho antes—dijo Sirius—la temporada no es para encontrarte un compañero. Es para darte un poco de pulimento. Preséntate a la sociedad—.

—¿Al menos tengo algo que decir sobre la elección de mi compañero? —.

Sirius lo miró sin expresión y Harry suspiró. Sintió que Lupin le daba una palmadita en la mano y miraba al hombre—Tomaremos sus opiniones en cuenta, niño—.

Harry lo dudaba. Puede que solo haya sido parte del mundo mágico y su aristocracia durante cinco años y medio, pero sabía lo suficiente como para saber que la única razón por la que no estaba comprometido era porque sus padres habían muerto antes de cumplir dos años. Los Dursley probablemente tenían la esperanza de que moriría antes de llegar a la mayoría, así que no se molestó con el problema de tratar con esas personas. Suponía que debería estar agradecido de que Sirius le hubiera dado tiempo para asentarse en su título (Los Dursley se habían olvidado de mencionar que su “padre vago y borracho” era un noble de alto rango) y una nueva vida como mago antes de tomar decisiones sobre su futuro. Pero el tiempo se estaba acabando. Ellos lo sabían. Harry tenía que casarse y tener descendencia antes de cumplir los veinte años, su título y sus poderes eran demasiado grandes como para dejar la sucesión al azar. El Ministerio era muy estricto con respecto a la continuidad de la línea de sangre de sus compañeros de mayor rango. desafortunadamente, Harry era uno de los más altos.

—¿Hemos terminado aquí? —.

Sirius suspiró y agitó su mano—Puedes irte—.

* * *

Severus Snape, maestro de pociones, profesor de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, convertido últimamente en tutor privado de brujas de élite y magos de la aristocracia mágica bajó del carruaje.

—Solo la bolsa, Jenkins—le dijo al lacayo que abría la puerta del carruaje—Entiendo que volveremos a la carretera mañana—.

El lacayo asintió—Muy bien, señor. ¿Toco el timbre? —.

Severus negó con la cabeza mientras miraba hacia la casa de varios pisos. No se veía muy diferente de las otras casas a ambos lados. El mismo exterior de piedra blanca, las mismas ventanas enmarcadas, los mismos tres escalones que conducen a la misma puerta gris. Él lo odiaba. Número 12 Grimmauld Place, Casa Black, hogar de Sirius Black, conde de Black y, aparentemente, su pupilo. Se preguntó brevemente quién estaría lo suficientemente loco como para dejar a Black como el guardián de su hijo. Severus resopló, obviamente alguien que nunca pensó que iba a morir. Subió los escalones y tocó la aldaba. La puerta se abrió para revelar un mayordomo de aspecto severo que miraba fijamente abajo de su nariz patricia.

—¿Sí? —.

—Severus Snape para Sir Remus Lupin—.

El mayordomo inclinó la cabeza ligeramente—Por aquí, señor—.

Se giró y condujo a Severus por un largo pasillo, se detuvo ante una puerta y llamó. Un “entre” amortiguado y el mayordomo entró.

—Un señor Snape para sir Lupin, mi señor—.

—Todo tuyo, Remus. La cena será lo suficientemente pronto para mí—la voz ronca de Black cruzó la puerta. Severus tuvo que reprimir el gruñido que tenía en la parte posterior de su garganta. Un momento después, la puerta se abrió más y Remus Lupin salió a saludarlo.

Extendió su mano y Severus la tomó—Yo ... apreciamos esto, Snape—.

Severus se encogió de hombros—Un trabajo es un trabajo, Lupin. Además, dijiste que habría una mínima interacción con Black—.

Lupin asintió—Sí, tú y el niño se dirigirán a la propiedad a primera hora de mañana. ¿Te presentaré a tu cargo? —.

Severus asintió, indicándole a Lupin que guiara el camino—Siento magia fuerte aquí, Lupin—.

El hombre lobo asintió. —Esa sería la razón por la que te elegí. Sé que eres la mejor opción para nuestra situación—.

Fue la primera indicación que Lupin había dado de que esta podría no ser una posición de enseñanza normal. Un escalofrío de aprensión se deslizó por su espina dorsal—¿Qué edad tiene el niño, Lupin? —.

Lupin lo condujo escaleras arriba—Quince, casi dieciséis—Entraron en un largo pasillo. Un chico alto estaba parado de cara a la pared en el otro extremo, su brazo apoyado contra la pared, inclinándose hacia la persona atrapada contra la pared. ¿Uno de los bastardos de Sirius entonces? No mejor que su padre, molestando a las doncellas, Severus se mofó en silencio.

—Harry—Remus gruñó al lado de Severus y el chico se tensó y se apartó de la ... no una doncella, notó Severus. Tuvo que contener un jadeo cuando vio a un joven lacayo deslizarse entre el muchacho y la pared, con una expresión de horror en su rostro mientras corría por el pasillo y bajaba las escaleras. El chico estaba de pie de cara a la pared.

—Hemos hablado de esto, Harry—dijo Lupin con los dientes apretados.

—Diablos, Remmy. Solo estaba bromeando con él—El chico se dio vuelta y de repente Severus fue transportado de regreso veinte años.

—¡Potter! —.

El chico lo miró, lo miró de arriba abajo, se giró y caminó a través de una puerta cercana. Severus siguió a Lupin a una habitación grande donde el niño estaba recostado en una de las sillas frente a la chimenea rugiente—¿Quién es tu amigo, Remus? Obviamente, él sabe quién soy—.

—Él es tu nuevo tutor, el profesor Severus Snape. Snape, Lord Harry Potter—

Severus giró la cabeza para mirar a Lupin—¿Me contrataste para ser tutor del mocoso de Potter? ¿No debería estar en la escuela? Hogwarts—.

El chico resopló—Aparentemente, fruncen el ceño sobre recorrer los pasillos—.

—Fue en el medio de la noche—dijo Lupin—Bajo una capa de invisibilidad, Harry. Varias veces—agregó Lupin.

—¿Beauxbatons? —Severus ofreció.

El chico se encogió de hombros—Los franceses no son más indulgentes—.

—Harry—suspiró Lupin—El hecho de que la escuela estuviese cerca de París no te da la libertad de ir allí en cualquier momento que quisieras—Se volvió hacia Severus—También lo echaron de Eton y Harrow—.

—¿Durmstrang? —Severus preguntó casi desesperadamente.

Lupin negó con la cabeza—Sirius no aprueba sus tácticas disciplinarias, por lo tanto, no son una opción. Cualquier otra escuela está demasiado lejos. Eres nuestro último recurso, Snape—.

Severus levantó una ceja hacia Lupin—Por eso básicamente me engañaste en esta posición. Cualquier opción que podría haber considerado ya no está disponible para mí gracias a tu oferta tan generosa. No tengo otra opción, ¿verdad? —.

—Tal vez debería mostrarte tu habitación—le ofreció mansamente Lupin. —Tenemos mucho que discutir— Severus asintió. —Harry, termina de empacar y deja a la servidumbre tranquila—.

El chico lo hizo un gesto mientras dejaban la habitación. Severus siguió a Lupin por otro tramo de escaleras hacia una habitación más pequeña, su bolsa de viaje ya había sido colocada en la cama—Es arrogante, irrespetuoso...—.

—Es un mecanismo de defensa, Snape—Severus volvió sus ojos inquisitivos hacia el otro hombre. Él suspiró—¿Saben que James y Lilly fueron asesinados hace catorce años? —Severus asintió, todo el mundo Mágico sabía sobre el asesinato de Pettigrew a su mejor amigo y la esposa del hombre—Harry apenas tenía un año, pero de alguna manera sobrevivió—Severus no había sabido que el niño había estado en el carruaje—Sirius estaba en las Américas en ese momento y se le impidió volver por el niño durante varios años. Durante ese tiempo, colocaron a Harry con su único pariente vivo, Petunia, la hermana de Lilly y su esposo. Los Dursley fueron—Lupin dudó —no muy amables con Harry. Como resultado, tiene poco respeto por la autoridad —Severus pensó en las palabras de Lupin, sopesando sus opciones.

—Necesitaré una mano libre con el niño, Lupin. Él necesita saber que mi palabra es autoridad—.

Lupin asintió—Entiendo. Gracias por tomar el puesto—.

Severus resopló—Me dejaste una pequeña elección—.

Él sonrió ante el ligero rubor de Lupin—La cena es a las seis, así que tú y Harry pueden retirarse temprano. Tienen tres días más de viaje. Les permitiría aparecer en la finca, pero...—.

—El niño necesita supervisión. Lo entiendo. Viajar no me molesta—abrió su bolsa y buscó una nueva túnica.

—Ah, y Snape— Severus se giró para ver a Lupin parado en la puerta—por tu propia seguridad, es mejor si te abstienes de referirte al joven Harry como “Chico”, al menos en donde pueda oírte—.

Se había ido antes de que Severus pudiera interrogarlo más.

* * *

Esa noche, Severus fue llevado al salón por un lacayo con librea antes de la cena. Abrió la puerta para revelar al joven de pie junto a la chimenea, con un vaso en la mano. Se giró cuando la puerta se abrió y Severus miró por primera vez al niño. El chico realmente tenía el pelo oscuro y rebelde de James Potter, su cara larga y delgada, y ya mostraba signos de la complexión atlética de su padre. A diferencia de su padre, llevaba gafas redondas que enmarcaban ojos verde-esmeralda. James Potter había sido demasiado vanidoso para usar gafas en público. El niño sonrió, mostrando los dientes blancos y rectos.

—Gracias, Milford. Estoy seguro de que el Sr. Snape aprecia la escolta. Por favor, informe a mis tíos que la cena estará lista pronto—.

El lacayo hizo una reverencia—Si, mi señor—.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él mientras salía y Severus se volvió para ver al chico caminando hacia él—Me gustaría disculparme por mi comportamiento anterior. Yo estaba, a falta de una mejor palabra, enfurruñado y no en mi mejor comportamiento—Él tendió su mano.

Severus lo tomó con un firme apretón—Al niño se le pueden enseñar modales—.

Harry retiró su mano—Cuando estoy debidamente motivado, es increíble lo que puedo lograr—respondió sin pestañear al insulto previsto—¿Puedo ofrecerle algo para beber? —Levantó su copa, miró su contenido y arrugó la nariz—¿Algo que no sea aguada Madeira? Sirius guarda coñac para Remus—Severus asintió y vio como el chico ponía su propia bebida y fue a servirle otra a Severus. Él cruzó hacia atrás, recogió su propio vaso y le tendió el otro.

Severus tomó la bebida—Gracias. ¿Entonces eres el mocoso de Potter? —.

El chico se inclinó, con los brazos extendidos—A su servicio. A menos que mi madre lo haya engañado. Pero con frecuencia me aseguran que este no es el caso, ya que soy su viva imagen. Excepto por mis ojos—.

Severus asintió—Tienes los ojos de tu madre—.

El niño levantó su vaso en un saludo fingido—Conociste a mis padres. Felicitaciones, ahora eres uno de ellos—.

—Eres impertinente—.

—Así me han dicho—el muchacho tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

—No lo toleraré—.

Harry lo miró—Y, sin embargo, todavía estás aquí. Remus debe haberte ofrecido una pequeña suma bastante buena—recostó su trasero contra el brazo del sofá.

—Bastante— estuvo de acuerdo Severus—Pensé que era porque estaría lidiando con Black, pero empiezo a cuestionar sus motivos—.

—Remus tiene una manera de presentar incentivos. Uno piensa que podría haber sido un excelente abogado—.

Severus bebió su brandy—Posiblemente. O Slytherin. ¿Entonces no deseas un tutor privado? —.

El chico se encogió de hombros—Quizás me sirva de algo. Puede que me vaya mejor sin ciertas…—miró a su alrededor como si advirtiera las cuatro paredes y el techo por primera vez—restricciones—.

—¿Entonces acordamos un periodo de prueba? —.

El chico lo miró por un momento antes de asentir—Está bien. Aceptaré tus términos por un período de seis meses. Si te considero un tutor adecuado, continuaré las lecciones—.

Severus levantó su vaso en un brindis—Y si te considero un alumno aceptable, continuaré aceptando el dinero de Black—.

—Y reconocimientos sin duda—el niño levantó su propio vaso.

—No quiero aceptar nada de Black, pero necesito una vida—.

El chico levantó las cejas interrogantes—Entonces no tendrás nada para perder el sueño. Sin duda tus honorarios están cubiertos por mis bienes. ¿No te importa mi padrino? —.

—No hay amor perdido entre nosotros—.

El niño sonrió—Ah, un punto de partida común en este momento. Mi padrino y yo no siempre estamos de acuerdo—explicó.

—Entiendo que tenemos un viaje de tres días por delante de nosotros—Severus cambió el tema, guardando esa discusión particular para otro día.

El chico asintió, bebiendo el resto de su bebida. —Sí. Pero voy a montar todo lo que pueda—Severus notó una mirada extraña cruzar el rostro del niño brevemente—No me va bien en espacios cerrados por un período prolongado—.

Severus asintió. Él había conocido a otros así—En algún momento discutiremos nuestras expectativas para los próximos seis meses o más—.

El chico asintió, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada se abrió la puerta y Black y Lupin entraron. Severus y Black se miraron fijamente el uno al otro hasta que el lacayo apareció un minuto después para anunciar la cena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del autor:** Sobre el capítulo—Antes de que todos comiencen a hacer matemáticas, déjenme explicar. Harry tiene 15 años (y 1/2) y aunque según la ley mágica es un adulto a los 17 años, según la ley muggle, Sirius sigue siendo su guardián hasta los 18 años.
> 
>  **Nota del traductor:** *Tally-ho  & Sally Forth en el original; Tally-ho es una expresión usada en cacería cuando es divisado el zorro o presa, Sally Forth se usa para indicar que se deja un lugar, por eso traduje la expresión como “Entonces andando y adelante” que daba algo de sentido.


	2. Expectativas Y Rutinas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Realmente no te va bien en espacios cerrados, ¿verdad? —.

Harry miró al hombre de pelo negro frente a él y sonrió disculpándose. Era el segundo día de su viaje y se había quedado atrapado en el vagón debido a la fuerte lluvia. Había pasado el paseo el día anterior en su caballo, Firebolt*. Miró hacia atrás por la ventanilla del carruaje y apretó los dedos tamborileantes—¿Crees que está cediendo? —.

El tutor cerró su libro—No, Potter. No creo que esté cediendo. No pensé que estuviese cediendo hace una hora. Tampoco creo que vaya a ceder dentro de una hora. De hecho, creo que lo más probable es que pronto tengamos que añadir un medio día adicional a nuestro viaje—.

Harry suspiró—Encantador—Masculló acerca de la incómoda ubicación de su propiedad.

—Habla, Potter. Es grosero murmurar en compañía de alguien—.

—Dije: no sé por qué los Potter no podrían haberse establecido en el sur de Inglaterra—.

El tutor arqueó las cejas con sorpresa—¿Vamos a tu finca? —.

—Sí. ¿Remus no te lo dijo? — Preguntó Harry, confundido por el descuido de Remus.

El tutor negó con la cabeza—No. Solo se refirió a él como la finca. Supuse que se refería a la de Black—.

Harry asintió a sabiendas—Ah. Ya veo. Mis tíos se refieren a mis propiedades simplemente como La Finca. Las propiedades de Black se conocen como El Más Profundo Pozo Del Infierno, o simplemente Infierno—.

El tutor parpadeó varias veces y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza—Esa es la segunda vez que te has referido a ellos como tus tíos—.

Harry no estaba seguro de si era una pregunta, pero decidió tratarla como tal. ¿Qué podría decir? Estaba aburrido y hablar era preferible al silencio—Por falta de una mejor terminología. Eran los amigos más cercanos de mi padre, o eso estoy seguro. Si mis padres hubieran sobrevivido, supongo que serían tratados como familia. Además, “Lord Black y Sir Lupin” es muy largo. Y “Mi padrino y su, a veces amante, hombre lobo”, es aparentemente socialmente inaceptable—Harry sintió que se le calentaba la cara. Maldita sea su boca—No debería haber dicho eso—.

Le pareció ver una sonrisa tirar de las comisuras de la boca del hombre antes de que desapareciera—Estoy al tanto de la licantropía de Lupin. Sin embargo, desconocía que eran tan abiertos acerca de su relación—.

Harry rodó los ojos—Por favor. Como si Sirius mostrara sentimientos tiernos. Solo soy extremadamente observador—.

—Eres un chismoso, que muy probablemente se pasee por la casa a todas horas—dijo el tutor sin expresión.

Harry se encogió de hombros—A veces tengo problemas para dormir—.

—Sí, bueno, te agradecería que mantuvieras tus andanzas nocturnas fuera de mi habitación—.

Harry se dio unos golpecitos en un lado de la cabeza—Debidamente señalado—.

El tutor pareció enderezarse en su asiento—Y mientras estamos en el tema de las expectativas, te dejaré saber ahora que no tengo intenciones de tratarte de “Mi Señor”. En Hogwarts, se quita el rango. De ahora en adelante serás el señor Potter, o simplemente Potter—.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Honestamente, él estaba incómodo con el título. Solo había sido consciente de su estado en los últimos cinco años, antes de que hubiera días en los que apenas recordaba su propio nombre—Está bien. ¿Y cómo voy a llamarte? —.

—Puede usar cualquier profesor, profesor Snape o señor. Además, requeriré la vestimenta adecuada. Las ropas muggles están bien para Londres y para viajar, pero supongo que la familia de un mago atendería la vestimenta tradicional—.

Harry una vez más reconoció la pregunta en la declaración y asintió—La casa consiste principalmente en unos pocos nacidos de muggles y squibs. Creo que el mayordomo y la cocinera/ama de llaves son mestizos—.

El tutor asintió—Tengo entendido que en los últimos dos años asistió a escuelas muggles, por lo que tiene al menos dos años de retraso—.

—Estaba por delante de mi clase en Beauxbatons... — El tutor levantó su mano para detener la interrupción de Harry.

—¿Estás preparado para tus T.I.M.Os? —

Harry negó con la cabeza confundido—¿Timos? —.

El tutor suspiró—T-I-M-Os, Potter. Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria. Sus compañeros los tomarán en junio al final de su quinto año. Junio también marcará el final de nuestro período de prueba—.

—¿Entonces ese es nuestro objetivo? —Harry dijo—¿Hacer que pase mis T.I.M.Os? —.

Algo brilló en los ojos del tutor—No solo pasar, señor Potter. Espero Extraordinarios. O al menos Excede las Expectativas. Puedo ser un maestro en pociones, pero sobresalgo en todas las áreas de la magia, por eso Lupin contactó conmigo—.

—Eso y pensó que podías controlarme—murmuró Harry.

—Estás murmurando de nuevo, señor Potter—.

—Él piensa que puedes controlarme—repitió Harry.

El tutor se recostó y parpadeó sorprendido—No deseo controlarte, Potter—.

Harry miró por la ventana la lluvia torrencial—Serías el primero—Se sentaron en silencio durante varios segundos antes de que Harry volviera a hablar—¿Crees que...? —.

—No, no creo que esté cediendo—.

Harry suspiró.

* * *

Severus había tenido razón en su predicción. El cochero había llegado a una posada poco después de la conversación y habían pasado la noche en la parada no programada. Debido al estado de Potter, habían recibido la última habitación con dos camas. La lluvia finalmente había cesado al tercer día, pero no lo suficiente para que Harry volviera a su caballo. Severus le había entregado un libro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y le había dicho que lo leyera. No había ninguna razón por la cual el niño no pudiera comenzar su educación en el camino. El resto del viaje fue pacífico con algunas interrupciones del niño cuando tenía preguntas sobre el libro. Habían llegado a Potterstate al final del cuarto día, un viernes. Severus había sugerido que tomaran el fin de semana para instalarse y comenzar temprano el lunes por la mañana.

Eran poco más de las ocho cuando el chico apareció en la biblioteca, donde habían acordado encontrarse, vistiendo una túnica negra que fluía.

—Estas cosas son extremadamente cómodas. Casi me olvido de lo mucho que disfruto vistiéndolos. Cuando el clima caliente, creo que voy a prescindir de la ropa interior—.

Severus rodó los ojos—Esa es más información de la que deseaba saber, Potter—Indicó el asiento al otro lado del escritorio—Siéntate. Tenemos que discutir tu plan de estudios y un cronograma. Entiendo que Lupin estará aquí dentro de un mes para comenzar la administración del patrimonio contigo. Le reservaremos dos tardes a la semana para él cuando esté aquí. o si no puede ser tu tutor, pasarás ese tiempo en el tema que considere necesario. Aquí—le entregó un pergamino al niño—esta es una lista de los T.I.M.Os ofrecidos. Las Pociones y la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no son opcionales. Sugiero Transfiguración y Encantamientos. Herbología es también una excelente opción—.

El chico tomó la lista y la examinó—Bueno, disfruté de la Transfiguración mientras estaba en Hogwarts y Sirius insiste en que tomé Historia de la Magia. La Astronomía podría ser interesante. Estudios Muggles. No, gracias. Sé lo suficiente sobre Muggles. ¿Qué es Aritmancia? —.

—Propiedades mágicas de los números. Yo… —.

—¿Magia matemática? No, gracias. Las runas ni siquiera suenan interesantes. Hmm. Adivinación—.

Severus se burló y el chico levantó la vista—Si desea continuar con el estudio de un tema tan irrelevante, no condonaré una decisión tan irresponsable. Proporcionaré el material de lectura, pero me rehusaré a ofrecer experiencia práctica—.

El chico se rió entre dientes—Muy bien. Entonces: Pociones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Herbología, Transfiguración, Astronomía, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas e Historia de la Magia—.

—Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas también será un curso en su mayoría no práctico, a menos que tengas un escondite de duendes o dragones ocultos—.

Él asintió en comprensión—Comprensible. Entonces, eso es... ocho clases—.

Severus asintió, haciendo anotaciones en una hoja de pergamino—Tendremos que programar clases nocturnas una vez a la semana para Astronomía—Miró el pergamino frente a él y comenzó a calcular, escribir y agregar durante varios minutos antes de pasárselo al niño—Espero que esto sea aceptable. He programado cuatro horas a la semana para cada clase. Hasta que llegue Lupin, pasaremos estas tardes en Pociones y Defensa, los dos cursos que siento son esenciales para la educación de un mago. Después de eso, como dije antes, cuando él no esté disponible, trabajaremos en las lecciones en las que considere necesario un estudio adicional. Tendremos nuestra Astronomía práctica los miércoles, que le otorgará una doble Herbología y una doble Astronomía en esos días. Recibirá un examen práctico o escrito una vez al mes en cada clase. Normalmente no hago exámenes con tanta frecuencia, pero tenemos un calendario apretado y necesito evaluarlo con frecuencia—.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y dejó el pergamino en el escritorio—Hay una cosa que me gustaría discutir antes de continuar—Severus levantó una ceja, indicándole que continuara—Como tú, disfruto mi privacidad. Eres mi tutor, no mi niñera—.

—No me conviertas en una niñera, entonces. Preséntate a mis clases, haz mi trabajo. Te he permitido tus fines de semana, mucho tiempo para que te acuestes con cada chico de establo si lo deseas—.

El chico se sonrojó—No soy así, Profesor. Lo que viste... bueno, te lo dije, estaba haciendo un puchero. Sirius no se siente cómodo cuando muestro mis inclinaciones ya que no siente que pueda ser tan libre con sus propios sentimientos. Yo bromeo con los muchachos, corren hacia él para chismorrear, o si no lo hicieron, Rosmerta lo haría, y él sabe que no puede condenarme por mis acciones—El niño sonrió maliciosamente y Severus lo miró con los colores verde y negro de la casa Slytherin de Hogwarts—Es un juego que juego. Y como él no está aquí... — Se encogió de hombros y dejó que la frase se apagara.

—¿Asististe a Hogwarts en tu primer año? —.

El chico asintió, claramente confundido—A mediados de mi segundo año—.

—¿En qué casa te clasificaron? —.

—¿Creí que conocía a mis padres, profesor? —.

—Gryffindor, entonces. Te habría vinculado como un Slytherin—.

El chico se encogió de hombros como si no importara—El sombrero lo intentó, pero pedí ir a Gryffindor—.

Severus levantó una ceja sorprendido—¿Lo pediste? —.

El asintió—Sí. Yo era un... —agitó su mano, buscando la palabra correcta—Hatstall*. Ya había hecho amistad con un pelirrojo que había sido clasificado en Gryffindor, así que pedí estar con él—.

—¿Un Gryffindor pelirrojo? Debe ser un Weasley—.

El chico sonrió—Sí. Ron Weasley ¿Conoces a los Weasleys? —.

Severus rodó los ojos—El clan Weasley es fácilmente la familia más grande de sangre pura en el mundo mágico. Tienden a procrear como conejos. Es difícil no conocer al menos uno—.

El chico se rió entre dientes—Sí. Creo que mencionó a cuatro o cinco hermanos—.

Severus asintió—Entonces, deseas tu privacidad. ¿Algo más? —.

—Sí. No soy mi padre—La cabeza de Severus giró hacia atrás—Sé que me parezco a mi padre, pero he visto a Sirius y Remus compararme con él, buscando a su amigo muerto en mí, durante años. No lo encontrarán. Y tú tampoco—.

Severus asintió—No deseo encontrar a tu padre en ningún lado, pero debidamente anotado. ¿Algo más? —.

El chico negó con la cabeza—No en este momento. Espero que, si cualquiera de nuestras expectativas cambia, permitamos al otro la cortesía de informarlas—.

Severus asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Harry aprendió rápidamente que el tutor no había exagerado cuando afirmaba ser un maestro de tareas duras. En el momento en que ingresó a la biblioteca, Snape le enseñó sus lecciones. La mayoría de los días los pasaba revisando libros y escribiendo ensayos mientras Snape se tomaba el tiempo para descubrir el conocimiento de Harry sobre cada tema. No fue hasta su tercera semana que el tutor incluso le permitió a Harry levantar su varita.

Snape recordó rápidamente la fuerza de la magia que había sentido al entrar a la casa de Black. El chico era fuerte. No había sentido magia así en mucho tiempo. El chico aprendió la mayoría de los hechizos rápidamente y parecía saber esto, su arrogancia era casi una fuerza tangible en estos momentos.

También se estableció una rutina diaria durante este tiempo. Para Harry, él estaba levantado a las siete, una bandeja de desayuno esperando en su mesa. Se aseguró de presentarse en la biblioteca bruscamente a las ocho, decidido a mostrarle al tutor que estaba tan comprometido como el otro hombre. Harry realmente disfrutaba aprendiendo magia, pero después de su tiempo con los Dursley le resultaba difícil permanecer adentro, incluso en un castillo tan grande como lo había sido Hogwarts. El alumno y el maestro solían tomar un té temprano durante las clases o en el medio, aunque raramente hablaban porque estaban demasiado absortos en sus propias actividades. De hecho, fuera de las clases, rara vez se hablaban entre sí, excepto durante la cena. No se veían los fines de semana. Por lo general, Harry se despertaba temprano el sábado por la mañana, se vestía con ropa muggle y salía de la casa por la cocina, agarrando una barra de pan y un poco de carne y queso que el cocinero o la doncella habían comenzado a dejarle. Raramente regresaba antes del domingo por la noche, excepto para recuperar la canasta de comida que le quedaba en la mesa de la cocina. Harry a menudo sacaba a Firebolt y simplemente montaba. Le encantaba la sensación del viento corriendo por su cabello, la estimulante sensación de libertad. Había descubierto un hermoso estanque, un mirador escondido y un bosque en el que podía perderse. También había una casita de guardabosques vacía con un pequeño establo para Firebolt cuando llovía. Quizás estar en La Finca no era del todo malo.

En cuanto a Severus, sus días comenzaron al amanecer, despertando con el sol naciente. Por lo general, pasaba una hora en la pequeña habitación de la cocina que albergaba su laboratorio de pociones antes de tomar un pequeño desayuno. Estaba gratamente sorprendido de lo diligente que era el niño en sus estudios. También estaba muy por delante de donde Severus había esperado que el chico estuviera en sus estudios.

El primer fin de semana, cuando el chico salió de la casa, Severus lo escuchó en la cocina hurgando. Quería decir algo esa noche en la cena, pero el chico no regresó. Se preguntó si debería preocuparse, pero el dueño del establo le aseguró que, si el chico estaba en problemas, el caballo volvería a los establos. Severus se encogió de hombros y regresó a su laboratorio. A la mañana siguiente, oyó un movimiento en la cocina y se asomó por la puerta para ver al niño hurgando en busca de comida antes de desaparecer por la puerta nuevamente. El siguiente fin de semana fue lo mismo. El niño desapareció durante el fin de semana, volviendo a buscar comida, molestando a Severus cada vez. El tercer sábado, Severus tendió el pan, la carne y el queso que sabía que el chico generalmente terminaba agarrando cuando salía. El domingo, hizo que la pequeña doncella de asistencia hiciera una canasta de la cena de la noche anterior y la dejara para el niño. Suspiró con satisfacción mientras pasaba el día sin interrupciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:**  
>  *Se que Firebolt se traduce como saeta de fuego, pero no me imaginó a un caballo llamado “saeta de fuego”.  
> ** De Potterwiki: Hatstall era un término arcaico para un estudiante del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería cuya selección llevó más de cinco minutos, ya que el Sombrero Seleccionador encontraba que ellos o ellas tenían una personalidad igualmente adecuada para diferentes Casas de Hogwarts. El Sombrero Seleccionador a veces tomaba la preferencia personal del estudiante en consideración con el fin de tomar su decisión. Los verdaderos Hatstalls eran raros, aparecían alrededor de una vez cada cincuenta años, pero los casi Hatstalls pudieron haber sido más comunes.


	3. Secretos Revelados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Remus no llegó en la fecha prevista. En cambio, recibieron una carta informándoles que había sido detenido y que llegaría cuando pudiera. Mientras tanto, debían continuar sus lecciones. Entonces lo hicieron. Febrero deslizándose en marzo cayendo en abril. Durante una de sus salidas de fin de semana, Harry conoció uno de sus siervos. El hombre, William, había estado buscando al perro perdido de su hija cuando tropezó con Harry en el lago. Harry se había presentado simplemente como Harry, un invitado en la propiedad. Hablaron amistosamente mientras llamaban al perro. No habían tenido éxito en localizar al perro ese día y Harry había prometido vigilarlo mientras llevaba al hombre a su casa. El próximo fin de semana, Harry se dirigió hacia la cabaña de William y, al encontrar al hombre afuera, preguntó acerca de la mascota. En respuesta a su pregunta, una niña pequeña y un perro corrieron desde la parte de atrás de la cabaña.

Harry sonrió al dúo y se volvió hacia el hombre, haciéndole preguntas sobre la propiedad y los otros siervos. El hombre respondió contento, contándole acerca de los problemas y las alegrías de la finca y llenándolo de todos los chismes locales. Harry se sintió complacido, aunque no sorprendido, al saber que Sirius supervisaba bien la propiedad, ocupándose de los problemas de inmediato y ayudando a la propiedad a prosperar. Los siervos estaban felices y atendidos. A fines de abril, William le contó a Harry sobre una feria local el primer sábado de mayo y le preguntó si asistiría. William le había presentado a Harry algunos otros siervos durante sus divagaciones y deseaba encontrarse con más en esta capacidad anónima.

Llegó el fin de semana y Harry tuvo un cuidado extra en su vestido ya que interactuaría con la gente. Se dirigió al estudio y abrió la caja fuerte para sacar un puñado de monedas muggle. Se metió el dinero en los bolsillos y fue a la cocina a tomar su desayuno. Salió por la puerta de atrás y se dirigió hacia el pequeño pueblo, eligiendo caminar y disfrutar del aire fresco. No había estado en la aldea desde que él y el tutor habían pasado por el camino a Potterstate hace muchos meses.

Podía sentir el aire de excitación mientras se acercaba a la ciudad. Podía ver las cabinas instaladas en las calles y una gran carpa erigida en la distancia, muy probablemente para el baile posterior. Estaba tan absorto en las miradas que casi se perdió a la pequeña figura a la sombra de la panadería. El asombrado grito de asombro atrajo la atención del niño y se volvió para ver a la pequeña doncella de la propiedad.

—Mi Señor—susurró e hizo una reverencia.

Él levantó una mano para detenerla y se acercó—No. Es Emily, ¿correcto? —Ella se sonrojó y asintió—Está bien, Emily. Hoy soy solo Harry. ¿De acuerdo? No, “Mi Señor”, no hay reverencias—.

—Sí, Mi-mi... Harry—le sonrió a la niña nerviosa.

—Diviértete hoy, Emily—.

Ella se sonrojó—Tú también, Mi... Harry—y salió corriendo.

Él se rió entre dientes y continuó su recorrido por el pueblo. Encontró a William poco tiempo después y pasó la mitad del día hablando con él y otros siervos. Cuando los hombres se dieron cuenta de que Harry estaba interesado en la administración de propiedades, se apresuraron a ofrecer consejos y opiniones. La esposa de William los encontró a primera hora de la tarde y arrastró a Harry para que estuviera con la gente más joven. Esa noche bailó con varias de las mujeres y niñas de la aldea. Temprano a la mañana siguiente, se arrastró hasta la casa, tomó la canasta de la mesa y subió a su habitación, cayendo en la cama extenuado.

* * *

El lunes siguiente, durante su lección de Encantamientos, Severus levantó la vista del ensayo del niño que estaba leyendo—¿Disfrutaste la feria del pueblo? —.

El chico levantó la cabeza, un rubor se arrastraba por sus mejillas—¿C-cómo supiste? —.

—Oí a la doncella decirle a la cocinera esta mañana. Debes tener cuidado. Los plebeyos no se llevan bien con la Aristocracia pretendiendo ser uno de ellos—.

El chico lo fulminó con la mirada—Era un plebeyo antes de ser un Señor—.

—Naciste como un señor—.

—Bueno, yo no sabía eso, ¿lo hago ahora? Es difícil de imaginarse a sí mismo un noble alto y poderoso cuando se está encerrado en un armario pidiendo comida ¿Sabes qué? —bajó la mirada hacia el libro sobre la mesa y se puso de pie, recogiendo sus cosas—Puedo escribir este ensayo en cualquier otro lugar tan bien como aquí—.

Severus observó en silenciosa sorpresa como el chico salía de la habitación. Las palabras de Lupin volvieron a él. _Menos que amable_. Infierno sangriento. ¿Qué le hicieron esas personas al chico? Severus se pasó una mano por la cara. Él no iría en busca del chico, todavía. Necesitaba tiempo para calmarse.

* * *

Severus bajó al laboratorio de pociones a las once, preguntándose si el chico se molestaría en aparecer. Después de las cinco, su paciencia comenzó a debilitarse. Después de las diez, él rompió una pluma. A los quince minutos, cerró de golpe el libro de pociones y salió del laboratorio. El chico había lanzado su rabieta el tiempo suficiente. Pasó por las cocinas y el comedor formal antes de salir a la entrada. Tan pronto como entró en el vestíbulo, su enojo desapareció. Lacayos llevaban baúles y el mayordomo dirigía sus acciones. Lupin había llegado. La puerta de uno de los salones delanteros se abrió, Severus se dirigió hacia ella.

—...teníamos un trato, Harry. Prometiste que lo intentarías—.

—Lo siento, tío—Severus escuchó al niño arrastrar las palabras—Pero sabes lo difícil que es para mí. Mi mente débil solo es capaz de tanto. Me temo que perdí interés hace meses—¿Qué estaba haciendo el chico? Era extremadamente inteligente y diligente en sus estudios. Severus incluso había quedado impresionado con su trabajo con la varita mágica, a pesar de la falta de entrenamiento.

—No lo hagas, Harry. Los informes de Snape han sido muy positivos—respondió Lupin.

—¿Lo tiene a él espiándome? —Severus escuchó la indignación en su tono.

Lupin suspiró—Él no te está espiando, Harry. Simplemente me mantiene informado sobre tu progreso. Ese es su trabajo—.

—Tal vez solo te envía informes tan positivos para mantener su posición. Le pagas, o, mejor dicho, le pago bien, supongo—.

—Harry—el tono de advertencia en la voz de Lupin era espeso.

—Bien. Me esforzaré por ser un mejor estudiante y no omitir mis lecciones nuevamente—.

Entonces eso fue todo. Lo había atrapado Lupin. Severus entró al salón—Señor Potter, tiene media hora de retraso para nuestra clase de pociones. Mucho tiempo para terminar su ensayo—Miró al hombre mayor como si se diera cuenta de que estaba allí—Ah. Sir Lupin. Veo que finalmente ha llegado—Miró a Harry—Supongo que nuestras lecciones tendrán que suspenderse—.

Lupin levantó una mano y negó con la cabeza—No. No. La educación de Harry es más importante. Necesitaré tiempo para instalarme y revisar los libros de cuentas antes de comenzar mis clases con Harry mañana—Lanzó una mirada a Harry que claramente decía “compórtate”—Te veré esta noche en la cena—.

Harry asintió y siguió a Severus al laboratorio de pociones.

* * *

Faltaban una hora para la lección de Pociones antes de que Harry hablara con él. Su enojo y desprecio habían sido evidentes por la forma en que evitaba mirar a Severus, la forma en que se mantenía rígido y erguido, y la forma en que meticulosamente cortaba y preparaba los ingredientes—¿Le dirás que fui a la feria? —.

Entonces eso fue todo, pensó Severus, el chico se sintió traicionado—Nunca le he reportado nada a Sir Lupin aparte del progreso de tu educación, Potter. Eso es todo lo que me preocupa. No tus desapariciones de fin de semana o tus andanzas nocturnas. No voy a comenzar ahora—.

La cabeza del chico se disparó desde su mirada hacia el burbujeante caldero—Sabes sobre mis...—.

—Se llama insomnio, señor Potter. Y usted no es la primera persona en sufrirlo. A menudo, me resulta difícil tener una buena noche de sueño—No agregó que era probable que por las mismas razones que Potter—Creo que discutimos una vez que no soy una niñera. Si has descubierto que de verdad necesitas una, me temo que me encontrarás muy ausente en el departamento de galletas y leche—.

El chico se rió entre dientes—No, profesor. Creo que puedo obtener mis propias galletas y leche—.

—Excelente. Pero actualmente quizás quieras considerar lo que estás por agregar a esa poción—.

El chico volvió a su caldero con un agudo jadeo.

* * *

Harry corrió tan rápido como sus piernas lo llevaran, esquivando ramas y saltando arbustos. No se había atrevido a tomar a Firebolt, para que Remus no supiera que había sacado el caballo. Eso llevaría a preguntas. Preguntas que no estaba dispuesto a responder.

Después de la llegada inicial de Remus, la semana siguiente había transcurrido sin problemas. Harry se dio cuenta de que disfrutaba aprendiendo sobre los aspectos financieros de la propiedad y también los manejaba. Después de su tiempo con William y los otros siervos, encontró que algunos de los detalles eran menos confusos de lo que hubieran sido si no hubiera tenido interacciones previas con los siervos. Todo había ido bien, hasta el anuncio de Remus en la cena de la noche anterior.

—Harry, muchacho, has aprendido mucho de los libros. Creo que es hora de que cabalguemos en la propiedad y encontremos algunos de tus siervos—.

Harry levantó la vista de su comida, Remus, sin darse cuenta de que estas palabras habían afectado a Harry, estaba ocupado cortando su carne. Por alguna razón, los ojos de Harry se vieron atraídos por su tutor. Snape estaba mirándolo, con una ceja levantada como para preguntar qué planeaba hacer ahora. Harry tragó saliva y bajó los ojos—Eso suena... maravilloso, tío—.

Harry perdió la sonrisa que Remus le dio.

Ahora aquí estaba, corriendo por el bosque al amanecer para alcanzar a William y tratar de explicar antes de que su amistad se desmoronara bajo sus omisiones. Encontró al hombre fuera de su cabaña, sacando agua del pozo. William sonrió y saludó con la mano—Harry. Te levantas temprano—Su sonrisa se desvaneció ante la expresión de Harry—¿Qué pasa, hijo? —.

Harry no sabía por dónde empezar—Lo siento—sí. eso parecía un lugar razonable—Te debo una disculpa y quiero que sepas que nunca quise lastimar a nadie—.

El anciano puso el balde en el suelo, frunciendo el ceño con sus rasgos normalmente felices—¿Qué pasa, hijo? ¿Qué pasó? —.

Harry no pudo mirarlo a los ojos—Te mentí. No soy Harry. Quiero decir, soy Harry, simplemente no soy solo Harry. Soy Harry Potter. Lord Potter. Yo… —.

Harry se congeló ante la suave risa que escapó al hombre y vio como William se inclinaba para agarrar el cubo—Por supuesto que lo eres—.

Harry tomó automáticamente el cubo lleno del hombre—Pero lo soy. Realmente lo soy—.

—Sé que lo eres, Harry. Lo supe el día que te conocí, ¿verdad? —.

Harry se congeló y miró al hombre—¿Lo hiciste? ¿Y no dijiste nada? —.

—Bueno, tampoco lo hiciste, ¿verdad? Además, no estaba seguro de si eras Su Señoría o simplemente un bastardo. Pero sabía que eras un Potter. Tienes la mirada de padre. ¿O nadie te lo ha dicho? —Harry suspiró y asintió con la cabeza que sí, le habían dicho—Lo mejor es meter esa agua para Molly si quiero que laven mi ropa—Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo y William continuó hablando—Supuse que, si querías ser Su Señoría, habrías dicho lo mismo—.

Harry colocó el cubo junto a la puerta como William indicó—Entonces, ¿no estás enojado conmigo? — William negó con la cabeza—¿Y los otros? —.

—Me alegro de tener a Potter en la residencia—le dio una palmada a Harry en la espalda con una sonrisa. Harry sonrió aliviado.

* * *

—Entiendo que la reunión de tus siervos fue aceptable—.

Harry levantó la vista del caldero negro para ver al tutor apoyado contra la jamba de la puerta. Otra no-pregunta. Ya debería estar acostumbrado a ellas. Harry asintió—Todos sobrevivieron. Nadie me escupió o me llamó intruso—.

El tutor asintió con la cabeza—Me alegra que hayas podido advertirles de antemano—.

¿No se le pasaba nada este hombre? —Lo hice. Pero no había necesidad. Ellos ya lo sabían, o al menos sabían que yo era un Potter. Cuando mencioné que vivía en la mansión, supusieron que yo era el heredero y no un asesino—Miró hacia abajo y removió la poción—¿Profesor? —.

—Sí, Potter—.

—Conociste a mi padre, ¿cierto? —.

—Sí—Harry podía escuchar la burla en su voz y se preguntó si él era la persona adecuada para preguntar. Pero ¿sería Remus más honesto?

—¿Crees… ?, quiero decir, ¿crees que mi padre tuvo alguno? — Levantó la vista para ver la mirada inquisitiva en la cara del tutor—Bastardos. Ilegítimos—.

—Soy muy consciente de lo que es un bastardo, Potter—dijo el tutor, cruzando la habitación para tomar un frasco vacío—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Sir Lupin? —.

Harry bufó—Remus cree que soy demasiado joven para saber cosas como esas. Demonios, ya tengo la edad suficiente para tener hijos—Él se rió de la idea—Como si alguien con quien quisiera tener sexo pudiera quedar embarazado. Además, si lo entiendo correctamente, es el receptor el que queda embarazado y, dado que soy un hombre, es un poco imposible—.

—Potter—colocó el frasco vacío al lado de Harry.

Harry hizo una mueca—No debería haber dicho eso—.

—No—el tutor estuvo de acuerdo—No me importa o necesito saber tus preferencias sexuales, ya sea en pareja o en posiciones—.

Harry se sonrojó y se concentró en su poción.

—No—dijo el tutor después de varios minutos.

Harry lo miró—¿Qué? —.

Escuchó al hombre suspirar—No, no creo que tu padre tuviera bastardos. Estaba enamorado de tu madre desde la primera vez que la vio cuando tenían once años—.

Por alguna razón, Harry estaba un poco triste por pensar que no tenía hermanos por allí, incluso si solo fueran medio hermanos. Harry volvió a su poción durante varios minutos antes de recordar algo más que había querido preguntarle al tutor—¿Profesor? —.

—Sí, Potter—.

—¿Has pensado en quedarte después de junio? —Miró a los ojos negros de su maestro.

—¿Deseas continuar nuestra lección? Todavía tienes un mes para decidir—.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Realmente estoy aprendiendo de ti. No eres un mal maestro. ¿Deseas continuar nuestras lecciones? —.

El tutor se encogió de hombros imitando a Harry—No eres un mal alumno—Harry le sonrió y el tutor le devolvió la sonrisa—Estoy dispuesto a continuar con nuestra situación actual—.

Harry asintió—¿Vamos a ir directamente a mis estudios de sexto año o vas a tomar unas vacaciones? —.

El tutor lo miró—Supongo que depende de usted, señor Potter. ¿Necesita unas vacaciones? —.

Harry intentó no sonrojarse, por alguna razón desconocida—Mi amigo de Hogwarts… —.

—¿El Weasley? —.

Harry asintió—Sí. Su padre trabaja para el Ministerio y han sido invitados a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Me ha preguntado si me gustaría unirme a ellos—.

El tutor asintió—Una experiencia novedosa. Llego a necesitar algunas semanas para atender asuntos personales en algún momento del verano. Tomaré mis dos semanas antes del torneo y podremos reunirnos allí y viajar juntos de regreso. Si eso es aceptable, dirigiré el asunto a tu guardián—.

Harry asintió y volvió a su poción.


	4. T.I.M.Os

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Remus se quedó hasta mediados de junio, dejando solo unos días antes de que llegaran los representantes del Ministerio para los T.I.M.Os. de Harry. Consideró aceptable el progreso de Harry con la propiedad y le proporcionó material de lectura sobre nuevas técnicas de cultivo y cría de animales. Harry lo rechazó con un suspiro de alivio. Él amaba a su “tío”, realmente lo hacía. Pero el hombre a veces trataba a Harry como si todavía tuviese miedo a los doce años. Harry pasó los siguientes dos días revisando y reseñando con Snape. En la tarde del segundo día, hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta principal. Harry saltó de donde había estado descansando en el salón, leyendo el libro sobre la cría y esperando la hora de la cena. El mayordomo abrió la puerta para revelar dos figuras con largas túnicas sueltas. Hizo una reverencia y dio un paso atrás, permitiendo que la pareja entrara, seguida de dos baúles flotantes. Pusieron los baúles en el suelo y estudiaron la entrada. La figura más alta se quitó la capa para revelar a una bruja más vieja y majestuosa con una larga nariz patricia y un cuello esbelto. La otra figura se reveló como un hombre bajo y calvo con gafas de anteojos y una sonrisa dispuesta.

—Iré a buscar a su señoría—decía el mayordomo.

Harry salió de la sombra de la puerta de la sala—No es necesario, Collier. Escuché el llamador—Lanzó una sonrisa de bienvenida a la pareja—Bienvenidos a Potterstate. Deben ser del ministerio—.

La bruja extendió su mano y Harry la tomó, inclinándose educadamente—De hecho—dijo en un tono amable pero autoritario—Soy Griselda Marchbanks, Gobernadora de la Autoridad de Exámenes Mágicos y mayor del Wizengamot. Mi compañero es el Profesor Tofty, Examinador de la Autoridad de Exámenes Mágicos—.

Harry le sonrió al mago y le ofreció su mano. El profesor lo sacudió con una gran sonrisa—Es maravilloso conocerle, Lord Potter—.

—Igualmente, profesor. Confío en que su viaje fue corto. ¿No hubo problemas para aparecer a través de las barreras? —.

La bruja se quitaba los guantes—No, mi señor. Le agradecemos que nos haya permitido. Parece que fue un paseo por el campo—.

Harry asintió—Sí, y no demasiado agradable por la noche cuando uno no sabe dónde están los agujeros. ¿Puedo hacer que Collier les muestre sus habitaciones para que se refresquen antes de la cena? —.

—Eso suena adorable, mi señor—la bruja le sonrió—¿Y dónde está su tutor? —.

—Estoy aquí, Griselda—El trío levantó la vista para ver al profesor de cabello oscuro bajar las escaleras. Harry se sorprendió de lo asombroso que parecía el hombre con su largo cabello recogido en una cola y la túnica casi formal que parecía adherirse a su cuerpo. Harry sacudió un extraño pensamiento de su cabeza.

La bruja le sonrió y cruzó para encontrarse con él en la base de las escaleras—Debería haber sabido que serías su tutor, Snape. Debo esperar altas calificaciones de este entonces—Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y besó el aire junto a su mejilla. El tutor devolvió el favor antes de mirar a Harry.

—Él conoce mis expectativas, Griselda—Snape cruzó el vestíbulo para darle la mano al otro mago—Tofty, me alegro de verte de nuevo—.

—Igualmente, Snape—el pequeño hombre bombeó la mano del tutor en señal de saludo.

Snape miró a la bruja—¿Te faltan examinadores, Griselda, o sentiste la necesidad de una excursión? —.

Ella rió con un sonido completo y rico—Acido como siempre, ya veo. No. No. Un caso especial, este. Tenía que supervisarlo yo mismo. Además, no todos los días se llega a conocer al famoso Harry Potter—.

Harry podía sentir el sonrojo en sus mejillas—Creo que deseas refrescarte antes de la cena—interrumpió Snape.

Harry hizo un gesto a los lacayos en las sombras mientras los dos examinadores levitaban sus baúles—Por favor, muestren a la examinadora Marchbanks y al profesor Tofty sus habitaciones—Miró a la bruja—¿Será suficiente media hora? —.

Ella agitó una mano—Oh, sí, mi señor. Estaremos listos en ese tiempo—.

Él sonrió—Excelente—y observó al grupo subir por la amplia escalera.

Snape se acercó a él y habló en voz baja—Modales impecables, señor Potter—Entró en la habitación y Harry lo siguió.

—Motivación adecuada, Profesor— bromeó Harry cuando el tutor recogió la jarra y un vaso.

Sacudió la cabeza y agitó el vaso hacia la ventana—Y justo se van por la ventana—.

Harry se rió entre dientes mientras se acomodaba en la silla, colocando su libro en su regazo—Vamos, profesor. Después de seis meses no debería tener que ser tan ceremonioso contigo—.

Snape colocó la jarra de nuevo y bebió un sorbo de brandy—Después de conocerte durante seis meses, Potter, ni siquiera hubiera soñado con esperar que lo hicieras—Él tomó otro sorbo—Trata de no levantarte demasiado tarde, Potter. Querrán un comienzo temprano—.

Harry rodó los ojos—Sí, madre—.

—Mocoso impertinente—¿Era una sonrisa tirando de la esquina de sus labios? Harry sonrió y miró su libro.

* * *

Le tomó a Harry una semana entera terminar las partes escritas y prácticas de sus T.I.M.Os. Nunca estuvo más feliz de ver las espaldas de dos personas cuando los examinadores salieron por la puerta. Él se desplomó contra el marco de la puerta de agotamiento.

—¿Entonces? ¿De regreso a Encantamientos el lunes por la mañana, señor Potter? —.

—Maldita sea, profesor—Harry se apartó del marco de la puerta y se volvió para ver al tutor retroceder al ver a los examinadores fuera—Incluso los estudiantes de Hogwarts descansan después de sus T.I.M.Os —.

—Lenguaje, señor Potter. Bien. Supongo que no serviría de mucho profundizar en los estudios ya que tomaré mis vacaciones en dos semanas—.

Harry sonrió—Eso es correcto. La final de la Copa está a solo un mes de distancia—.

—Sí—dijo el tutor mientras continuaba hacia las escaleras y Harry lo siguió—Ya le escribí a su padrino y él estuvo de acuerdo en que está dispuesto a que nos encontremos en la final. Mientras tanto, le permitiré que me ayude en mi laboratorio de pociones y discutiremos qué clases de T.I.M.O continuará, suponiendo que pasó sus pruebas, por supuesto —.

Harry rodó los ojos—Tienes tan poca fe en mí, profesor—.

El tutor hizo una pausa y Harry se detuvo en el escalón por encima de él, poniéndolos casi a la altura de los ojos. Se giró para ver cejas negras levantadas con sorpresa—Solo me ofrecí a dejar que me ayudes en mi laboratorio, ¿o no, señor Potter? —.

—He estado preparando en tu laboratorio todo el año—.

El profesor se movió hacia la escalera en la que Harry estaba, sin romper el contacto visual. Harry giró, su espalda contra la barandilla. El tutor se inclinó sobre él y se inclinó hacia delante, su rostro flotando sobre el de Harry—Eso era  _aprendizaje_ , señor Potter. Dije que podías ayudarme. Aunque, si la distinción está fuera de tu alcance, tal vez deberías sentarte en la esquina y leer como un buen chico—El profesor se giró y subió las escaleras.

Harry lo miró furioso. Bastardo. El pensamiento que le llenaba la cabeza cuando se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta principal, su aliento todavía desgarrado por el suyo... ¿enojo? Sí. Debe ser enojo. Tenía que ser enojo. ¿Qué otra emoción podría provocar el Maestro de Pociones en Harry?

* * *

La Final de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch 1805 se celebraría en Gran Bretaña durante el primer fin de semana de agosto. Dado que su tutor había aceptado tomarse sus vacaciones durante las dos semanas previas, Harry pasó su décimo sexto cumpleaños solo. Esto no era algo inusual y, de hecho, Harry apenas recordaba que era un año mayor excepto por la pequeña lechuza que apareció en el mirador donde había estado descansando. Tenía una pequeña nota de buenos deseos de sus “tíos” unida a su pierna. Harry sacó la nota y la leyó mientras la lechuza voló en busca de comida. Harry se guardó la breve misiva y volvió a su libro. La siguiente indicación de su cumpleaños fue la llegada de su amigo pelirrojo de Hogwarts, Ron Weasley. Bueno, no era tanto la llegada de Ron, sino de todo el clan Weasley, o al menos media docena de cabezas rojas que se parecían sorprendentemente a Ron. Ah, y una chica peluda, morena y de ojos marrones que Harry no había visto en varios años. Harry invitó al grupo y le pidió a Collier que trajera varias bandejas de té.

—Caray, Harry—dijo Ron mirando alrededor del vestíbulo—este lugar es un maldito castillo—.

—No seas grosero, Ron—la única niña pelirroja en el grupo lo castigó.

—Es maravilloso de tu parte que nos invites a tu hogar, Señor… —.

Harry le tendió una mano al Weasley mayor, —Por favor, Sr. Weasley. No hay necesidad de permanecer ceremonioso. Solo soy Harry—.

—Bueno, solo Harry—dijo uno de los dos adolescentes que se veían idénticos, Fred o George, si recordaba correctamente los nombres—eso está bien y es bueno para nosotros, los humildes Weasleys—.

—Pero nunca lo hagas por el alto y poderoso Percy—agregó el segundo gemelo.

—Recuerdas a Percy, ¿verdad, solo Harry? —Preguntó el primer gemelo.

—Tiene un trabajo en el Ministerio—.

—Todo sobre esas reglas, nuestro Percy—Harry se sintió como una pelota de tenis, la cabeza rebotando hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

—Oh, sí. Se asegurará de llamarte Lord Potter—.

—Y asegurarse de que todos sepan que su hermano es tu mejor amigo—.

—¡Cállate! —El Weasley más joven exigió. Harry estaba agradecido en silencio, el ir y venir lo estaba volviendo loco. Brevemente, se preguntó qué haría Snape con todas estas cabezas rojas y brotó una sonrisa ante la súbita visión de la burla del hombre.

Se volvió hacia su amigo y se dieron un abrazo rápido—Me alegro de que puedas hacerlo, amigo. Nunca he visto un juego profesional de quidditch—.

—Tampoco Hermione—.

Harry le sonrió a la chica peluda que había cruzado hacia ellos—Hola, Hermione—.

Ella lo abrazó rápidamente antes de echarse atrás—Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo estás? —.

—Estoy bien—respondió.

—¿Estás al día con tus estudios? —.

Déjale a Hermione que traiga a la escuela. Collier llegó con la bandeja del té y Harry les indicó a todos que se sentaran. Lo hicieron y, después de un pequeño intercambio sin palabras, Hermione comenzó a servir el té—De hecho, lo hice—Harry respondió su pregunta anterior—Sirius contrató a un tutor privado—.

—Caray, Harry—dijo Ron, agarrando varios sándwiches de la bandeja.

—Eso estuvo bien de tu padrino—dijo el padre de Ron mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té—¿A quién contrató? Tal vez he oído hablar de él—.

—Oh, muy probablemente—dijo Harry antes de morder una galleta—Solía enseñar en Hogwarts. Snape—.

Hubo un sonido ahogado a su derecha y Harry giró su cabeza para ver al Weasley más joven empujando un sorbo de té en las manos del Weasley tosiendo. ¿Cuál era su nombre otra vez? ¿Bill? No, Charlie. Charlie tomó un sorbo de té y miró a Harry—¿Profesor Severus Snape? —.

Harry le sonrió al hombre—¿Lo conoces? —.

Charlie asintió—Era nuestro profesor de pociones. Se fue a la tutoría privada en mi cuarto año—Arrugó la nariz con disgusto—Hombre horrible, Harry. No sé cómo lo has aguantado—.

Harry se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de su té—No está tan mal. Estoy bastante seguro de haber pasado mis T.I.M.Os por su causa—.

—¿Pudiste tomar tus T.I.M.Os? —Hermione preguntó.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y le ofreció una galleta ahora que se había calmado con su propio té.


	5. La Copa Mundial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry miró a su alrededor con asombro. Nunca había visto tantas brujas y magos en un solo lugar. El Sr. Weasley había dicho que probablemente había alrededor de cien mil magos de todo el mundo y Harry podía creerlo. El grupo Weasley se había trasladado al lugar hace casi una hora y se dirigían a su campamento designado. Los campamentos se habían asignado de acuerdo con la sección de asientos y algunas familias de magos habían llegado hace más de una semana. Harry no estaba entusiasmado con el “campamento” por un período prolongado de tiempo y esperaba que este partido no fuera otra famosa final de seis días. Hasta que instalaron la carpa, Harry entró y encontró un gran apartamento de tres habitaciones que incluía una cocina y muebles cómodos.

—Papá—dijo Ron cuando finalmente se instalaron—¿podemos ir a mirar alrededor? Creí ver a Ernie y Cedric fuera de la escuela—.

El Sr. Weasley los despidió—Si ves a Percy, Charlie y Bill envíenlos por este camino. Deben estar apareciendo aquí pronto—.

—Solo Charlie y Bill—dijo uno de los gemelos.

—Enviaremos a Percy para el otro lado—agregó el otro.

Harry y Ron salieron de la tienda seguidos por Ginny y Hermione. Caminaron por el campamento, observando las diferentes tiendas y familias reunidas. Harry vio a un niño pequeño que andaba en una escoba corta que flotaba a pocos centímetros del suelo, un hermano mayor riéndose alegremente con el niño.

—Cedric. Ernie—gritó Ron al lado de Harry y dos chicos lo miraron con un gesto amistoso. Mientras se acercaban, Harry miró a los dos chicos. Uno era alto con rasgos cincelados y cabello oscuro, sus ojos grises le devolvieron la mirada a Harry y le guiñaron el ojo lentamente. Harry inclinó sus labios en una traviesa sonrisa hacia el chico guapo. Miró al otro chico y observó su complexión pesada y su pelo rubio, él también tenía una sonrisa lista, aunque un poco menos atractivo que el chico más alto. Ambos chicos abrazaron rápidamente a los otros estudiantes de Hogwarts antes de dirigirse a Harry.

—¿Quién es tu amigo, Weasley? —Preguntó el alto y apuesto.

—Este es Harry—dijo Ron—Harry, este es Cedric—indicó el chico alto que extendió su mano.

Harry asintió a modo de saludo y deslizó su mano en la calidez del otro chico—Encantado de conocerte, Cedric—.

—El placer es todo mío—ronroneó el chico y Harry se sonrojó levemente.

Ron se aclaró la garganta suavemente—Y este es Ernie—le indicó hacia el rubio.

Harry estrechó la mano del otro chico—Lo siento, pero no te recuerdo de Hogwarts—.

—¿Fuiste a Hogwarts? — La voz sedosa ronroneó y Harry miró a los ojos grises.

El asintió—Primer año y parte del segundo—.

—Tú eres el que fue expulsado—espetó Ernie.

Harry asintió con la cabeza en confirmación, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Ron habló—Son Hufflepuffs, Harry. Ernie esta nuestro año, pero Cedric está un año por encima de Fred y George—.

—Ah. Eso lo explica—dijo Harry, mirando al chico mayor.

—¿Asistirás a Hogwarts este próximo trimestre? —Cedric preguntó mientras sus ojos daban otro paseo por el cuerpo de Harry.

—Harry tiene un tutor privado—dijo Hermione, apartándose de su conversación con Ginny y otra chica.

Cedric levantó una ceja impresionado—Hmm. Que mal—.

—Oh, maldición—murmuró Ron al lado de Harry. Harry apartó sus ojos de los de Cedric para mirar a su amigo. Ron estaba mirando hacia un lado y Harry se giró para ver tres cabezas rojas caminando hacia ellos.

Harry reconoció a Charlie de inmediato y recordó vagamente la expresión altanera y el porte erguido del que suponía debía ser Percy. El tercer Weasley era alto y guapo, con el cabello largo enmarcando su rostro. Mientras se acercaban, Harry vio algo brillando en la oreja del Weasley desconocido. ¿Era eso un pendiente? Ron puso una mano reconfortante en el hombro de Harry y Harry miró hacia allí para ver una expresión de dolor en la cara de su amigo.

—Lo siento, compañero—murmuró Ron.

Harry no entendió hasta un momento después cuando el trío los alcanzó y el arrogante Percy se adelantó y se inclinó con una floritura—Lord Potter, es un placer verle de nuevo—.

Ron gimió y Harry escuchó un jadeo combinado de “¿Señor?” de Cedric y Ernie.

>> No puedo decirle—continuó Percy—qué honor es tenerle como nuestro invitado para esta ocasión trascendental. Esperamos que nuestro humilde... —.

—Oh, cómetelo, Percy—Ginny lo empujó y el fornido Weasley estuvo a punto de caerse tratando de recuperar el equilibrio.

—Harry, es bueno verte de nuevo—dijo Charlie, alcanzando su mano—Este es nuestro hermano mayor, Bill. Trabaja para Gringotts. No es tan divertido como perseguir dragones, pero ahí lo tienes—.

Bill rodó los ojos—No persigues dragones, Charlie, y algunos de nosotros tenemos que considerar el título de Barones—Le sonrió a Harry y le tendió la mano—Maravilloso finalmente conocerte, Harry—.

Se dieron la mano—Tú también, Bill—.

Ginny había estado hablando con Hermione y eligió ese momento para saludar a sus hermanos. Harry dio un paso atrás para permitir que los Weasleys discutiera entre ellos—Entonces— sintió un suave aliento en su oreja—¿ _Lord_ Potter? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros y miró a los oscuros ojos grises—Prefiero solo Harry. Es mucho más… _íntimo_. ¿No crees? —Harry dejó que su voz cayera sobre la palabra íntimo.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Cedric—Sí— Sus ojos se posaron en los labios de Harry y Harry sintió un revoloteo en su estómago—Íntimo. Y personal—.

—... pero deberíamos estar regresando a la tienda para que los recién llegados puedan instalarse antes de que vayamos al estadio—la voz autoritaria de Hermione rompió el momento.

Miró al grupo y asintió—Sí, por supuesto—Tendió su mano hacia Ernie quien la sacudió con entusiasmo.

—Fue bueno conocerte, Harry—sonrió.

—Tú también, Ernie—Movió su mano hacia la de Cedric mientras Ernie se volteaba hacia Ron, el único que ya no conducía a los Weasleys más viejos a la tienda. Cedric tomó la mano de Harry y la puso boca abajo antes de inclinarse sobre ella y rozar sus labios sobre los nudillos.

—Tal vez le veré por aquí, Lord Potter—Harry no pudo evitar el sonrojo o el escalofrío ante las suaves palabras de Cedric.

—Quizás—respondió mientras deslizaba su mano y se volvía para seguir a Ron con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. No notó los ojos oscuros que lo miraban desde varias tiendas de distancia.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Harry, Hermione y la mayoría de los Weasleys estaban reuniendo sus cosas para prepararse para dirigirse a sus asientos cuando el Sr. Weasley asomó la cabeza en la tienda.

— Harry—Harry levantó la vista de la manta que sostenía—¿Puedes salir un minuto? —.

Ron llamó la atención de Harry y Harry se encogió de hombros, tan confundido como su amigo. Harry salió de la tienda y no pudo contener la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro—Profesor—.

El único cambio en la expresión del tutor fue una leve elevación de su ceja—Deseé informarte, Potter, que solo estoy a cuatro tiendas detrás de ti. La pequeña verde—.

Harry se giró, buscando en las tiendas hasta que vio la única carpa verde y triangular. Se volvió hacia el tutor y asintió—La veo, señor—.

—Excelente—dijo arrastrando las palabras—Saldremos por la mañana después de la final—Harry asintió y el tutor se dio vuelta y se fue.

—Maldita sea—dijo Ron tan pronto como Harry regresó a la tienda—¿Ese es tu tutor? —Él se estremeció con fingido horror—Recuérdame que no me echen de Hogwarts—.

—¿Fue con ese profesor Snape con quien estabas hablando, Harry? —.

Harry levantó la vista cuando Bill entró en la tienda—Sí. Él es mi tutor—.

El mayor Weasley hizo una mueca—No puedo decir cómo lo extraño. Creo que toda la escuela dio un suspiro de alivio cuando se fue—.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Él no es tan malo—.

—Aún así. Mejor tú que yo—dijo Bill.

—Ustedes, niños, suban al estadio—dijo el señor Weasley, saliendo de una de las salas laterales—Tengo que reunirme con Percy y el Ministro. Nos encontraremos allí—.

El grupo acordó alegremente y se dirigió al estadio, riendo y hablando mientras se dirigían al palco designado para funcionarios e invitados del Ministerio. El palco estaba casi vacío cuando entraron, excepto por un pequeño elfo doméstico y una familia de rubios pálidos, el más joven de los cuales le resultaba vagamente familiar. Cada miembro parecía estar mordiendo su mirada de disgusto mientras los Weasleys se acomodaban. El rubio más joven se burló de ellos cuando Ron y Harry se acercaron a los asientos frente a ellos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Weasley? —El chico se burló, el desprecio llenando su voz. Oh sí. Ahora lo recordaba. Draco Malfoy, el bastardo.

—¿Amigos tuyos, Draco? —El hombre a su lado preguntó.

—Apenas, padre. Son Gryffindors—El hombre pareció retroceder más en su silla, acercándose la túnica al cuerpo, como si temiera dejar que tocara la silla en la que los Gryffindor se iban a sentar—Y Weasleys, para empezar—agregó el joven Malfoy, como si no fueran fáciles de ver con la plétora de pelo rojo.

—Maldita sea—Harry escuchó a uno de los gemelos murmurar—No parece que papá haya podido perder a Percy después de todo—.

—Diez puntos para Gryffindor si puedes darle con un maní—agregó el otro gemelo.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo. Sus lecciones de etiqueta con sus tíos estaban a punto de dar sus frutos. Se inclinó hacia Ron y le susurró—Presta mucha atención, Ron. Tu hermano está a punto de ser útil—.

—¿Percy? —Siseó confundido y miró a Harry como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—Hey—La voz ofendida de Percy les gritó—Cuidado con esos cacahuetes, Fred—.

—No soy Fred. Él lo es—dijo Fred señalando a George.

Harry reprimió una carcajada ante la mirada en la cara de Percy, sus mejillas se enrojecieron de ira. Sus ojos se deslizaron a través de la línea de hermanos hasta que aterrizaron en Ron. Una mirada calculadora llenó sus ojos mientras Percy se inclinaba más cerca del hombre redondo a su lado y hablaba en voz baja. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron y dispararon hacía Harry.

Harry se volvió hacia Ron—¿Listo para poner a Malfoy en su lugar? —.

Los ojos de Ron se iluminaron con comprensión y se giró hacia el niño burlón y sonrió maliciosamente. La burla de Draco se hizo más profunda y abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue la voz de Percy la que llenó el palco.

—Mi Señor, nos encontramos nuevamente—Harry se volvió hacia el pomposo Weasley, atrapando la mirada de sorpresa en los rostros de los Malfoy.

—Oh, corta la línea, Perce—Harry escuchó a Charlie murmurar.

Harry se rió entre dientes—Eso es suficiente, Percy. Estás llamando la atención—Percy se levantó de su exagerada reverencia y Harry captó la mirada que el hombre redondo arrojó a Percy.

Percy se hizo a un lado y permitió que el hombre se moviera un poco hacia adelante. —Mi Señor, puedo… —.

—Percy, no puedes hacer eso—interrumpió Hermione.

Harry levantó una mano para detener las objeciones de Hermione. Él le sonrió tranquilizadoramente—Está bien, Hermione. Obviamente, el amigo de Percy es un miembro del Ministerio y está ansioso por conocerme—Se volvió hacia los dos hombres, una mirada de satisfacción en el rostro de Percy.

Percy se aclaró la garganta—Mi Señor, puedo presentarle al Sr. Cornelius Fudge, jefe del Ministerio de Magia. Sr. Fudge, El Marqués de Potter—.

Harry escuchó los pequeños jadeos de los Malfoy y la risa suave de Ron—Es un placer conocerlo, Sr. Fudge. Permítame ofrecerle mi gratitud en nombre de los Weasley por el uso de su palco—.

El hombre redondo le estrechó la mano con entusiasmo—No hay problema, Mi Señor. Nos sentimos honrados de contar entre ustedes con una persona tan estimada como usted—Hubo una suave tos del anciano Malfoy y el Ministro lo miró. La comprensión llego. —Oh. ¿Has tenido el placer de conocer a Lord Malfoy? —Indicó al hombre que ahora estaba parado a su lado.

Harry giró y miró al hombre que ahora estaba mirando fijamente a Harry—No, no creo haber tenido ese placer distintivo—se aseguró de decir la palabra con tanto sarcasmo como pudo.

—Ah. Permítanme—el Ministro se adelantó, empujando a un aturdido Percy hacia atrás—Lord Potter, el conde y la condesa de Malfoy—.

El anciano Malfoy se inclinó e hizo una reverencia, Harry inclinó la cabeza ligeramente en reconocimiento. El conde agarró el brazo de su hijo y tiró de él hacia adelante—Mi hijo, Draco, mi señor—.

Draco tiró bruscamente su brazo del agarre de su padre. Harry pasó sus ojos sobre el otro chico como si estuviera debajo de él—Oh, he conocido a su hijo, Lord Malfoy. Y créame, _no_ fue un placer. Distintivo o no—Y con esas palabras Harry le dio la espalda a la familia.

Ron rió en silencio—Buen espectáculo, Harry—.

* * *

Harry se presionó contra la alta figura y pasó sus dedos por el cabello oscuro. Abrió la boca a la lengua inquisitiva y gimió cuando unas manos firmes se deslizaron por su cintura y ahuecaron su culo, tirando de él contra el bulto endurecido. Los labios se deslizaron de los suyos y se movieron a lo largo de su mandíbula y Harry inclinó su cabeza para darles acceso.

—Ojalá estuvieras regresando a Hogwarts—ronroneó la voz sedosa en su oreja—realmente podríamos divertirnos un poco—.

Harry se rió—Dudo que me dejaran entrar nuevamente. Tendrás que conformarte con encontrar a alguien más con quien divertirte—.

Cedric lamió a lo largo del cuello de Harry, enviando escalofríos por su espina dorsal—¿Y tú? ¿Encontrarás a alguien con quien divertirte? —.

La risa de Harry se convirtió en un suave gemido cuando Cedric le mordió la oreja—Estaré atrapado en el campo con mi tutor. Definitivamente no es alguien con quien divertirse—Excepto por un recuerdo que brilló en la mente de Harry cuando Snape estaba de pie junto a él en las escaleras. Harry sacudió el recuerdo—Hablando de eso, necesito ir a verlo. Le dije a Ron que no tardaría y que tenía que volver a la carpa—.

Cedric presionó su erección contra la de Harry—¿Qué hay de tu pequeño problema? —Deslizó su mano hacia abajo para trabajar los botones en la aleta de Harry—Te puedo ayudar con eso—Harry agarró su muñeca y apartó la mano de Cedric.

—Puedo cuidar de mí mismo, Cedric, ya que estoy bastante seguro de que eres más que capaz de aliviar tus propias necesidades—.

Cedric suspiró y retrocedió—Bien. Ve a buscar a tu tutor _privado_ , _Lord_ Potter—.

Harry se sorprendió por el veneno en la voz de Cedric—¿Qué diablos, Cedric? —.

El chico mayor se apartó de Harry y levantó sus manos en señal de rendición—Solo pensé que podríamos divertirnos un poco—.

—Lo hicimos. Y ahora me tengo que ir. Te dije que no me quedaba mucho—.

Cedric se burló—No me di cuenta de que ibas a huir cuando mis manos se deslizaron por debajo de tu cintura—.

La comprensión se hizo evidente en Harry—Diablos, Cedric. Nos acabamos de conocer ayer. No voy por ahí con todos los tipos guapos que conozco—.

—Confía en mí—escupió—no lo estabas. Puedo prometerme que iba a hacer toda la cogida—.

Harry no estaba seguro de lo que le pasó. Un segundo después, Cedric estaba allí de pie mirándole con lascivia y al siguiente, la mano de Harry azotó la cara del chico. —Vete al infierno—gruñó.

Harry empujó a Cedric y salió corriendo de la pequeña tienda, sin importarle si el otro chico lo seguía. ¿Qué diablos le había hecho ir con el chico en primer lugar? Harry lo sabía. Había sido lo mejor del momento. Después de casi veinticuatro horas de juego sin parar, Irlanda había ganado la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, atrapando la snitch y noqueando a los egipcios por 720 a 600. La celebración de la victoria había durado casi tres horas cuando Cedric, Ernie y varios otros estudiantes de Hogwarts se habían unido a ellos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la mirada ardiente de Cedric había convencido a Harry de escabullirse un poco. Harry había dicho algo sobre la necesidad de aclarar los planes con Snape antes de escabullirse con Cedric.

Eso había sido hace casi una hora y ahora Harry lamentaba su decisión. ¿Quién sabía que Cedric sería tan asno? Regresó a la tienda Weasley, pero hizo una pausa. Realmente necesitaba hablar con Snape. El tutor mencionó salir el día después de la final, pero no a qué hora esperaba a Harry. Harry giró hacia la tienda de Snape y se detuvo cuando vio salir a un hombre alto y delgado. El hombre tiró del cinturón alrededor de su abrigo plateado y se rascó la pequeña perilla en la barbilla antes de irse. Harry se preguntó brevemente quién era el hombre antes de encogerse de hombros y continuar hacia la tienda verde. Snape nunca había dicho que no tuviera amigos. Harry tardó otros cinco minutos en abrirse paso entre la multitud. Harry se deslizó en la tienda y se congeló.

Snape estaba parado de espaldas a la entrada de la solapa, desnudo salvo una pequeña toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Su cabello llegaba hasta más allá de sus hombros, los mechones negros rozaban la piel pálida.

—Te lo dije, Karkaroff. No… ¡Harry! —A Harry no se le ocurrió que el hombre lo había llamado por su nombre, estaba demasiado fascinado con el cuerpo musculoso que tenía delante. Los abdominales bien definidos bajaron la vista a un pequeño naval. Un rastro de escasos pelos negros desapareció bajo la toalla que sostenían en su lugar, dedos largos y delgados—¡Señor Potter! —.

Harry levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el profesor. Tragó saliva, tratando de recordar por qué había venido. Sí. Ese fue el problema. Él no había venido. Aún estaba cansado de su tiempo con Cedric, incluso después de su discusión. Hora—Hora—El profesor levantó una ceja—Um. ¿A qué hora tengo que venir… estar aquí por la mañana? Señor—.

—Las diez debería estar bien—respondió el tutor sin fuerza. Harry asintió, sus ojos cayeron sobre las largas piernas y expuso el muslo donde la toalla no se encontraba por completo—¿Te importa… —los ojos de Harry volvieron al maestro de pociones—si regreso a mi baño? — Harry asintió, sus ojos volvieron a caer sobre la toalla. La toalla se crispó y Harry notó que el tutor había movido su mano, agarrando la toalla justo debajo de la línea de cabello. Harry se lamió los labios—¡POTTER! —El rugido del maestro de pociones sacó a Harry de su trance.

—Oh. Um. Sí. Me voy—Harry salió tambaleándose de la tienda e intentó recuperar el aliento.

 


	6. Perspectivas Cambiantes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry golpeó su cabeza contra el escritorio. Culpó a Cedric. Si Cedric no hubiera sido tan asno, Harry podría haber pasado el último mes fantaseando sobre el Hufflepuff. Soñando con que eran sus labios presionando contra los labios de Harry, el cuello de Harry, susurrándole al oído. Las manos de Cedric deslizándose por el estómago de Harry, acariciando el miembro erecto de Harry, provocándolo hasta el final. Pero no, Harry estaba enojado con el chico de cabello oscuro y absolutamente se negó a permitir que su rostro entrara en las fantasías de Harry. Al principio, había tratado de evitar la cara en sus sueños, luego intentó imaginar caras aleatorias; un rostro atractivo que había visto de pasada o algún extraño al azar que le había llamado la atención en algún lugar, en algún momento. Pero luego había llegado la mañana en que se había despertado, más duro que nunca, un vívido sueño que aún se desvanecía de su memoria. Había retirado el sueño, centrándose en pequeños detalles mientras su mano trabajaba debajo de las sábanas. Apretó los ojos con fuerza cuando el orgasmo se hizo cargo, la cara de su sueño finalmente se reveló. Cabello negro, penetrantes ojos oscuros, deliciosos labios suaves rosados levantados en una mueca familiar. Merlín, ahora apenas podía mirar a su tutor sin ponerse duro. No pudo evitar imaginarse esas manos en su cuerpo, esos labios susurrando su nombre.

—¡Potter! —.

La cabeza de Harry se levantó bruscamente para ver el familiar ceño fruncido—Lo siento, profesor. Últimamente he tenido problemas para dormir—.

—Obviamente—el ceño se suavizó una fracción y el tutor agitó su mano—Estas despedido, Potter. Ve a descansar un poco—.

Harry se levantó—Gracias Señor—.

—Espero que trabajes más duro mañana—fue la respuesta.

Harry asintió mientras salía de la biblioteca y se dirigía a sus habitaciones. Realmente necesitaba superar esta fascinación con su tutor. Seguramente no podría ser saludable. El hombre probablemente prefería a las mujeres de todos modos. Harry se subió a su cama y rápidamente se desmayó, sin siquiera tirar de las sábanas sobre él.

* * *

Severus estaba preocupado por su alumno. Y eso no fue algo bueno. Bueno, suponía que alguien debería preocuparse ya que el chico no estaba durmiendo y apenas tocaba su comida. Al menos todavía salía para sus excursiones de fin de semana. Pero no sería bueno para Severus ser esa persona. Severus no se llevaba bien con la gente, especialmente con las personas que resultaron ser sus discípulos. Para eso estaban los padres y guardianes. Excepto que Potter no tenía padres y su guardián lo había dejado sin ceremonias en el campo con apenas una lechuza para preguntar cómo estaba el chico.

Severus fue quien habló con la cocinera acerca de agregar alimentos ricos en proteínas a su cena ya que el niño comía muy poco. El maestro de pociones fue el que continuó asegurándose de que las comidas del fin de semana estuvieran preparadas para que el chico tomara cada mañana. Y Snape fue el que silenciosamente cubrió la figura dormida con un edredón ligero. Miró al chico, desmayado, su boca ligeramente abierta, suaves ronquidos emitidos por los labios rosados. Su pelo indomable había caído a un lado, exponiendo la pequeña cicatriz en su frente. Severus retiró su mano cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a solo centímetros de tocarla. Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta detrás de él.

No, no sería bueno empezar a preocuparse por el chico. Él era su alumno. Lo suficientemente joven como para ser su propio hijo, era, en realidad, el hijo de su peor enemigo, el ahijado de su segundo rival más odiado. Maldita sea, ¿por qué el chico irrumpió en su tienda, mirándolo con esos ojos hambrientos? Nadie había visto a Severus de esa manera. Los pocos amantes que había tomado habían estado en la relación para beneficio mutuo, circunstancias nacidas de la necesidad. Nunca porque lo hubieran mirado como lo hizo Harry, como si fuera una tarta de fresa que deseaba engullir (Y Severus había visto al chico excavar vorazmente en una tarta de fresa). Severus sacudió la imagen y fue a su laboratorio de pociones, no tendría que pensar allí.

* * *

Harry se arrodilló y recogió la flor morada junto a su zapato, la hizo girar entre sus dedos hasta que el tallo no era más que mechones verdes entre sus dedos. Lanzó la planta profanada al lago. Harry respiró el olor del bosque y el leve aroma del océano. Bajó en picada, arrancó una brizna de hierba y la trituró antes de lanzarla al agua con su prima. Harry se sintió inquieto. Sus paseos ya no le ofrecían la misma comodidad que alguna vez, tal vez finalmente se estaba cansando de su propia compañía. Pensó brevemente en dirigirse a la cabaña de William, pero cambió de idea cuando recordó que el primo de William había venido a visitarlo. Levantó la mano y sacó una hoja del árbol por el que pasaba.

—Realmente, señor Potter, ¿debe dejar un camino de destrucción donde quiera que vaya? —.

Harry giró sobre sí mismo y vio que su tutor entraba al pequeño claro con una canasta en la mano—Profesor. Me asustaste—.

—Si se salva otra planta indefensa, es tiempo bien empleado—.

Harry miró culpablemente la hoja en su mano y la empujó detrás de su espalda—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Señor—agregó Harry cuando el tutor arqueó una ceja.

—Caminando, Potter. Lo mismo que tú. ¿O no puedo salir de la mansión? —Continuó caminando, pasando a Harry y Harry se movió para ponerse al lado de él.

—No, eso no es lo que quise decir. Solo que nunca te había visto antes aquí—.

El tutor miró alrededor como si buscara algo mientras caminaban—Me aventuraré adelante cuando me apetezca—dijo con indiferencia.

—Y el estado de ánimo golpea—dijo Harry, agachándose debajo de una rama mientras regresaban al bosque al otro lado del lago donde había aparecido el tutor.

—En realidad, señor Potter, noté un poco de Eryngium Maritimum la semana pasada y deberían tener el color correcto en este momento. Quería agregar a mis ingredientes... —Debe haber captado la mirada desconcertada en el rostro de Harry—Honestamente, señor Potter. ¿No aprendió nada el año pasado o todo salió volando de su linda cabecita cuando las escobas pasaron en el partido de quidditch? —.

Harry miró al suelo del bosque y se sonrojó ante las palabras del tutor, pero se negó a decir nada que pudiera llamar la atención sobre la elección de palabras del profesor.

El profesor suspiró—Supongo que es hora de que adoptemos un enfoque más práctico para su Herbología ya que insiste en continuar con eso—.

La cabeza de Harry se disparó con incredulidad—Recibí Excede las Expectativas en mi T.I.M.O, ¿por qué no podría continuar? —.

El tutor agitó su mano como si la calificación no tuviera importancia—Recibiste Excede las Expectativas en casi todas las materias, Potter—.

—Conseguí Extraordinarios en Pociones y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras—señaló Harry.

—Como deberías hacerlo. Te gustaría nunca haber aprendido ese hechizo de Patronus—dijo el profesor, agachándose bajo su propia rama—Estaba a punto de darme por vencido. Pero volviendo al tema que nos ocupa, creo que quizás pase un poco más de tiempo en el invernadero y tal vez pasee un poco por la naturaleza para ayudarme a reunir ingredientes que son autóctonos de la zona, para que pueda mejor familiarizarse consigo mismo—.

Harry asintió mientras salían del bosque hacia un pequeño pedazo de hierba que se desvanecía en la arena justo delante de ellos—Me gustaría eso. Entonces, ¿qué buscamos hoy? Ergy… Erin… —.

—Eryngium Maritimum—repitió el profesor.

—Está bien—dijo Harry con falsa confianza, buscando a su alrededor cualquier planta que pudiera parecer un ingrediente de pociones.

El profesor suspiró—Cardo de Mar, Potter. Eryngo—.

Harry sonrió y abrió los brazos, dando vueltas en círculo mientras pisoteaban la arena—Dejen que el cielo llueva papas, déjenlo retumbar al ritmo de las hojas verdes, salven comedias de besos y eringos de nieve, que venga una tempestad de provocación, que me resguarde aquí—Harry se detuvo, sonriéndole al tutor.

El tutor lo miró con recelo, —No espere que le proporcione un tercero a su menage, señor Potter—.

Harry rió alegremente—No creo que temiera tanto a las hadas, profesor—.

El hombre mayor miró horrorizado la idea—Mate el pensamiento, Potter. Horribles, criaturas vanidosas, buenas solo por sus alas—.

Harry se rió entre dientes—Las Alegres Esposas de Windsor no me parece su tipo de juego, profesor—.

Señaló a los pies de Harry y Harry bajó la vista para ver la pequeña y familiar planta similar a un arbusto—Raíces y todo, señor Potter—Harry se arrodilló y comenzó a soltar la planta de la arena—He leído las obras completas de Shakespeare—se ofreció voluntariamente el tutor—¿Cómo aprendiste una línea tan oscura, señor Potter? —.

Harry hizo una pausa, un destello de una vela robada, esquinas oscuras, forzando sus ojos para leer el pequeño texto. Él sacudió la memoria y volvió a trabajar en la planta—Tenía mucho tiempo para leer cuando vivía con la familia de mi madre, pero no muchas opciones—Sacó la planta y la sostuvo triunfalmente frente al profesor.

* * *

Severus no había perdido la vacilación y el escalofrío del niño, pero optó por no empujarlo. Él tomó la planta de él con un giro de sus ojos y la puso en la canasta—Necesitaré más de uno, señor Potter. Póngase a trabajar—indicó la extensión de la playa llena de flores. El chico sonrió y rebotó detrás de otra planta. Sí, rebotó.

Severus se arrodilló en la playa y alisó la capa superior de arena alrededor de otra planta. Miró al chico para verlo balanceando la cabeza, con los labios fruncidos, el sonido del silbido flotando hacia él. El aire libre era bueno para el chico, notó Severus. Trajo un rubor saludable a las mejillas del chico y un brillo cautivador en sus ojos. Severus negó con la cabeza para aclarar esa particular línea de pensamiento.

Trabajaron diligentemente durante media hora, tirando de las plantas cuando Severus decidió que tenía suficiente y declaró que estaba listo para regresar a la mansión. Harry volvió a su lado y se dirigieron hacia el bosque. De repente, una niña pequeña con largo cabello castaño recogido en una trenza y un pequeño perro irrumpió entre los árboles. Ella se detuvo cuando los vio, pero sonrió alegremente cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en el chico.

—Harry—corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

Potter se rió y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza—Annaliss, ¿qué haces todo el camino hasta aquí? Y todo por ti misma—.

—No estoy sola. Tengo a Malcolm—Ella dijo con ese tono de indignación que solo un niño podría llevar.

Potter miró al perro que ladraba—Sí. Y ese protector tan feroz y leal que es, mi señora—Extendió una mano, con la palma hacia abajo al perro—Siéntate, Malcolm. Buen chico—.

—Annaliss— Severus levantó la vista del perro obediente para ver a dos hombres aparecer del bosque. Pelo oscuro, parientes obvios, los dos hombres avanzaron. El mayor de los dos sonrió—Ah, Har... — sus ojos se volvieron hacia Severus—Mi Señor—.

Para sorpresa de Severus, Harry bufó—Por favor, William. Te lo dije antes, si insistes en actuar así tendré que duplicar tus rentas—.

El hombre se rió—No estaba seguro—sus ojos se volvieron hacia Severus otra vez.

Severus miró a Potter, mientras el chico lo miraba—Oh, él es solo mi tutor—.

—Gracias por la elocuente presentación, Potter. ¿Pierdes tu motivación? —.

El chico se rió—Profesor, este es William. William, mi tutor, Severus Snape—.

Severus tuvo que mantener su cara neutral, no se había dado cuenta de que el chico siquiera sabía su nombre de pila y el sonido de eso en esos labios le hizo algo extraño. Estrechó la mano ofrecida del hombre—Es un placer conocerte, Sr. Snape—.

—Igualmente—Severus miró al otro hombre.

—Mi hermano Daniel—William indicó al hombre a su lado—Daniel, Lord Potter y el Sr. Snape—.

—Harry, por favor—dijo el chico sacudiendo la mano del hombre.

Severus asintió con la cabeza al hombre y le estrechó la mano antes de retroceder para permitir que el chico conversara con el hombre mayor mientras le preguntaba por su próxima progenie. Severus vio al chico interactuar con su inferior, y nunca permitió que su rango se interpusiera entre ellos. Parecía mucho más a gusto con su siervo que con su padrino, como si este fuera el verdadero Harry Potter. Este chico que amaba estar al aire libre disfrutaba de una interacción personal que no estaba dictada por las reglas sociales, que se reía libremente con su propio siervo. Había visto al niño así de despreocupado solo en otra ocasión.

El recuerdo del campamento de quidditch llenó su mente. Ver al niño rodeado de Weasleys y otras personas de su misma edad, riendo, hablando, coqueteando con uno de los no Weasleys mayores. Le había complacido ver al chico tan relajado, tan a gusto. Excepto por el coqueteo. _Eso_ definitivamente no le había complacido, aunque se negó a examinar exactamente qué sentimiento había llevado la burla a sus labios. Debe haber sido la idea de que el moreno distraiga a su alumno. Sí, Severus no necesitaba a su alumno distraído cuando comenzaran a estudiar. Potter necesitaba tener toda su atención en Severus. Lo que Severus estaba enseñando, eso es.

—No—la voz del chico hizo retroceder a Severus hasta el presente—No pienses nada de eso, William. Está perfectamente bien. Haz que se resuelva el problema y dile al reparador que me envíe un informe. Lo incluiré en mi próxima carta a mi padrino—.

—Gracias, Harry—sonrió William con gratitud—Sé que Molly lo apreciará. Deberíamos regresar. Fue un placer conocerte, señor Snape—.

Severus asintió cuando los dos hombres se volvieron, llamando a la niña y al perro. Harry sonrió tímidamente—Lo siento—.

—No hay problema, Potter—Severus comenzó a caminar y el chico se puso a caminar junto a él—Es bueno para el Señor de la mansión tener una relación de trabajo con sus siervos—.

Oh, William es mucho más que un siervo, profesor. Es un amigo—dijo el niño, como si repitiera que Collier acababa de anunciar la tarta de melaza para el postre.

Severus sintió que su cabeza retrocedía sorprendida. Tal vez había más en el chico de lo que había pensado.

* * *

**Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist


	7. Oclumancia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Lupin me ha informado que tu padrino desea que tengas lecciones de Occlumencia—.

Harry levantó la vista de su libro de Transfiguración del año seis recién cerrado. —Oclu… ¿Qué? —.

—Oclumancia, señor Potter. Por favor, trata de seguirme—dijo Snape desde detrás del escritorio. Se puso de pie y caminó alrededor del escritorio hacia Harry—Una rama oscura pero muy útil de la magia para la defensa de la mente contra la penetración externa. Es una habilidad rara y difícil, pero un Oclumante exitoso puede protegerse de un experto en Legeremante—Snape agarró el pergamino del escritorio de Harry.

Harry se animó—Conozco esa palabra. Es como un lector de ideas—.

Snape se burló—Legeremancia es más que leer la mente, Potter. Un buen Legeremante puede percibir tus emociones y pensamientos, así como acceder a tus recuerdos. Un experto Legeremante puede influir en tus pensamientos y emociones—.

Harry miró a Snape confundido—¿Pero por qué Sirius quiere que aprenda oclumancia, profesor? —.

—Eres un poderoso mago, Potter. Lo último que querrás es que una fuerza externa tome tus decisiones—.

Harry bufó—Un poco tarde para eso. Señor—agregó cuando Snape alzó una ceja hacia él. Harry se tragó una sonrisa.

—Levántate, Potter—Harry se levantó, agarrando su varita y mirando a Snape con escepticismo—Intenta despejar tu mente y vaciarte de emociones—Snape apuntó su varita hacia Harry—¿Listo? —.

Harry asintió—Creo que sí. Probablemente no—.

Snape resopló molesto—Uno... dos... tres. _Legeremens_ —.

Harry fue repentinamente bombardeado con recuerdos. Tenía cinco años, estaba en Hyde Park y veía a Dudley paseando a su nuevo caballo. Tenía nueve años, visitaba a la tía de Dudley en su propiedad, Dudley y sus primos se reían cuando un gran perro de caza persiguió a Harry. Tenía once años y discutía con el sombrero de clasificación. Se estaba deslizando por los campamentos en las finales de quidditch, Cedric lo llevó a una tienda de campaña.

—¡No! —Harry estaba en el piso y la varita de Snape estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

—Me has hechizado, Potter—Él convocó su varita desde el otro lado de la habitación—Se supone que debes alejarme de tu mente. Ponte de pie—Harry se levantó—¿Quién era el niño, Potter? —.

Harry frunció el ceño—Nadie. Adelante—.

Snape apuntó su varita—Uno… dos... —.

* * *

—Tres. _Legeremens_ —Severus se metió en la mente de Potter. Sintió las emociones de un niño de diez años, parado frente a un gran retrato, viendo a sus padres por primera vez. La emoción de un niño de trece años deslizándose por las calles de París. Un chico de quince años, sofocándose dentro de las paredes de una escuela Muggle. La acometida de la conciencia sexual como labios suaves presionados contra…

— _Expelliarmus_ —.

Su varita voló de su mano otra vez y Potter estaba de nuevo de rodillas.

Él miró a Severus—Quédate. Lejos. De. Esa. Memoria—.

—Controla. Tus. Emociones— Severus se burló de él—Tienes que aprender a despejar tu mente, Potter. Levántate—Observó al chico levantarse de nuevo, con la varita fuertemente apretada en su temblorosa mano. Tomó un respiro profundo—Uno... dos... tres. _Legeremens_ —Él no sabía por qué lo hizo. Seguramente no estaba tratando de irritar al chico, pero tenía curiosidad. ¿Qué había en este recuerdo en particular que el niño estaba tratando de ocultar? Intentó suavemente, usando recuerdos más fuertes para ocultar su búsqueda del encuentro de quidditch. Empujó las peleas pasadas con Black, recuerdos de Hogwarts, tropezó con el recuerdo de Lucius Malfoy inclinándose. Sostuvo ese recuerdo, la presumida arrogancia de derrotar a un Malfoy y silenciosamente se deslizó más profundo, la lujuria era abrumadora, casi podía sentir la familiar sensación de dureza presionando contra él.

_—Stupefy—._

Severus fue expulsado, un furioso Potter lo fulminó con la mirada—¿No tienes ningún sentido de privacidad? Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de eso—.

Severus se sacudió a sí mismo cuando la maldición desapareció—Entonces aprende a controlarlo, Potter—.

—Vete a la mierda—el chico cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta. Se volvió hacia Severus—Tengo dieciséis años de recuerdos. Mira algunos de esos—Salió, dando un portazo detrás de él. Severus se dejó caer en el sofá, con la respiración entrecortada. La lujuria que Harry había experimentado todavía cantaba por sus venas. Pasó una mano por la parte delantera de su bata. Maldición. Agitó su varita, cerró la puerta de la biblioteca y deslizó su mano debajo de su bata.

* * *

Labios suaves apretados contra los de Harry, inquisitivos, insistentes, familiares. No. Estos no eran los labios que quería sentir. Harry cambió el sueño, forzando la memoria hacia atrás hasta que otro par de labios fueron el centro de su fantasía. Los labios que imaginó eran suaves, a pesar de las duras palabras que podían pronunciar. Los labios se movieron por su garganta, chupando la tierna carne. Sintió las manos en su cintura, pero estas estaban equivocadas. Eran las manos de un recuerdo, no la fantasía que él quería. Volvió a forzar la memoria, imaginó las manos más delgadas, los dedos más largos mientras le amasaron la carne. Las caderas que se apretaban contra él se volvieron más delgadas, huesudas, ya que imaginó que debían estar en ese marco ágil. La voz sensual murmuró contra su carne pero Harry estaba demasiado abrumado para oír claramente. Sí. La respuesta era sí, fuera cual fuera la pregunta. Los largos y delicados dedos se movieron hacia los botones de su túnica, deslizándolos a través de los agujeros, exponiendo su carne desnuda al aire frío centímetro a centímetro. Los labios calientes cubrieron un pezón y lo succionaron. Harry jadeó de placer, sus caderas chocando contra la cama. Dedos de seda juguetearon con su otro pezón, chispas de placer recorrieron su espina dorsal, haciendo que su polla se moviera. Los labios se movieron por su cuerpo, mordisqueándole el estómago, una lengua rodeando su eje, siguiendo el rastro de pelo hacia abajo. Harry gimió cuando los labios se cerraron sobre su pene goteando, su mano se aferró al cabello sedoso. La boca se movió sobre su miembro duro, chupando ansiosamente, con avidez por el líquido que goteaba. Harry gimió en su boca. “ _Por favor. Por favor”_. La boca se movió, reemplazada por una mano ferviente que se envolvió alrededor de su dolorida polla. El esbelto cuerpo se movió hacia arriba, cubriéndolo de besos, el suave cabello le hacía cosquillas en la piel demasiado caliente. La mano se deslizó por su pene, bombeándolo. Harry gimió, empujando sus caderas. “ _Sí. Sí. Oh, Severus, ¡sí!”_ El nombre se le escapó de los labios el segundo antes de que despertara, derramando su pene palpitante.

* * *

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron de golpe, el agotamiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Maldita sea su maldita curiosidad. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente haberse ido lo suficientemente bien solo? El chico le había advertido varias veces. ¿Por qué había persistido? ¿Había estado celoso de la idea de que el chico hubiera compartido tal intimidad con otro? Pero eso fue absurdo. No era como si albergara sentimientos por el niño. No era como si quisiera tener al chico para sí mismo. Eso era ridículo. Absolutamente absurdo.

Curiosidad, eso es todo lo que era. Severus amaba un buen misterio. Eso fue todo. Esa es la razón por la que usó demasiada energía para lanzar _Legeremens_ , invadiendo los sueños de Potter. Él era un niño de dieciséis años, los sueños húmedos eran comunes. Y si el chico soñó con esa noche en la final de la copa, era natural ya que Severus había traído el recuerdo tan a menudo hoy. Excepto, aparentemente, a Potter no le gustaba la memoria, incluso inconscientemente. ¿Había sucedido algo que el chico no quisiera recordar? Excepto, Severus no había sentido miedo ni aversión en la memoria de Potter. Solo una clara aversión a recordar a esa persona específica. Al principio, Severus se sorprendió de la facilidad con que Potter había tomado el control del recuerdo, cambiándolo, convirtiéndolo en una fantasía creada por él mismo. Debería haber retrocedido entonces, detenido cuando había perdido el control del recuerdo. Pero Severus tenía curiosidad, obviamente el chico tenía una dirección específica en que quería que la fantasía fuera. Severus nunca había visto a alguien tomar el control de su propia mente tan fácilmente cuando estaba bajo Legeremancia. Se preguntó si el chico sería capaz de resistir a un _Imperio_ tan fácilmente. Podía valer la pena.

Severus había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos por este desarrollo que no se había dado cuenta de que la fantasía había progresado sin él, completamente fuera de su control. Harry del Sueño susurrando _Por favor_ lo había traído de vuelta. Severus experimentó los labios suaves moviéndose por su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Harry, dedos largos acariciándolo, la excitación de Harry. Estaba tan cerca, jadeando, forzó al Harry del Sueño a abrir los ojos, pero todo lo que vio fue un dosel oscuro sobre su cabeza y una cabeza de pelo negro acariciando su cuello. El Harry del Sueño cerró los ojos en un gemido, y luego Harry del Sueño había dicho lo último que Severus había pensado alguna vez que iba a escuchar. Él gimió su nombre _“Severus”_ , se deslizó de sus labios como si fuera natural. El shock devolvió a Severus a su propia mente. ¡Mierda! el chico fantaseaba con él, a menudo aparentemente. La idea envió una sacudida a su pene ya excitado. ¡Maldita sea! Esto no funcionaría Tendría que encontrar la manera de distanciarse del niño. Todavía tenía un año y medio antes de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. No podía pensar en el chico de esa manera, extendido en su cama, dándole la bienvenida tan fácilmente, respirando su nombre de esa manera. Severus ya se estaba acariciando antes de darse cuenta de que su mano se había movido. Tenía que encontrar una forma de desalentar discretamente las fantasías de Potter. Pero por ahora... Severus recostó su cabeza contra la silla y cerró los ojos. Usó su pulgar para extender el pre... semen alrededor de la cabeza de su pene, lubricando su longitud. Dejó que los alientos de Harry lo alentaran mientras su mano tiraba de su miembro. Pensó en la sonrisa suave de Harry, su rica risa, el brillo en sus ojos cuando estaba mostrando sarcasmo. La forma en que se mordía el labio inferior cuando cortaba los ingredientes. Sus largas pestañas revoloteando sobre ojos tan verdes. Ojos que lo habían estudiado con lujuria y deseo no hace tanto tiempo. Severus bombeó más fuerte, los gemidos de Harry resonando en su mente. “ _Sí. Por favor”_. Harry quería _esto_ , lo _deseaba_ , lo había soñado, fantaseaba con los labios de Severus en su pene, su mano bombeó a Harry hasta su finalización. _“¡Oh Dios!”_ Las caderas de Severus se sacudieron en la silla cuando su semilla se derramó sobre su mano.

A la mañana siguiente, Severus tenía su copia de “ _Legeremancia Y Oclumancia: Comprendiendo La Mente”_ , y una pequeña nota enviada a Harry con su bandeja de desayuno.

_Señor Potter,_

_Se me ocurre que podría haber saltado a Oclumancia antes de que estuvieras preparado adecuadamente. Lea el libro adjunto hoy en lugar de Herbología._

_S._

—Señor Potter—Severus se llevó la mano a la sien—lo menos que puedes hacer es pretender intentarlo—.

El chico lo miró desde donde estaba tirado en el suelo. Se levantó y sacudió su bata—Tal vez, profesor—dijo el título con burla—si no hiciera todo lo posible para provocarme de antemano, podríamos hacer algún progreso. ¿Sus propios maestros lo pusieron a prueba antes de que le enseñaran? —.

Severus reprimió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco—Te di un libro para leer—.

—Ah, bien entonces, eso lo cambia todo, ¿no? Tal vez te proporcione una receta de pociones y luego te paro con tus habilidades mientras intentas preparar. Después de todo, tendrías la receta, señor—agregó como una ocurrencia tardía.

Severus cruzó la habitación, su varita apuntando al chico—No seas impertinente conmigo, Potter—.

El chico miró despectivamente la varita y luego a Severus—No me apuntes con esa cosa a menos que planees usarla—.

Severus sintió que algo le golpeaba el estómago y miró hacia abajo para ver la varita del chico apretada contra su túnica. Él se burló del chico—Veamos si puedes bloquear esto, Potter—Vio un destello de aprensión cruzar la cara del niño y sonrió— _Imperio_ —Observó cómo los ojos verdes se ponían en blanco, como si no hubiera pensamientos detrás de ellos. Severus sonrió con satisfacción. Ahora qué, se preguntó. Podía hacer que el chico saltara como un idiota. O ponerse de rodillas y suplicar perdón. Una imagen mental del chico arrodillado, su boca abierta, labios brillantes, brilló en la mente de Severus. Sacudió la cabeza. ¡No!

—Salta, Potter—Observó con satisfacción como el niño doblaba sus rodillas. La sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Severus cuando el chico se congeló en esa posición, una extraña mirada en sus ojos. Después de casi un minuto completo, su cuerpo se crispó extrañamente, derribando a Severus y rompiendo la maldición.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante varios minutos antes de que el chico hablara—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —.

Severus abrió la boca, pero las palabras le fallaron—Eso... Tú... — Mentalmente negó con la cabeza para aclarar su mente—¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso, Potter? —.

El chico le sonrió burlonamente—Lenguaje, Profesor—.

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada—Eso fue una Maldición _Imperius_. Una Imperdonable. No deberías haber sido capaz de luchar contra eso. ¿Cómo te resististe? —.

El chico se encogió de hombros—No quería saltar—.

Severus parpadeó, tratando de procesar sus palabras—No querías... entonces, ¿acaso... no lo hiciste? —.

El chico se dio vuelta, caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó—Bueno, simplemente no lo hice. Realmente fue un poco difícil. Una parte de mi mente me estaba gritando que saltara y la otra parte decía por qué debería hacerlo. _No quería hacerlo_. Así que, no lo hice—.

Severus se pasó una mano por la cara antes de cruzar la habitación y tirar de la campana. Un minuto después apareció el mayordomo. —Necesitaremos una bandeja de té adecuada dentro de una hora e informemos a Sir Lupin de que Lord Potter no lo atenderá esta tarde—.

El mayordomo se inclinó levemente—Sí, señor. Muy bien, señor—.

Dio media vuelta y se fue y el chico se levantó de un salto—Esta es mi casa y ese es mi mayordomo. No puedes ir a ordenarlo—.

—Creo que acabo de hacerlo, señor Potter. Su mayordomo es un hombre inteligente. Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer—Señaló con su varita al chico— _Imperio_ —.

Solo le tomó al chico unas cuantas veces antes de que pudiera resistir completamente la maldición. Severus estaba gratamente sorprendido, aunque no le dijo esto al chico. Merlín sabía que era lo suficientemente arrogante. después de un último intento de _imperio_ , el niño bajó su varita e indicó el carrito de té que había traído una doncella. El niño se acercó y agarró un pequeño sándwich—Es el mismo concepto con Oclumancia, señor Potter. Si no me quieres en tus recuerdos, debes controlarlo—.

El chico agarró otro sándwich y lo miró como si tuviera las respuestas a las preguntas de la vida. Severus se acercó al carrito del té y se preparó una taza. El líquido tibio se sentía bien en su garganta seca. Agarró un sándwich y mordió el pepino y el berro fríos.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —.

Severus miró al niño que finalmente había mordido su segundo sándwich. —¿Qué? —.

—¿Cómo se resiste a los Legeremantes? Quiero decir, seguramente alguien lo ha intentado con usted, señor—.

—Tengo muchos métodos, Potter. Hay barreras que he erigido en mi mente. A veces conduzco al lanzador a ciertos recuerdos o solo le dejo ver recuerdos falsos—.

Observó al chico masticar pensativamente y alcanzó la otra taza de té, arreglando el té de Potter automáticamente. Presionó la copa en la mano del chico. Potter lo tomó y distraídamente bebió un sorbo. Él se echó hacia atrás y miró el té y luego a Severus. ¡Mierda! Severus mantuvo su rostro en blanco, como si fuera natural para él saber exactamente cómo el muchacho tomaba su té.

—Um, gracias, profesor—Severus asintió bruscamente y observó en silencio mientras Potter bebía. Finalmente, el chico asintió como si estuviese tomando una decisión y colocó su taza en el carrito—Está bien, profesor. Probemos de nuevo—.

Severus lo vio cruzar hacia el sofá y se quedó de pie frente a él. Dejó su taza y levantó su varita— _Legeremens_ —.

Estaba viendo al gordo chico mostrándole un nuevo set de pintura, diciéndole que iba a tener un tutor de arte. De vuelta en la casa de campo, saltando a un lago para rescatar una bolsa de cachorros medio ahogados. Un extraño de cabello oscuro, tendiéndole una mano, tirando de él desde un vacío negro, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Padrino? ¿Él tenía un padrino? ¿Y este hombre lo iba a llevar lejos de esta gente? Estaba en la parte superior de las escaleras, hablando con un retrato, la mujer era vieja pero vibrante, un brillo en los ojos incluso como un objeto unidimensional. Estaba en Hogwarts, a altas horas de la noche, hablando con Weasley en su dormitorio, se reían del imbécil Malfoy. Había una calle parisina vacía, a altas horas de la noche. Una biblioteca llena de libros. Un campo de flores azules, no, rojas. Estaba rodeado de gente, riendo, sonriéndole. —Feliz cumpleaños, Harry—su padrino le sonrió y le dio un regalo. Una caja azul del tamaño de su mano. Tiró de la tapa y encontró una caja de rapé con la cresta de Potter. —Para cuando seas mayor—advirtió Lupin. Sonrió a sus tíos antes de retroceder. Severus fue empujado a través de una pared de ladrillos y cayó dentro de sí mismo.

Escuchó un pequeño grito ahogado y miró para ver al chico desplomarse contra el respaldo del sofá. Severus se acercó a él y se arrodilló, poniendo las frías manos del niño en las suyas—Potter—Le dio una bofetada al chico en la mejilla—Potter, despierta, vuelve a mí—.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron y una sonrisa se deslizó por su cara—Lo hice—Miró a Severus, la brillante sonrisa se aferraba a su corazón—Lo hice, ¿no? —.

Severus sonrió suavemente ante el entusiasmo del chico y le apretó la mano—Si, lo hiciste—Los ojos del chico bajaron a donde sus manos se encontraron y volvieron a mirar a Severus. Severus sacudió su mano hacia atrás y se levantó, retrocediendo—¿Fue tu cumpleaños el verano pasado? —Miró al chico.

Potter negó con la cabeza—Nunca he tenido una celebración de cumpleaños—.

Algo se aferró al corazón de Severus, incluso su propia madre, acobardada y apagada como lo había sido, había celebrado su cumpleaños—Y las flores. ¿De qué color eran las flores? —.

El chico negó con la cabeza otra vez—Nunca vi flores florecer en ese campo—.

Severus lo miró con asombro y fue y se sentó en el sofá junto a él—Déjame pasar, Potter. Dime lo que hiciste—.

—Bueno, dijiste que guías al lanzador, le enseñas lo que quieres que vea. Y pensé, tal vez era como soñar. A veces sueño con... — Severus vio el leve sonrojo cruzar las mejillas del chico—cosas que no necesito recordar necesariamente. Por lo tanto, cambio el sueño. Hacer que sea algo que deseo que haya sucedido o cómo quiero que sea—Severus estaba contento de que el chico estuviera demasiado nervioso para mirarlo, ya que estaba seguro de que su rostro estaba rosado al recordar exactamente cómo el chico había alterado un sueño—Así que eso es lo que hice—Se volvió hacia Severus, la tristeza llenó sus ojos—No pude salvar a los cachorros. Era demasiado tarde. Así que pensé en el día en que Sirius vino a buscarme, me llevó a casa. Rosmerta, el retrato—sonrió y Severus pensó que recordaba débilmente el retrato—fue tan amable. La primera mujer en sonreírme—Severus levantó una ceja y Harry bufó—Dame un descanso, yo tenía diez años. Y cuando te mostré a Ron pensé que si alguien intentaba usar Legeremancia para controlarme, probablemente no era bueno mostrarles las personas importantes en mi vida—hubo una punzada en el corazón de Severus ante las palabras del niño. _“¡Para!”_ Él era simplemente el tutor del niño. Lo suficientemente bueno para ser informal, pero no importante. Severus sacudió el pensamiento—Entonces me pregunté si podría cambiar mis recuerdos, hacerlos falsos, como dijiste. Como mis sueños—Le sonrió a Severus y se olvidó de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para estar en los recuerdos del niño.

Severus sonrió con fuerza—Sí. Lo hiciste, Ha… Señor Potter. Tal vez podamos intentarlo de nuevo—.

El chico asintió con entusiasmo.


	8. Festividades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—¿Qué estás tramando, Potter? —.

Harry miró el tono sospechoso de su tutor y sonrió, angelicalmente esperaba—Nada, Profesor—.

El hombre lo miró con recelo—Lo dudo, Potter. Has estado encorvado sobre ese escritorio por casi una hora. Fuera de él—.

Harry miró el pergamino en el escritorio y volvió a mirar a su tutor—Estoy comenzando una tradición, profesor—.

—¿Oh? — El hombre preguntó, esa deliciosa ceja arqueada solo así. Cruzó la habitación y se acomodó en una silla frente al escritorio—¿Y qué tradición sería eso? ¿Ignorar tus estudios? —.

Harry se sonrojó—No he estado ignorando mis estudios, profesor. Solo poniéndolos en espera por unas horas. He decidido que, dado que tomaré el cargo de Señor de la mansión el próximo año, debería dar el ejemplo—Él sostuvo la lista—Estoy preparando una celebración para el pueblo por la temporada navideña. No hay nada excéntrico, fíjate. Una festividad de luces de Yule para los hombres y una fiesta de Navidad para el pueblo después de la iglesia—.

El profesor inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—¿No volverás a Londres con Sir Lupin para las vacaciones? —.

Harry se rió—¿Esperando un descanso de mi parte, Profesor? —Él sacudió un dedo hacia él—No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente—Un pensamiento se le ocurrió a Harry y frunció el ceño—A menos que tengas planes. Si necesitas irte…—.

Snape negó con la cabeza, interrumpiendo a Harry—No. No tengo dónde estar. Supongo que también estás atrapado conmigo—.

Un pequeño estremecimiento recorrió la columna vertebral de Harry y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no sonreír como un idiota. Volvió a mirar el pergamino en su mano, más para aclarar su mente que para volver a leerlo. Se mordió el labio inferior, chupándolo entre sus dientes mientras su mente repasaba la lista por enésima vez. Solo sabía que estaba olvidando algo. Se pasó la lengua por el labio superior varias veces antes de que un ruido lo trajera de vuelta a la habitación. Levantó la vista y vio una expresión de dolor en la cara del tutor.

—Oh, lo siento, profesor. Estuve ensimismado. Creo que he cubierto todo. Sin embargo, siento como si hubiera olvidado algo—.

Snape extendió su mano—Lo revisaré por ti. No tengo mucha experiencia en la planificación de fiestas, pero, conociéndote, es muy probable que se trate de un pequeño asunto que ha pasado inadvertido—.

Harry le pasó el papel al hombre y observó ansiosamente mientras sus ojos escaneaban el documento. Harry vio como los largos dedos del hombre daban en la parte posterior de la página. Anoche había soñado con esos dedos otra vez. Tocándolo, rozando su sensible carne, cardando a través de su despeinado cabello mientras sus bocas se juntaban. Harry no trató de detener los sueños, los animó de hecho, se deleitó en su naturaleza pecaminosa. Había encontrado un libro, escondido en la biblioteca, con un capítulo sobre cómo prepararse para la penetración anal. Harry no fue lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo él mismo (todavía), pero la noche anterior sin duda había fantaseado con esos dedos largos que se deslizaban dentro de él. Harry negó con la cabeza, despejando la imagen y deseando que su pene se endureciera.

—Bueno, no tienes nada para entretener a los niños, Potter—La voz de Snape rompió sus pensamientos. Harry lo miró—Después de la cena que has planeado, los aldeanos desearán conversar, mezclarse. Lo has previsto con el extra de Brandy y Ponche, pero ¿qué harán los niños mientras sus padres chismean? Harás que corran por la casa, deslizándose por la barandilla? —.

—Oh, no había pensado en eso. ¿Qué sugieres? —Harry miró inquisitivamente a Snape y el hombre pareció sorprendido, como si estuviera sorprendido de que Harry le preguntara sobre todas las personas.

—No lo sé, Potter. Solo he planeado lecciones para niños. ¿Harás que les enseñe una poción calmante? ¿O tal vez una poción de sobriedad para sus padres para la mañana siguiente? —.

Harry arrugó la nariz ante la respuesta del profesor—Bueno, ¿qué tipo de juegos jugabas cuando crecías? —Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, ansioso por saciar su curiosidad sobre un poco del pasado de este hombre.

Snape se sentó silenciosamente por unos momentos y Harry pensó que no respondería—Encapuchado ciego, pesca de manzanas, roba el pan blanco, berberechos calientes, snapdragon…—.

Harry recordaba vagamente un cuenco de llamas rodeado por un grupo de niños—¿Snapdragon? —.

Los ojos de Snape se ensancharon alarmados—Oh, no, señor Potter. No estaré atrapado en una casa llena de mocosos de pueblo metiendo las manos en cuencos de alcohol ardiente—.

—Nunca jugué. Dudley jugó una vez, bueno, supongo que probablemente haya jugado más de una vez, pero solo lo vi jugar una vez—.

Algo brilló en los ojos del tutor—No tuviste mucha infancia, ¿verdad, Potter? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Supongo que no. Sí, envidio eso a Ron. Hermanos, padres que lo aman, tiempo para ser un niño—Harry se levantó y extendió su mano en busca del pergamino—Creo que iré a preguntarle a la mucama, Emily. Ella tiene varios hermanos, creo. Ella sabrá qué juegos son los mejores—.

* * *

De hecho, La mucama tenía varias ideas de qué juegos disfrutarían los niños. El chico pasó bastante tiempo con la niña, la cocinera y el mayordomo, obteniendo su opinión y planificación. Severus se relajó con la educación del chico, estaba más adelantado que la mayoría de los magos de su edad, Severus lo justificó, por lo que sintió que sería aceptable que el chico cumpliera con sus otras obligaciones. Fue un error. El niño disfrutó dando, amaba hacer cosas para quienes lo rodeaban. En el mes previo a las festividades de Navidad, el niño se volvió más animado, más vivo. Sus ojos brillaban con un brillo particular, parecía incapaz de quedarse quieto por un tiempo prolongado. Su emoción fue contagiosa. Severus se encontró sonriendo con indulgencia al chico durante su cena mientras hablaba sobre los planes para las festividades. La ceremonia de luces de Yule se amplió a una fiesta de decoración para las mujeres y los niños. Más y más, Severus se encontró pensando en el chico hasta altas horas de la noche. No había invadido los sueños del niño otra vez, aunque había veces que era tentador.

El chico era un enigma, un enigma. Sabía que el chico había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en un hogar abusivo, sin amor, sin cuidado. Sin embargo, él mismo era una persona tan amorosa y reflexiva. El rescate del niño por parte de Black lo liberó de una prisión y lo empujó a otra, aunque fue una prisión más elegante, pero una prisión, aún así, pero el chico se negó a permitir que su nueva prisión lo detuviera. Estaba constantemente empujando sus límites, haciendo lo que quería dentro de las limitaciones que estaba obligado a aceptar. Severus podía ver crecer al chico, convertirse en el hombre que sería. Un día, pronto, no habría nadie que pudiera controlar al niño. Black estaba luchando una batalla perdida, incluso Lupin podía verlo las pocas veces que visitó la finca.

El niño se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre y Severus estaba luchando con esta revelación. Había tenido muchos alumnos, niños y niñas, a quienes había visto convertirse en brujas y magos, poderosos, hermosos. Pero ninguno lo había afectado como lo hizo Harry. Ninguno había hecho que quisiera envolverlos en sus brazos, protegerlos y, al mismo tiempo, permitirles la libertad de crecer, extender sus alas y convertirse en la mejor persona que pudieran. Ninguno de ellos le sonrió como lo hizo Harry, como si compartieran un secreto. Fueron las sonrisas lo que lo mataron, lo que atormentó sus sueños por la noche. Los ojos centelleantes de Harry, su risa vibrante, los labios que hablaban su nombre, lo susurraban en sus recuerdos. Era la sonrisa de Harry en la que Severus pensaba cuando despertaba, dolorido por la necesidad. Los labios rosados de Harry que llenaban su mente cuando se acariciaba, deslizaba un dedo largo en su agujero codicioso, gemía mientras se derramaba.

Severus sabía que estaba mal. Sabía que no debería tener estos sentimientos por el niño. Pero el chico tenía una forma de atraerlo a su mundo. La forma en que trataba de sacar a Severus, aprender sobre él como persona, no solo como un tutor para ser tolerado. Entonces, ahora Severus tenía que lidiar con su atracción por el chico y la complicación añadida de su creciente afición a la descendencia de James Potter.

* * *

Harry estaba satisfecho con las festividades. Las mujeres y los niños habían hecho un hermoso trabajo decorando la casa solariega. Los hombres habían regresado con un gran árbol y de alguna manera lograron meterlo entre risas y alegría. En un momento dado, Harry levantó la mirada, la risa se derramó de sus labios para ver a Snape mirando desde la escalera, una suave sonrisa en sus labios. El corazón de Harry había tartamudeado antes de que el tutor notara que había sido atrapado. La sonrisa rápidamente se convirtió en una sonrisa burlona antes de que el hombre se volviera y volviera a subir las escaleras. Harry negó con la cabeza, el hombre era un enigma. Finalmente metieron el tronco en la chimenea y William pronunció un discurso, dando la bienvenida a la nueva casa de Lord Potter y deseándole una larga y feliz vida. Harry se sonrojó y tomó la vela encendida, encendiendo el nuevo tronco entre aplausos y risas. Harry tuvo que contener las lágrimas por la felicidad que amenazaba con abrumarlo. Fue increíble lo mucho que este lugar se había convertido en un hogar durante el año pasado.

Mucho más tarde, después de que el último invitado se dirigiera a casa para cenar, Harry fue a buscar a Snape. Llamó a la puerta del dormitorio del hombre y la abrió cuando le pidieron que entrara. Snape estaba sentado en una silla junto a la chimenea, El Profeta doblado sobre su regazo. Harry tomó su cabello mojado y la bata de seda verde que parecía aferrarse a su musculoso cuerpo. Un recuerdo de las finales de la copa, Snape en nada más que una toalla, cruzó por su mente.

—No esperes que me levante, Potter. Me acabo de poner cómodo. ¿Qué querías? —.

¡Tú! El pensamiento se deslizó por la mente de Harry y sintió que se sonrojaba—¿S... solo quería saber si planeabas asistir a los servicios en la mañana? —Dios sabía que necesitaba pedir perdón por los pensamientos en su cabeza.

Snape se acercó y tomó su copa de brandy, su brazo estirando la bata lo suficiente como para dejar al descubierto un parche de cabello negro sobre la piel pálida. Harry se lamió los labios cuando Snape tomó un sorbo—Supongo que mi madre sí inculcó un sentido de la tradición en mí. Sí, Potter, asistiré a los servicios—Los ojos negros alzaron la vista para encontrarse con el verde—¿Podrías? —.

Harry asintió. Oh sí. De hecho, estaría en el primer banco, de rodillas, suplicando la absolución después de las fantasías que se iba a permitir esta noche. Se aclaró la garganta—Sí. Sí, me voy. Será mejor que me vaya a la cama. A dormir—.

Harry salió corriendo de la habitación y se dirigió a sus habitaciones abiertas. Se quitó la ropa mientras enviaba un hechizo de cierre a la puerta, seguido rápidamente por un encantamiento silenciador. Luchó por quitarse los pantalones, acostumbrado a las túnicas fáciles de quitar y se subió a la cama desnudo. Buscó una pequeña botella sobre la mesa que había puesto allí semanas atrás para cuando se sintiera valiente. Esta noche era la noche. Apuntó su varita hacia la chimenea y bajó la llama, bajando la luz a la cantidad justa. Se recostó en la almohada y dobló las rodillas, apoyando los pies en el colchón. Cerró los ojos y recogió el recuerdo de Snape sentado junto al fuego, el periódico en su regazo, su bata verde ligeramente abierta. Harry perdió el vago impulso en su mente que había venido a advertirle que no estaba solo.

Harry estaba frente a Snape, quitando el periódico de su regazo y tirándolo a un lado. Se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios en el parche de cabello expuesto antes de deslizarse sobre las rodillas de Snape, a horcajadas sobre él. Movió su boca por el delgado cuello, besando su camino hacia los tiernos labios. Presionó sus caderas hacia adelante, frotando su erección contra la de su amante soñado.

—Ah, Harry—murmuró su sueño, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de los muslos de Harry y sosteniéndolo.

—Tócame, Severus—suplicó Harry. Las manos se movieron sobre sus sensibles pezones, se deslizaron por su firme estómago y rodearon su duro miembro—Mmm—.

Harry movió su mano arriba y abajo de su pene—Ah, Severus. Dioses, estoy... Voy a hacerlo esta noche ¿Quieres verme? —.

Su fantasía Severus asintió—Sí, Harry. Desliza tus dedos en tu trasero y piensa en mí—.

—M... me gustaría que fueras tú—.

—Shh—El Severus de su fantasía cubrió los labios de Harry con los suyos. Harry alcanzó ciegamente el lubricante y metió los dedos dentro. Harry se dio la vuelta y se puso de rodillas mientras seguía acariciándose lentamente. Él se inclinó y deslizó sus dedos goteantes alrededor de su borde. Él jadeó ante la sensación.

—Sí, Harry—alentó su fantasía—Suave y lento—.

Harry continuó masajeando su borde antes de deslizar lentamente un dedo dentro—Ahh—.

—Penétrate a ti mismo, Harry. Monta tu dedo como si quisieras montarme—.

Harry movió su dedo dentro y fuera de su agujero, agregando un segundo en un suave gemido. Él acarició adentro y afuera varias veces antes de que sus dedos encontraran…—Oh joder. ¡Sí! —Golpeó el lugar otra vez, jodiendose a sí mismo. Soltó su pene y cayó hacia adelante, preparándose con su mano, su miembro libre deslizándose contra el colchón lo suficiente para sentirse. Movió su mano más rápido, sus dedos golpeando contra él mientras se arqueaba hacia atrás. En su mente eran los dedos de Severus presionando contra su punto dulce. Deslizándose en él mientras Severus jadeaba sobre él, susurrando palabras como apretado y dulce y vente por mí—Oh joder, oh, Severus. Sí. Por favor—Harry presionó su pene palpitante contra el colchón mientras su culo se apretaba alrededor de sus dedos.

Al final del pasillo, más encantamientos silenciosos se mantuvieron en el sonido de un amortiguado—Mierda, Harry. Oh, sí—.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los dos hombres de la mansión Potter asistieron a los servicios de la mañana de Navidad. Para muchos de los aldeanos, era la primera vez que veían al tutor de cabello oscuro y mantenían la distancia, su comportamiento frío no ofrecía una invitación abierta. La única vez que la sonrisa burlona desapareció de su rostro fueron las pocas veces que se atrevió a mirar a su pupilo, donde, si se le prestaba mucha atención, parecía casi sonrojarse por la culpa. Lord Potter, por su parte, cantó obedientemente los himnos, escuchó el sermón y luego visitó al vicario, siempre con cuidado de evitar tener contacto visual con su tutor. Debía notarse que ni el maestro ni el alumno pidieron perdón por los pecados de la noche anterior.


	9. Recuerdos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Si ha terminado de planear las festividades de la aldea, señor Potter, tal vez podamos volver a nuestras lecciones—.

Harry miró al tutor y sostuvo el libro de Encantamientos en su mano—Mucho antes que usted, Profesor. Aprecio que me haya dado el tiempo para hacer las cosas de Navidad—Harry se deslizó en la silla detrás del pequeño escritorio.

Snape se encogió de hombros—Ser lord Potter es quién eres. Es tan importante para ti establecer relaciones con tus siervos como aprender magia. Creo que ya lo había dicho antes—.

Harry asintió. Sí, lo hizo—Aún así, lo aprecio—.

Snape se levantó del escritorio y deslizó un libro en sus manos—Guarda tu libro de Encantamientos, Potter. Estoy cambiando las cosas un poco—.

Harry le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa mientras cerraba el libro y tomaba el que sostenía Snape.

—Tu padrino insistió en que aprendas Oclumancia pero, al parecer, no ve la necesidad de que aprendas Legeremancia. Estoy en desacuerdo. Una persona poderosa y con influencia social como tú debe tener tantas herramientas a tu disposición como sea posible. Por lo tanto, he tomado sobre mí mismo para tomar la determinación de que es mejor para usted insistir en que le enseñe el arte de la Legeremancia, ya que usted es el que paga mi sueldo y no su padrino—.

Harry no pudo contener la risa—Oh, bravo, señor. De hecho Bravo. Sí, creo que tienes razón. Yo _soy_ el que paga tu salario y es _mi_ educación. Por lo tanto, insisto en que me enseñes Legeremancia. Ya estoy a mitad de camino, ¿no? —.

Snape asintió—Sí, lo estas. Te sugiero que comiences leyendo ese libro—.

Harry miró el libro. _Legeremancia: El Arte De La Penetración Mental_. Sintió que la sangre corría a sus mejillas y rápidamente abrió el libro.

* * *

—Entonces, en lugar de simplemente empujarte, ¿voy a seguir el enlace que nos conecta? —Severus asintió, contento de haberle dado al niño el libro para que lo leyera, incluso si el título había sido demasiado reminiscente de las actividades recientes. Severus aún no sabía qué le había hecho ceder y usar Legeremancia en Nochebuena. Algo en la forma en que el chico lo había mirado, la necesidad y el deseo que era tan claro en sus ojos verdes. Ni siquiera sabía que el chico sabía sobre la penetración anal, y mucho menos cómo usar sus dedos para alcanzar el orgasmo. El recuerdo perseguiría sus sueños por meses.

—Sí—le respondió al chico—Permitiré que te introduzcas en mi mente hasta cierto punto. Puede que nunca puedas alcanzar la Legeremancia total sobre mí, pero la tomaremos con calma. Encontrar un punto de entrada y trabajar lentamente en tu camino más profundo, agradable y lento hasta que esté cómodo. Encontrar lo que funciona mejor para usted. El objetivo final es que usted pueda deslizarse fácilmente, preferiblemente sin que su víctima se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Una penetración rápida y profunda que llega a una conclusión satisfactoria es siempre su meta—Miró al chico que descansaba en el sofá, una mirada vidriosa en sus ojos. —¡Potter! ¿Estás prestando atención? —.

El chico se levantó bruscamente—Sí, señor. Dentro y fuera. Rápido y sin problemas. Hago el trabajo—.

Fue solo entonces que Severus se dio cuenta de que su fraseo probablemente no había sido la mejor elección de palabras. Se aclaró la garganta—Sí—Les dio a los dos unos segundos para prepararse mentalmente antes de levantar su varita— _Legeremens_ —Estaba en Hogwarts, caminando por los corredores, hablando con Weasley. Weasley se había ido y él estaba en una habitación pequeña, rodeada de paredes de ladrillo. Esperó a que Harry hiciera su movimiento. Después de varios minutos rompió la maldición.

Harry jadeó—Puedo sentirlo, pero no puedo encontrarlo—.

—Me tienes rodeado por una pared, Potter. Debes derribar las paredes—.

Harry asintió y Severus levantó su varita.

* * *

—Maldición—.

—Lenguaje, Potter—.

Harry levantó la vista desde donde descansaba su cabeza en sus manos—Han pasado tres semanas, profesor y apenas puedo encontrarlo—.

Snape se sentó en el sofá junto a él—Te tomó dos meses lograr la oclumancia, Potter—.

—Me llevó dos semanas lograr magia sin varita, profesor—¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no podría él hacer esto?

—Potter, hay una razón por la que hay muy pocos Legeremantes. Es un hechizo difícil de dominar—Se sentaron en silencio durante varios minutos antes de que Snape volviera a hablar—Quizás un enfoque diferente entonces—Harry lo miró interrogante—Uno nunca sabe qué hará clic contigo, señor Potter—Harry eligió aceptar eso como un cumplido—¿Sabes lo que es un pensadero, Potter? —Harry asintió, había visto uno en Hogwarts.

—Dumbledore tiene uno—.

—¿Alguna vez has usado uno para ver un recuerdo? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—No. Nunca me dejaron solo con Dumbledore o podría haberlo intentado—respondió honestamente Harry.

Snape resopló—Probablemente—Se levantó—Bueno, ven, entonces—.

Harry se levantó y lo siguió. Snape lo condujo escaleras arriba y por el pasillo hasta la puerta de su habitación. Snape abrió la puerta e hizo un gesto para que Harry entrara antes de cerrar y bloquear la puerta detrás de ellos. Se dirigió hacia el alto armario y retiró su varita. Golpeó tres veces en el lado antes de abrirlo. Harry se levantó, asombrado de ver un gran recipiente en el armario.

—Bueno, vamos, Potter. No puedes mirar dentro de un pensadero desde el otro lado de la habitación—exasperación en su voz.

Harry cruzó la habitación y se levantó, mirando como Snape cerraba los ojos y pensaba. Finalmente colocándose en un recuerdo, usó su varita mágica para retirar el hilo plateado y conducirlo al expectante pensadero. Finalmente abrió los ojos y miró a Harry—Creo que he elegido un recuerdo bastante seguro. Un verdadero recuerdo, solo para ti, señor Potter—.

—Por favor, profesor. No me haga sonrojar. Me siento honrado—dijo Harry.

Snape se burló de él—Mira en el pensadero, Potter, y deja que el recuerdo te atrape—.

Harry dio un paso adelante y miró hacia la cuenca. De inmediato pudo sentir que lo empujaban hacia delante, cayendo. Se detuvo tartamudeando y miró a su alrededor en la habitación al estilo de una mazmorra. La habitación estaba llena de muebles de cuero negro y verde, armarios oscuros y calaveras. Un aura verde y brillante parecía impregnar toda la habitación y Harry se estremeció a pesar del rugido del fuego. Había varios estudiantes sentados en una mesa larga, libros y notas dispersos sobre ellos. Otros estudiantes estaban dispersos por la habitación, una atmósfera muy tenue parecía chupar cualquier alegría de la habitación. Harry notó una cresta familiar adornando una pared. Hogwarts. Lo que significaba que esto debía ser...

—Slytherin—.

—Muy bien, señor Potter—Harry se giró para ver a Snape de pie a su lado.

—Pero, si este es tu recuerdo, ¿dónde estás? —.

Snape señaló y Harry siguió su dedo para ver a un rubio alto y desgarbado bajando las escaleras, un pequeño chico de cabello negro mirando con adoración al rubio.

—... debes estar callado, Severus. No servirá de nada perturbar al quinto y séptimo año. Los T.I.M.Os y E.X.T.A.S.I.S. comienzan esta semana—.

El joven Severus asintió—Sí, Lucius. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por... —.

El rubio levantó su mano para detener el discurso—Un Slytherin no acepta las gracias, Severus. Un verdadero Slytherin sabe que la única gratificación verdadera es un favor igual. No sirve acumular una gran deuda, nunca se sabe cuándo se solicitará un favor—.

Harry dijo—Hablado como un verdadero Malfoy—.

Snape se rió entre dientes—Vamos, Potter. Creo que ya has visto suficiente—.

Harry se sintió empujado hacia atrás y una vez más, él y Snape estaban en la habitación del tutor. Harry observó mientras cerraba el armario y lo golpeaba con su varita—Entonces, ¿qué pidió él a cambio, profesor? —.

Snape lo condujo fuera de la habitación y de regreso al pasillo—Incluso entonces me destaqué en las pociones. Le preparé una poción de amor—.

Harry pensó en la mujer en la final de la copa—¿Funcionó, señor? —.

Snape resopló como si hubiera dudas—Durante aproximadamente una hora. No especificó qué poción necesitaba ni el nivel de potencia que deseaba. Pero la dama estuvo enamorada de él durante casi una hora—.

Harry se rió mientras bajaban las escaleras—Los Malfoy cometen los peores errores en la estimación insuficiente de personas, ¿verdad, señor? —.

Llegaron al estudio y Snape mantuvo la puerta abierta para Harry otra vez—La gente más arrogante lo hace, Potter—.

Harry se sentó en el sofá—Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que ver en un pensadero me ayude con la Legeremancia? —.

Snape cruzó la habitación y se instaló en una de las grandes sillas frente a Harry—Dime qué pasó cuando miraste al pensador ¿Qué sentiste? —.

Harry pensó por un minuto tratando de poner la sensación en palabras—Sentí... Fue como estar en la roca junto al lago. ¿Sabes, la que se extiende sobre el agua? ¿Te puedes sentar encima y colgar tus piernas en el agua? —Snape asintió con la cabeza, pero siguió mirando a Harry como si esperara que empezara a tener sentido—Era como si estuviera sentado en esa roca, mirando hacia el estanque y el estanque cobró vida y simplemente me atrapó. Como si me tiraran debajo del agua pero no me ahogara—.

Snape asintió—Excelente. Ahora imagina que los ojos de una persona son su pensadero, o estanque, si quieres. Imagina bucear en esas piscinas y aprender sus secretos—.

—¿Quieres decir que los ojos son las ventanas del alma? ¿Ese tipo de cosas? —.

—Dudo que puedas penetrar lo suficientemente profundo como para tocar mi alma, señor Potter. Pero, sí. Ese tipo de cosas—Harry sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse ante la idea de penetrar a Snape pero sacudió el pensamiento. Snape se movió en su silla como si de repente se hubiera vuelto incómodo—Cierra los ojos, Potter, e imagínatelo en tu mente antes de intentar lanzar el hechizo—Harry cerró los ojos. No tuvo problemas para imaginar los ojos oscuros de Snape. Los imaginó como estanques oscuros y él mismo cayendo en ellos.

Abrió los ojos y se enganchó a los de Snape. Harry levantó su varita— _Legeremens_ —.

Estaba parado en una habitación llena de muggles, sus vestidos y sus galas deslumbrantes a la luz de las velas. Una mujer le sonrió mientras la conducía a la pista de baile. Harry cayó hacia atrás, aterrizando contra el sofá.

—Eso. Duele, señor Potter. Le falta sutileza y delicadeza—.

Harry sonrió a su tutor, su confianza de finalmente lograr Legeremancia le dio un impulso—¿Es la primera vez que se lo penetra, profesor? He oído que es más fácil con la práctica—.

—Por favor, saca tu mente de la cuneta, señor Potter—dijo Snape con un pequeño giro de los ojos.

Harry trato de parecer inocente—¿Por qué? ¿A qué te refieres, profesor? Quizás no soy yo quien tiene la mente tan firmemente atrincherada en la cuneta—.

—Creo que es hora de tomar un té—el tutor dio media vuelta y abandonó el estudio.

* * *

Severus levantó la vista de El Profeta y miró por la ventana. La lluvia golpeaba contra la ventana de la biblioteca. Odiaba días como este. Con demasiada frecuencia le recordaba la atmósfera sombría de La Hilandera. Un recuerdo de un niño pequeño, acurrucado en las escaleras mientras su padre se inclinaba sobre su madre, reprendiéndola por pequeños desaires. Había estado tan contento de recibir su carta a Hogwarts, había estado emocionado de finalmente escaparse, incluso si solo fuera por nueve meses al año. Solo tendría que lidiar con el agresor de su padre durante tres meses. Pero luego conoció a James Potter y Sirius Black. Varios estudiantes se reunieron en la estación de coches en Hogsmeade, Potter se apresuró a señalar que todos los Slytherins eran malvados, Black se burlaba de su ropa de segunda mano. Apartó el recuerdo, pero fue seguido rápidamente por otro encuentro aún peor con Potter. El día de su T.I.M.O de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Severus había estado revisando sus notas, tratando de ver si se había perdido algo, cuando un aburrido Potter y Black decidieron divertirse a su costa.

Un despectivo “Snivellus”, un murmurado — _Expelliarmus_ —.

Severus juró aprender magia sin varita. Él estaba colgado boca abajo. ¡NO! No quería pensar en esos recuerdos. Él los había enterrado. ¿Por qué fueron ellos… ?

—¡POTTER! —Severus saltó de su silla y salió corriendo de la habitación, poniendo bloqueo mental tras bloqueo mental hasta que las imágenes desaparecieron. Cerró la puerta de golpe en la habitación de Potter. El niño se sentó en la cama, con una expresión atónita en la cara. Severus cruzó lentamente la habitación, reprendiéndolo con cada paso—Eres arrogante, impertinente, insufrible, irrespetuoso... —.

—Creo que es lo mismo que impertinente—.

—Harry... Sr. Potter, ¿qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? No tienes derecho a invadir mis pensamientos privados—.

—Pero lo hice—dijo el chico, gateando sobre sus rodillas poniendo sus ojos parejos con los de Severus—Dijiste que tenía que practicar. Dijiste que había mejorado en Legeremancia durante el último mes. Estaba sentado aquí—indicó la cama debajo de él—y comencé a pensar y supe que estabas en la biblioteca así que imaginé la biblioteca y luego me imaginé tus ojos y lancé _Legeremens_ y... —Los ojos del chico se abrieron con asombro— y yo estaba allí. Y no tenías la guardia alta, podría decirlo de inmediato—.

Severus resopló. ¿Qué podría decir él realmente? el chico tenía razón Él había dado su permiso y él necesitaba aprender. Diablos, aparentemente había aprendido—No más—.

El chico asintió—Sí, señor. No más ataques furtivos—Hizo una pausa por un segundo—Es James por cierto—Severus lo miró y parpadeó—Mi segundo nombre. Querías usarlo antes, Harry James Potter—Apoyó sus ancas en los talones de sus pies—Pero no creo que quieras llamarme así. ¿Fueron realmente tan malos? ¿Mi padre y Sirius? —.

Severus se alejó de él y se dirigió a la puerta—No deseo discutirlo—.

Escuchó al niño salir de la cama—Espere— Casi había llegado a la puerta cuando sintió la mano en su brazo—Sev… Profesor, espere, por favor—.

Ante el tono suplicante en la voz del chico (No el uso más cercano a su primer nombre) hizo una pausa y se volvió para ver a Potter contrito, con la mirada baja—Yo… sé que probablemente no importe, no valga nada, pero lo siento—Los ojos verdes se levantaron para encontrarse con el negro—Lamento que mi padre fuera un imbécil tan inmaduro—.

—No es tu lugar disculparte por las acciones de tu padre, señor Potter—.

El chico pareció levantarse más alto—No. Pero como jefe de la familia Potter, es mi deber pedir disculpas en nombre del nombre de Potter por cualquier error cometido por un miembro, pasado o presente, de esta familia. Lamento sinceramente cualquier dolor que las acciones de mis parientes te hayan causado, Profesor Snape—.

Severus parpadeó al hombre que tenía delante. Se parecía mucho a su padre, pero era tan diferente del chico con el que había ido a la escuela—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Potter—Él asintió con la cabeza una vez—Muy bien, acepto la disculpa en nombre del nombre de Potter. Gracias—.

El hombre asintió y le tendió la mano. Severus lo tomó y su corazón casi se detuvo cuando el suave calor lo envolvió. Unos dedos fuertes le agarraron la mano, la apretó levemente y lentamente, como si no quisiera perder el contacto, se deslizó fuera de la suya. Miró al hombre con un nuevo respeto, que se desvaneció en cuanto el niño abrió la boca.

—Entonces dígame, profesor—sonrió el niño—¿dolió esta vez? —.

Severus realmente rodó los ojos—No seas grosero, Potter—.

La risa lo siguió fuera de la habitación.


	10. Pesadillas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry respiró profundamente el aire fresco y limpio, todavía tenía ese leve toque de lluvia, y sonrió. Le encantaba estar aquí, lejos del bullicio de Londres. Había llegado a apreciar el campo en el último año.

—Potter, intenta mantenerte al día—Harry volvió al presente y aceleró el paso para alcanzar al tutor, su canasta rebotando contra su pierna—Tenemos que llevar los hongos a la sala de secado lo más rápido posible—.

Harry asintió cuando entraron al vestíbulo y se dirigieron a la cocina. Snape lo interrogó sobre los usos y las técnicas de secado de los hongos que habían extraído tan pronto como la lluvia había cesado esta mañana. Harry recitó las respuestas mientras caminaban. Se detuvo cuando Snape se giró y abrió una puerta que llevaba a las bodegas.

—¿Ahí abajo? —Él tragó reflexivamente.

—Sí, Potter. Hay una habitación excelente dentro de la bodega, perfecta para estos especímenes—.

Harry respiró hondo. No había estado en un sótano en cinco años. Remus inspeccionó este de vez en cuando y Harry no tuvo necesidad de entrar al de Sirius. Respiró hondo y entró en la escalera casi oscura.

_“Vamos, muchacho. No lo empeores para ti mismo”._

Harry presionó su mano contra la pared, permitiendo que lo guiara hacia abajo mientras seguía a Snape, la antorcha parpadeante junto a la puerta iluminando su camino.

_“No toleraremos más de tu rareza”._

Harry tomó otra respiración profunda. Iba a estar bien. Él estaba con Snape. Su tutor El profesor no dejaría que nada le suceda. Snape entró en una habitación pequeña.

—Vamos, Potter. Esa canasta no se va a descargar sola—.

Harry dio un paso hacia la pequeña habitación, tratando de mantener su respiración pareja. Si no miraba las paredes, no las vería cerrarse a su alrededor. Si se concentrara en su respiración, no oiría las voces.

_“Idiota... Raro... “._

—Dame la canasta, Potter—.

_“Fenómeno del demonio. No culparás a mi precioso Dudley por tus acciones”._

_Vernon alcanzó el brazo de Harry, sin duda para llevarlo más lejos en el pequeño y oscuro armario_. Harry se echó hacia atrás, golpeando contra la puerta, haciendo que se cerrara y sumergiendo la habitación en la oscuridad. Por instinto, Harry cayó de rodillas, curvándose sobre sí mismo. Si protegía su estómago, podría mantener la comida dentro. Necesitaría la energía para durar hasta que lo alimentaran de nuevo. Sabiendo que solo empeoraría el dolor pero no podía hacerlo, se puso tenso, esperando el primer golpe.

* * *

Severus buscó a tientas en la oscuridad su varita. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico? Sus dedos rozaron el conocido palo de madera— _Lumos_ —Severus se congeló. Harry estaba en el suelo, de rodillas, acurrucado en una bola apretada, sus manos cubrían su cabeza mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro. De alguna manera, se había encogido, envejecido, ya no era confiado, arrogante, casi un hombre de dieciséis años. Él era un pequeño niño aterrorizado.

—Por favor. Juro que no fui yo, señor—gimió el chico.

Severus se estremeció ante el sonido de terror en sus palabras y se movió para arrodillarse junto al niño—Harry…— Extendió la mano pero retiró su mano ante el quejido del niño.

—Fue Dudley, señor. Lo juro. No estoy mintiendo. No fui yo, tío. No lo fui—la negación murió en otro gemido.

—Harry. Vuelve a mí—se quejó Severus. Puso una mano en el hombro del niño—Vamos chico—

Y de repente Harry ya no era el pequeño niño asustado. Se puso de pie, empujando a Severus hacia atrás, derribándolo, sus ojos verdes brillando con furia. Un destello de memoria recorrió la mente de Severus. Lupin parado en la puerta, la tristeza llenando sus ojos. _“Por tu propia seguridad, es mejor si te abstienes de referirte al joven Harry como 'chico'”_. Sin embargo, él continuó refiriéndose a él como “el chico”, aunque solo fuera en su mente. Y la palabra se había escapado.

Harry estaba parado sobre él ahora, sin ver a su tutor—No soy un chico. Tengo un nombre. Nunca volverás a quitarme mi identidad. No lo aceptare de ti. Nunca más—.

Severus vio el destello de la varita y levantó un hechizo de protección una fracción de segundo antes de que la luz azul llenara la habitación. La luz pulsó a través de la habitación, emitiendo desde el mismo Harry. Severus vio en estado de shock como la luz continuaba latiendo de él, incluso mientras se desmayaba y caía hacia atrás contra la puerta, deslizándose lentamente hacia el piso.

Pasaron varios minutos, o tal vez solo unos segundos muy largos, antes de que la luz se atenuara, dejando el escudo de Severus como la única fuente de luz en la habitación. Lanzó otro _Lumos_ y se arrastró hacia Potter. Dejó escapar su aliento en alivio cuando vio el lento subir y bajar del chic... No, el pecho de Harry. Puso su mano sobre el pecho de Harry, sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Tocó las mejillas y la frente de Harry, buscando fiebre. Pasó sus manos sobre Harry, buscando huesos rotos o cualquier otra herida. Cuando estuvo satisfecho de que el único problema de Harry era el agotamiento mágico, se puso de pie y levantó a Harry en sus brazos. El cuerpo blando casi sin vida en sus brazos. Lo llevó escaleras arriba, con la intención de llevar a Harry a su habitación. Hubo un pequeño jadeo cuando entró en el vestíbulo y se volvió para ver a la pequeña doncella. ¿Cómo se llamaba ella? ¿Elly? ¿Emma? Harry lo hubiera sabido.

—Dile a la cocinera que prepare un guiso pesado para la cena de Lord Potter. Necesitará nutrientes cuando se despierte. Luego ve a mi laboratorio y saca la botella roja del estante y llévala a su habitación—La niña asintió, todavía mirando a Harry—¡Mírame, niña! —Los ojos de las chicas se lanzaron hacia él—La botella roja—.

Ella hizo una reverencia rápidamente—Sí, señor. De inmediato, señor—.

Ella salió corriendo y Severus continuó cruzando el vestíbulo y subió las escaleras. Harry gimió y murmuró contra el pecho de Severus.

—Silencio, Harry. Vuelve a dormir, descansa—Harry se acurrucó contra su pecho y Severus temió que su corazón palpitante lo despertara. Llegó a las habitaciones de Harry y lo acostó en la cama, tirando de las mantas alrededor de su pecho. Severus accionó una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama. Un minuto después, Severus escuchó el inconfundible sonido de pies corriendo y la pequeña doncella corrió a la habitación, tendiéndole una botella roja. Él la tomó de ella y quitó el tapón. Se inclinó sobre Harry y se la llevó a la boca, agradecido cuando Harry tragó sin arcadas. Volvió a colocar el tapón y dejó la botella vacía sobre la mesita antes de volver a sentarse. Tardó un minuto en darse cuenta de que no estaba solo. Se giró para ver a la doncella todavía de pie allí, sus manos retorcían el delantal. Sus ojos se movieron de Harry a Severus.

—¿Estará bien, señor? —.

Severus asintió—Necesita descansar. Pero, sí, estará bien. Él... colapsó por agotamiento—.

Ella asintió a sabiendas—Le paso a mi hermana una vez—.

Severus se apartó de Harry para mirar a la niña inquisitivamente—Cuando era más joven, antes de que aprendiera a controlarlo. Frank, mi hermano, la enojaba un poco. Casi destruye la casa y estuvo dormida durante casi una semana. Papá le dio una buena a Frank—.

—Eres tú... —.

Ella sacudió su cabeza—No, señor. Soy un muggle. Como Mamá. Pero Papá es un squib y tienen siete hijos... —.

Severus asintió—Limitado a ser uno en muchos de ustedes ¿Cuántos? —.

—Solo dos. Mi hermana mayor Mary y el pequeño Timmy. Recibirá su carta este año—.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre? —.

—Emily, señor, Emily Cottager—.

Severus asintió—Muy bien, Emily. Dile a tu madre que vaya a ver a su señoría cuando se sienta mejor. Y tráelo al muchacho. Lord Potter querrá ver al niño que él patrocinará—.

La niña abrió mucho los ojos. Ella sabía lo que eso significaba. Sabía lo que la oferta de apadrinamiento significaría para su familia. Para Timmy. Ella hizo una reverencia—G-gracias, señor. Yo... Yo... —.

—Necesita verificar la cena de su señoría. Sí, vaya—.

Severus agitó su mano y, agradecido por la posibilidad de controlar sus emociones, la doncella salió corriendo mientras se deslizaba en la silla para esperar a que Harry se despertara.

* * *

Harry no recordaba haber ido a la cama, pero definitivamente estaba en su cama cuando despertó. Lentamente se levantó y se sobresaltó por un movimiento rápido junto a él. Él agarró su varita.

—Espera, Potter. Soy solo yo—.

Harry parpadeó cuando Snape lanzó un _Lumos_ y encendió una vela—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó atontado mientras se levantaba para sentarse.

Una mirada de dolor cruzó la cara del profesor—Tuviste un… episodio. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —.

Harry pensó por un momento. Recordaba el olor a lluvia cuando recogieron los hongos. El peso de la canasta al golpear su pierna con cada paso—Querías que te siguiera a las bodegas. Dijo que había una habitación perfecta para secar los champiñones ¿Fui? —.

Snape asintió—Lo hiciste. Llegaste hasta la habitación. Desafortunadamente, alcancé la cesta que llevabas—.

Harry se estremeció cuando un recuerdo revuelto flotaba en su mente—Ya veo. ¿Es eso cuando me desmayé o pedí perdón primero? —Harry escuchó la amargura en su propia voz. Snape no respondió, no tenía que hacerlo, Harry podía ver la respuesta en los ojos del hombre. Harry apartó la mirada de compasión, el calor cubriendo su rostro. Sintió que la mano de Snape cubría la suya y se apartó, la mano de Snape cayó sobre su regazo. Harry podía sentir el calor contra su muslo a través de la fina sábana.

—Harry—miró al hombre—no pediste _perdón_. Suplicaste por entendimiento, sí. Pero no pediste perdón—.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, sin comprender realmente la diferencia, pero dando al hombre crédito por intentarlo—Lamento que tuvieras que presenciarlo—.

Snape negó con la cabeza—No, Harry, lo siento. Lupin me advirtió y no escuché—Snape retiró su mano en su regazo y Harry instantáneamente se sintió perdido.

—Me llamaste chico—No fue una acusación, simplemente una declaración de entendimiento.

Snape asintió—Sí. Se me escapó—.

Harry hizo una mueca al recordar la destrucción que había causado en la biblioteca de Sirius cuando solo tenía doce años—¿Estás bien? ¿Te herí? —.

Snape negó con la cabeza—Puedo ser bastante rápido con un _Protego_ , Potter. He sido profesor por casi la mitad de mi vida—Se puso de pie y Harry tuvo que contener el impulso de rogarle que se quedara. Señaló una bandeja en la mesita de noche que Harry no había notado—Hice que la cocinera te prepare un estofado y he conservado un amuleto para calentarlo. Come y descansa. Debes evitar usar magia durante al menos una semana—.

Harry asintió y acercó la bandeja—Gracias profesor—.

* * *

Harry bajó las escaleras, con cuidado de no tropezar en la oscuridad. Estaba agotado. No quería nada más que acurrucarse en la cama y simplemente dormir. Pero las pesadillas no se detendrían. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, Vernon estaba de pie junto a él. Él se estremeció ante el recuerdo. Habían pasado cuatro días desde su “incidente” como estaba empezando a llamarlo. Cuatro días con poco sueño y estaba exhausto y agotado. Harry entró dando tumbos en la cocina y se congeló cuando vio a Snape sentado en la pequeña mesa con una taza en una mano y un plato de galletas delante de él.

—Profesor—dijo Harry sorprendido—¿Qué haces hasta tan tarde? —.

—Acabo de terminar de trabajar en una poción. ¿Tú? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros y cruzó hacia la mesa—Pesadillas—.

Snape asintió—¿Galleta? —.

Harry no pudo ocultar la sonrisa—¿Pensé que no eras del tipo de leche y galletas? —.

Snape resopló—Te ofrecí galletas, Potter, porque las tengo, y sería grosero no compartirlas. Además, es tu casa—.

Harry se rió entre dientes y fue a servirse un vaso de leche y se unió a Snape en la mesa. Tomó una galleta y mordió la dulce pastelería.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —.

Harry miró su leche y negó con la cabeza—Eventualmente se desvanecerán. Es natural después de mi _incidente_ —.

—Harry, has estado traumatizado. Debes hablar con alguien—dijo Snape suavemente.

—¿Y qué? — Harry espetó y miró a través de la mesa al tutor—¿Repetir cada cosa horrible que hicieron? ¿Revivir cada patada, cada bofetada? ¿Al igual que usted? ¿Alguna vez hablo con alguien? —.

Snape parpadeó hacia él—No, yo... me escapé. Tan pronto como pude, me fui—.

—Yo también, Severus—Harry sabía que sus ojos brillaban con ese verde peligroso—Sirius, con todos sus defectos y pecados en contra, me salvó. Me sacó de esos monstruos y nunca más volveré. Los Dursley nunca podrán lastimarme otra vez. Físicamente—agregó en un tono más suave.

Snape suspiró y Harry creyó ver sus hombros caídos solo una fracción—Está bien, Harry. Pero, si necesitas hablar, sabes dónde encontrarme—Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su bata y sacó una pequeña botella de color púrpura. Harry observó mientras lo colocaba entre ellos—Sueño Sin Sueños. Solo toma unas gotas a la vez y nunca más de tres noches seguidas—.

Harry miró la botella—Gracias—.

—Además, debería advertirte, tu doncella... —.

Harry miró a Snape—¿Qué le hiciste a Emily? —.

Harry pensó que el hombre podría haber puesto los ojos en blanco—Cálmate, Potter. Su hermano recibirá su carta de Hogwarts este año. Te ofrecí de voluntario para patrocinarlo—.

Harry se rió—¿Por qué, Severus? nunca supe que te importaba—.

Snape lo fulminó con la mirada pero Harry no le prestó atención—No te di permiso para usar mi nombre, Potter—.

—Y no te di permiso para regalar mi dinero. Parece que ambos nos estamos tomando libertades—pero sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

—¿Le negarás al chico? —Snape preguntó dudosamente.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Sabes que no lo haré—.

—Entonces no veo un problema—.

Harry bufó—Eres algo diferente, Severus Snape—.

El profesor se levantó y dejó caer su taza al fregadero—Así como tú lo eres, Harry James Potter. Así como tu—Y se fue.


	11. The Sorting Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

La Señora Cottager, con los ojos llorosos, saludó a Harry menos de una semana después, era difícil pasar por alto el parecido con la doncella. El pequeño niño de once años estaba demasiado impresionado por su entorno para prestar mucha atención a los adultos. Harry hizo todo lo posible por tranquilizar a la mujer e invitó a su hija a unirse a ellos. Le costó algunas veces convencer a la dama de que realmente iba a patrocinar a su hijo y no pediría nada a cambio. Incluso vería si conseguía un trabajo en el Ministerio si el chico lo hacía lo suficientemente bien. Acordaron reunirse en el Caldero Chorreante el segundo sábado de agosto para comprar los útiles escolares del niño.

* * *

Harry y Snape volvieron a su rutina de clases. Ahora que Harry había dominado la Oclumancia y la Legeremancia, pasaron a la magia sin palabras. Hacia fines de mayo, Snape tenía el claro temor de quedarse sin material de enseñanza mucho antes de que llegara el momento de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Tomó la decisión de acompañar a Harry y los Cottager al Callejón Diagon en agosto. Informó a Harry de esto al mismo tiempo que le dijo que tomaría sus vacaciones de dos semanas el primero de julio. Harry estuvo de acuerdo en que sería aceptable ya que Ron lo había invitado a visitarlo en esa fecha.

Snape acompañó a Harry a la Madriguera y se lo entregó a la matriarca Weasley antes de desaparecer. Harry estaba contento de ver la acogedora morada y perderse en la gran familia. No tan grande como el verano anterior, ya que Charlie había regresado a Rumania y Percy se había mudado a Londres para estar más cerca de su trabajo. (Aparentemente ir por flu para trabajar con el padre de uno no era lo correcto) Fred y George se habían mudado a un piso arriba de su tienda, pero todavía pasaban la mayoría de las noches en la mesa de cena Weasley. Bill y su prometida Fleur pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo en un rincón discutiendo la boda y Ginny había invitado a un amigo de la escuela. Una chica rara llamada Luna Lovegood que no vivía lejos de los Weasley. Harry corrigió su pensamiento anterior. Estaba tan lleno como el año pasado.

—¿Qué? —Harry le susurró a Ron—¿No hay Hermione? —.

Harry vio a su amigo sonrojarse—Ella no estará aquí hasta el final de la próxima semana—.

—Ah. ¿Sienta el viento en esa esquina, entonces? —.

Ron rodó los ojos—Desearía que dejaras de citar a Shakespeare, Harry. Ya es bastante malo que tengamos ese maldito retrato que piensa que él es el mismo Bardo, citando hacia nosotros cada vez que caminamos por el corredor del quinto piso. Pero sí, lo hace—.

Harry se rió entre dientes—Ella es buena para ti, Ron. Te mantendrá en el camino correcto—.

Ron sonrió—Sí—.

* * *

Ron pasó su brazo por el hombro de Harry—Esta va a ser toda la alondra, amigo—.

Harry rodó los ojos—Ron, creo que ya estás borracho—.

—Nah. Solo tuve dos en casa de Fred y George—.

Harry sabía esto. Él había contado. No iba a ir a pasear por Londres con la única persona que legalmente podía hacer magia con tres hojas al viento. Los Weasley habían viajado a la tienda de Fred y George ese mismo día y habían hecho planes para quedarse unos días en el alojamiento de solteros. Ron quería celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry, incluso si era un poco temprano. Se encontraban con otro amigo de Ron en un club de juego de magos cercano, The Sorting Hat, para comprar bebidas y tarjetas.

—Bueno, espero que puedas defenderme si encontramos algún tipo de maleantes—.

Ron soltó una risita y le apretó el hombro a Harry—No te preocupes, mi hermosa damisela. Te protegeré—Su varita se deslizó de su manga y la agitó violentamente antes de que se deslizara de regreso a su bolsillo—Simplemente no esperes que te bese después—.

Harry rodó los ojos—No te preocupes, Ronniekins, dejaré que Hermione tenga el dudoso placer de besarte—.

—Ooh—dijo Ron inclinándose más cerca—iré a buscar a tu profesor... hombre y podrás besarlo—.

Harry sintió que la sangre corría a su cara—Yo...  Yo... —.

—¿O ya lo tenías? Oh, no me mires así, Harry. Vi cómo lo viste el verano pasado. Y tengo un montón de cartas que gritan que quieres que te enloquezcan. —

—¡Ronald! Estamos en Londres muggle—siseó Harry—y eso es un crimen aquí—.

Ron agitó su mano—Encantamiento _muffliato_ ¿Y tú también lo has hecho? ¿O lo ha hecho él? —.

Harry se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado—No, no es así. Ni siquiera sé si él es... ya sabes—.

—¿Un jugador de backgammon? —Ron proveyó—Estoy bastante seguro de que lo es—.

Harry suspiró—¿Con quién dijiste que nos estábamos reuniendo? —.

—Neville. Está en nuestro año. El que seguía perdiendo su sapo—Harry asintió, recordando vagamente a un rubio bajito y torpe. Doblaron una esquina y vieron a un chico alto parado frente a una tienda de aspecto abandonado. Harry miró al alto y esbelta rubio—Oh. Ahí está—dijo Ron saludando.

—Maldición, Ron. ¿Estás tratando de prepararme? Porque lo tomaré—.

Ron se rió mientras rompía el hechizo a su alrededor—Hola, Nev—gritó antes de bajar la voz para Harry—Lo siento, Harry. Tiene un poco de miedo por Luna—.

Harry suspiró—Ah, bueno—.

—Hola, Ron. ¿Disfrutas tus vacaciones? —El rubio, Neville, preguntó mientras se acercaban.

Ron asintió—Está bien. ¿Te acuerdas de Harry, Nev? —.

El rubio le estrechó la mano—Sí. Es bueno verte de nuevo, Harry—.

—Igualmente, Neville. ¿Así que este es el lugar? —Harry miró la puerta oscura con un desteñido sombrero de ala ancha con forma de cono pintado.

—Contraseña—habló una voz incorpórea. Harry miró a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie.

— _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_ —Ron recitó las palabras y la puerta se abrió.

—¿Cómo recuerdas eso? —Preguntó Harry mientras entraban al club.

—Es el lema de Hogwarts—respondió Neville.

—¿No te acuerdas? —Ron preguntó.

Harry negó con la cabeza—No particularmente, no—.

Atravesaron el vestíbulo y pasaron por una segunda puerta, Harry sintió que la barrera mágica pasaba sobre él. Tan pronto como cruzaron la segunda puerta, fueron recibidos con ruido y color. Un escritorio estaba a su izquierda, un hombre grande y musculoso estaba sentado detrás de él. Él los miró antes de volver a mirar su periódico. Una bruja alta se acercó a ellos con una amplia sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, señores. Bienvenidos al Sombrero Seleccionador. ¿Primera vez? —Ron asintió—Excelente. Detrás de mí está nuestro comedor—indicó una gran área abierta con mesas y puestos dispersos que apuntaban hacia un pasillo a su izquierda—A su derecha tenemos varias salas de juego: cartas, dados, lo que desee—Indicó las escaleras al lado del escritorio—Arriba está para nuestra clientela más selectiva que requiere un poco de discreción—.

—Oh—Harry miró a Neville, que tenía la cara roja.

—No. No, no lo creo—le dijo cortésmente Ron.

Ella asintió—Muy bien. ¿Van a tener una cuenta esta noche, señores? —.

—Sí—Harry habló por primera vez—Con un límite de cien galeones cada uno en las mesas, sin contar las ganancias—.

—Cielos, Harry—jadeó Ron.

Harry sonrió a su amigo—Mi celebración de cumpleaños temprana, ¿verdad? —Ron asintió aturdido hacia él.

La bruja sonrió—Excelente. ¿Y qué nombre debo poner en la mesa? —.

—Potter—Harry dio sin pensar e hizo una mueca cuando el reconocimiento brilló en sus ojos. Ella agarró su bata para hacer una reverencia y Harry la detuvo—No lo hagas. O damos la vuelta y nos vamos—.

Ella tragó saliva, obviamente dividida entre la propiedad y el mecenazgo. La avaricia ganó—Como desee, mi señor—Ella se apartó del camino y les indicó que continuaran—Disfruten su noche, caballeros—.

* * *

Dos horas después, Harry había aprendido tres cosas. Ron tenía los pantalones al lado de las cartas, pero tenía la suerte del diablo con los dados, Neville era un jugador excelente en cada frente, y a Harry no le importaba en absoluto. No es que fuera particularmente malo en el juego, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Cómo podría no ganar cuando casi podía lanzar Legeremancia sin pensarlo? No había tenido la intención de engañar e incluso había intentado concentrarse en tratar de no lanzar el hechizo, pero luego perdería su concentración en las cartas. No era una situación ganadora, por lo que se dio por perdido y comenzó a vagar por las habitaciones. Ron le guiñó un ojo en la sala de dados. Neville sonrió ampliamente desde una mesa de Faro. Harry se dirigió al comedor.

—¿Algo que necesite, señor? —La bruja apareció frente a él, obviamente tratando de abstenerse de darle una atención especial ya que él había solicitado, pero no había sido capaz de ignorar su rango por un gran temor a la retribución.

—No lo creo, gracias—dijo con indiferencia.

Sonrió a sabiendas y giró para que su cuerpo mirara hacia las escaleras—¿Quizás algo un poco más distrayente que los juegos? —.

—Oh. Um, no gracias. No… —Negó con la cabeza.

Sus ojos brillaron—Ah. Ya veo. Un mago de gustos exigentes. Tenemos... —.

Levantó una mano para detenerla—No. ¿Quizás un bocado mientras mis amigos disfrutan su juego? —.

Un recordatorio suave de que, aunque no estaba participando de las ofrendas del club, su dinero aún lo estaba—Por supuesto. Por favor, tome asiento. Le pediré a Janeesa que le sirva algo de carne asada—.

Harry asintió y se deslizó en una cabina vacía, de espaldas a la puerta. Si alguien quisiera encontrarlo, tendrían que entrar profundamente al club. Una chica alta, de cabello oscuro apareció con un plato y una copa.

—Aquí lo tiene, señor. Nuestra cerveza de mantequilla es excelente con el asado, así que me encargué de traerle un poco—.

Él sonrió—Gracias. Dudo que necesite nada más—.

Ella asintió, comprendiendo su deseo de privacidad y se fue. Harry hurgó en la deliciosa comida que olía y terminó el asado rápidamente. Dio un sorbo a la cálida cerveza de mantequilla y suspiró con satisfacción mientras descansaba la cabeza contra el asiento, cerrando los ojos. Un minuto después escuchó gente deslizarse en la cabina detrás de él. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando el primer hombre habló.

—Gracias por verte conmigo, Severus—.

¿Severus? No podría ser. Él estaba... bueno, en realidad Harry no tenía idea de dónde estaba Severus en sus vacaciones, así que muy bien podría estar aquí en Londres.

>> No tienes idea de lo que esto significa para mí—continuó el hombre con un fuerte acento—No he tenido noticias tuyas desde el verano pasado—.

—No estoy teniendo esta conversación en particular otra vez, Igor—La voz familiar de Severus se apoderó de Harry. ¿Estaba aquí encontrándose con su amante? El tono de la voz de Igor ciertamente sostenía la indirecta de una relación.

—Severus—el hombre suplicó—Te extraño. Yo... —.

Pero Harry no escuchó el resto de la conversación ya que uno de los ocupantes del stand había lanzado un encantamiento silenciador. Por lo tanto, Ron había tenido razón sobre el tutor de Harry, aparentemente no importaba. Suspiró, por supuesto, alguien tan guapo como Severus estaría en una relación. Él era un idiota para pensar lo contrario. Antes de que Harry pudiera regañarse demasiado, Neville apareció al lado de la mesa.

—Ahí estas, Harry—.

Harry le sonrió—Oye, Nev. ¿Te diviertes? —.

Él asintió, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Ron se acercó—Claro que sí—Empujó a Neville en la cabina al lado de Harry y se deslizó al otro lado de ellos—¿Comes sin nosotros, Harry? —.

Harry asintió y llamó la atención de Jane, pidiendo dos platos más. Se inclinó hacia atrás, estirando un brazo a lo largo del respaldo del asiento para que descansara detrás de Neville y le palmeara el estómago con el otro—Es delicioso—.

Neville se volvió hacia Harry y se rió—Es Ronald, Harry. No creo que le importe a lo que sabe—.

—Oye—.

Harry se rió y le dio unas palmaditas a Neville en el hombro—Bueno, entonces tal vez al menos disfrutarás de su sabor salado—.

El club estaba más ocupado durante la última media hora, así que pasaron varios minutos antes de que llegara la comida. Los otros dos cavaron mientras Harry sorbía su copa llena. Ron les contó acerca de la mujer tetona que había merodeado por la sala de dados hasta que uno de los hombres la acusó de distraerlos. Neville contó las travesuras de un caballero que no dejó de preguntar si alguien tenía un as de espadas hasta que un caballero respondió que no, pero que tenía una jota de corazones que estaba ansioso por jugar. Harry pensó que Ron iba a ahogarse con su comida cuando Neville mencionó que los dos hombres habían salido de la habitación sin siquiera sentarse a jugar. Neville miró de Ron a Harry y Harry pudo ver un leve rubor formándose en sus mejillas.

—Me he perdido algo, ¿no? —.

Harry sonrió y palmeó el hombro de Neville—Fueron a un juego de backgammon, Nev—.

—Pero no usas cartas en el backgammon—insistió Neville y el pobre Ron escupió su cerveza de mantequilla, afortunadamente la copa aún estaba presionada contra sus labios.

—Oh, Nev—suspiró Harry y rodeó con su brazo al chico inocente, acercándolo más. Harry volvió la cabeza hacia el oído de Neville y susurró—Se fueron para ir arriba, donde van los clientes discretos—Harry vio las orejas de Neville volverse más rojas—Los únicos juegos que esos dos estaban jugando eran los deportes de cama—aclaró para el rubio.

Neville miró a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos—¡Oh no! —.

Harry asintió y Neville se volvió hacia Ron—¿Estás molestándome? —.

—No temas, amigo—rió Ron.

Neville se volvió hacia Harry—Estoy tan contento de no haber dicho nada en la sala de cartas ¿Crees que alguien lo sabía? —.

Harry asintió, incapaz de borrar la divertida sonrisa de su cara—Oh, lo sabían. O la mayoría lo sabía—.

Neville se cubrió la cara roja con las manos y Harry miró a Ron—Estoy corrompiendo al inocente, Ronald Weasley, y te culpo—.

—¿Te niegas a responsabilizarte por tus acciones como de costumbre, Potter? — El corazón de Harry intentó saltar a su garganta, casi había olvidado que el hombre estaba allí. Alzó la vista y vio a su tutor inclinado sobre la mesa, con los ojos fijos en el brazo de Harry colgando del hombro de Neville. Harry tiró de ella hacia su regazo.

—Profesor. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? En Londres, quiero decir—.

—Cuestiones personales, Potter—Echó un vistazo a Ron—Señor Weasley—.

Ron asintió cortésmente—Profesor—.

Los ojos de Snape se movieron para descansar sobre el rubio al lado de Harry—Oh. Este es Neville Longbottom, profesor. Nev, mi tutor, el profesor Snape—.

—Un placer conocerle Señor—.

Snape asintió con la cabeza—A usted, ¿Longbottom, Frank y Alice? —Neville asintió ansiosamente—Fui a la escuela con tus padres—Él miró hacia atrás a Harry—Disfruta el resto de tus vacaciones, Potter. Te veré pronto—.

Harry asintió—Sí, señor—Dio media vuelta y se fue.

—Harry quiere jugar al backgammon con él—susurró Ron.

—¡Ronald! — Exclamó a Ron que se reía. Neville gimió y enterró su cara en sus manos. Harry sintió que el calor inundaba su rostro y miró a los ojos oscuros que miraban desde el otro lado de la habitación. Apartó la mirada rápidamente.


	12. Dolores De Crecimiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El resto del tiempo de Harry con los Weasley pasó rápidamente y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba de vuelta en Potter Manor. Snape no llegaría hasta el día siguiente, así que Harry deambuló sin rumbo fijo. Bajó al estanque a media tarde y se desnudó. El agua estaba fría contra su piel caliente. Harry nadó la distancia del lago antes de desviarse hacia un lado y caminar por el extremo poco profundo del lago. Se sentó en las aguas poco profundas, el líquido le llegaba a la cintura. Apoyó las manos detrás de él e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el sol lo cubriera. Sin previo aviso, pensamientos de Snape llenaron su mente. Si él había entendido correctamente a “Igor”, Snape prefería a los hombres también. Y había estado con el hombre que había visto salir de la tienda de Snape en la final de la Copa el verano pasado. ¿Cuál había sido el nombre que Snape había dicho? ¿Carlos? ¿Karloff? Harry se preguntó brevemente si “Igor” y Car... algo eran la misma persona.

¿Se había ido Snape arriba con el hombre? Él no había sonado especialmente feliz de estar hablando con el hombre en la mesa. Quizás Snape detestaba la charla. Si “Igor” había sido amante de Snape, los dos hombres no se habían visto en un año. Quizás Snape deseaba subir las escaleras para follar a su amante. O para ser follado Harry se preguntó qué posición prefería Snape. Harry felizmente se recostaría y dejaría que Snape deslizara su polla en el culo de Harry. Harry se preguntó cómo sería tener al hombre de cabello oscuro sobre él, follandolo. O inclinado sobre su espalda, golpeando su pene contra él mientras sus largos dedos acariciaban a Harry. Harry gimió cuando su mano se movió bajo el agua. Maldita sea. Dejaría que Snape lo follara hasta que estuviera crudo, entonces tal vez dejaría que Harry lo chupara, lo lamería hasta que el hombre le llenara la boca con su semilla. Harry se pasó la lengua por los labios, preguntándose de qué sabor sería Snape. Harry jadeó mientras su mano se deslizaba arriba y abajo por su dura longitud—Ah, Sev—las palabras un simple aliento en sus labios—Fóllame. Fóllame duro. Sí—Sus caderas se resistieron a la palabra y él trabajó su mano hasta que quedó inerte.

* * *

Harry se secó en la roca, recostado al sol como una serpiente. El calor de la roca se filtró a través de su piel y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba despertando con un bostezo, su estómago se estiraba contra la roca. Él se dio la vuelta en algún momento durante su siesta. Se levantó y se deslizó la bata por la cabeza. Era temprano en la noche cuando regresó a la mansión.

—Collier—Harry llamó al mayordomo cuando entró—Tomaré una cena ligera en mis habitaciones—.

—Ya le informé al Sr. Collier que cenaríamos _en familia_ en media hora—.

Harry se giró ante la voz sedosa y tuvo que agarrar su estómago para calmar a las mariposas—Snape. Quiero decir, Profesor. Has vuelto—.

El asintió—Así parece—.

—No esperaba que regresaras hasta mañana—Harry trató de calmar su corazón palpitante.

Snape tiró de las mangas de su abrigo, no había cambiado su ropa de viaje muggle—Mi asunto concluyó antes de lo esperado—.

¿“Igor” había regresado a su cueva? —¿Así que decidiste regresar aquí y comenzar a ordenar a mi personal? —.

Snape se encogió de hombros—Cuando los gatos se van y todo eso—.

—¿Soy un ratón o un gato en este escenario? —Harry arqueó una ceja hacia el hombre.

Snape miró a Harry de arriba abajo—El ratón, Potter. Siempre el ratón—.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Harry. Snape era un gato al que no le importaría abalanzarse sobre él—Solo mantén tus garras enfundadas, gatito—.

Snape parecía que quería decir algo, pero solo miró la túnica de Harry—Deberías limpiarte para la cena, Potter—.

Harry se rió entre dientes mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

* * *

Severus suspiró y arrojó su pluma. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Potter? Puede que no tengan lecciones formales, pero durante la cena había sido muy claro sobre la necesidad de reunirse con él esta mañana. Tenían que discutir qué tipos de estudio Potter deseaba seguir para que Severus pudiera decidir qué libros recibir cuando fueran al Callejón Diagon. Pasaron casi diez minutos del tiempo señalado. Severus se puso de pie y salió del estudio, dirigiéndose hacia las cámaras de Potter. Abrió la puerta, listo para darle a Potter un fuerte azote de lengua, y se congeló al ver el bulto rojo en la cama.

Los ojos verdes se levantaron lentamente para encontrarse con los suyos—Buenos días, profesor. Parece que estoy en un problema—.

Severus cruzó para mirar hacia abajo, la espalda roja, una sábana blanca que contrastaba marcadamente alrededor de su cintura—¿Qué demonios hiciste, Potter? —.

—Fui a nadar ayer, señor, y me dispuse a secarme. Aparentemente me quedé dormido—gimió.

Severus miró la piel quemada por el sol—Obviamente—Él suspiró—No te muevas, Potter—.

—Intentaré seguir sus instrucciones lo mejor que pueda, señor—.

Severus resopló y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a su laboratorio y agarró dos jarras de pociones. Le informó a la doncella que Potter necesitaría un baño tibio en una hora y que solo debería permitir que los sirvientes lo atendieran durante los días siguientes y luego volvió al piso de arriba. Potter ciertamente no se había movido. Severus depositó las jarras sobre la mesa y recogió la amarilla, deslizándola en un bolsillo.

—¿Qué tan abajo, Potter? —Él murmuró algo en su almohada—¿Qué te dije sobre hablar con claridad, Potter? —.

El hombre se volvió hacia él, sus mejillas eran de color rosa oscuro y no tenían nada que ver con su tiempo al sol—Todo el camino—.

—¿Nadando desnudo, Potter? —Severus sintió que su polla se crispaba ante la imagen mental y se alejó de la línea de visión de Potter.

—Parecía una buena idea en ese momento—murmuró.

—Mmm. Por lo general, sí—Severus murmuró mientras levantaba suavemente la sábana del trasero de Potter y la bajaba por la cama para exponer la espalda y las piernas rojas del hombre. Escaneó la piel, asimilando el daño—No hay ampollas, eso es bueno. Voy a aplicar un ungüento a base de mostaza para extraer el calor. Tendrá que permanecer encendido durante una hora y luego lo lavaremos—Su polla dio otra sacudida esperando a la imagen de Potter en el baño. Maldición, deseó que el hombre tuviera un ayuda de cámara—Lo más probable es que tenga que repetirse esta tarde. Una vez que se haya extraído el calor, traje un bálsamo curativo para aplicarlo dos veces al día para evitar que se pele y dañe la piel—.

Severus sacó la jarra de su bolsillo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, con cuidado de no frotarse contra la cadera de Potter. Desatornilló la tapa y mojó sus dedos en la mezcla fría—No voy a mentir, Potter, va a doler cuando lo frote. Tu piel esta tierna—Potter asintió y volvió la cabeza hacia la almohada, hizo un movimiento con la mano que Severus interpretó que significaba “termina eso”. Trató de ser gentil mientras extendía la espesa mostaza sobre la tierna piel de Harry, pero el hombre todavía se tensaba debajo de él, gimiendo en su almohada cuando Severus se frotó contra un punto particularmente sensible. Finalmente, la espalda del hombre estaba cubierta por el ungüento amarillo y Severus se giró sobre la cama para abrirse camino hacia la mitad inferior del cuerpo del hombre. La pantorrilla de Potter aparentemente tenía exposición al sol regularmente ya que solo estaba ligeramente roja. Severus decidió comenzar con esas antes de subir a los muslos rojos, sus largos dedos deslizándose entre la carne roja. Las piernas de Potter se extendieron levemente y el aliento de Severus se contrajo cuando captó la más leve insinuación del saco de pelotas del hombre. Se obligó a concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos y finalmente se trasladó al trasero de Potter. En el momento en que sus dedos se movieron a través de él, Potter se tensó, su culo se reafirmó bajo la mano de Severus. Severus reprimió un gemido. Terminó rápidamente y cerró el tarro antes de pasar al lavabo para enjuagarse las manos.

—La próxima vez, Potter. Haznos un favor a los dos y ponte de espaldas para que puedas curarte solo. No me gusta jugar al valet más que jugar a la niñera. Descansa un poco y deja que el ungüento funcione. Volveré pronto—.

Severus se fue, apenas cerrando la puerta antes de caer contra ella. Cerró los ojos, la imagen del culo de Potter se alzó, rojo, apretado, firme. Dios, Severus había querido deslizar sus dedos por esa delicioso raja, provocar ese pequeño agujero abierto. Potter había estado en la posición perfecta para que Severus se moviera sobre él, lo montara a horcajadas y deslizara su polla dura entre esos deliciosos muslos. Levantó su bata y se tomó la mano, acariciando su longitud ante el recuerdo de los gemidos ahogados de Harry. _¡Oh, joder!_ Sus caderas se sacudieron contra la puerta cuando llegó rápidamente. _¡Mierda!_ él tuvo varios días de esta tortura.

* * *

Para Harry, las últimas dos semanas habían sido un infierno. La primera vez que Snape le aplicó el ungüento de mostaza, había sentido demasiado dolor como para darse cuenta de cualquier cosa. Pero luego Snape había regresado para darle un baño. _¡Mierda Santa!_ El hombre lo había bañado. Harry había mantenido sus manos en su regazo para ocultar la erección y se había concentrado en mantener su respiración pareja. Afortunadamente, el hombre se había ido en el momento en que el residuo del ungüento estaba fuera de su espalda, dejando que Harry terminara de bañarse. Esa noche había sido peor cuando Snape había aplicado el ungüento. Harry había sido consciente de cada toque, cada deslizamiento de los dedos de Snape a lo largo de su piel. Afortunadamente, el profesor había decidido dejar el ungüento durante la noche para que Harry no tuviera que lidiar con otro baño ese día. Desafortunadamente, incluso rodar contra el colchón hasta que alivió su erección matutina no lo había preparado para esa mañana. Snape había aparecido poco después de que Harry se hubiera deslizado en la bañera. Había hecho un rápido trabajo de lavar el residuo antes de retroceder y cruzar la habitación. Harry se levantó rápidamente y cubrió su frente con la toalla pequeña antes de dirigirse a la cama. Afortunadamente, Snape había estado sacando frascos fuera de su túnica y poniéndolos meticulosamente sobre la mesa.

—La loción deberá aplicarse dos veces al día durante los primeros días. Pero incluso después de que haya empezado a sanar, tendremos que seguir aplicando hasta que la quemadura esté completamente curada—.

Y fue entonces cuando comenzó la verdadera tortura. Durante la semana siguiente fue lo mismo. Snape pasaría unos minutos mirando por encima del trasero desnudo de Harry, mirando el “daño” evaluando su progreso. Entonces Snape se inclinaría para sentarse al lado de Harry y pasar su mano ligeramente sobre la espalda de Harry, buscando las ampollas, antes de alisar la fría loción sobre la tierna carne. Lo peor fue cuando sus largos dedos se deslizaron entre los muslos de Harry y sobre sus nalgas. Harry había tratado de mantener una conversación para distraerse de las sensaciones, pero no había servido de nada. Harry no podía pensar, su mente se quedaba en blanco cuando Snape lo tocaba.

Al final de la primera semana, Harry pudo ponerse una bata y moverse con cuidado. Sus omóplatos y culo habían empeorado así que sentarse requería un toque delicado. Snape continuó visitándolo cada mañana y tarde para aplicar la loción. Pasó otra semana antes de que Snape declarara que Harry había sanado lo suficiente como para solo necesitar la loción en sus hombros y espalda una vez al día. Y Potter era perfectamente capaz de aplicar el ungüento a estas áreas él mismo, había terminado de jugar al valet. En este punto, fue un alivio. Había sentido como si hubiera tenido una erección durante dos sólidas semanas. Y luego vino su cumpleaños y la carta de su padrino.

Leyó la carta por quinta vez y recostó la cabeza en la silla. Miró hacia la estantería de la biblioteca y su mirada se posó en la jarra de brandy. Sí. Él necesitaba un trago. Se levantó y cruzó hacia el estante. Agarró un vaso y la jarra. _¡Joder!_ Él era un adulto ahora. Volvió a dejar el vaso y volvió a su silla, con la jarra todavía en la mano.

* * *

—Señor—.

Severus alzó la vista hacia la voz vacilante para ver al mayordomo parado en la puerta de su habitación—¿Qué es eso, Collier? —.

—Es... Lord Potter, señor—el mayordomo parecía reacio a hablar sobre su maestro.

—¿Qué hay de él, Collier? —Severus dijo en su voz más autoritaria.

—Recibió una lechuza esta noche y se encerró en la biblioteca—El mayordomo se retorció las manos—Salió hace una hora el tiempo suficiente para ir al estudio y tomar los decantadores—.

Severus suspiró y asintió—Veré lo que puedo hacer—.

El mayordomo pareció desplomarse aliviado—Gracias, señor. Estoy preocupado por él—.

Severus se levantó y asintió con comprensión—Gracias por venir a verme, Collier—Le dio una palmada al hombre en el hombro cuando lo pasó.

La puerta de la biblioteca estaba cerrada, pero solo con el simple cerrojo muggle. Un rápido _Alohomora_ y la puerta se abrió para revelar a un desaliñado Potter desplomado en una silla frente a la chimenea. Un codo descansaba sobre el brazo de la silla, una cadena colgaba de sus dedos. Levantó la vista del oscilante reloj de bolsillo y sonrió ebriamente a Severus.

—Ah, profesor. Muy amable de su parte unírseme—.

Severus se volvió para ver si alguien estaba en el pasillo intentando escuchar a escondidas. Estaba vacío. Severus entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él—Potter, ¿qué estás haciendo? —.

Levantó una jarra medio vacía—Estoy celebrando. Felicítame, profesor. Hoy soy hombre—.

Severus cruzó la habitación hacia el estante de licor y agarró un vaso ignorando los sentimientos en su pecho. Se giró para ver una jarra vacía y otra llena sobre la mesa junto a Potter. Llenó su vaso y se sentó en la silla de enfrente, iba a ser una noche larga. Levantó su vaso en saludo—¿Quién es el afortunado chico del establo, Potter? ¿O era alguien del pueblo? —.

—Vete a la mierda, Severus—dijo, tomando un trago de una jarra medio vacía. Echó un vistazo al reloj que aún se balanceaba. Severus también lo miró y miró a Potter para verlo estudiarlo.

—¿Nuevo reloj? —Preguntó levantando una ceja.

Potter resopló—Mi regalo de cumpleaños—Arrojó el reloj sobre la mesa y aterrizó en un trozo de pergamino que Severus no había notado antes.

—Ah—dijo Severus, las piezas haciendo clic en su lugar y el apretar en su intestino aliviado—No me di cuenta de que era tu cumpleaños. Felicitaciones, señor Potter—.

Él se encogió de hombros y tomó otro sorbo de brandy—Nos esperan en Londres al final de semana—.

Severus asintió, había recibido la carta de Lupin esa mañana. Continuarían las lecciones de Potter en Londres en el futuro previsible—¿No deseas volver a Londres? Parecía que la pasaste muy bien la última vez que estuviste allí—Severus se burló del recuerdo de Harry con su brazo alrededor del rubio susurrando en el oído del chico. Vació su vaso ante el recuerdo de las ruborizadas mejillas del rubio.

Harry bufó—No deseo ser arrojado a los lobos. Solo voy para que Sirius, el sucio perro, pueda venderme—.

Severus se sacudió ante las palabras de Harry—¿Venderte? —.

—Sirius quiere que me prometa para mi próximo cumpleaños. Ya sabes, la tradición mágica—.

Severus asintió. La línea de Potter era vieja e influyente. El Wizengamot desearía asegurar su sucesión. Las brujas y los magos jóvenes se comprometieron lo antes posible por esta razón. Él mismo fue un producto del intento de su madre de frustrar tales maquinaciones—Ya veo—fue todo lo que dijo. Severus se sirvió más brandy, de repente sintió la necesidad de emborracharse tanto como el hombre frente a él. Tomó un sorbo y levantó la vista para ver a Harry mirándolo—¿Qué? — Él preguntó después de un minuto.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de que eres la primera persona con la que he celebrado mi cumpleaños—Echó un vistazo al reloj y a la carta y tomó otro trago largo de la jarra—Si puedes llamar a esto una celebración—.

Severus miró la jarra en la mano de Harry—¿No crees que ya has tenido suficiente de esto, Potter? —.

Harry tiró de la jarra hacia atrás como si Severus hubiera intentado quitársela de las manos—Es mi brandy. Pago el maldito impuesto a la importación—Sus ojos se agrandaron y miró la botella en su mano antes de volverse hacia Severus. Se inclinó hacia adelante y susurró en voz alta—¿Debo pagar impuestos de importación sobre el brandy? Supongo que no es así—se detuvo y miró a su alrededor—¿Brandy de contrabando? —.

Severus rodó los ojos—Estoy seguro de que no sé si es brandy legal o no, señor Potter—.

Miró el brandy—Apuesto a que no es así—y tomó un sorbo—¿Crees que Sirius sabe? —Antes de que Severus pudiera responder, Harry se burló—Jodete Sirius*—.

—No, gracias, Potter—murmuró Severus.

Harry lo miró y se rió con dureza—¿No es tu tipo, Sev? Pero tiene cabello oscuro—Severus le fulminó con la mirada a Potter—Oh, sí, vi a ese hombre saliendo de tu tienda de campaña en la final de la copa. ¿Eso es lo que te gusta, Sev? ¿Alto, oscuro, extraño? ¿Eso te gust… hey? — En un movimiento rápido, Severus extendió la mano y le quitó el licor de la mano a Harry—Eso es mío—.

—Y creo que has tenido suficiente, Potter. Te sugiero que lo llames una noche antes de decir o hacer algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte—.

Potter se puso de pie tambaleante y por un segundo Severus pensó que el hombre iba a escucharlo por una vez. Debería haberlo sabido mejor. Incluso borracho, el hombre se movió rápido. Estaba sobre Severus, alcanzando la jarra con bastante velocidad. Severus trató de mantener el licor fuera de su alcance.

—Que te jodan, Severus—.

—Ya no necesitas más, Harry—dijo Severus con calma.

Los ojos verdes se volvieron negros—No presuma de decirme lo que necesito, profesor. No sabe nada de mis necesidades o deseos—.

—Las necesidades y los deseos son dos cosas diferentes, Potter—Severus intentó evitar que su voz temblara.

Harry se humedeció los labios mientras sus ojos bajaban por el cuerpo de Severus y retrocedían—A veces, un deseo se convierte en una necesidad—La respiración de Severus se enganchó a la intensidad en los ojos de Harry—¿Y sabes lo que necesito ahora? —Severus negó con la cabeza al sentir la rodilla de Harry deslizarse entre su muslo y la silla, una mano descansó ligeramente sobre el corazón palpitante de Severus. Los ojos de Harry se posaron en donde su mano descansaba y sonrió a sabiendas a Severus—Creo que lo sabes, Severus—Deslizó su otra rodilla en la silla para sentarse sobre Severus y se inclinó—Y creo que tú también lo quieres—Miró a los ojos de Severus, el hambre verde llenó su visión. Los labios de Harry se cruzaron por los de Severus—¿No es así? —.

Él debería decir que no. Debería sacar a este Harry borracho de su regazo y marcharse. Debería... _Oh, maldito infierno_. Los labios de Harry estaban sobre los de él, moviéndose sobre su boca, su lengua deslizándose sobre los labios de Severus. Le pareció escuchar algo caer al suelo, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en la sensación de las piernas de Harry presionadas contra las suyas, el cabello de Harry deslizándose entre sus dedos y la lengua de Harry deslizándose en su boca. Lo besó hacia atrás, empujando su propia lengua en la boca con sabor a brandy. Él chupó el labio de Harry, jalándolo entre sus dientes. El beso, caliente, necesitado, descuidado, continuó hasta que Harry retrocedió, sin aliento. Bajó por la mandíbula de Severus, chasqueando la lengua contra su cuello.

Las caderas de Severus se resistieron ante la sensación—Harry. Harry, no deberíamos... Ah—frotó la erección de Severus a través de su bata—No p-podemos—intentó de nuevo.

Harry se echó hacia atrás y buscó a tientas los botones de la túnica de Severus hasta que pudo alcanzar y liberar el palpitante miembro de Severus—Mi cum... cumpleaños—suplicó.

—Oh, joder—Severus gimió cuando Harry envolvió su mano alrededor del pene de Severus.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, atrapando su mano llena de sus miembros entre ellos mientras besaba el cuello de Severus—Tócame. Lo he soñado, lo he querido—.

—Harry, no podemos. Esta ma... oh, sí, sí—Harry deslizó su pulgar sobre la punta del miembro de Severus.

—Está bien—susurró Harry contra su oreja—Estoy borracho. No recordaré nada de esto por la mañana—.

—Eso no ayuda... Oh, maldita sea, Harry—Severus nunca supo que una lengua contra su oreja podía ser tan sexy. Perdió la pelea y deslizó sus manos entre ellos para liberar el propio miembro de Harry—Tu... tu cumpleaños—Estuvo de acuerdo—No puedo... no puedo... solo esta vez—Su mano se deslizó alrededor de la erección caliente y sedosa de Harry.

—Oh Dios, Sev—Harry gimió y Severus casi se acerca al sonido.

Se acariciaron mutuamente, con la cabeza inclinada y la frente apoyada uno contra el otro, para poder mirarse. Severus observó en delicioso éxtasis mientras su mano se deslizaba sobre el lloroso miembro de Harry. Ansiaba empujar a Harry al piso y envolver sus labios alrededor de la punta púrpura y chuparlo. Se acariciaron mutuamente, arriba y abajo, antes de brillar en sus manos. Harry comenzó a vacilar a medida que se acercaba a su clímax. Severus movió su mano para capturarlos a ambos—Espera, Harry—Harry envolvió sus manos alrededor del cuello de Severus mientras Severus los movía juntos, sus miembros frotándose juntos.

—Oh, maldito, maldito infierno, Severus—Las caderas de Harry se sacudieron contra él—Sí. Oh, más rápido, por favor—.

Severus movió su mano más rápido, casi en el mismo borde. Sus miembros se deslizaron uno contra el otro mientras se movían, apretando, retorciéndose, empujándolos hasta el borde. Los dedos de Harry se clavaron en los hombros de Severus—Oh, Sev. Sí. Aah. Joder—Las caderas de Harry se sacudieron y su calor se derramó sobre la mano y el miembro de Severus, enviando a Severus a su propio clímax—Harry—susurró contra el cuello del hombre.

Harry besó suavemente el camino por el cuello de Severus hasta su boca. Este beso fue lento y prolongado, una caricia de lenguas y una liberación suave—Gracias, Severus—Harry susurró contra sus labios. Severus lanzó un hechizo de limpieza y suspiró.

—Olvídalo, Harry. Ve a la cama, duerme el coñac y olvida que sucedió—.

Harry asintió mientras se deslizaba del regazo de Severus—Buenas noches—Harry se giró, abrochándose la bata. Severus tuvo que morderse la lengua para no llamarlo. Finalmente se abrochó su propia túnica y se levantó. Vio dónde había dejado caer la jarra de brandy y lanzó otro hechizo de limpieza antes de convocar la jarra y colocarla sobre la mesa. Se fue y fue a su cama fría y vacía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del traductor:** *En el original dice Harry: “Fuck Sirius” a lo que Sev responde “No, thank you, Potter”, es una broma donde Severus le dice a Harry que se niega a Joder/Follar a Sirius, pero pierde sentido en la traducción ya que Harry dice “Jodete Sirius” pero puede ser entendido como “Follate a Sirius”.
> 
> Por cierto, soy de México y aquí la palabra follar no se ocupa en realidad, se ocupa más joder, encamar, encular, parchar, “matar el oso a puñaladas” y un montón de eufemismos, pero para la traducción sirve mejor la palabra follar, así que la ocupare.


	13. Callejón Diagon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El día siguiente se pasó el día empacando. Severus tuvo que asegurarse de haber empacado todo, sin saber cuándo regresaría. Era la primera vez que le dolía el corazón ante la idea de dejar a un alumno. Harry pasó su día revisando su ropa muggle, tratando de decidir qué llevar. Al final, decidió que realmente no importaba. Sirius insistiría en un nuevo guardarropa de todos modos. Harry finalizó sus planes para encontrarse con los Cottager en el Caldero Chorreante y pasó unas horas con el niño que estaba patrocinando. Los dos hombres no se vieron hasta la cena. Hablaron de su próximo viaje. Discutieron sobre el nuevo protegido de Harry. Severus reiteró su deseo de unirse a Harry y los Cottager en el Callejón Diagon y le preguntó si había pensado algo más sobre lo que le gustaría estudiar. Harry dijo que lo había hecho y mencionó algunas cosas. Severus tomó notas mentales, llenando su mente con esfuerzos escolásticos en lugar de pensamientos de suaves suspiros y culpa. No hablaron sobre el cumpleaños de Harry.

* * *

Se marcharon a Londres dos días después. El clima era inexplicablemente encantador así que Harry pasó la mayor parte del viaje en Firebolt y Severus montó en el carruaje, pasando su tiempo alternando entre reprendiéndose a sí mismo por usar a un estudiante y alejando los recuerdos de la boca de Harry contra su piel. Un lacayo había sido enviado al frente para asegurar las habitaciones a lo largo de la ruta, por lo que los dos hombres no fueron obligados a pasar la noche juntos (Otra fuente de contención para Severus, que anhelaba retener a Harry otra vez y al mismo tiempo mantener la distancia). Sin embargo cenaron juntos por las noches antes de ir a sus habitaciones separadas. No hablaron mucho, ya que Harry usualmente estaba cansado de un día al aire libre en la silla de montar. Ocasionalmente mencionaba algo que le había llamado la atención y Severus escuchaba atentamente, absorbiendo sus palabras. Una o dos veces, Severus mencionaba un artículo o algo que había leído en el Profeta o un periódico de Londres que podía obtener en la posada cada mañana. No hablaron sobre el cumpleaños de Harry.

* * *

Llegaron a Londres el tercer día. Los “tíos” de Harry ya habían cenado y habían salido por la noche. Harry gruñó acerca de los guardianes desconsiderados y ordenó bandejas para él y Severus que fueran enviadas a sus habitaciones. Severus pasó el día siguiente desempacando y estableciéndose. Harry pasó el día encerrado en el estudio de su padrino con los dos hombres. Harry pasó el día siguiente con los sastres como había sospechado que lo haría. Severus buscó en la casa un lugar apropiado para trabajar con Harry y encontró un conjunto de habitaciones justo al lado de la cocina que sería perfecto. Podrían usar una para sus lecciones y la otra sería un laboratorio de pociones ideal. Aclaró el acuerdo con el mayordomo y se puso a trabajar en la instalación de las habitaciones. El viernes por la noche en la cena discutieron sus planes de ir al Callejón Diagon al día siguiente. Remus agregó algunas cosas a la lista de Harry y Sirius le recordó que se detuviera junto a Madame Malkin para pedir sus nuevas túnicas de gala. Era demasiado tarde para hablar sobre el cumpleaños de Harry, estaban en Londres.

* * *

Se encontraron con los Cottager en el Caldero Chorreante a media mañana del sábado y se dirigieron al Callejón Diagon. Severus dejó a Harry con la familia para que se encargara de sus propias compras y se dirigió al Callejón Knockturn para conseguir algunos ingredientes específicos de pociones. El tendero no pestañeó cuando Severus le dio la dirección de entrega. Severus regresó al Callejón Diagon e hizo una pausa cuando vio a Harry justo afuera de Madame Malkin, hablando con el chico rubio del club de juegos. ¿Había hecho planes para encontrarlo aquí? El corazón de Severus se encogió al pensarlo y luchó contra la oleada de celos. Harry no era de él. Severus se preguntó si debería unirse a ellos o girar y dirigirse en la dirección opuesta. La decisión fue tomada de sus manos cuando Harry levantó la vista y atrapó sus ojos. La sonrisa de Harry hizo que el instinto de Severus se volteara y se paralizara. Harry lo saludó con la mano y se volvió hacia el rubio, dijo algo antes de estrechar su mano y volverse hacia Severus. Harry cruzó la calle, sonriendo.

—¿Ya terminaste allí? —Indicó el oscuro callejón detrás de Severus. Severus asintió—Bien. Envié a los Cottager a Flourish & Blotts. Pensé que iríamos allí y miraría algunos de esos libros para mis lecciones—Harry comenzó a caminar y Severus lo siguió a su lado, mirando la cara animada del hombre mientras hablaba—Tengo curiosidad sobre qué otra magia mental hay disponible y tal vez un poco de Medicina o curación... —.

—Sev'rus—.

Ambos hombres levantaron la vista hacia la voz y Severus sintió que Harry se tensaba a su lado. Severus suspiró mentalmente—Igor. ¿Todavía estás en Londres, entonces? Pensé que habrías vuelto para prepararte para el nuevo término—Sabía que estaba siendo frío, pero honestamente se estaba agotando con la obsesión estilo cachorro… perro del hombre.

Vio al hombre ponerse rígido—Me voy pasado mañana. Estaba recogiendo algunas cosas antes de partir. ¿Y tú? —Sus ojos recorrieron al hombre a su lado.

Severus tuvo que contenerse mentalmente para no saltar delante de Harry—He estado ordenando suministros de pociones y recogiendo algunos libros nuevos para mi alumno—Severus se volvió hacia Harry—Mi Señor—Harry le lanzó una mirada interrogante—Permítanme presentarles al Profesor Igor Karkaroff, director del Instituto Durmstrang de Noruega, Profesor, Su Señoría, Marqués de Potter—.

Severus captó la rápida y enojada mirada mientras Igor se inclinaba respetuosamente hacia Harry, Severus reprimió la sonrisa maliciosa de satisfacción malsana—Mi Señor, un placer conocerte—.

—Lo mismo, estoy seguro—dijo Harry, asintiendo en reconocimiento.

—¿Llevas a tus alumnos como una niñera ahora, Sev'rus? —.

Severus escuchó el tono amargo de su ex-amante—No, Igor. Simplemente estamos aquí para decidir qué áreas llevar a la siguiente clase en el aula. Harry aquí ha superado con creces a cualquiera de mis alumnos anteriores en su educación—.

Maldita sea. Severus contuvo la maldición cuando vio la mirada en la cara de Igor. No había querido usar el primer nombre de Harry. Igor se volvió hacia Harry—¿Permites que tus inferiores utilicen tu nombre de pila, Mi Señor? ¿O el profesor se sobrepasa? —.

Severus reconoció la sonrisa que curvaba los labios de Harry. Maldita sea—Oh, él está lejos de ser inferior en cualquier nivel, señor. Y él es mi profesor, por lo que puede referirse a mí como lo desee—.

Un rayo de lujuria se disparó a través de Severus ante la ligera vacilación e inflexión de Harry del título “Profesor”. Igor miró entre los dos y Severus observó, con despreocupación, cómo la ira se acumulaba en Igor.

—Si me disculpa, señor, tengo libros para comprar—Harry se volvió hacia Severus—No tardes demasiado, Severus—el nombre era una caricia verbal, y se dirigió a la librería.

Era la primera vez que Harry había usado su nombre desde esa noche y los recuerdos con los que había luchado tanto para defenderse volvieron a fluir. Buscando labios, manos urgentes, gritos suaves. Un firme agarre en su brazo atrajo la atención de Severus hacia Igor.

—¿Tu estudiante, Sev'rus? —.

Severus bajó la vista hacia donde Igor sostenía su brazo, y luego hacia el hombre—Mi vida privada ya no es de tu incumbencia, Igor—Él sacudió su brazo y siguió a Harry a la tienda.

* * *

Harry nunca se había sentido más ligero. Hubo un momento en que escuchó ese acento familiar y denso decir el nombre de Severus que pensó que podría estar enfermo. Pero en el momento en que la voz helada de Severus había hablado, Harry sabía que lo que pudo haber sido entre los dos hombres había terminado hacía mucho. Entonces Severus lo había presentado tan formalmente, Harry se preguntó a qué estaba jugando el hombre. Y el cumplido. El estómago de Harry aún estaba emocionado por las implicaciones de las palabras de Severus, que Harry era el mago más brillante que había enseñado. Severus también había dicho su nombre. Le refirieron a él como “Harry” y Harry había aprovechado la oportunidad para reclamar. Para decirle a este hombre que Severus le pertenecía. Harry estaba de pie en la parte posterior de la librería, rodeado de estanterías, y tarareaba feliz para sí mismo. Sintió a Severus el segundo antes de hablar.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso, Potter? —.

Harry se giró ante el regaño y sonrió inocentemente—Solo estoy tratando de ayudarlo a deshacerse de su pequeño problema, Profesor—.

—Puedo manejarlo, Potter—.

Harry observó los labios rosados moverse y lamer los suyos—No tengo ninguna duda al respecto, señor. Pero a veces los problemas pueden ser un poco... duros y uno debe aceptar una... mano en el trato con ellos—.

—Para—La orden era entrecortada, recordándole a Harry otra súplica más agradable y entrecortada. Harry levantó los ojos para ver el deseo ardiente en la de Severus. Sabía que quemaba tanto. Algo brilló en los ojos de Severus y él jadeó—Te dije que te olvides de eso—.

Harry puso una mano sobre el corazón palpitante de Severus—Algunas cosas son difíciles de olvidar—.

—Me dijiste que estabas borracho. Dijiste que no recordarías—susurró desesperadamente.

Harry levantó su cabeza una fracción, sus labios se movieron sobre los de Severus—Aparentemente no estaba lo suficientemente borracho—Presionó sus labios contra los de Severus y el hombre se abrió para él, chupando con avidez su lengua en su boca. Con un suave gemido presionó a Harry contra la estantería de libros, apretando sus caderas. Barrió su lengua contra la de Harry y tomo su boca por completo. Harry movió la cabeza cuando Severus lo besó y le lamió el cuello—No más, Harry. Te dije que no podría volver a suceder—Él chupó el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry—Si Black lo descubre me matará. Y te casará con la primera persona que pregunte—.

Harry se puso rígido ante las palabras y Severus retrocedió, haciendo que Harry se sintiera solo y privado. Levantó la vista hacia Severus, quien aún respiraba con dificultad. Levantó una mano para pasar dedos largos por el cabello de Harry y Harry se inclinó al tacto—¿Comprendes, Harry? Mientras estemos bajo el techo de Black, no puede pasar nada—Apartó su mano del cabello de Harry y dio otro paso atrás—Nada pasará—.

Harry asintió—Está bien, Se... —.

—Señor, Harry, señor—.

Los dos hombres levantaron la vista para ver a la doncella y su hermano menor—¿Sí, Emily? —Estaba sorprendido de cómo incluso su voz sonaba, incluso mientras su corazón continuaba latiendo.

—Mamá dice que hemos terminado—.

Harry asintió y miró a Severus. Este agitó su mano—Ve. Conseguiré los libros que necesitamos y los veré en Fortescue—.

Harry asintió y siguió a los dos niños Cottager.


	14. Cortejando A Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Maldita sea—.

—Lenguaje, Potter—dijo Severus, sin levantar la vista de su caldero. Esperó a que estallara la última burbuja antes de arrojar el cuenco de hojas de rosa. Finalmente levantó la mirada y vio a Potter que se acomodaba en un taburete—¿No tienes una visita... una casa a dónde ir? —.

Potter puso los ojos en blanco—He estado en casa toda la tarde. Tres horas son suficientes—Tiró de su corbata y Severus se tomó un minuto para mirarlo. Sus calzones se extendían a través de sus muslos mientras se acomodaba en el taburete, apoyando un pie cubierto por una bota hasta la rodilla en el travesaño inferior del taburete. Se desabotonó el abrigo azul para revelar un chaleco cruzado color canela debajo. Severus tuvo que admitir que el hombre se veía bien, incluso con ropa muggle—Creo que conocí a toda la población de los magos y la mitad de los muggle—.

Severus removió su poción, las hojas de rosa casi habían sido blanqueadas de su color—Estoy seguro de que no lo has hecho, Potter. El Parlamento se ha terminado por varias semanas, por lo tanto, la mayoría de los muggles probablemente hayan regresado a sus asientos en el campo. Simplemente has conocido a los que residen en Londres—.

Potter lo miró boquiabierto—¿Quieres decir que será peor cuando el Parlamento vuelva a estar en sesión? —.

Severus asintió, alcanzando el pequeño cucharón junto al caldero—Después de Navidad más o menos, los muggles comenzarán a entrar de nuevo. Pero como es muggle 'fuera de… temporada', el Wizengamot está en sesión, así que imagino que conocerás a muchas brujas y magos deseosos de conocerte—Severus cuidadosamente tendió las hojas de rosas blancas para secarlas.

Potter resopló y levantó la vista—No importa con quién me encuentre. El tío decidirá sobre mi cónyuge—Él puso los ojos en blanco—Solo estoy aquí para ser presentado a la sociedad. Deseo que el mundo mágico alcance al resto de Gran Bretaña—.

Severus sacó la última hoja y la colocó con los otros—Me temo, señor Potter, que somos criaturas de hábito incluso más que los muggles. La tradición se valora entre nuestro conjunto y muy pocas se rompen. Tal vez su padrino tome tus preferencias en cuenta—.

Potter resopló—Oh, sí. Puedo imaginar esa conversación. “Queridísimo tío, me doy cuenta de que soy el último en la línea de Potter y un mago muy poderoso, ¿pero te importa terriblemente si me caso con un mago? Quizás pueda adoptar al próximo heredero Potter”—.

Severus suspiró con exasperación—Si él fuera un... —.

—Harry— Los dos hombres levantaron la mirada y vieron a un acosado Lupin de pie en la puerta—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Tenemos que prepararnos para la cena. Nos esperan en la casa Patil en dos horas. Tienen hijas gemelas. Vamos—Él asintió con la cabeza a Severus—Snape—y se dio vuelta para irse.

Potter suspiró y se deslizó del taburete—Merlín, odio esto—.

—Solo piense, señor Potter. Ahora que se sabe que usted está recibiendo, podrá pasar muchas noches en bailes y en comidas y cenas—.

Potter cerró los ojos por un segundo antes de volverse hacia la puerta por la que Lupin había desaparecido recientemente—Prefiero pasar una tarde tranquila en casa. Contigo—Al menos, eso es lo que Severus pensó que había dicho, la última parte había sido pronunciada tan suavemente. Su corazón saltó de todos modos.

* * *

Severus miró el reloj en su manto y colocó su papel sobre la mesa antes de voltear los dos vasos. Descorchó la jarra de brandy y llenó las dos copas a mitad de camino. Volvió a colocar la jarra justo cuando su puerta se abrió y agarró ambas copas. Se recostó contra la silla y tomó un sorbo de uno mientras sostenía el otro.

—Gracias—Harry tomó la bebida y se bebió la mayor parte de un trago. Agarró la jarra y volvió a llenar su vaso antes de poner ambos en la mesa. Severus vio como Harry se desabrochaba el abrigo negro cruzado y el chaleco blanco antes de acomodarse en la silla opuesta.

—¿Noche difícil en la ópera? —.

Harry gruñó—Es ese Malfoy. Merlín, pensé que Draco era malo. Pero ese sapo... Lucius tiene más monedas españolas que galeones. Es malditamente molesto, eso es lo que es—Harry tiró de su corbata y finalmente la liberó de su cuello antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo de su brandy. Severus estudió al hombre frente a él mientras gritaba sobre plagas pretenciosas en general y Malfoys en particular. Se había convertido en un ritual, una forma de terminar sus días, con Harry viniendo a tomar una copa para quejarse de su salida nocturna. Había empezado la noche de la cena en la casa Patil hace un mes. Severus había ido a buscar un libro de la biblioteca, pero cuando abrió la puerta, un murmurante Harry había estado caminando por el pasillo. Severus había ofrecido un trago y una oreja para escuchar. Después de eso, Harry había dado por sentado que Severus estaría allí para escuchar sus quejas.

A Severus no le importó. Disfrutó sus noches con Harry. Tiempo pasado fuera del aula, escuchando sus historias e impresiones de los Sagrados 28, los diez mil superiores del mundo mágico. Le encantaba ver la animación en la cara de Harry cuando describió su primera visita a Vauxhall y Astley. Hubo pocas fiestas e incluso menos bailes, ya que la mayoría de las jóvenes brujas no debutaron hasta los diecisiete años, aunque Harry había sido informado de que cuando Hogwarts se vaciara para la temporada navideña, habría bailes cada noche durante las dos semanas previas a la Navidad. Harry no estaba esperando esto, Severus sabía que el joven había sido muy elocuente sobre ese punto.

—…presentándome a Lord Voldemort. Creo que no puedo decir nada en contra. Desde que el hombre me clasifica, no... —.

—¿Quien? — Severus lo interrumpió, sentándose y poniendo atención.

—Su Gracia, el Duque de Voldemort—repitió Harry—Aparentemente, él le rogó a Malfoy una invitación de presentación. Por supuesto, el idiota rubio no podía esperar para alardear de sus conexiones con dos de las familias mágicas más poderosas. Asqueroso realmente—Harry tomó un sorbo de su brandy.

—¿Así que Voldemort está en Londres? —.

—¿Hm? Sí, supongo que sí. De todos modos, fui educado a la vieja usanza. Me acordé de ser amable y educado y todo eso. Sirius se aseguró de que supiera que él me superaba. No hay muchos de ellos, ¿lo sabías? —.

Severus apartó la vista de la mirada inquisitiva de Harry y miró hacia el fuego. El asintió. Sí, sabía exactamente dónde estaba Harry en el mundo mágico, así como su propia posición frágil.

—¿Sev? —Él volvió a mirar al ceño preocupado de Harry—¿Estás bien? —.

Severus asintió—Solo un poco cansado, Harry—.

Una expresión de decepción brilló en su rostro—Lo siento, Sev. No estaba pensando. Qué desconsiderado de mí—Puso su vaso sobre la mesa y buscó su chaqueta. Severus agarró su mano.

—No. No, no eres tú, Harry. Me alegro de que vengas a verme cuando vuelvas. Me gusta saber de tu día—.

Harry sonrió suavemente cuando un toque de rosa cruzó sus mejillas. Pasó el dedo pulgar sobre los dedos encallecidos—Me gusta hablar contigo sobre mi día. Pero es tarde y debo ir a la cama. Mi tutor puede ser un imbécil absoluto si no me presento a la clase a tiempo—Bromeó.

Severus se rió entre dientes ante el guiño descarado mientras Harry recogía su abrigo y terminaba su coñac—Sí, también debería descansar un poco. Tengo un mocoso ingobernable con quien lidiar por la mañana—.

Harry rió y cruzó la habitación, deteniéndose cuando llegó a la puerta—Buenas noches, profesor—.

—Buenas noches, señor Potter—.

* * *

Era el día de recepción semanal en la... Casa Black, Severus escuchó por casualidad la discusión entre Black y Lupin. Por lo general, pasaba estos días en su laboratorio lejos de las idas y venidas. Era menos probable encontrarse con un antiguo empleador o, lo que es peor, con viejos conocidos. Y, si fuera honesto consigo mismo, Harry sabría dónde encontrarlo si necesitara escapar. Pero ese miércoles en particular, una empleada de la cocina había arrojado algo justo afuera de la puerta de su laboratorio y lo había sobresaltado y había hecho que dejara caer una botella de limpiador de... calderos, salpicando el líquido cáustico en su túnica. Estaba en su camino de regreso al laboratorio después de ponerse una bata fresca cuando vio a Lupin irrumpir en el pasillo y abrir una puerta.

—Sirius Alphard Black, por favor dime que mis ojos me han engañado—.

Severus se levantó, aturdido. Nunca antes había escuchado a Lupin usar ese tono con nadie, y mucho menos a su amante. Black dijo algo que Severus no pudo escuchar. Severus decidió que la conversación no tenía nada que ver con él y continuó su camino cuando las siguientes palabras del hombre lobo congelaron sus pies y su corazón.

—¿Vi a Riddle en el salón con Harry? ¿Tom Riddle, Sirius? —.

Severus se acercó para atrapar la respuesta de Black, su respiración se atrapó en su garganta—... Voldemort ahora, Remus—.

—No me importa un carajo lo que su título es ahora, Sirius. No puedes estar pensando seriamente en eso, esa serpiente—Severus se estremeció ante el tono venenoso.

—Es uno de los magos más poderosos de Inglaterra, Remus. Y proviene de una línea fuerte, la de Slytherin. Sangre pura—.

—Me disgustas, Sirius. ¡NO! No me toques. Estoy sorprendido de que no te cases tú mismo con el chico, si sus poderes son tan importantes para ti—.

—Nunca te haría eso, Rem. Te amo—Severus parpadeó ante la súplica en la voz de Black.

—Es el hijo de James, Sirius. Quita a Riddle del cortejo—.

Un suspiro—Ha hecho una oferta muy generosa—.

Severus casi irrumpió en la habitación para ennegrecer todo el cuerpo de Black pero, una vez más, las palabras de Lupin lo detuvieron.

—No—Había tanta cantidad de hielo en esa única palabra que Severus tuvo que evitar mirar por la ventana para ver si había entrado una tormenta repentina—No lo permitiré. Rechazas su oferta o dios me ayude, tomaré a Harry a las Américas yo mismo—.

Severus tuvo que contener un jadeo. Las Américas. Harry estaría libre del Wizengamot. Él podría casarse con quien quisiera. Black no tendría control sobre él. Black nunca volvería a las Américas después de lo que había pasado con los Azkaban.

—Remus—Severus escuchó el impacto en la voz de Black—¿Qué pasa con nosotros? —.

—Lo siento, Sirius. Nunca podría estar con alguien que pudiera vender tan egoístamente el hijo de James a ese monstruo—.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Black volviera a hablar—Tienes razón, Remus. Lo siento. Le diré al Duque que no tomaremos ninguna decisión en este momento. Lo detendré—.

—Gracias, Sirius—Él guardó silencio por unos segundos—Ah, y, Sirius—.

—¿Sí, Remus? —.

—A partir de ahora, cualquier oferta seria que reciba debe pasar por mí—.

—Sí, amor. Lo siento—Severus nunca había escuchado a Black tan manso. ¿Quién sabía que Lupin era un dominante?

Hubo movimiento y cuando Lupin habló, él estaba más lejos, su voz era más suave—Lo sé. No te preocupes, Padfoot. Me ocuparé de ti—.

—Gracias, Moony. Estaría perdido sin ti—.

—Lo sé, amor—.

Severus se alejó de la puerta y sin pensar se dirigió al laboratorio. Entonces sus sospechas eran correctas. Había pensado demasiado, había estado casi completamente convencido ya que había entrenado a Harry y había sentido el poder de su magia. Y Voldemort lo quería a él, su magia. Severus sintió una nueva oleada de ira ante la idea de que ese hombre tocara a su Harry. Esperen. ¿Su...?

—Profesor. Ahí está—.

Severus levantó la vista y vio a Harry saliendo del laboratorio—Terminó con los visitantes ya, ¿Potter? —Severus trató de calmar su corazón palpitante cuando pasó junto al hombre y volvieron al laboratorio.

—Sí. Gracias Merlín. Voldemort acaba de irse—Harry visiblemente se estremeció—Algo así como una patada en sus bolas, eso. Ni siquiera sé por qué viene. Ni siquiera tiene una hija para casar. Los gemelos Prewett llegaron antes, los tíos de Ron ya sabes. Me dijeron que Charlie tenía viruela de dragón de nuevo. Aparentemente diferentes especies pueden tener diferentes variedades. Pobre tipo. Creo que esta es su quinta vez—.

Severus había cruzado la habitación hacia donde Harry estaba sentado en su taburete habitual y se estiró, alcanzando detrás de él un frasco lleno de poción. Miró hacia abajo cuando Harry tartamudeó y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. El cuerpo de Severus casi presionando contra el de Harry. Harry se lamió los labios y su respiración se volvió irregular. Severus bajó el vial entre sus cuerpos—Aquí—susurró.

Los ojos de Harry bajaron al frasco y luego volvieron a subir a Severus. Severus sintió dedos cálidos rodeándolo mientras Harry agarraba el frasco—Sev—.

Severus cerró los ojos en agonía y retrocedió solo un pelo—Envíalo al señor Weasley. Es un tratamiento general contra la varicela, solo unas pocas gotas—.

—Sev—el susurro de Harry lo desgarró.

Sacudió la cabeza—No lo hagas. Por favor—.

—Harry... —Severus retiró su mano de Harry con aire culpable y se volvió para ver a Lupin—Um, Sirius necesita hablar sobre el entretenimiento de esta noche contigo—.

Harry asintió—Gracias—y se bajó del taburete.

—Tres gotas al día hasta que la picazón se detenga, Potter. Dígale al señor Weasley que puede guardar el vial para su próximo brote—dijo Severus volviendo a su caldero.

—Gracias, Sn... Profesor—.

Escuchó mientras Harry se alejaba y esperaba a que Lupin lo siguiera. Cuando no lo hizo, Severus se volvió para ver al hombre lobo observándolo.

—Es un poderoso mago, Snape. No creo que siquiera se dé cuenta de todo su potencial—Severus se volvió hacia el caldero—Muy poderoso—continuó Lupin.

—Estoy enterado, Lupin. Le he enseñado al niño durante los últimos dos años—.

—Y estás al tanto de las leyes que rigen a su tipo. Si quisieras... —El hombre lobo vaciló y Severus sintió que su estómago se apretaba—Podría hablar con Sirius—.

—¡Detente, Lupin, detente! Black nunca lo aceptaría. Tú sabes cuán precaria es mi posición—.

—Entonces él... —Lupin dejó seguir su voz. No hubo necesidad de terminar la pregunta.

Severus negó con la cabeza y la bajó—No, no lo hizo. Y no lo hará hasta que no tenga otra opción. Por favor, vete—.

Severus permaneció en silencio esperando que los pasos de Lupin se desvanecieran antes de permitir que la única lágrima se le escapara del ojo. Maldito Harry Potter por ser tan amable. Un vial vacío se estrelló contra la pared opuesta.


	15. El Trato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Para Harry, todos los días de los últimos cuatro meses y medio habían sido una montaña rusa. Cada mañana se despertaba con una sonrisa, sabiendo que estaba a menos de una hora de ver a Severus. Pero todas las tardes las pasaba en su casa recibiendo visitas sociales o haciendo sus propias visitas y visitando el club de su padrino. La mayoría de las noches se gastaban en el estilo londinense habitual, en las fiestas o en el teatro o en alguna otra reunión impropia. Pero, para Harry, lo mejor de su día fue cuando finalmente pudo regresar a casa y pasar unos minutos disfrutando de una bebida tranquila con Severus. El tutor nunca tuvo mucho que decir, pero Harry disfrutó de tener a alguien solo para escucharlo mientras diseccionaba su día. Severus siempre estaba listo con una sonrisa extravagante o una burla irónica en una de las bromas de Harry. No muchas personas apreciaron el sentido del humor de Harry, pero el profesor pareció atraparlo.

Algunas noches fueron más duras que otras, literalmente. Algunas noches le tomó a cada onza de fuerza de voluntad que Harry no atrapase a Severus en su silla y lo tocara por todas partes. Echaba de menos el sabor de los labios de Severus, el sonido de sus jadeos de placer cuando Harry lo tocaba a la perfección, y el olor de su sexo mezclándose, retorciéndose para excitar sus sentidos. En estas noches, Harry no se entretenía con su brandy, sino que se quedaba el tiempo suficiente para que no pareciera estar ansioso por alejarse del hombre. En noches como estas, Harry apenas llegó a sus habitaciones antes de que se quitara la ropa, con las manos por todo el cuerpo. A veces era seguro y rápido, otras noches se obligaba a ir despacio, imaginaba que era Severus quien lo acariciaba, jugueteaba con sus pezones y deslizaba su dedo largo dentro de él. Anoche había sido una noche como esa. Se había acariciado tan lentamente que casi había tardado media hora en llegar a su clímax.

—¡Potter! —.

Harry se sacudió y se sonrojó ante los intensos ojos oscuros que se clavaban en él—Lo siento, profesor. ¿Qué dijiste? —.

Severus suspiró con exasperación—Pregunté qué ibas a hacer sobre la celebración de Yule en Potterstate—.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron—Maldita sea. Me olvidé por completo. Será mejor que escriba a Collier y que haga los arreglos—.

—¿Qué hay de todos los bailes navideños? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Sirius solo tendrá que enviar mis disculpas. De hecho…—dijo Harry, una idea se formó en su mente mientras hablaban— ¿No me dijiste que el Parlamento por lo general comienza justo después del primero del año? —.

—Sí—dijo Severus con cuidado.

—¿Y eso marca el comienzo de la temporada muggle? —.

Severus resopló—Lo haces sonar como una cacería—.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Creo que volveremos a la propiedad en por las fiestas. Tengo mis E.X.T.A.S.I.S en junio. Tendré que estudiar—Harry asintió, tomando una decisión—Sí. Regresaremos una semana antes de Navidad. Eso nos daría mucho tiempo para llegar a Potterstate—.

* * *

—Pero no puedes—exigió Sirius a la tarde siguiente mientras iban en el carruaje a otra ópera.

Harry reacomodó su chaqueta—Tengo obligaciones en casa—.

—Tienes obligaciones aquí, Harry—insistió Sirius.

—No he aceptado ninguna invitación, así que, por lo que puedo ver, mi calendario social está vacío—.

—He aceptado en tu nombre—.

Harry miró a Sirius con calma—Soy un adulto, Sirius. Puedo aceptar mis propias invitaciones—Observó en silencio cómo el rostro de Sirius se ponía rojo y esperaba mientras su padrino se calmaba.

—Muy bien, Harry. Te permitiré regresar para que puedas organizar tus fiestas de Yule y estudiar para tus E.X.T.A.S.I.S, a cambio…—.

Harry contuvo el aliento. No podía creer que su comportamiento impetuoso realmente hubiera funcionado. No podía esperar para contarle a Sev—¿A cambio de qué? —.

—Seré el anfitrión de un baile de Yule en el que serás el invitado de honor. Lo que significa que debes bailar con cualquiera que pregunte, bruja o mago—.

—¿Mago? —Preguntó Harry asombrado.

Sirius asintió—No es raro que los magos bailen juntos. En la época medieval, el anfitrión normalmente comenzaba las festividades con un baile con el jefe de la familia visitante. Era un signo de confianza y amistad. También me gustaría que asistieras a algunas de las otras festividades planificadas de vacaciones—.

Harry asintió—Creo que eso es justo—.

* * *

—Bravo, señor Potter—Severus levantó su copa a modo de saludo.

Harry tomó un sorbo, ocultando su rubor de placer detrás de su vaso—Realmente no esperaba que cediera tan fácil—.

—¿Fácil? No tienes idea de lo que has acordado, ¿verdad, Harry? —Severus tomó un sorbo y Harry frunció el ceño hacia el hombre. Él sonrió—Es un baile de salida. De acuerdo, generalmente se entregan al comienzo de la temporada, pero con la escuela de vacaciones, será un buen momento para presentarte—.

Harry sintió su boca abrirse—¿A qué? ¿Te refieres a...? —.

Severus asintió—Exactamente, Señor Potter. Y tú mismo dijiste que deseaba que te casaras—.

Harry gimió. Maldita sea. Sirius lo había superado nuevamente. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando otro pensamiento lo golpeó—Estos bailes de “Salida” usualmente incluyen a todas las nobles familias del mundo mágico, ¿cierto? —.

—¿Se refiere a los Sagrado Veintiocho? Sí. Asistirá al menos una rama de cada familia de sangre pura. Sería grosero rechazar tal invitación—.

—Tengo que enviar una lechuza a Ron. Sirius insiste en que baile con cualquiera que pregunte. Lo último que quiero es bailar con un Malfoy o Voldemort—Harry se estremeció ante la idea. El duque había sido una figura casi constante en la casa, visitaba al menos una vez a la semana y hablaba sobre su despreciado heredero que deseaba cortar. El duque hizo que se le helara la sangre.

—¿Qué estás planeando, Harry? —.

—Le daré a Ron unos nombres juntos y me aseguraré de que tenga una presentación de esas brujas antes de la fiesta de Sirius y pida un baile con ellas. Y Sirius dijo que también tendría que bailar con algún mago. Los Weasley van a asistir—.

Severus resopló—Eso debería llenar tu tarjeta—.

Harry le lanzó una mirada al hombre que claramente significaba “compórtate”, al menos esperaba que así fuera—Le diré a Sirius que deseo invitar a algunos de mis invitados también. Es en mi honor después de todo. Hermione puede venir con Ron, están prácticamente comprometidos. Y Neville, oh, él es un Sagrado, lo olvidé, su novia, Lovegood. Me aseguraré de que reciban una invitación—Harry frunció el labio con disgusto—¡Dios mío! ¿Son sagrados los Diggory? —.

Severus negó con la cabeza—No lo creo. ¿Es ese el chico de la final de Quidditch? ¿El que está en tu memoria? —.

Harry rodó los ojos—Sí. El idiota que pensó que solo porque le permití que me besara, podría tomarse otras libertades. El canalla—.

Severus se rió entre dientes y tomó un sorbo de su brandy—Tal vez sea algo sobre los muchachos de diecisiete años que se sienten con derecho a más cuando uno permite un simple beso—.

El dolor atravesó a Harry ante las palabras de Severus. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que estuviera enfermo o las lágrimas cayeron. Colocó el vaso de cristal sobre la mesa y se levantó—Lamento que se sintiera de esa manera, profesor. Nunca fue mi intención. Debería irme. Es tarde—.

Estaba casi en la puerta cuando Severus lo agarró del brazo y lo giró. Harry no podía mirarlo a los ojos—No quise decir eso, Harry. Estaba bromeando—Severus lo acercó y Harry inhaló ese olor tan familiar—Perdóname. A veces puedo ser despiadadamente insensible—Dedos largos peinaron su cabello y el aliento de Severus estaba caliente contra su piel—Seguramente sabes cuánto lo quería, también—le susurró Severus al oído—Si piensas en esa noche solo la mitad que yo, seguramente recuerdas cuánto disfruté tu toque—.

Harry se apartó, la mano de Severus se deslizó de su cabello, y miró a Severus. Él deslizó una mano hacia arriba y ahuecó su mejilla—Recuérdame, Severus. No me hagas volver a una cama fría con solo mis recuerdos de una noche—.

Severus gimió—Harry, estamos en la casa de tu padrino. Black... —.

—Salió hace una hora para visitar a Remus. Es luna llena, no volverá hasta la mañana—susurró Harry contra sus labios.

—¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí resistirte? —.

—Entonces no lo hagas—Harry deslizó su mano hacia la nuca de Severus y tiró de él hacia abajo, Severus gimió cuando sus labios se encontraron. Harry presionó la familiar boca, el sabor del brandy mezclándose con el sabor de Severus. Los dedos de Harry estaban hurgando en la túnica de Severus antes de que él se diera cuenta, su lengua empujando febrilmente contra la de Severus. Harry jadeó cuando la fría mano de Severus presionó contra la carne febril de Harry, sus pezones alcanzaron un pico cuando los ásperos dedos se movieron sobre ellos. ¿Cuándo se le quitó la camisa? Harry presionó su espalda contra la pared (¿Cuándo se habían movido?) Mientras los labios de Severus jugueteaban a lo largo de su cuello. Él se arqueó en el calor húmedo.

—Mmm, Sev—Severus murmuró algo, pero Harry no pudo entenderlo. Él parpadeó cuando Severus retrocedió.

Harry vio, aturdido cuando la varita de Severus se deslizó de su manga y en su mano— _Muffliato_ —Un segundo después, la varita ya no estaba y la mano de Severus se deslizó por el estómago de Harry, su boca volvió a la tierna piel del cuello de Harry, sus labios recorrieron el cuerpo de Harry. Harry dejó que los sentimientos se apoderaran de él mientras las manos de Severus se movían sobre él; acariciando, apretando, frotando. Harry empujó sus caderas contra las de Severus y deslizó su propia mano por la túnica del hombre. Deshizo los últimos botones que le permitirían liberar el grueso miembro de Severus.

Severus contuvo el aliento—Oh, Merlín, Harry—Harry lo acarició mientras los dedos de Severus acariciaban el propio miembro de Harry. Harry agarró el pene y deslizó su mano arriba y abajo hasta que Severus gimió incoherentemente contra el cuello de Harry. Severus agarró sus muñecas y apartó la mano de Harry mientras las levantaba sobre la cabeza de Harry y atrapaba sus manos contra la pared. Severus estrelló sus labios contra los de Harry, hundiendo su lengua en su boca y presionando sus caderas juntas. Harry gimió en necesidad insensata cuando el sedoso miembro de Severus se deslizó contra su propio deseo. Severus metió su lengua en la boca de Harry, igualando el ritmo con sus caderas. Severus liberó su boca con la necesidad de respirar y apoyó su frente contra la de Harry. Siguió moviéndose, sus miembros se deslizaban fácilmente uno contra el otro a medida que el líquido preseminal se derramaba, aceitando sus erecciones.

—Harry. Harry—su nombre era una letanía en los labios de Severus. Una canción para el corazón de Harry.

Sintió que sus bolas se tensaban, sus muslos se tensaron y se arqueó contra Severus—Sev. Sev. Oh mierda. Sí. ¡SÍ! —El cuerpo de Harry se estremeció cuando se sintió explotar entre ellos, un segundo después, con un suave gemido de “Harry”, la semilla de Severus se mezcló con la de Harry.

Los dos hombres estuvieron de pie, con las cabezas apoyadas juntas, durante varios minutos mientras recuperaban el aliento. Finalmente, Severus habló—Quizás, después de todo, no son solo los de diecisiete años—.

Harry miró hacia donde sus brazos todavía estaban atrapados por encima de su cabeza—Parece que soy el que se aprovecha de esta situación—.

Severus se rió entre dientes y colocó un beso casto en los labios de Harry—Mocoso—Dio un paso atrás y agarró su varita de donde había caído. Lanzó un rápido hechizo de limpieza y le sonrió a Harry mientras se abrochaba la bata—Te ves completamente libertino, Potter—.

—Es curioso—dijo Harry, pasándose los dedos por el pelo más desordenado de lo habitual—No me siento completamente libertino. Solo mayormente—Echó una mirada astuta pero esperanzada a Severus.

—Oh no. Absolutamente no—declaró Severus—Esto no debería haber sucedido. Te lo dije la última vez, nada más. Especialmente en la casa de tu padrino—.

Harry suspiró—Lo sé. Pero... —sus ojos bajaron por un segundo antes de volver a mirar a su tutor—Gracias—.

Severus suspiró—Ve a tu cama fría, Harry. Y toma tus nuevos recuerdos—.

Harry sonrió al hombre mayor mientras salía de la habitación y caminaba por el pasillo.

* * *

Harry casi había logrado su objetivo. Para cuando llegó vestido con ropas de color rojo rubí y se encontraba junto a su padrino en la línea de recepción, su tarjeta de baile estaba casi llena. Durante la semana anterior, Ron le había presentado a varias hijas de los Sagrados 28 y, juntas, junto con la compañera casi constante de Ron, Hermione, habían logrado llevar la conversación al baile de Harry y Harry les había prometido a todos bailar.

—Oh, ¿has aceptado? Eso es maravilloso. Espero que me salves una cuadrilla—.

—No hay flores en mi baile, señorita Bulstrode. Exijo al menos una contra danza—con un guiño.

>> Gemelas. Un solo baile cada una, damas. No quisiera mover el rumor—.

Todos los Weasleys estuvieron de acuerdo en bailar, Percy prácticamente cayó a los pies de Harry en gratitud. Los gemelos también ofrecieron algunos sacrificios.

Harry se paró en la línea de recepción a las caras familiares cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. Levantó la vista para ver al Duque de Voldemort entregándole su abrigo a Milford. El duque llamó su atención y sonrió lascivamente. Harry asintió con indiferencia.

—Sirius—siseó Remus desde el otro lado de Harry.

—Lo siento, Lunático. No tenía otra opción. Tú lo sabes—.

Remus suspiró y murmuró algo acerca de los barcos y las mareas de la mañana.

Harry fue fiel a su palabra. Bailaba al menos tres bailes y había pasado esos tres conjuntos mezclándose entre sus invitados. No tenía que bailar con Voldemort, pero estaba obligado a pasar varios minutos en la compañía del hombre. Le presentaron al único otro Duque mago en la tierra, un hombre de aspecto hosco tan viejo como el mismo Voldemort. Harry fue reclamado poco después por Fred para su baile con George.

—No estoy declarando mis intenciones—bromeó Harry mientras se dirigían a la pista de baile—Si alguien descubre que bailamos dos veces. ¿Dónde está ese bribón de tu gemelo? —.

Los ojos de Fred brillaron—Se escapó con una compañera Gryffindor, Angelina. Se acercaron bastante el año pasado—.

—Ah—dijo Harry a sabiendas.

Bailó con sus otros invitados, el que él y Ron habían maniobrado con sus maquinaciones. La señorita Bulstrode era una bailarina bastante decente a pesar de su constitución algo cuadrada. Estaba bastante seguro de que los gemelos Carrow no habían atrapado a Fred y George, y de hecho había bailado con cada uno solo una vez. La señorita Parkinson, a pesar de su gracia, intentó guiarlo en la pista de baile y hubo una pequeña lucha de poder antes de ceder. Ron tuvo que disculparse continuamente por pisar los dedos de Harry.

>> Maldita sea, Ron. Si hubiera sabido que eras tan horrible, nos habríamos sentado—.

—Lo siento, amigo. Acabo de escuchar a Hermione decirle a Ginny que ni siquiera consideraría mi cortejo hasta que pasaran sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S—.

—Bueno, al menos ella no está esperando hasta que pases los tuyos—.

Ron se rió entre dientes y Harry se alegró de ver a su amigo relajarse un poco. Terminó bailando con el joven Malfoy, pero se alegró de que no pareciera estar más feliz con el baile que Harry.

Eran más de la una de la madrugada cuando se fue el último invitado. Harry subió las escaleras, exhausto. Automáticamente, caminó hacia la puerta de Severus, pero hizo una pausa. ¿Todavía estaría despierto? Vaciló, inseguro de qué hacer, cuando la puerta se abrió y Severus se paró frente a él con dos vasos de brandy.

—¿Vas a venir o simplemente vas a pararte allí como un mono sin entrenamiento? —.

Harry se despertó y agarró un vaso de la mano del hombre—Bastardo—Tomó un sorbo y continuó un poco más mansamente—No estaba seguro de si todavía estarías levantado—.

Se dirigieron a las sillas y se sentaron—Disfruto de nuestras visitas nocturnas, Potter. Además, deseaba saber cómo fue tu Salida—.

Harry se encogió de hombros—No muy diferente a muchas otros bailes a los que asistí. Además de que se me exigía que bailara casi todos los bailes—.

—¿Y tú plan funcionó? —Tomó un sorbo de su brandy y Harry observó el cuello delgado trabajar.

Harry asintió—En su mayor parte. No tuve que bailar con Voldemort, pero tuve que aguantar a Draco por un baile. Al menos Neville era un buen bailarín, incluso si todo lo que hablaba eran sus plantas y la señorita Lovegood—.

—¿Y eres libre de regresar a Potterstate ahora? —.

Harry asintió—Tengo que estar aquí para la visita en casa mañana, pero podemos irnos a primera hora del día siguiente—.

—Excelente—dijo Severus y Harry no pudo estar más de acuerdo.


	16. Yendo A Casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Debido al clima inusualmente cálido, hubo muy poca nevada entre Londres y Potterstate y pudieron avanzar considerablemente el primer día de viaje. Harry probablemente habría montado a Firebolt, pero todavía se estaba recuperando del baile y la afluencia de visitantes del día anterior y se apresuró a empacar. Pasó la mayor parte del día entrando y saliendo del sueño, por lo tanto, Severus pasó la mayor parte del día estudiando al hombre del que se estaba enamorando rápidamente. Él resopló para sí mismo. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Había estado enamorado del hombre la mayor parte de un año. Maldito su abuelo. Y maldito Sirius Black.

Para el segundo día del viaje, Harry estaba casi completamente recuperado, pero aún así decidió no usar a Firebolt. En lugar de eso, eligió viajar con Severus en el carruaje mientras él hablaba con entusiasmo acerca de regresar a “casa” y volver a ver a sus amigos y siervos. Collier había estado ocupado cuidando los detalles de las festividades y el joven Timothy Cottager había regresado a casa para las vacaciones. El niño había escrito religiosamente a Harry cada semana, manteniéndolo informado de su progreso. Severus sonrió indulgentemente ante la emoción de Harry. Su fácil camaradería terminó en la segunda noche del viaje.

—Lo siento, mi señor. No pude evitarlo—el nervioso posadero se retorció las manos—Esta época del año. Todos los viajeros—.

Harry levantó su mano para detener las divagaciones del hombre—Es perfectamente comprensible, mi buen hombre. Mi tutor y yo podemos compartir una habitación. No estamos desacostumbrados a estos inconvenientes menores—.

El posadero se sonrojó—Temo, mi señor, que tampoco tenemos habitaciones dobles—.

Severus suspiró con exasperación—¿Tienes al menos una habitación con una cama lo suficientemente grande para mi cargo y yo que podamos compartir? —.

El posadero pareció relajarse un poco ante esto—Sí, señor, por supuesto, señor—.

Severus asintió—Lo tomaremos—Sabía que había sido un error en el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca.

* * *

Él sabía que no era una buena idea. Después de las miradas, las burlas, los toques en los últimos meses, semanas. Luego ese maldito baile de Yule, sabiendo que Harry había bailado con todos esos otros hombres. Y ahora, con la posada solo teniendo una habitación, estaría compartiendo una cama con Harry. Él podría hacer esto. Él podía controlarse a sí mismo. Observó a su alumno, sentado frente a él, disfrutando de su cena, hablando animadamente de algo. Severus se encontró pensando en la noche que se avecinaba, se encontró poniendo duro. Fue imperdonable. Excesivo. Increíble lo hermoso que era. Ese pelo rebelde, cayendo constantemente en su rostro, sus dedos largos y delgados empujándolo hacia atrás. La forma en que sus suaves labios se movían, formando palabras. Su lengua rosa asomando para humedecerlos, ensalivándolos, haciendo que brillen a la luz de las velas. Intentó no pensar en estar tan cercano a Harry. Dormir al lado del suave cuerpo, escuchar sus suaves suspiros, oler su aroma, un aroma casi tan familiar como el suyo. Llenar su mente con recuerdos que no debería tener. Era como si Harry supiera que estaba teniendo estos pensamientos. Sus suaves mejillas, rosadas con cada tímida mirada a través de esas largas pestañas. Severus respiró profundamente y trató de concentrarse en su cena.

Demasiado pronto, era hora de retirarse. Harry se dirigió a la letrina y Severus se tomó el tiempo para lanzar un hechizo de calentamiento a la habitación y sobre las sábanas. Se desvistió y se puso una camisa suelta, su atuendo nocturno normal cuando viajaban. Harry regresó justo cuando Severus se metió en la cama, él levantó las mantas, ocultando la evidencia de su deseo.

—Maldición, demonios, hace frío afuera—.

Severus arrojó un hechizo de bloqueo y silenciamiento en la puerta (un viejo hábito de demasiadas cargas jóvenes y posadas muggle) antes de colocar su varita sobre la mesa. Trató de evitar mirar a Harry mientras Harry se desnudaba frente a la chimenea—¿Qué esperabas, señor Potter? Es diciembre—.

Severus cerró los ojos en un momento de dolor cuando sintió que el colchón se hundía y cubría el crujido cuando Harry se sintió cómodo.

—Puedes relajarte un poco, Profesor—la voz de Harry hizo eco en la oscuridad—No morderé—Severus respiró hondo y rodó sobre su espalda, su cuerpo mucho más cercano al de Harry. Podía ver la luz de las llamas bailando sobre sus párpados. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Harry dormirse—A menos que quieras que lo haga—el suave susurro hizo que Severus girara la cabeza rápidamente, sus ojos se encontraron con orbes verdes. Harry se había vuelto de su lado y casi había terminado con Severus. Tan cerca de él. Sintió la mano de Harry deslizarse sobre su estómago y acunar su cintura, de repente esa capa de tela, la camisa que había elegido ponerse, era demasiado. Podía sentir su respiración ronca mientras luchaba por tomar una bocanada de aire, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. Harry bajó la cabeza, se acercó más y sus labios casi rozaron los de Severus—Severus—su nombre susurró a través de sus labios. La lengua de Harry se deslizó por el labio inferior de Severus y él desapareció. Perdido.

Se movió rápidamente, capturando la boca de Harry con la suya. La mano de Harry se apretó en su cintura y Severus deslizó una mano en el cabello de Harry, los hilos de seda se deslizaron entre sus dedos. Empujó a Harry, dándole la vuelta para que Severus lo dominara, con el control. Harry presionó sus caderas, frotando su erección contra el muslo de Severus. Severus retrocedió jadeando y movió su boca para cerrar sus labios alrededor de la suave piel del cuello de Harry. Trató de recordar por qué no deberían hacer esto. Harry era su alumno, su responsabilidad, su empleador. él retrocedió—Harry, no podemos. Tenemos que parar... —.

Harry apretó la cadera de Severus y presionó contra él—Cállate—Los ojos verdes de Harry se clavaron en los suyos—No más, Severus. Tengo seis meses para vivir mi vida como quiero, antes de ser vendido al mejor postor. No nos niegues a ambos lo que queremos tanto. No más—.

Severus podía escuchar las emociones reprimidas en la voz de Harry, la realidad de su posición chocando a su alrededor. Él estaba en lo correcto. Ahora era todo lo que tenían. Ahora era para ellos. Ahora era su oportunidad de amar a Harry con todo lo que tenía. Más tarde, cuando la realidad los derribaba, ahogándolos en el deber, y la responsabilidad era tiempo suficiente para torturarlos con lo que podría haber sido, _sí solo_. Severus asintió presionando sus labios contra el cuello de Harry y deslizando sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Harry. Ni siquiera se había molestado en ponerse una camisa, el mocoso. Severus se movió sobre Harry, a horcajadas sobre él mientras besaba su camino por su cuello, su clavícula—No voy a tomar tu virginidad aquí, Harry. No en una posada inmunda. No en una cama donde tantos otros han perdido su inocencia. Te mereces algo más que eso, mi amor—Presionó sus labios en el oscuro pezón de Harry y fue recompensado con un suave gemido—Pero te daré placer—.

Severus continuó besando el estómago de Harry, sus manos ocupadas liberando la dura longitud de Harry. Ambos hombres suspiraron cuando Harry cayó en la cálida mano de Severus. Merlín, había extrañado esto, la sensación de Harry caliente y duro en su mano. Severus pasó su lengua por la punta, probando el pre... semen. Harry gimió de placer cuando Severus pasó su lengua por su longitud, envolviendo sus labios alrededor de la carne caliente. Las caderas de Harry se dispararon, su mano agarrando el cabello de Severus—Ah, Sev—Severus lo succionó profundamente en su garganta, tragó alrededor de él, y se echó hacia atrás, ahuecando sus mejillas mientras se arrastraba hacia la punta. Severus repitió la acción de arriba hacia abajo, lentamente, sacando el placer, los gritos de placer de Harry lo urgían a continuar—Oh, por favor. Sí—Severus se echó hacia atrás y deslizó su lengua por la rendija de la cabeza de Harry, besando su longitud y volviendo a subir para cerrar sus labios alrededor del pene que goteaba. Sus labios se deslizaron por Harry hasta que la punta rozó la parte posterior de su garganta y Severus tragó a su alrededor. Una mano se deslizó debajo del pene de Harry y acarició sus bolas, los dedos largos de Severus se extendieron para burlarse del agujero de Harry. Presionó la cadera de Harry contra la cama mientras su boca trabajaba a Harry, tirando de él una y otra vez. Harry luchó por meterse dentro de él mientras gemía incoherentemente. Severus sintió a Harry tensarse, su mano se apretó en el cabello de Severus y Severus gruñó de placer contra el miembro de Harry, enviándolo por el borde.

—¡Severus! — Harry gritó su nombre cuando su venida llenó la boca de Severus, su pene palpitando contra la lengua de Severus. Severus se tragó la emisión salada y lamió a Harry antes de subir por su cuerpo. Se quedaron en silencio, la respiración trabajosa de Harry llenando la habitación mientras Severus presionaba suaves besos en sus labios, mejillas, cuello—¿Q... qué hay de ti? —Preguntó Harry varios minutos después mientras empujaba su muslo contra el pene aún duro de Severus.

Severus se frotó contra él—¿Te importa? —Harry negó con la cabeza y Severus se colocó entre ellos, liberando su dolorida erección. No pudo evitar el escalofrío de necesidad que recorrió su cuerpo cuando su duro pene se deslizó contra el suave muslo de Harry.

—Bésame—Severus se movió, obedeciendo la demanda de Harry y presionó sus labios en los de Harry. Metió su lengua en la boca de Harry, igualando el ritmo de sus caderas. Harry gimió y presionó su endurecido miembro contra Severus.

Severus se rió entre dientes y se apartó, apartando un mechón de pelo de los ojos de Harry—Ah, mi Harry. Tan joven. Tan ansioso—Bajó la boca otra vez, moviendo sus caderas para que los dos miembros se deslizaran uno contra el otro. Severus se colocó entre ellos y deslizó su pulgar sobre sus húmedas puntas. Envolvió su mano alrededor de ellos y se movió, su mano los bombeó juntos. Harry llegó más rápido de lo que Severus había esperado para alguien que ya había venido una vez. Su semilla se derramó sobre la mano y el pene de Severus, su pene latiendo contra el de Severus. Con un grito ahogado, Severus se unió a Harry, su venida se mezcló, deslizándose sobre el estómago de Harry.

Le tomó varios minutos a Severus recuperarse antes de poder lanzar un hechizo de limpieza. Se inclinó sobre Harry y lo besó suavemente antes de acostarse y tirar de Harry contra él. Inhaló el dulce aroma de Harry, guardando el nuevo recuerdo en su corazón. Ninguno de los dos habló mientras yacían pacíficamente. Ni hicieron promesas que no pudieron cumplir, votos que seguramente se romperían. Solo esperando que tuvieran uno más mañana antes de que fueran desgarrados por el destino y Black.

* * *

Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente, su duro miembro presionado contra el sedoso muslo de Severus. El dulce olor de su sexo aún persistía y Harry inhaló con un suave gemido. Presionó contra el muslo de Severus.

—No absolutamente no—Harry gimió en decepción cuando Severus se deslizó lejos de él.

Harry parpadeó abriendo los ojos para ver a Severus poniéndose la ropa—Sev—se quejó Harry.

Severus se detuvo en el acto de meterse la camisa—No me llames así, Potter—.

Harry sonrió—No te quejaste anoche—.

Severus bajó la cabeza para continuar metiendo su camisa, pero no antes de que Harry viera el ligero sonrojo—Sí, bueno, estaba un poco distraído en ese momento—.

Harry se sentó y tiró de las mantas hacia atrás, acariciando el espacio vacío—Podría distraerte de nuevo—.

Severus miró el lugar donde la mano de Harry descansaba como si lo estuviera considerando. Sacudió la cabeza y se giró para agarrar su chaqueta de la silla—Si nos ponemos en camino pronto, podemos llegar a Potterstate a la hora de la cena—.

Los ojos de Harry habían estado merodeando por la espalda de Severus, pero se dispararon ante las palabras de Severus a tiempo para que el anciano se volteara y le llamara la atención. El tragó—A-anoche... dijiste... dijiste que merezco algo mejor que una posada sucia—su voz jadeante por la anticipación.

—Creo que mis palabras exactas fueron “una posada inmunda”. Y lo haces—los ojos de Severus parecieron arder en su alma.

Harry se quedó sin aliento—E-esta noche. ¿En casa? —.

Severus asintió—Si lo deseas. Y suponiendo que lleguemos allí antes de la cena—.

Harry sonrió y empujó las sábanas hacia atrás—¿Podemos desayunar en el carruaje? —Presionó su erección medio dura de nuevo en Severus y miró la risa de Severus.

—El desayuno se servirá en el bar cuando llegue allí—y él se fue.

Harry se puso la ropa rápidamente antes de ir a desayunar.

* * *

Severus duró casi una hora antes de que la mirada ardiente de Harry rompiera su concentración. Levantó la vista de su libro para ver los ardientes ojos verdes estudiándolo—Tampoco en un vagón estrecho, señor Potter—.

Una sonrisa travieso se dibujó en los labios de Harry—Pero hay mucho más que podemos hacer—.

Severus vio como Harry extendía la mano y sacaba el libro de sus manos. Su varita apareció entre sus dedos— _Muffliato_ —y se había ido otra vez. Se inclinó hacia delante y pareció deslizarse casi en el regazo de Severus, a horcajadas sobre él. Presionó sus labios con los de Severus y Severus se abrió para él, deleitándose en la sensación de la lengua de Harry deslizándose en su boca. Sabía a la avena que les habían servido esa mañana, así como al sabor que era simplemente Harry. Severus gimió contra él y envolvió sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Harry, jalándolo más cerca. La erección de Harry se frotó contra su estómago. Harry retrocedió, jadeando por aire. Severus trató de empujarlo de vuelta a su asiento, pero Harry se aferró.

—Harry, tenemos que parar. Necesitamos hablar—.

—Mmm—Los labios de Harry bajaron por su cuello, sus manos se movieron hacia la solapa de los pantalones de Severus—No quiero—murmuró mientras chupaba el cuello de Severus.

—Harry, necesitamos... ah—la mano de Harry se envolvió alrededor del liberado pene de Severus—Necesitamos algunas reglas básicas—.

—Mmm. De acuerdo, vienes a mi habitación los lunes, miércoles y viernes. Iré a tu habitación los martes, jueves y sábados. Y los domingos escogeremos una habitación al azar—.

—Harry, eso no es lo que quise decir. Quise decir para las clases... Ah—El pulgar de Harry pasó por la punta de su pene—Salón de clases. Todavía soy tu tutor—.

—Mmm. Sí, y tengo mucho que aprender—Harry se deslizó del regazo de Severus, sus rodillas golpearon el piso del carruaje. Severus miró hacia abajo en sus perversos ojos verdes.

Severus intentó una mirada severa—Ninguna de esas miradas fuera de la habitación, Pot... oh, joder, Harry—Gimió Severus mientras la lengua de Harry se deslizaba a lo largo de su longitud.

—Sí, Profesor—.

—El aula es para aprender. Todavía tienes los E.X.T.A… oh, Merlín—Severus vio cómo su pene desaparecía en la boca de Harry. Deslizó sus dedos por el cabello de Harry y su cabeza cayó contra el respaldo del asiento—Tenemos que ser cuidadosos... oh, sí. Cuidado. Si Remus aparece, no podemos... no puedo... Oh. Oh, Harry... Oh, joder. ¡Oh, sí, Harry! —.

Severus esperó a que los latidos de su cuerpo frenasen antes de siquiera intentar abrir los ojos, preguntándose cómo diablos había durado tanto la noche anterior o cómo Harry se había vuelto tan malditamente bueno con su lengua. Mientras tanto, sintió a Harry presionar suavemente su pene exhausto en su ropa y volver a abrocharse los pantalones—Gracias—Murmuró Severus mientras sus ojos se abrían de golpe y veían a Harry presumido tirado en el asiento frente a él. Levantó la cabeza—¿Procesaste algo de lo que dije, señor Potter? —.

Harry movió una mano con desdén—Sí. Sí. No miradas lujuriosas. El aula es para aprender. El sexo y otras formas de hacer el amor permanecen en el dormitorio—.

—Mocoso impertinente—se burló Severus mientras se movía para atrapar a Harry en el rincón, con las manos a cada lado de su cabeza y una rodilla en el asiento entre sus piernas. Severus deslizó una mano por el cabello de Harry, empujando el flequillo hacia atrás para revelar la pequeña cicatriz del accidente del carruaje y detrás de su oreja. Sus dedos descansaron contra la parte posterior del cuello de Harry por unos segundos mientras Severus miraba hacia abajo en verdes charcos de pasión. Sintió a Harry temblar mientras los dedos bajaban por su cuello para bailar sobre su clavícula y descansar sobre el corazón palpitante de Harry. Severus vio como la lengua de Harry se movía para humedecer sus labios antes de irrumpir para reclamarlos. Se maravilló de la sensación de los labios de Harry debajo de los suyos, tan suaves, tan dispuestos. Flexible y ansioso, ya no saboreaba la avena, sino al mismo Severus. Severus sintió una ráfaga de lujuria y deslizó su mano por el estómago plano de Harry y comenzó a trabajar en los botones de la aleta del pantalón de Harry. Harry gimió y empujó sus caderas cuando los dedos de Severus rozaron la dureza debajo. Severus retrocedió—Tal vez una lección de disciplina está en orden, señor Potter—.

Severus deslizó su mano debajo de la tela y agarró el miembro de Harry. Harry jadeó, sus pupilas bien abiertas—Sí. Sí. Profesor. Enséñeme—.

Severus frotó su palma contra la erección de Harry y presionó sus labios en su oreja—¿Qué tan fuerte es tu encanto, Harry? ¿Crees que te escucharán cuando grites? Vete hacia adelante y acuéstate—.

Severus retrocedió para darle a Harry espacio para obedecerlo y pronto Harry estaba acostado de espaldas, una rodilla contra el respaldo del asiento, el otro pie apoyado en el piso. Severus desabrochó el resto de los botones de los pantalones de Harry para exponerlo completamente y se inclinó y levantó la pierna de Harry hasta que su pie descansara en el asiento opuesto, abriéndolo para Severus. Severus observó a Harry mientras se inclinaba y pasaba un dedo por la rendija de Harry. Harry gimió y sus ojos se cerraron—Mírame—exigió Severus y los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe. Severus levantó el dígito cubierto de esperma hasta sus labios y pasó la lengua por su brillante punta.

Harry gimió de nuevo—Mierda, Severus—.

—Lenguaje, Potter— dijo Severus antes de chuparse el dedo en la boca. Giró su lengua alrededor, cubriéndolo con su saliva. Se quitó el dedo humedecido de la boca y se estiró entre las piernas de Harry. Encontró el agujero tembloroso y lo cubrió con la saliva. Le sonrió a Harry cuando la luz de la realización golpeó sus ojos.

—Joder, sí, profesor—.

—Lenguaje, Potter—Severus amonestó mientras deslizaba su dedo en el apretado agujero.

—Oh joder, Severus—Los ojos de Harry se cerraron de nuevo y Severus bajó la cabeza para envolver sus labios alrededor del endurecido miembro de Harry—Oh, mierda—Las caderas de Harry se sacudieron debajo de Severus y él bajó su mano libre sobre ellos para mantenerlo quieto. Su boca trabajó el pene de Harry mientras deslizaba otro dedo dentro del culo apretado. Los gemidos de Harry resonaron alrededor del carruaje cuando Severus lo mordió y lo chupó. Torció los dedos dentro de Harry y rozó su punto dulce.

—Santo cielo... Dulce Merlín... Severus, sí—.

Severus se rió entre dientes mientras estiraba a Harry y deslizaba un tercer dedo dentro. Lentamente comenzó a trabajar con sus dedos dentro y fuera de Harry, reflejando el movimiento de su boca en el pene de Harry. Severus cronometró sus embestidas contra la próstata de Harry para que coincidieran con la cabeza que se encontraba en la parte posterior de su garganta. Harry estaba gimiendo y gimiendo, agarrándose del cabello de Severus. Severus sintió el familiar endurecimiento del cuerpo de Harry y tragó alrededor del miembro de Harry, atrayéndolo hacia su garganta—Sev. Sev. Voy a... Oh, mierda. ¡Sí! —.

Harry se arqueó debajo de él y Severus tragó el grueso cuando se llenó su boca, sus dedos ordeñaron la próstata de Harry hasta que los latidos se detuvieron y Severus no tuvo nada salvo un miembro que se le escapó de los labios. Presionó un suave beso en la carne tierna mientras retiraba sus dedos de Harry. Le concedió la misma cortesía que le había mostrado a Severus y abotonó los pantalones mientras Harry se recuperaba. Severus regresó a su asiento y lanzó un hechizo de limpieza para limpiar cualquier venida que se hubiera perdido de sus bocas. Harry finalmente se sentó y le sonrió a Severus.

—Podría acostumbrarme a ese tipo de castigo—.

Severus tomó el libro que había estado tratando de leer antes. Encontró su lugar abandonado antes de volver a mirar a Harry—Oh, ese no fue su castigo, señor Potter—Una lenta sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios—Tu castigo es saber que todavía no has realizado tu prueba de Aparición, pero podría habernos aparecido de nuevo a Potterstate en cualquier momento los últimos dos días—La mandíbula de Harry cayó en incredulidad y Severus volvió su atención a su libro.

—Maldito bastardo—dijo Harry, su voz incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa que sin duda jugó en sus labios.


	17. Cena Y Postres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry, lleno de satisfacción, pronto se asintió y Severus se quedó con el cómodo silencio de los ronquidos suaves de Harry y el paisaje que pasaba. Pronto se perdió en su libro y solo se detuvo cuando Harry se movió. Sacó otro libro de su bolsa y se lo dio a Harry cuando lanzó una mirada llena de lujuria hacia Severus. Harry tomó el libro e hizo un puchero cuando Severus le dijo que necesitaban preservar su energía. Se detuvieron para un bocado rápido y un cambio de caballo a primera hora de la tarde antes de continuar. Eventualmente, Harry se cansó de leer y comenzó a hablar sobre los planes que él y Collier habían ideado para la celebración de Yule. Severus escuchó con satisfacción, disfrutando de la suave voz de Harry.

Llegaron a la finca justo cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Severus se bajó del carruaje, contento de finalmente estirar las piernas. Harry salió y respiró profundamente el aire limpio. Puso una mano en el omóplato de Severus—Iré a ver sobre la cena, ¿sí? —Los dedos se arrastraron suavemente por la espalda de Severus y descansaron sobre su cadera por un segundo antes de que Harry se alejara. Los temblores corrieron por la columna vertebral de Severus que no tenían nada que ver con el aire fresco.

Se había enviado a un explorador más temprano ese día, por lo que Severus sabía que no tendrían que esperar mucho para cenar. Lo más probable es que tuvieran el tiempo suficiente para cambiarse de ropa de viaje. Severus necesitaba pasar por su laboratorio en su camino a sus habitaciones, así que se dirigió a la escalera. Harry estaba parado justo dentro del vestíbulo hablando con Collier y le sonrió a Severus cuando entró.

—Buenas noticias, Profesor. La cena no será por una hora más y Collier aquí ya tiene baños completos esperando en nuestras habitaciones con encantamientos de calefacción. Creo que voy a aprovechar el mío mientras los lacayos traen las cosas. Nos vemos en la cena, señor— Severus vio como Harry prácticamente subía las escaleras, sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el laboratorio.

* * *

Harry apenas dio un sorbo al jerez mientras esperaba a que Severus se uniera a él casi una hora más tarde. Él no deseaba especialmente el alcohol, pero estaba nervioso y necesitaba algo que hacer con sus manos. Había pensado que el jerez sería útil para calmar sus nervios, pero luego se le ocurrió que no deseaba estar achispado esa noche. Quería que el recuerdo de esta noche fuera claro en su mente. Él saltó cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió.

Severus se rió entre dientes—¿Nervioso, Potter? —.

Harry bajó los ojos mientras el rubor se deslizaba por sus mejillas. Escuchó a Severus cruzar la habitación, vio como las botas negras aparecían en su línea de visión. Severus levantó una mano y deslizó dos dedos debajo de la barbilla de Harry, forzando su cabeza hacia arriba y los ojos de Harry para encontrarse con los suyos. Harry casi se derritió ante la mirada tierna en los ojos de Severus. Su pulgar rozó la mejilla de Harry—No lo estés, amor. Me ocuparé de ti—Severus dio un paso atrás y sostuvo una pequeña botella de líquido púrpura—Toma esto—.

Harry la tomó y bebió sin preguntar. Collier apareció segundos después para anunciar la cena.

Harry apenas probó la comida que tenía delante y pasó la mayor parte del tiempo simplemente reorganizándola.

—Harry, deberías comer—amonestó Severus. Harry levantó la vista y vio un brillo en los ojos del hombre. Harry se sonrojó y bajó los ojos—Harry—el tono de Severus era gentil cuando habló—Puedes cambiar de opinión. Está bien—Severus le aseguró.

Una sacudida de pánico se disparó a través de Harry y su cabeza se disparó—¡No! —Vaciló—A menos que, tú... —Odiaba el tono suplicante en su voz.

Severus negó con la cabeza—Nunca—.

Harry se sintió relajado y pudo comer un poco más fácilmente. No muy pronto, sirvieron el postre y Harry cavó en el cálido budín. Él miró la risa de Severus.

—Con el postre no tienes problema, devorando, ya veo—.

Sintiendo que su confianza volvía, permitió que una pequeña sonrisa se deslizara por sus labios—Algunas cosas valen la pena devorarlas—.

Severus frunció los labios—Y algunas cosas valen la pena saborearlas—.

Harry hizo una pausa, con la cuchara en la mitad de su boca—Tienes razón, profesor. A veces me olvido de lo mucho que todavía me queda para aprender de ti. Tal vez voy a seguir tu consejo e ir despacio y saborear mi... —lamió su labios lentamente—postre—Cerró los ojos hacia Severus mientras se llevaba la cuchara a la boca, su lengua salió para sacar el pudín del utensilio—Mmm. Mucho mejor. La forma en que llena tu boca con un sabor tan delicioso—Volvió a sumergir la cuchara en el postre y se la llevó a la boca. Esta vez envolvió sus labios alrededor de la cuchara, chupando el pudín en su garganta—Aah. Eso está bien, Profesor. La forma en que se desliza hacia abajo—Harry sacó la cuchara de su boca y la colocó al lado del plato. Giró un dedo en el pudín y se lo mostró a Severus—¿Quieres un poco? —.

Severus se quedó sin aliento cuando negó con la cabeza.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se llevó el dedo cubierto de budín a la boca. Lentamente deslizó su lengua a lo largo de su dedo, lamiendo el pudin—Mmm. Tan dulce y delicioso—Cuando la mayor parte del pudín desapareció, se chupó el dedo en la boca y gimió.

Harry vio como Severus cerraba los ojos y agarraba su propia cuchara como si eso le impidiera llevar a Harry allí mismo. Harry se quitó el dedo de la boca y se limpió las manos en una servilleta antes de apoyar los codos sobre la mesa y apoyar la barbilla en los puños, mirando a Severus. Después de varios minutos, el hombre habló, con los ojos todavía cerrados, como si no pudiera desnudarse para mirar a Harry—Haré que el cocinero prepare un budín de chocolate para el sábado y pasaré el día enseñándote cómo saborearlo _apropiadamente_ , Potter. Mientras tanto—abrió los ojos para mirar fijamente a Harry—descubrí que estoy bastante agotado de nuestros viajes y deseo retirarme. Tal vez podamos continuar nuestra tradición de un trago de noche de nuestro tiempo en Londres, si lo desea —.

Harry asintió cuando notó al lacayo que había entrado para limpiar los platos—Sí, Profesor. Disfruté bastante de nuestras conversaciones nocturnas. Sin las distracciones de la ciudad, incluso podría encontrar que nuestras visitas nocturnas son un poco más estimulantes—.

—Me atrevo a decir que los dos podríamos—dijo Severus mientras se ponía de pie—¿Digamos un cuarto de hora? Voy a, como de costumbre, proporcionar el brandy—.

Harry asintió, una vez más los nervios revolotearon en su estómago cuando Severus salió del comedor. Harry miró hacia la mesa, tratando de contener la sonrisa vertiginosa que amenazaba con romperse.

—¿Mi señor? —La cabeza de Harry se alzó para ver al lacayo parado a su lado—¿Ya ha terminado? —.

—Oh. Sí, sí, adelante—Harry se alejó de la mesa y se levantó. Él necesitaba ir a cambiarse. Se dirigió a sus habitaciones y se preguntó qué sería de Severus. El baniano verde más probable. ¿Sin nada debajo? Los pasos de Harry se aceleraron ante la idea. Llegó a su habitación y rápidamente se quitó los zapatos antes de intercambiar sus pantalones por un par de pantalones pequeños. Miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero, juzgó que el cuello de su camisa era demasiado alto y se cambió por una camisa de dormir, dejando más de su cuello expuesto. Miró en el espejo otra vez y notó que la túnica colgaba más allá de su ropa interior así que se inclinó y se la quitó. Sus pies se estaban enfriando así que se metió en las zapatillas de casa y agarró su bata de terciopelo rojo. Miró al espejo cuando se la puso y decidió que el color no era el adecuado para sus ojos. Se dirigió hacia su armario, sacó el damasco de seda azul real y volvió al espejo. Lo sostuvo frente a él y miró su reflejo. Él suspiró.

—Merlín, soy patético—Harry se sacó el rojo y se deslizó hacia el azul, atando el cinturón mientras se dirigía a su puerta. La sala estaba vacía cuando Harry se dirigió a la habitación de Severus. Llamó a la puerta y se abrió de inmediato, como si Severus hubiera estado esperando con la mano en el pomo. Harry se levantó, estupefacto ante el hombre que tenía delante. El pelo oscuro de Severus colgaba en suaves ondas alrededor de su cara, su bata verde esmeralda parecía hacer que sus ojos brillaran.

—¿Pensabas venir en cualquier momento esta noche? —.

Las palabras de Severus rompieron el hechizo y Harry se movió hacia la habitación. Se volvió a tiempo para ver a Severus agitar su varita mágica sobre la puerta ahora cerrada y sintió que las protecciones y los encantamientos encerraban la habitación. Severus cruzó la habitación, pasando frente a Harry, y colocó su varita sobre la mesa al lado de la cama. Harry notó un pequeño frasco en la mesa junto a la varita. Severus dio un paso adelante e hizo un gesto hacia la chimenea—¿Quieres una bebida? —.

Harry ni siquiera miró hacia la chimenea antes de negar con la cabeza. Cruzó hacia donde Severus estaba parado y se paró frente a él. Sacó su propia varita y la colocó junto a la de Severus. Sus dedos tocaron el pequeño frasco antes de moverse para acariciar la varita de Severus. Miró a Severus y movió su mano hacia el pecho del hombre—Solo te quiero a ti—.

Las palabras fueron un catalizador, rompiendo la fachada de civilidad tranquila—Harry—gruñó Severus mientras extendía la mano y acercaba a Harry. Sus bocas se encontraron con necesidad ávida, los labios se enfrentaron en una pasión febril. Harry se agarró a la túnica de Severus mientras las manos de Severus se movían sobre las de Harry, tirando del cinturón y quitándole la tela. Los labios de Severus se movieron hacia el cuello de Harry y chupó la carne sensible. Harry gimió e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, abriéndose a la embestida de Severus. Severus envolvió sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y las giró antes de presionarlo hacia atrás. Harry sintió que la cama golpeaba sus piernas y se bajó. Severus lo siguió, moviendo sus labios sobre el cuello, la oreja, la clavícula de Harry. Harry gimió y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Severus. Severus retrocedió y Harry gimió por la pérdida. Sus ojos se abrieron para ver a Severus revoloteando sobre él, su pelo cayendo sobre ellos en una cortina de su propio mundo. Harry extendió la mano, su mano temblaba mientras tomaba la mejilla de Severus.

>> Merlín, Sev. Estás tan...  hizo una pausa, buscando en su mente la palabra correcta. Hermoso. Sexy—Perfecto—.

Severus cerró los ojos brevemente y se apoyó en la mano de Harry. Volteó su rostro y presionó un beso en la palma de su mano—Ah, Harry. Me deshaces—Bajó la cabeza y besó a Harry suavemente antes de alejarse de él—Muévete—dijo Severus, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia las almohadas. Harry retrocedió para estar completamente en la cama y vio como Severus se movía sobre él, su bata verde abrazaba su cuerpo mientras se movía. Harry observó hambriento mientras Severus se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, sus rodillas atrapando las piernas de Harry. Se inclinó y agarró la bata, levantándola lentamente hasta que sus manos se deslizaron debajo de la tela y empujaron la bata por los muslos de Harry, sus dedos quemaron un rastro en el cuerpo de Harry. El aliento de Harry se detuvo cuando Severus expuso sus muslos, luego empujó la bata aún más hacia la cintura de Harry, el miembro de Harry temblando al aire fresco. Severus pasó sus dedos ligeramente sobre la longitud de Harry, mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas, separándolas—Asombroso—Harry se quedó sin aliento ante la reverencia en la palabra y sus ojos negros se dispararon—Me encanta cómo lo saboreas, Harry—dijo Severus, lamiéndose los labios. Harry gimió cuando Severus bajó la cabeza y presionó sus labios en el muslo de Harry, su lengua girando un patrón sobre la piel caliente. Harry saltó cuando los dientes de Severus mordieron la tierna carne. Severus se movió al otro muslo, su pelo cosquilleo en la carne dura de Harry y su aliento salió en un suave suspiro. Severus chupó el muslo de Harry por varios segundos largos e insoportables antes de deslizar su lengua a lo largo de la carne y hasta la longitud ardiente de Harry.

Las caderas de Harry se sacudieron—Joder, Severus—Harry se aferró a las sábanas debajo de él, temeroso de que si tocaba a Severus empujaría la cabeza del hombre hacia abajo sobre su pene y se metería en esa boca hasta que gritara su liberación. La lengua de Severus se arremolinó alrededor de la punta de Harry, lamiendo el presemen que se filtró de la hendidura. Los labios de Severus se envolvieron alrededor del miembro de Harry y un fuerte gemido salió de su garganta ante la sensación. Y luego Harry perdió todo pensamiento consciente mientras Severus comenzaba a moverse, su boca se deslizaba arriba y abajo por el miembro de Harry. La mano de Harry se encontró hacia Severus y los dedos se deslizaron a través de su suave cabello, alentando a Severus mientras su otra mano se agarraba a las cortinas de la cabecera detrás de él. El deseo de no romper la delicada tela vagamente revoloteó en su mente. Harry arqueó las caderas cuando la cabeza de su pene entró en contacto con la parte posterior de la garganta de Severus—Oh, joder, Sev. Dioses sí. Ah—Severus tragó a su alrededor, los músculos jalaron a Harry profundamente en su garganta—Sev. Sev, más. Necesito... —Severus tarareó a su alrededor y Harry se perdió, sus caderas se elevaron violentamente en el húmedo calor mientras Severus chupaba. Harry se aferró a la tela detrás de él, apoyando sus pies en la cama y jodido en las mágicas atenciones de Severus, su miembro entrando y saliendo, entrando y saliendo, puñetazos al pelo de Severus mientras el hombre gruñía su aprobación ante la acción áspera que enviaba olas de placer a través de Harry. Sintió que sus músculos se tensaban, sus bolas elevándose mientras gritaba por Severus una y otra vez—Voy a... Oh, Sev—el nombre se deslizó cuando las caderas de Harry se arquearon fuera de la cama y él llenó la boca de su amante con su semilla.

* * *

Severus succionó a Harry, lamiendo el semen. Dejó que el pene se saliera de sus labios y presionó sus labios en la marca de la mordida en el muslo de Harry. Continuó besando el camino por el cuerpo de Harry, empujando la bata hasta revelar lentamente el glorioso cuerpo debajo. Mojó la lengua en el ombligo de Harry, besó los abdominales definidos de las constantes caminatas de Harry al aire libre, y lamió los endurecidos pezones. Besó cada centímetro del cuerpo de Harry mientras el hombre se recuperaba del intenso orgasmo. Su boca rozó los hombros cubiertos de pecas mientras sus manos se deslizaban sobre las esbeltas caderas, sus dedos bailaban sobre la piel resbaladiza del sudor. Le pasó la lengua por el cuello a Harry y le hizo cosquillas en la punta justo detrás de la oreja. Harry gimió, dejando que Severus supiera que se había recuperado en su mayoría de la felación. Severus se echó hacia atrás, tirando de Harry con él, le quitó la bata, se la colocó sobre la cabeza y la arrojó al suelo. Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para presionar sus labios en los de Severus mientras trabajaba los lazos en la túnica de Severus, deslizando sus manos dentro de la tela y deslizándola por sus hombros. Harry se echó hacia atrás y vio la pálida piel de Severus. Los escalofríos recorrieron a Severus cuando Harry pasó sus ágiles dedos por su piel.

—Hermoso—susurró Harry mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y presionaba sus labios contra la clavícula de Severus. Severus presionó su cuello contra los labios inquisitivos de Harry.

—Ah, Harry. Mi amor—La mano de Harry se deslizó por su estómago y se envolvió alrededor del miembro de Severus. Severus movió sus caderas, su miembro deslizándose en la mano de Harry—Mmm, Harry—La mano de Harry se apretó a su alrededor y Severus pudo sentir que el hombre se endurecía contra su muslo—Oh Dios, Harry. Detente. Todavía no estoy listo para venirme—.

Harry deslizó su mano de Severus y la agarró por los hombros tirando de ellos hacia la cama. Severus presionó su boca contra la de Harry y empujó su lengua entre los labios suaves, chupando, saboreando, aplastándolos bajo los suyos. Los dedos de Harry recorrieron su espalda, agarrando el trasero de Severus y presionándolo hacia abajo, sus miembros frotándose juntos mientras Harry se retorcía debajo de él. Harry retrocedió jadeando—Ahora, Severus. Te necesito tanto. Por favor—suplicó.

Severus alcanzó el tarro sobre la mesa para sumergir sus dedos en el líquido tibio. Apartó sus caderas de Harry y se estiró entre los muslos musculosos—Abre para mí, amor—Harry extendió sus piernas mientras el dedo de Severus se deslizaba contra el agujero fruncido—Relájate, Harry—.

—Dios, lo estoy intentando, Severus, pero solo te quiero tan mal—su voz era dura por el deseo.

Severus se rió entre dientes y bajó la cabeza para acariciar contra el cuello de Harry, sus labios salpicando pequeños y suaves besos contra la palpitante garganta—Me tienes a mí, Harry. Estoy aquí todo el tiempo que me mantengas. Quiero que esto sea bueno para ti, pero al principio te dolerá un poco—Severus continuó rodeando el agujero de Harry con su dedo mientras hablaba. Sintió que Harry comenzaba a relajarse y deslizó su dedo lentamente—Tienes que prometerme que me dirás si te duele demasiado—Movió su lengua contra el lóbulo de Harry mientras lo abría, succionando la piel bulbosa entre sus dientes y deslizando su lengua hacia el lugar hueco sobre ella. Deslizó un segundo dedo dentro—¿Lo prometes, Harry? —Harry asintió y Severus se preguntó si siquiera sabía lo que estaba acordando. Severus movió sus dedos en el agujero apretado, Harry jadeando debajo de él—Uno de estos días no necesitarás tanto estiramiento y podré deslizarme en él—deslizó sus dedos sobre la próstata de Harry.

Harry se arqueó debajo de él—Oh sí, Sev. Sí—Severus agregó un tercer dedo y comenzó el familiar empujón. Harry se agarró a sus hombros mientras Severus mordisqueaba el endurecido pezón de Harry—Oh, Sev. Oh, Merlín. Ahora, Severus. Por favor, oh, por favor—Severus acarició con su dedo la próstata de Harry mientras se deslizaba por el agujero apretado. Metió los dedos en el lubricante y se cubrió con una mano mientras convocaba una almohada sobre la otra—Caderas hacia arriba, Harry—Harry obedeció y Severus deslizó la almohada debajo de él y guió su miembro engrasado y goteante a la entrada de Harry. Presionó contra la apertura de Harry y se inclinó para burlarse de su lengua contra los labios de Harry. Empujó contra él y sintió que empezaba a tensarse. Él se estiró entre ellos y comenzó a acariciar lentamente el miembro de Harry—Merlín, eres tan delicioso. Tan exquisito—Apretó el miembro de Harry y metió su lengua en su boca. Harry se arqueó contra él y Severus rompió el estrecho agujero. Él gimió cuando Harry lo tomó completamente, su estrecho pasaje envolvió la longitud de Severus hasta que Severus sintió sus bolas rozar el culo de Harry. Se detuvo para darle tiempo a Harry para que se adaptara y cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se deleitaba con la gloriosa sensación de estar dentro de Harry, y trató de controlar su respiración.

Harry finalmente se movió debajo de él, pasando su pierna por el muslo de Severus, causando que abriera más y Severus se deslizó un poco más. Harry jadeó y los ojos de Severus se abrieron de golpe para ver el asombro y la maravilla brillando en los ojos verdes de su amante. Severus movió lentamente sus caderas, saliéndose casi por completo antes de volver a entrar. Harry gimió y se mordió el labio.

—Joder, eso es sexy—Severus gimió cuando el labio regordete desapareció entre los dientes.

—Lenguaje, profesor—bromeó Harry.

Severus se burló de él—¿Cómo es posible que pienses, Potter? Quizás mis lecciones no sean lo suficientemente atractivas para ti—Severus se retiró y se estrelló contra él.

Las caderas de Harry se arquearon hacia él—Ah, sí—Severus deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos y envolvió su mano alrededor del miembro de Harry—Tal vez se requiera un enfoque más práctico—tiró de la carne tumescente.

—Oh, sí, Severus—Severus ajustó las caderas ligeramente y se empujó hacia Harry—Oh, joder. Sí. Ahí, Severus. Otra vez—Severus soltó el miembro de Harry y se preparó sobre la cama antes de estrellarse contra Harry otra vez—Si, mas—Severus aceleró su paso ya tan cerca pero deseando que el propio clímax de Harry fuera el catalizador para enviarlo. Los dedos de Harry se clavaron en los brazos de Severus mientras levantaba las caderas para encontrarse con él mientras empujaba hacia el apretado calor—Sí, sí—Severus se movió sobre él, su pelo balanceándose con el pulso rítmico de sus cuerpos, el cuerpo de Harry lo apretó con fuerza mientras entraba y salía. Presionó a Harry, atrapando el miembro del hombre entre sus cuerpos, el sudor aliviando el deslizamiento para el miembro hinchado. Se quedó sin aliento ante la sensación del miembro de Harry deslizándose contra su estómago. La lujuria le atravesó y golpeó con más fuerza la próstata de Harry en casi todas las embestidas—Oh, sí, amor. Mío. Mi Sev. Yo... —Los dedos de Harry se clavaron en sus brazos y Severus enterró su cabeza contra el cuello de Harry y dejó escapar un gemido. Mierda. ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo era posible sentir tanto y estar vivo? Harry se arqueó contra él, gimió, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Severus, jalándolo mientras su cuerpo se tensaba—¡Oh, Severus! —Severus continuó empujando contra la próstata de Harry incluso cuando su cuerpo apretado luchaba por sacar el clímax de Severus de él. Severus presionó el fuerte calor una última vez y todo su cuerpo se sacudió cuando el nombre de Harry fue sacado de sus labios y llenó a Harry.

Cuando el rugido finalmente retrocedió en la cabeza de Severus y su corazón comenzó a calmarse, se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba susurrando el nombre de Harry contra el cuello del hombre—Harry. Mi amor. Mi Harry—y se preguntó brevemente qué otra cosa se le había escapado de los labios antes de que se deslizara del cuerpo de Harry y cayera en la cama. Se giró hacia un lado y tiró de Harry que casi dormía contra él antes de lanzar un hechizo de limpieza e invocar el edredón del suelo. Lo puso sobre ellos y presionó un beso en el hombro de Harry antes de deslizarse en un sueño feliz, los suaves ronquidos de Harry apenas se registraron.


	18. Algo Sobre Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Severus se despertó a la mañana siguiente con la luz del amanecer entrando por las cortinas y la boca de Harry chupando ansiosamente su miembro. Pasó sus dedos por el grueso cabello de Harry y se agarró a la sábana mientras sus caderas se levantaban para encontrarse con los ávidos labios. ¡Mierda! El hombre era bueno con su boca.

—Ah, Harry—gimió cuando la lengua de Harry lamió su cabeza. Sus labios rodearon su carne caliente y Severus se perdió en la sensación. Sintió a Harry moverse sobre él, su propia dureza presionando contra la pierna de Severus. Los dedos de Harry se envolvieron alrededor de Severus y comenzaron a moverse, deslizándose a lo largo de su longitud mientras Harry se balanceaba sobre él, trabajando la punta del miembro de Severus como su postre favorito. Severus estaba impotente cuando Harry comenzó a empujar su propio miembro contra la pierna de Severus, jalándolo mientras chupaba su miembro. Él se arqueó en el calor—Harry. Oh Dios, Harry. Ahora. Ahora... —.

Las caderas de Severus se sacudieron cuando explotó en la boca de Harry, él notó vagamente el palpitante miembro de Harry y el cálido líquido que fluía sobre su pierna. Una vez más, se encontró murmurando el nombre de Harry mientras su sangre disminuía y bajaba a la tierra. Harry subió por su cuerpo y presionó sus labios en los de Severus. Severus presionó su lengua entre los labios de Harry y se probó con una mezcla de Harry. Harry terminó el beso y retrocedió con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, mi dulce Severus—.

Severus se burló de él—No soy dulce—.

Harry sonrió maliciosamente y levantó una mano y Severus podía ver brillantes manchas donde se había derramado su semilla. Harry pasó la lengua por sus dedos, cerrando los ojos mientras saboreaba el sabor—Mmm. Tal vez no dulce pero definitivamente delicioso—.

Severus estaba en apuros para no tener otra erección, su miembro se retorcía con el deseo, si Harry no lo hubiera drenado o si tuviera diez años menos, podría haberlo hecho. Severus agarró a Harry por la cintura y tiró de él hacia abajo para un beso—Bastardo cachondo—susurró contra los labios de Harry.

Harry levantó la cabeza—Lenguaje, profesor. A menos que lo diga en sentido literal, entonces debería asegurarle que mis padres definitivamente estaban casados—.

Severus dejó caer su cabeza contra las almohadas—Serás mi muerte, Harry—.

Harry se rió entre dientes—Solo la _petite morte*_ cada pocas horas más o menos—.

Severus resopló—¿Pensé que se suponía que debías regresar a tu habitación antes de que los sirvientes hicieran su ronda? —.

Harry acarició el cuello de Severus—¿Ansioso por deshacerte de mí? Las cortinas de mi cama están cerradas, no lo sabrán—.

—A menos que te encuentren en mi cama—señaló Severus.

—¿Te importaría? —Preguntó Harry mientras arrastraba sus dedos sobre el estómago de Severus en un patrón imaginario.

Severus miró a los ojos verdes—Es ilegal en la Inglaterra muggle—.

—Pero la mayoría de los sirvientes son squibs o nacidos de muggles que asistieron a Hogwarts. Además—Harry arrugó la nariz—soy un noble—.

Severus se rió—Sí, pero técnicamente soy yo quien está haciendo el enculado—.

—Me ofrecería a cambiar de lugar, pero no creo que quiera. Me gusta mi parte del trato—Harry se dio la vuelta y agarró su bata del suelo cuando Severus se rió de buena gana.

—También me gusta mi posición—Severus se rió entre dientes mientras buscaba su propia bata. Lanzó un hechizo de calentamiento sobre ella antes de deslizarla sobre sus hombros—Pero si vamos a seguir haciendo esto, necesito pasar el día en mi laboratorio—Miró deliberadamente el tarro vacío que estaba sobre la mesa.

Harry siguió sus ojos y se sonrojó—De acuerdo, Sev. Tengo que finalizar los planes con Collier de todos modos. Nos vemos luego—.

Hizo que se levantara pero Severus agarró su mano y tiró de él, arrastrándolo más cerca—Te dije que no me llamaras así—gruñó antes de presionar sus labios en los de Harry para un beso rápido. Besó la línea de la mandíbula de Harry y acarició su cuello—Buenos días, mi amor—dijo en un suave susurro.

Harry se sonrojó, se levantó de la cama y se puso su bata. Él casi saltó cuando cruzó la habitación y recogió su bata. Severus negó con la cabeza—Potter—.

Harry le devolvió la mirada y Severus miró las dos varitas una al lado de la otra— _Accio Varita_ —y Severus vio como Harry agarraba la varita antes de darle un beso y salir por la puerta.

* * *

Harry era increíblemente feliz en la forma en que podría ser una persona joven en la primera flor del amor. Pasó el día con Collier y la cocinera Cook revisando los preparativos finales para el festival de Yule al día siguiente. Una vez más, Emily se había hecho cargo del entretenimiento para los niños y había hecho un excelente trabajo de planificación y organización.

—Muy eficiente, esa pequeña Emily—asintió la cocinera (Cook).

—Sí—coincidió Collier—podría ser una buena doncella en el piso de arriba en unos años—.

Harry rodó los ojos ante las obvias manipulaciones de sus sirvientes superiores—Tal vez Cook incluso podrías comenzar su entrenamiento como futura ama de llaves—Harry miró a la sonrojada cocinera—suponiendo que no lo hayas hecho—Le guiñó un ojo a la mujer mayor—Supongo que conoce sus matemáticas, además de leer y escribir—.

—Estamos trabajando en eso—le aseguró Cook.

—Excelente—Harry leyó una vez más la factura de entrega de comestibles antes de firmarla—Oh, ¿se aseguraron de que el profesor Snape recibiera una bandeja de té? Ha estado en ese laboratorio todo el día—Harry alcanzó una cuenta del herrero local—¿Qué caballo tuvo que ser herrado de nuevo? —y se perdió la Mirada que pasó entre los sirvientes superiores.

—Sí, mi señor—lo tranquilizó Cook.

—Apolo—respondió Collier—Uno de los caballos de transporte de respaldo. Arrojó una herradura pero resultó ileso—.

—Excelente—Firmó la cuenta y la colocó en la pila—Supongo que es eso entonces. Oh—Miró a Collier— ¿Tenemos un tronco de Yule elegido? —.

Collier asintió—Sí, mi señor. Solo permite que el maestro del establo guíe a los hombres mañana—.

Harry asintió—Excelente. Bueno, si eso es todo, creo que iré a buscar un libro de la biblioteca y leeré hasta la hora de la cena—.

* * *

Harry estaba bien acomodado en su cama, a mitad de una novela de aventuras, cuando llamaron a la puerta—Entre—dijo sin levantar la vista.

—He pasado todo el día trabajando en mi caldero para ti y te encuentro holgazaneando como si no te importara el mundo—.

Harry levantó la cabeza y sonrió cuando vio a Severus de pie junto a la cama, una pequeña bandeja con frascos y viales sobre la mesa a su lado—Severus—Harry saltó sobre sus rodillas y echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus. Lo acercó y presionó sus labios en la boca de Severus. Se abrió para la lengua de Severus y rozó la suya contra los labios de Severus, sus manos se aferraron a la túnica de Severus mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el de su amante. Trató de empujar a Severus sobre la cama con él, pero el hombre retrocedió.

—Espera amor—Severus extendió la mano hacia la bandeja y cogió un frasco de entre los otros y se lo dio a Harry—Aquí, ten esto—.

Harry miró el líquido púrpura que recordaba de la noche anterior y negó con la cabeza—No estoy nervioso esta noche, Sev. Solo estoy ansioso por estar debajo de ti otra vez—.

Severus frunció el ceño—No dije que _estuvieras_ nervioso—.

Harry lo miro confundido—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tratando de darme una poción relajante? —.

Severus miró el frasco en su mano y luego a Harry, las emociones jugando sobre su rostro de una manera que Harry nunca había visto antes—Esto no es una poción tranquilizante, Harry—. Él sostuvo el vial entre ellos—¿Alguna vez has visto esto antes de anoche? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza confundido. ¿Por qué Severus parecía enojado?

Severus se apartó de él y se alejó—¡Hijo de puta! —.

Harry se estremeció ante la vehemencia en la voz de Severus pero la preocupación lo llenó. Él se deslizó fuera de la cama—¿Sev? — Dio un paso tentativo hacia Severus, pero se detuvo cuando Severus levantó una mano, advirtiéndole que se quedara atrás. Harry obedeció, conociendo a su amante lo suficiente como para saber que estaba tratando de calmarse. Harry deseaba extender la mano y calmar lo que fuera que había enojado al hombre, pero se mantuvo firme, dándole a Severus el espacio que necesitaba.

Finalmente, Severus dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la cama. Se detuvo frente a Harry, pero bajó la mirada hacia la bandeja sobre la mesa. Abrió el cajón y comenzó a colocar los frascos de líquido dorado dentro—He puesto algunos en mi habitación, por si acaso, pero traje la mayoría a tu habitación—dijo en un tono tranquilo y regular, pero Harry no se dejó engañar—Tu cama es más grande y tu habitación es— sus ojos vagaron por la habitación y Harry miró su rostro con avidez—más tú. Me gusta eso—Severus llamó su atención y mostró una sonrisa nostálgica. Volvió a la mesa y comenzó a sacar los frascos de líquido púrpura de la bandeja y colocarlos suavemente sobre la mesa. Harry observó los movimientos tensos y se estremeció cada vez que un frasco golpeaba la madera. Cuando habló, sus palabras fueron amargas y ásperas.

—Tu padrino insistió en que comenzara a prepararte esto una semana después de que volviéramos a Londres. Aparentemente, él no confiaba en ti—escupió—Pensé que lo sabías, es por eso por lo que no lo mencioné. No sé cómo te lo ha estado dando a ti—.

Harry hizo una mueca—Brandy. Siempre tenía una pequeña copa de brandy esperándome antes de la cena. Dijo que ayudaba a digerir las salsas espesas que la cocinera prefería. Sabía que era una mierda, pero si eso lo hacía sentir mejor acerca de su propia indulgencia, ¿Por qué no? —Cogió un vial y miró el líquido que había dentro. Obviamente no era algo que pudiera lastimarlo si lo hubiera estado tomando durante los últimos cuatro meses y medio y Severus incluso hubiera hecho más—¿Qué es y por qué pensó que lo necesitaba? —.

—Me imagino que tenía mucho que ver con tu comportamiento anterior—Harry le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva—Tu pequeño juego que solías jugar con los lacayos—.

—¿Molestarlos? — Preguntó Harry, confundido.

Severus asintió—Es una poción anticonceptiva—.

Harry levantó la vista de la botella—¿Anti... qué? —.

—Anticonceptiva. Un anticonceptivo. Previene el embarazo—.

Harry se rió y colocó el frasco sobre la mesa—Bien, ya que no estoy teniendo sexo con mujeres, creo que podemos prescindir de eso—Se sentó en la cama y agarró la mano de Severus, tirando de él hacia abajo a su lado.

Severus lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba diciendo—Es para que no te embaraces, Harry. Al menos hasta que te cases—.

Harry se rió, la tensión cedió en sus hombros—Así no es como funciona, Severus. Seguramente tu madre lo explicó, o al menos los otros chicos en la escuela—Harry dejó de reírse de la expresión de Severus y de repente algo se sintió muy, muy mal, como si todo su mundo se inclinara precariamente sobre su eje—¿Sev? —Él se estremeció ante los ojos llameantes.

—¿Él.No.Te.Lo.Dijo? —.

Harry sintió mucho miedo por quien había olvidado mencionar que fuera para él—¿Quién? ¿Dime qué? Severus, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? —.

Severus se levantó de la cama y atravesó la habitación—Maldita sea, maldita madre, perdón hijo de puta. Ese maldito bastardo. Maldito sea. Maldito sea al infierno y que los súbditos de Satanás le quiten la carne de los huesos mientras arde en eterna condenación—Harry se quedó boquiabierto ante la maldición demasiado descriptiva de su amante. Severus se giró para mirar a Harry—¿Iba a decírtelo siquiera? ¿Iba a decírtelo o simplemente iba a venderte al mejor postor y dejarte sin idea? Maldita sea—la voz de Severus se enredó en la última palabra y Harry se bajó de la cama y se dirigió hacia él.

Tomó las mejillas de Severus en sus manos y obligó al hombre a mirarlo—No sé, Severus. No sé cuáles fueron los planes de mi padrino. Pero sé que no me dejarás desorientado. Sé que me dirás lo que me estoy perdiendo—Tragó el enganche en su propia voz—Lo que estoy empezando a sospechar ya—.

Severus envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y lo jaló contra él. Harry sintió los labios de Severus en su cabello antes de apoyar su mejilla contra la parte superior de su cabeza. Harry dejó que Severus lo sostuviera, sabiendo que necesitaba tiempo para calmarse. Finalmente, él habló—Sí, Harry. Te lo diré. Pero primero, creo que una bebida está en orden—.

Severus se giró, se acercó a las jarras de jerez y sirvió dos vasos. Le tendió uno a Harry y él tomó la bebida antes de sentarse en la silla junto al fuego rugiente. Severus bebió el contenido de su vaso antes de volver a llenarlo y unirse a Harry en la otra silla. Observó cómo el líquido se arremolinaba en su vaso mientras hablaba.

—¿Sabes por qué el Wizengamot requiere que te cases para tu vigésimo cumpleaños? —

—Porque vengo de una poderosa familia mágica—Harry respondió automáticamente.

Severus tomó un sorbo de su jerez antes de encontrarse con los ojos de Harry—No, Harry. Es porque eres un poderoso mago. Tus padres no eran más poderosos que cualquier otra bruja o mago. Sí, te hubieran prometido a una edad temprana debido al estado de la línea de Potter y la riqueza que tenías que heredar. Lo más probable es que a alguna pequeña bruja agradable con un estado sangrepura propio. Pero resultaste ser demasiado poderoso—Se calló pero Harry contuvo la lengua, sintiendo que el hombre no había terminado—¿Eras consciente de que Pettigrew maldijo el carruaje para matarte? —Esto era nuevo para Harry. Sacudió la cabeza—Pettigrew sintió que poderosos magos alejaron la magia de otras brujas y magos. Tenía una hermana que nació como un squib—.

—¿Y él me culpó? —Harry preguntó incrédulo.

Severus negó con la cabeza—No necesariamente. Pero pensó que si él te mataba liberaría tu magia y permitiría que fluyera en los menos afortunados—.

—Eso es ridículo—Harry bufó.

Severus asintió con la cabeza—De hecho. Pero estamos divagando. Lo que pasa con los magos poderosos, Harry, es que poseen una Magia Salvaje. Eso es lo que los hace ser tan poderosos. Algunos magos pasan años aprendiendo la Vieja Magia, cómo atraerla, controlarla. Dumbledore es un hombre así. Otros usan rituales más profanos de la Antigüedad Oscura para domar la Magia Salvaje, personas como Voldemort—Harry se estremeció ante el recuerdo del viejo duque—Unos pocos muy raros nacen con él. Una rara distinción que compartes con personas como Merlín e Ignotus Peverell—Harry se sentó. Él sabía ese nombre. Severus asintió con la cabeza—Sí, el mago que creó las Reliquias de la Muerte. Como todas las historias antiguas, la verdad ha sido distorsionada. En realidad, fue el hermano más joven el que creó la varita, la piedra y el manto. Aprendió a una edad temprana cómo controlar su propia Magia Salvaje y darle forma, y mientras otros han aprendido a controlar la Magia Salvaje, hay una distinción que diferencia a los que nacieron con ella. La razón por la que el Wizengamot tienen leyes que rigen el matrimonio de unos pocos como tú. Procreación. Hay algo sobre la Magia Salvaje innata que permite al mago crear y llevar a su propia descendencia—Harry había estado estudiando el fuego, contemplando las palabras de Severus, pero en la última frase su mirada se dirigió a la del mayor—Sí, Harry, eso es correcto. Un mago muy poderoso, nacido con Magia Salvaje tiene la capacidad de concebir y cargar a un niño. Creo que la magia crea una especie de respuesta hermafrodita cuando se presentan las circunstancias, lo que permite al mago esta habilidad. Pero solo con otro mago y cualquier niño sería mágico. No puedes producir un squib—.

* * *

Severus vio como Harry devolvía el resto de su jerez y dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa. Se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse. Severus lo dejó, sabiendo que le había dado mucho a su joven amante para procesar. Todavía estaba enojado porque Black aparentemente había estado dispuesto a permitir que Harry entrara al matrimonio sin una idea de lo que podría pasar. Lo que se esperaba que ocurriera si Harry estaba casado con un mago. Black debería estar contento de que Harry prefiriera ser penetrado o las cosas podrían haber ido cuesta abajo rápidamente. Severus empujó la idea de que Harry estuviera con otro fuera de su cabeza. Lo abordarían cuando llegara el momento. Harry miró sus retorcidos dedos mientras hablaba—¿Es por eso por lo que soy gay? —.

Severus sacudió su cabeza hacia atrás—¿Qué? —.

—Dijiste que la Magia Salvaje hace esta—su mano hizo círculos sobre su área del estómago— _cosa_. ¿Es por eso por lo que soy homosexual? Ya que se necesita otro mago para embarazarme—.

La cabeza de Severus se echó hacia atrás como si lo hubieran abofeteado—No, Harry. No te hace gay. Creo que Ignotus estaba felizmente casado con una bruja y tuvo muchos hijos con ella. Solo permite la concepción de los niños en el mago. Me equivoqué un poco antes, me disculpo. significaba que un mago con Magia Salvaje solo podía ser impregnado por otro mago. Si tuvieras—Severus se tragó la amarga bilis en su garganta—relaciones con un muggle, no podría... no podrías concebir—.

Harry guardó silencio una vez más y cruzó la habitación hacia la mesa llena de frascos. Sus dedos jugaron sobre ellos como si sostuvieran las respuestas a sus preguntas y sacó uno del grupo. Severus se levantó y cruzó hacia él, sus tensos hombros se relajaron levemente cuando Severus se acercó a él. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros del joven y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza, inhalando su aroma. Harry recostó su cabeza contra el pecho de Severus.

—Entonces, si no lo hubiera tomado ayer, ¿podría haberme quedado embarazado anoche? —

—Es una posibilidad—Severus estuvo de acuerdo en voz baja.

—¿Qué pasa si quiero quedar embarazada? —.

Severus hizo una mueca de dolor por el anhelo que atravesó su corazón—Harry, no—.

Harry se revolvió en sus brazos—Hablo en serio, Severus. ¿Qué pasa si quiero tener un bebé contigo? Llevar a tu hijo, ¿nuestro hijo dentro de mí? —.

Severus negó con la cabeza, claramente viendo el proceso de pensamiento de Harry—No es ninguna garantía de que Black nos permita estar juntos. Todavía eres un hombre, el niño aún sería tu heredero. De hecho, incluso podría llegar a hacer que otro te quiera aún más. Prueba de tu capacidad para concebir—Severus miró hacia abajo a los ojos verdes y suspiró—Preferiría que tomaras la poción por el momento, piensa primero en las consecuencias. Pero soy simplemente tu tutor, no te obligaré a tomarla. No tengo control sobre ti si decides dejar de tomarla—.

—¿Me darías un bebé, si lo quisiera? —Harry preguntó cautelosamente.

—Te daría todo lo que estuviera en mi poder darte, Harry—.

Harry se puso de puntillas—Mi dulce Severus—y le dio un suave beso en los labios—Y eres más que solo mi tutor—Harry se echó hacia atrás con los pies planos, descorchó el vial y lo bebió—Mmm. Sabe un poco como pan de jengibre. Nunca antes lo había notado—.

—Hoy agregué el saborizante. El jengibre es una de las especias que no interferirá ¿Está bien? —.

Harry asintió—Me encanta el pan de jengibre—.

Severus sintió que se sonrojaba—Lo sé—.

Harry se dispuso a abrazar a Severus otra vez, pero llamaron a la puerta y Severus se apartó de él. Harry frunció el ceño y gritó—entre—.

—Pondré esto en tu cajón con las otras pociones—dijo Severus cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Collier—Simplemente no te olvides de tomarlos—.

—Sí, profesor—le tendió el frasco vacío, pero Severus negó con la cabeza.

—Ese vial no es bueno para mí ahora. El residuo de este brebaje en particular no se puede eliminar por completo. Tíralo—.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia su mayordomo—Sí, Collier? —.

El mayordomo se inclinó—Quería preguntar sobre sus preferencias gastronómicas, Mi Señor. Cook está feliz de preparar una comida completa en el comedor, pero somos conscientes de su largo día y el del profesor Snape así como también de mañana y nos preguntamos ¿Prefiere la cena servida en sus habitaciones? —.

Severus observó el intercambio y levantó una ceja hacia Harry cuando se volvió hacia él—¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo, profesor? ¿O te lo entregarán en tu propia habitación? —Como si el hombre no supiera la respuesta.

Él se encogió de hombros—No tiene sentido hacer que el personal trabaje dos veces más, Potter. Puedo unirme a ti en tus habitaciones para cenar—Se volvió hacia el mayordomo y le dijo—¿Tienes un baño de cadera para mí, Collier? He pasado el día en mi laboratorio y deseo limpiarme antes de la cena—.

El mayordomo se inclinó—Como lo desee, señor—Hizo una reverencia a Harry—Mi Señor, la cena será servida aquí dentro de una hora—.

Severus vio al mayordomo irse y en el momento en que la puerta se cerró, Harry se estaba poniendo su túnica, arrastrando a Severus en un beso. Los labios de Harry se movieron sobre los suyos, su lengua trazando a lo largo del labio inferior de Severus. deslizándose en la boca de Severus y enredándose contra la lengua de Severus, el sabor del jengibre y el jerez se mezclaron en la lengua de Harry. Antes de que Severus pudiera comprender lo que estaba pasando, Harry los giró y derrumbó a Severus sobre la cama. Harry estaba a horcajadas sobre él mientras su boca se movía sobre el cuello de Severus, sus manos tiraban de su túnica.

—H-Harry, mi baño—se quedó sin aliento cuando los labios ardientes quemaron su garganta.

—Todavía estará caliente cuando llegue aquí—La bata se deslizó por sus muslos y se apretó en su cintura. Sus caderas se sacudieron cuando Harry palmeó su dolorido miembro.

—Ah, Harry. Mmm. Escandalizarás a los sirvientes—.

—Aprenderán a tocar—Harry pareció desaparecer cuando Severus sintió que se movía por su cuerpo—Necesito probar a mi dulce Severus. Extraño su sensación en mi boca—Severus gimió, casi llegando a las palabras de Harry—La forma en que palpitas contra mis labios cuando te vienes—Harry pasó la lengua por la dura erección de Severus y saltó al puro éxtasis de la misma—La sensación de tu semilla llenando mi boca y deslizándome por mi garganta. Lo necesito, Severus. Ahora—Harry envolvió sus labios alrededor del miembro que goteaba y Severus estaba perdido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del traductor:** *Petite morte, es un eufemismo de orgasmo.


	19. Un Cambio De Lugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—¿Y si pudiéramos encontrar una manera de solidificar el chocolate? —Harry miró a Severus desde el libro en su regazo.

Severus levantó la vista del escritorio, apartando su largo cabello de su cara. Poco después de su regreso al campo, Harry había mencionado lo mucho que le encantaba ver el cabello de Severus caer, fluyendo alrededor de su rostro. El tutor rara vez lo llevaba amarrado a menos que estuviera elaborando pociones. También había crecido casi dos pulgadas en el último mes y a Severus le encantaba oír los sonidos suaves que Harry hacía cuando rozaba el culo de Harry cuando la boca de Severus chupaba el miembro de su amante por su garganta—Expresa tu propósito, señor Potter—.

—Bueno, ya conocemos los beneficios, o algunos de los beneficios del chocolate como contra agente de Magia Oscura. ¿Qué pasaría si pudiéramos solidificarlo, hacer que sea más fácil de transportar? —Apartó los pies del brazo de la silla en la que había estado descansando y cerró el libro alrededor de su dedo. Se puso de pie y cruzó para pararse al lado de la silla de Severus. Colocó el libro, _La Defensa Del Chocolate: Un Tratado Sobre Ciertos Descubrimientos De Los Últimos Doscientos Años_ , en el escritorio y lo abrió. Señaló un pasaje—Mira aquí. Los españoles han ideado una forma de convertir el cacao en una pasta ¿Qué pasaría si pudiéramos encontrar una manera de hacerlo más sólido? Un sólido que se derritiera cuando se lo colocara en la boca—Harry se movió alrededor del escritorio y se sentó en la silla frente a Severus—Piense en los beneficios, profesor. Podrías llevarlo contigo y si tuvieses una maldición inconsciente, alguien podría colocar una pieza en tu boca y dejar que se derrita mientras la absorbes. Ese tipo, Jeremiah Candlestick... —.

—Chandelston, Potter. Jeremiah Chandelston—.

Harry agitó su mano con desdén—Casi se muere cuando su protegido echó chocolate en su garganta. Mira esto—Harry se levantó y extendió la mano para mirar el libro donde una página había sido mordisqueada. Señaló una imagen de un mago de mediana edad que sostenía una taza humeante. El mago les saludó con la mano—Hay un mago holandés, Van Houten, que ha estado trabajando en diferentes técnicas y demás. Creo que le escribiré y veré lo que tiene que decir—.

Severus asintió con la cabeza, feliz de ver a Harry teniendo tanto interés en promover el avance de las prácticas de curación. Justo la semana pasada, había estado comparando su libro _Pociones Curativas_ con los hechizos de curación preguntándose si había una manera de combinarlos de manera eficiente.

Ahora que estaban estudiando temas que Harry descubrió intrigantes, su interés en su educación se multiplicó por diez. Todavía pasaron unos días a la semana aprendiendo otras materias avanzadas y estudiando para su E.X.T.A.S.I.S, pero la mayoría de los días los pasó estudiando y discutiendo curación y magia mental. En privado, Severus sintió que Harry podría pasar sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S mañana con Extraordinarios en todos los temas, pero ni siquiera pensó en contactar a la Autoridad de Exámenes Mágicos. Ambos sabían que la prueba programada para mediados de junio era lo único que mantenía a raya al mundo exterior (léase Black).

—Creo que es una excelente idea, Potter. Estoy seguro de que recibiría con agrado la aportación de otro mago—Severus levantó la vista del libro y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Harry, inclinado sobre el escritorio, casi amenazante sobre Severus. En su mayor parte, Harry hizo un trabajo decente manteniendo sus deseos bajo control fuera del dormitorio. pero luego hubo momentos como estos. Momentos en que solo eran ellos dos y el mundo pareció detenerse cuando se miraron a los ojos. Severus vio como las pupilas de Harry se dilataban con deseo y anhelo, la forma en que se lamía los labios con esa pequeña lengua tentadora. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se precipitaron en la mente de Severus, la forma en que Harry había usado esa lengua para burlarse de sus pezones movió su miembro rígido. Harry debe haber estado recordando también, porque de repente respiraba pesadamente.

Severus gimió—No, Harry—.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y se abrió para admitir a Collier. Harry agarró el libro sobre chocolate mientras se enderezaba y lo colocaba estratégicamente frente a él mientras giraba—Sí, Collier? —.

El mayordomo tendió un sobre—Esto fue entregado por uno de los sirvientes de Lord Black, Mi Señor—.

Harry echó un vistazo a Severus y Severus sabía que el ardor de Harry se había enfriado casi tan rápido como el de él. Harry cruzó la habitación y tomó la carta—Gracias, Collier—Entregó el libro al mayordomo para que pudiera romper el sello de la misiva. Severus observó ávidamente mientras Harry leía, tratando de controlar el impulso de correr por la habitación y arrancar la carta de la mano de su amante. Levantó la vista y captó la expresión de preocupación del mayordomo. Harry bajó la carta—No es nada malo—Severus casi podía sentir la tensión salir de la habitación—Es de Remus. Viene a inspeccionar las tierras y los lugares de los siervos. Para ver si hay algo que se debe arreglar o reforzar antes de que lleguen las lluvias de primavera. Debería haberlo pensado—Él miró a Severus.

Severus sintió que la boca del estómago se le llenaba de desesperación. Se había acostumbrado tanto a quedarse dormido y despertarse junto a Harry—Tendremos que ajustar nuestro horario. Hacer... —se quedó sin aliento y tosió para aclararse la garganta—hacer tiempo durante el día para que pueda cabalgar con él. Su visita no debería afectar su estudio demasiado contigo tan avanzado—Pero afectaría su tiempo juntos. Severus ya podía ver la pérdida en los ojos de Harry.

Se volvieron con una pequeña tos de Collier—Si pudiera hacer una sugerencia, mi Señor—.

—Adelante, Collier—alentó Harry.

—Entiendo que algunas de sus sesiones de estudio—Severus miró al mayordomo. ¿Ha titubeado sobre “Sesiones de estudio”? —tienden a correr hasta altas horas de la noche. Tal vez, para no molestar a Sir Lupin, el profesor desee irse a la habitación contigua. No se ha utilizado desde su madre, pero la decoración es de buen gusto y la habitación puede ser aireada de la noche a la mañana. Me doy cuenta de que es poco ortodoxo que el tutor de uno duerma en la suite de la ama, pero se trata de la conveniencia de mi Señor—.

Harry se volvió hacia Severus con ojos suplicantes, pero su voz era tranquila mientras hablaba—¿Profesor? A menos que esté cómodo en su habitación actual. La decisión es suya—.

¿Perderse la oportunidad de seguir compartiendo la cama de Harry? Él no era tonto. Y el maldito mayordomo también lo sabía, maldita sea su mirada. Severus asintió lentamente—No son más que habitaciones. Lo que ocupa mi materia no importa. No soy muy particular en cuanto a la almohada en la que me acuesto por la noche—Lo cual era una mentira, ambos lo sabían, porque Harry tenía esa única almohada que era celestial y ¿cuántas veces Severus la había sacado de debajo de la cabeza de Harry? —Si le place al señor Potter tenerme más cerca, consentiré en la mudanza—.

El mayordomo inclinó la cabeza y Severus podría haber jurado que vio al hombre conteniendo una sonrisa—Muy bien, señor. Tendré el cuarto hoy y sus cosas se moverán mañana—.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus. Él se echó hacia atrás ante el rápido golpe en la puerta y se volvieron para ver que el mayordomo asomaba la cabeza. Levantó el libro que Harry le había dado antes—Su libro, mi señor—Colocó el libro en la mesa junto a la puerta y desapareció de nuevo.

Harry se volvió tímidamente hacia Severus—Creo que él sabe—.

Severus agarró a Harry por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí—Por supuesto que él sabe, idiota. No eres exactamente el epítome de la discreción—Presionó sus labios con los de Harry y Harry inclinó sus caderas contra las de Severus, su miembro ya duro presionando contra la creciente erección de Severus. Harry se agarró a la túnica de Severus como si estuviera tratando de arrancarla. Severus retrocedió, jadeando por aire—¿Cuándo... cuándo llega? —.

Harry besó el cuello de Severus—El fin de semana. Tenemos tres o cuatro días—Él frotó su palma contra la erección de Severus—Te quiero—.

Severus movió su cabeza para darle a Harry acceso a más de su cuello—Estamos en el aula. Las reglas, Harry—.

Harry mordió su cuello y Severus gimió—Entonces tienes exactamente cinco minutos para llegar a mi cama, porque esto—presionó su palma contra el miembro de Severus—va a estar en mi boca o en mi trasero en menos de diez, independientemente de dónde estemos—.

Severus gimió—Bastardo cachondo—.

Harry sonrió con satisfacción mientras giraba y se dirigía a la puerta—No dejo de decírtelo, profesor. Mis padres estaban casados—.

Severus observó a Harry caminar hacia la puerta y desaparecer por la puerta abierta. No fue hasta Harry—Cuatro minutos, Profesor—cuando rompió el hechizo y se movió, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras y las habitaciones de Harry.

* * *

Harry pasó sus manos por los muslos de Severus y apretó los duros músculos debajo de él. El suyo todavía goteaba de su pene mientras su lengua se deslizaba alrededor de Severus, podía decir que su amante estaba cerca mientras lo jalaba profundamente en su garganta. Se movió sobre él, esperando que las dulces palabras cayeran de los labios de Severus. Lo había notado poco después de haberse convertido en amantes. La forma en que Severus perdería el control durante su orgasmo, las palabras se le escaparon de los labios, incoherentes e inconexas, pero Harry las escuchó. Las escuchó y las sostuvo cerca de su corazón.

—Harry—Severus se sacudió debajo de él y el miembro en su boca liberó su tesoro mientras los labios de Severus derramaban sus propias pepitas de oro—Mi Harry... Mi amor... Mio para siempre... Harry... Te amo tanto, tanto... Ah, Harry. Harry. Mi amor. Mío. Harry—Lo último fue dicho en un suave suspiro cuando Severus se deslizó de los labios de Harry.

Harry se movió hacia el cuerpo de Severus y lo besó—¿Te gusta tu nueva habitación? — Preguntó una vez que el hombre se recuperó lo suficiente como para hablar.

Severus levantó su cabeza para mirar hacia la puerta que conducía al vestuario de Harry y subsecuentemente a las nuevas cámaras de Severus en las que había sido trasladado hacía dos días. Bajó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para rodear con sus brazos a Harry—La ubicación es deseable, pero la cama es bastante deplorable. No creo que sea capaz de mantenerme en ella—.

Harry le lanzó una mirada inocente—Como su anfitrión, debo decir que es bastante inquietante, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para asegurar que sus arreglos para dormir sean de su agrado. Si tiene alguna sugerencia para mejorarlos, no dude en dejármelo saber—.

—Tengo una o dos ideas—dijo Severus, acariciando contra el cuello de Harry.

—Oh, soy todo oídos, profesor—.

Severus mordisqueó el cuello de Harry—Me encanta estar contigo, Harry. Pero quiero probar cosas nuevas. Si crees que estás listo—.

El calor disparó a través de Harry. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Severus y presionó un beso en sus labios—Si vas a estar allí, estoy dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa. ¿Qué tienes en mente? —.

Severus deslizó una mano por la espalda de Harry—Quiero que me cabalgues. Esta noche—Harry se quedó sin aliento ante la imagen en su cabeza y sintió su miembro contraerse. Severus se inclinó hacia adelante, sus labios se reflejaron en su oreja—Quiero verte encima de mí, deslizándote sobre mi miembro. Quiero... —.

Hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta y Harry se dio la vuelta—Solo un minuto. Está cerrado—llamó. Harry se dio la vuelta y agarró su bata del suelo mientras se deslizaba de la cama. Se lo puso mientras cruzaba la habitación y la mantuvo cerrada. Giró el cerrojo de la puerta y la abrió para ver a su estoico mayordomo del otro lado.

—Han llegado los escoltas, mi señor. Sir Lupin debería llegar dentro de una hora—.

Harry asintió—Gracias, Collier—.

—¿Debo advertirle… er, informar al Profesor Snape? —.

Harry sabía que no había tenido éxito en mantener el rubor lejos—Uh, no. Está bien. Le informaré tan pronto como me recupere de mi... siesta. No hay necesidad de molestarlo. Probablemente esté ocupado—.

—Sí—dijo el mayordomo, sus ojos se movieron hacia el interior de la habitación y Harry tuvo que contenerse para no mirar—recuperándose de su propia siesta, sin duda—.

Harry asintió, ignorando el calor en sus mejillas—Sí, eso—y cerró la puerta al mayordomo. Regresó a la cama para ver a Severus sentado, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Fuimos atrapados, Harry? —.

—Cállate, Severus—Harry se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios en los de Severus para un rápido beso—Ese fue Collier. Remus estará aquí dentro de una hora—.

—Supongo que deberíamos estar presentables—se dio vuelta para salir de la cama y Harry observó el movimiento de los músculos a lo largo de su espalda mientras se ponía de pie. La decepción lo atravesó cuando Severus se puso su bata. Presionó una rodilla en la cama y se inclinó hacia delante—¿Harry? —Los ojos de Harry siguieron por el cuerpo de su amante hasta que se encontraron con los orbes negros—¿Podrías? —.

Harry buscó en su memoria hasta que recordó lo que había dicho Severus y sintió el calor llenar sus mejillas. Él asintió—Sí. Eso y ... y cualquier cosa que quieras—.

Severus trepó a través de la cama y jaló a Harry contra él—No te arrepentirás, mi amor. Lo prometo—.

Harry le sonrió—Confío en ti, mi dulce Severus—.

Severus se abalanzó y hundió su lengua en la boca de Harry para un rápido y duro beso. Él se retiró—Es hora de vestirse, mocoso. Te veré en el estudio dentro de un cuarto de hora—.

Harry asintió cuando Severus se deslizó de la cama y se dirigió a su habitación.


	20. Un Visitante Astuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—¿Vamos a sentarnos realmente aquí y actuar como si estuviéramos en medio de las lecciones mientras esperamos a Remus? —.

Severus miró hacia arriba, donde Harry estaba tirado en el sofá con un libro en su regazo—No. Nos vamos a sentar aquí y mientras esperamos a sir Lupin, estudiarás. Deberías haber terminado ese libro esta mañana—.

Harry bufó—Lo hubiera terminado esta mañana si mi tutor se hubiera portado bien—.

Severus le devolvió el bufido—La distracción estaba en tu cabeza, Potter—.

Harry se sentó, su boca abierta en estado de shock—¿En mi cabeza? Tú, Profesor Severus Snape, eres increíble. Estoy bastante seguro de que no te imaginé a horcajadas sobre mí y susurrando algo acerca de cómo unos cuantos bizcochos no hicieron uno más dulce, pero probablemente debería tener un sabor solo para apoyar tu teoría—.

—No estaba equivocado, ¿verdad? —Severus miró a Harry con una sonrisa.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se rió entre dientes.

—Lee tu libro, Potter—.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer, profesor? —.

—Lo mismo que siempre hago, Potter. Sentarme detrás de este escritorio, fingir calificar tus ensayos mientras imagino cómo te verás esta noche y qué nuevos pequeños sonidos puedo extraer de tus dulces labios—le informó Severus en voz baja, voz sedosa.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto—Joder, Severus—.

—Lenguaje, Potter—Severus contuvo una sonrisa.

¿Cómo se supone que debo concentrarme ahora? —Harry gruñó a él.

—Es decir... —.

Severus fue interrumpido por una conmoción en el pasillo. ¡Maldita sea! Lupin había llegado y él estaba duro como una roca. Levantó la vista y vio a Harry sonriéndole. Severus se burló de su amante—No estás en mejor condición, señor Potter—.

—Soy un adolescente, profesor. Estoy en un estado constante de excitación a medias—.

—No anoche no lo estabas—Severus murmuró cuando la puerta se abrió y Remus Lupin entró. Omitió una rápida oración de que el hombre lobo todavía estaba demasiado cansado de viajar tan pronto después de su cambio para notar cualquier aroma persistente de sexo o lo adjudicaría al “estado constante a la mitad de la excitación” de Harry debido a su “condición de adolescente”.

—Remus—gritó Harry mientras se ponía de pie y cruzaba hacia el hombre. Severus notó que Harry todavía tenía cuidado de mantener la parte inferior de su cuerpo lejos del hombre mientras se abrazaban.

—Harry. ¿Cómo estás? Te ves bien—El hombre lobo no pareció actuar de manera diferente cuando Harry se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa.

—Bien. Estoy bien. ¿Tú? —Miró al mayordomo—Té, Collier—El mayordomo asintió y salió de la habitación.

—No estoy mal—Miró a Severus—Snape—.

—Lupin—Severus asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento.

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá y Lupin tomó el libro que Harry había dejado caer—¿Qué estás estudiando, Harry? —.

Harry movió su mano con desdén—Oh, solo un tratado sobre pociones curativas. Me temo que no es muy interesante—sus ojos se deslizaron hacia Severus—Me está costando mucho terminarlo—.

Severus le sonrió burlonamente—Tal vez si fueras a abordarlo desde un ángulo diferente, Potter—sugirió—Salta y ataca con un vigor más entusiasta, podrías tener mejores resultados. De cualquier forma, solo tendrás que aguantarlo—Severus estaba complacido de ver el rubor extendido sobre las mejillas de Harry mientras se retorcía en su asiento.

Lupin cerró el libro que había estado hojeando y se lo dio a Harry—Snape tiene razón, Harry. Tu educación es importante. No importa cuán difícil pueda ser, solo tienes que mantenerte en la cima y seguir golpeándola hasta que se hunda. Al final, la sensación de logro y trabajo duro es bastante satisfactoria Tómalo de alguien que sabe. He pasado bastante tiempo arrodillado para llegar a donde estoy hoy—.

Severus tuvo que contener la risa ante la expresión de Harry. Su amante estaba tan metido en la cuneta que necesitarían un sabueso para buscar su rastro. Harry se salvó de una respuesta con la llegada de la bandeja de té. La doncella le tendió una taza y volvió su atención al ensayo de Harry, dejando a los dos hombres atrapados.

Severus estaba a la mitad de la teoría de Harry sobre la combinación de hechizos y curaciones cuando hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de su té. Levantó la vista cuando el adolescente le trajo un plato de galletas recién traídas de la cocina.

—Gracias, Emily—Hizo una reverencia y llevó la bandeja a Harry y Lupin. Severus observó a Harry mientras él y Lupin recogían los bizcochos, la criada explicaba lo que cada uno era. Lupin dijo algo que hizo reír a Harry y Severus sonrió ante la expresión de alegría en su rostro. Harry levantó la mirada mientras se quitaba el flequillo de los ojos y captaba los ojos de Severus. Él le sonrió suavemente y Severus bajó los ojos al sentir el rubor en sus mejillas ¿Cómo era posible que este hombre... chico lo redujera tan fácilmente a una niña de escuela sonrojada? ¿Cuándo su mundo se había reducido a una esfera del tamaño de Harry? Levantó la vista y vio a Lupin estudiándolo. Volvió a mirar el ensayo de Harry, pero había perdido la concentración. ¿Sospechaba el hombre lobo? Sabía que Lupin sospechaba sus sentimientos hacia Harry, pero ¿sospecharía que el tutor actuaría en base a esos sentimientos?

* * *

—Eso es increíble. Dios, Severus, ¿por qué has esperado tanto para contarme sobre esto? —Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Severus se deslizó más profundo que nunca. Sintió que los dedos de Severus se deslizaban por su pene, se agarró a la base y Harry gimió.

—Muévete, Harry. Cabálgame—exigió Severus.

Harry se puso de rodillas y se bajó de nuevo. Se quedó sin aliento por la sensación de éxtasis—Oh, Severus—Repitió el movimiento otra vez y gimió. La tercera vez, las caderas de Severus se dispararon cuando Harry se deslizó hacia abajo y aulló de placer. Se dejó caer hacia adelante, sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Severus mientras recuperaba el aliento. Severus presionó su mano contra el pecho de Harry y lo empujó hacia atrás. Harry movió una mano hacia atrás para apoyarse contra el muslo de Severus, la otra descansando sobre el estómago de su amante. Severus movió sus manos a las caderas de Harry y lo sostuvo en su lugar mientras comenzaba a ondular debajo de él. Harry gimió y se agarró al estómago bajo su palma, sus dedos se clavaron en el destello musculoso. Severus se quedó sin aliento y Harry lo miró, el cabello negro extendido sobre las almohadas blancas, los ojos cerrados mientras sus dientes trabajaban su labio inferior. Presionó sus caderas hacia adelante y Severus jadeó.

>> Sí, Harry. Justo así—.

Harry giró sus caderas alrededor del miembro de Severus cuando Severus agarró su erección y comenzó a trabajar con él. Harry se quejó con placer mientras sus caderas empujaban contra las de Severus, su miembro entraba y salía de Harry. Montó a su amante duro, sus cuerpos se estrellaron uno contra el otro, resbaladizos de sudor y lubricación. Le encantaba la sensación de tener el control, marcando el ritmo, viendo a Severus debajo de él, con la cara enrojecida por la pasión. Los bíceps de Severus se movieron mientras movía su mano arriba y abajo por el miembro de Harry.

—Oh, Harry. Más duro. Sí. Harry. Ahora. Vente... Tú—Harry empujó a Severus mientras su miembro se derramaba sobre la mano de Severus. Las caderas de Severus se levantaron mientras llenaba a Harry—Harry. Mi amor... Mío... Para siempre... Te amo... Mi Harry... Mi amor. Mío. Mío. Mío—El corazón de Harry se hinchó de amor cuando las palabras de Severus lo inundaron.

* * *

Harry cayó hacia adelante, Severus se escabulló de él mientras se volteaba y Severus lo atrajo hacia sí. Él besó su frente—¿Te gustó eso, amor? —Severus preguntó una vez que consideró que Harry se había recuperado.

Harry presionó sus labios en el pecho de Severus—Mucho, mi dulce Severus. Mucho—Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar inquisitivamente a Severus—¿Hay otras posiciones? —.

Severus se rió entre dientes—Sí, amor. Muchas. Apenas hemos comenzado—.

—¿Como cuáles? — Pasó sus dedos sobre el estómago de Severus en el extraño patrón ahora familiar.

Severus estudió a Harry como si tuviera las respuestas—¿Recuerdas tu cumpleaños? —Harry asintió y sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta.

—Oh. ¿En una silla? ¿Y la segunda vez? Cuando me tenías atrapado contra la pared—.

Severus frunció el ceño—No te tenía atrapado—.

Harry deslizó su mano sobre el pecho de Severus—Mmm. Seguro que así fue. Y me gustó. ¿Pero podemos hacerlo así? —.

—¿De pie? Sí—Severus apartó el cabello de Harry de su rostro—Y casi todas las posiciones que podemos hacer enfrentándonos entre nosotros también podemos hacerlo conmigo detrás de ti—Severus vio como Harry procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar y de repente sus ojos se abrieron de deseo. Alzó la mano, agarró a Severus por el pelo y tiró de él, aplastando sus labios. El beso fue descuidado por el deseo y Harry estaba jadeando. Severus se preguntó qué había excitado a su amante tan rápido. Harry retrocedió, empujando su erección contra el estómago de Severus.

—Merlín, Sev. ¿Me tomarás por la espalda? ¿En tu laboratorio? —Harry jadeó cuando sus manos agarraron el cabello y el cuello de Severus.

—Harry, las regl... —.

—A la mierda las reglas, Severus—Harry presionó besos calientes en el cuello de Severus—Quiero que me lleves a tu laboratorio. Quiero que me inclines sobre tu mesa de laboratorio y me metas el miembro en el culo y me montes—Harry rodó contra Severus mientras su boca se movía sobre el cuello de Severus—Quiero acercarme a tu mesa, para que cada vez que cortes o piques, pienses en mí y te pongas duro. Oh Dios, Sev—Harry mordió el cuello de Severus mientras su venida se derramaba sobre sus estómagos y Severus jadeó cuando el dolor envió rayos de placer por su cuerpo. Severus no era un fan del Marqués de Sade y nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales dolorosas, pero cuando Harry le tiró del pelo y lo mordió fue como si el hombre lo estuviera marcando y Severus lo amaba.

Sostuvo a Harry contra él mientras el hombre más joven se recuperaba de su segundo orgasmo. Harry suspiró y se dejó caer contra la almohada. Severus se rió entre dientes—Con un argumento como ese, ¿cómo puedo decir que no? —Harry se sonrojó y le sonrió—Pero no hasta que Lupin se haya ido. Creo que sospecha, Harry. Tendremos que tener cuidado—.

—No me importa—dijo Harry desafiante—¿Qué más pueden hacernos, Severus? ¿Qué? ¿Despedirte? Esta es mi casa y yo solo te invitaré a vivir conmigo. Ya van a casarme, no puede empeorar—.

Severus pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Harry, tratando de calmar a su amante—Shh, amor. Creo que es mejor si te mantienes en el lado bueno de Lupin. Creo que él es el único que lucha por ti en todo esto, Harry—.

Harry suspiró—Lo sé—Estuvo callado durante varios minutos y Severus pensó que se había quedado dormido, así que se sobresaltó cuando Harry volvió a hablar—Severus—miró hacia abajo, pero Harry estaba mirando su pecho, preocupado con su labio entre los dientes—Voy a decir algo y no quiero que respondas en este momento, pero quiero que lo pienses—El estómago de Severus se apretó cuando Harry respiró—Le voy a decir a Remus que quiero casarme con una bruja. No quiero que otro hombre me toque como tú. Yo le daré un hijo, es justo. Pero quiero que te quedes conmigo. Me gustaría que te quedes conmigo. No quiero perderte. Te proporcionaré todo lo que pueda. Sé que no es lo ideal, pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecer en este momento. al respecto. Por favor—.

Severus acercó a Harry y besó la parte superior de su cabeza, mojando las pestañas contra su pecho—Ve a dormir, mi amor. Descansa—.

Harry se acurrucó más cerca de él y pronto respiró profundamente. Severus lo sostuvo cerca mientras las lágrimas resbalaban de sus propios ojos. Él diría que sí, eventualmente. Él sabía que lo haría. Él no podría decirle a Harry que no. No sería capaz de renunciar a estar con Harry, incluso bajo esas condiciones. Nunca había soñado con ser relegado al papel de “amante”, un hombre _oculto_. Pero para Harry, lo haría.

* * *

Remus se quedó en Potterstate durante casi un mes supervisando y programando reparaciones. Aprendió mucho durante ese tiempo. Para empezar, Sirius se ocultó gravemente y subestimó a su ahijado. Harry estaba estudiando cosas muy por encima del nivel de E.X.T.A.SI.S. y no solo las entendía, estaba trabajando en formas de mejorar lo que ya sabía. No solo Harry era un poderoso mago, también era inteligente.

Remus también se dio cuenta de que Harry conocía su tierra, su patrimonio, sus dependientes. Sus siervos eran respetados y bien tratados, eran muy leales a cambio. Los siervos lo conocían y, lo que es más, los conocía. Sabía sus nombres, sus familias, sus necesidades. Este siervo necesitaría arreglar su techo, ese siervo necesitaba un pozo nuevo. Eran estas pequeñas cosas, Remus lo sabía, que harían a Harry un excelente propietario una vez que pudiera hacerse cargo de su herencia.

Pero, sobre todo, Remus se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba enamorado. Remus lo vio cuando el chico miraba a su tutor. Cuando pensaba que nadie estaba mirando, a menudo miraba al hombre y solo lo miraba. Era en la forma en que Harry alargaría la mano para darle un toque casual, sus dedos se demoraban en el profesor mucho más de lo necesario, de la forma en que Lily había tocado a James con tanta frecuencia. La forma en que sus ojos se iluminaron cuando Snape entró a la habitación. Remus recordó a Sirius lanzando esas mismas miradas a su manera, tocándolo así.

Entonces fue fácil para Remus ver que el afecto regresaba en las rápidas sonrisas de Snape, los suaves toques de un hombre al que no le importaba el contacto físico y miradas tiernas. Incluso cuando Snape lanzó sus insultos habituales, no había veneno en sus palabras, ni aspereza en su voz. Snape luchó por recordar su estado como el tutor de Harry cuando Remus estaba cerca, evidencia de una relación más familiar. Remus sabía que Snape se refería más por sus apellidos simplemente, pero este no era el caso con Harry. Demasiadas veces, Snape había dejado que “Harry” se deslizara en lugar de “Potter”. Y a Remus le pareció que el uso de Harry del título “Profesor” era más un cariño que una muestra de respeto.

Le llevó un poco más darse cuenta de que eran amantes. Supuso que era porque nunca había pensado en Harry en esa capacidad (Obviamente). Sabía que Snape estaba alojado en lo que era esencialmente las habitaciones de la Señora de la Mansión, pero había aceptado, ingenuamente, la excusa de que se debía a las sesiones de estudio nocturnas de Harry. Sabía que Harry se reunía con Snape cada noche en Londres, por lo que no parecía extraño que continuaran con la rutina en el campo. Y, en defensa de Remus, Harry era un mago inteligente con sed de conocimiento. No fue hasta casi el final de su segunda semana allí que la verdad comenzó a surgir en él. Había ido a la habitación de Harry antes de la cena una noche para conseguir una copia de un libro que habían discutido ese día. Harry lo había invitado a entrar mientras sacaba el libro de su mesita de noche. Había visto como Harry había agarrado un libro de la mesita de noche y había metido un pequeño frasco en un cajón antes de volverse hacia él. Remus acababa de tomar el libro cuando la puerta del vestidor de Harry se abrió y Snape entró preguntando por un gemelo. Snape lo había reconocido con un leve asentimiento y se había dado vuelta para irse, pero no antes de que Harry murmurara acerca de joyas perdidas y maestros olvidadizos de pociones. Había recorrido la mitad del pasillo antes de darse cuenta de cuán naturales habían actuado. Qué fácil había sido su intercambio. Cuán doméstica era toda la situación. Snape ni siquiera se molestó en llamar antes de entrar a la habitación de Harry. Harry podría haber estado en medio de un baño por todo lo que el tutor había sabido y todavía había entrado como si la privacidad de Harry no tuviera ninguna consecuencia. Había entrado como si fuera el dueño de la casa, como si perteneciera a esa habitación, como si... Como si lo hiciera todos los días.

Entonces Remus había comenzado a mirarlos un poco más cerca. Esas rápidas miradas entre los dos sostuvieron un fuego que hizo que Remus quisiera sonrojarse y darse la vuelta. Los toques persistentes eran posesivos, como si Harry estuviera tratando de mostrarle al mundo que Snape era suyo. Los toques de Snape fueron suaves y tranquilizadores. _“Está bien. Sé que te pertenezco y nadie más importa”._ Sus conversaciones estaban llenas de insinuaciones, si uno entendía el doble sentido. Desafortunadamente, Remus sí, él y Sirius lo habían usado con suficiente frecuencia. Remus también sospechaba que el mayordomo lo sabía. Muchas veces se encontró a sí mismo buscando a Harry y Collier aparecería anunciando que su señoría y el profesor Snape estaban en la biblioteca/estudio/sala de estar en voz alta. Remus luego entraría a cualquier habitación que se haya señalado para encontrar a Snape sentado tranquilamente en un lado de la habitación y Harry al otro lado, con la cara sonrojada y el aliento pesado, sonriendo inocentemente.

Y luego llegó la hora del mes para su cambio. Había sentido los efectos días antes de que la luna estuviera llena, sus sentidos intensificados siempre le advertían que preparara su “nido”. Dos días antes de la luna llena, Remus estaba saliendo de su habitación para ir a cenar cuando un extraño olor golpeó su nariz. Sin pensarlo, dio varios pasos hacia dónde venía el olor, afinando sus otros sentidos. Se congeló cuando su audición de hombre lobo penetró en el hechizo amortiguador.

—Harry, se supone que nos estamos preparando para la cena—la voz apagada de Severus sonaba exasperada.

—Tú eres el que me está inmovilizando contra la pared, profesor. Mmm—Harry volvió sin aliento y Remus estaba congelado en horror.

—Has estado pidiendo esto durante días, bastardo cachondo. Levanta la pierna, mi amor. Aah—.

—Oh mi dulce Severus. Te lo dije... mis padres se casaron. Oh mierda. Sí—.

Remus se giró y se dirigió al salón y se sirvió un vaso lleno de brandy, todo su cuerpo ardiendo de vergüenza como si realmente lo hubieran escuchado. Harry entró diez minutos más tarde y Snape otro diez después de eso, sin dar ninguna pista de que acababan de follar contra la pared de la habitación de Harry veinte minutos antes. Si Remus todavía no oliera el sexo en ellos, habría pensado que lo había imaginado. Remus decidió que era hora de regresar a Londres.

No fue hasta que Remus estaba empacando y preparándose para irse que se dio cuenta de lo más importante que había echado de menos. Harry estaba embrujado. Lo vio en sus ojos cuando fue a preguntarle a Remus si podían hablar antes de irse. Lo vio en su boca cuando le informó a Remus que si no tenía control sobre con quién se casaba, entonces al menos tendría algo que decir sobre el sexo de su futura esposa y había decidido que solo se casaría con una bruja. Remus se sorprendió un poco, sabiendo las preferencias de Harry. Hasta que lo pensó y se dio cuenta de que lo mismo sería válido para él. Si se viera obligado a casarse y Sirius no fuera una opción, no querría que otro hombre lo tocara como lo hizo Sirius. Lo vio en la forma en que Harry apretó su puño cuando Remus le preguntó qué quería y Harry respondió que sus propias necesidades no tenían influencia y por lo tanto no importaban. Remus asintió entendiendo y abrazó al hijo de uno de sus amigos más queridos antes de volver a su embalaje. Tenía un duque al que ver.


	21. Virilium Staminus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—¿Cuáles son tus planes hoy, mi amor? —.

Harry levantó la vista del periódico extendido sobre la colcha y sonrió al hombre que descansaba sobre la cabecera de la cama—¿Otro día de sexo salvaje? —.

Severus rodó los ojos—¿Todavía no estás dolorido? Hemos pasado los últimos tres días en esta habitación. Y no es como si hubieras tenido que prescindir mientras Lupin estuvo aquí—.

Harry se dio la vuelta y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Severus—Pero fue una excusa encantadora. Además—Harry hizo un puchero—no puedes contarme acerca de todas esas preciosas posiciones sexuales y no esperar que yo quiera probarlas—Harry deslizó una mano por el pecho desnudo de Severus y la enrolló alrededor de su cuello, deslizando los dedos por el cabello de Severus.

—Lo que tengo que hacer es atarte a la cama—.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron—¿En serio? —Presionó su endurecido miembro contra el estómago de Severus.

Severus lo agarró por la cintura y lo empujó hacia abajo—No, no hoy—añadió ante el puchero de Harry—En otra ocasión—.

Harry sonrió y presionó sus labios en los de Severus. El beso se caldeó rápidamente cuando Harry una vez más presionó su erección contra el estómago de Severus. Harry sabía que era demasiado pronto para Severus, pero también sabía que su amante no lo dejaría queriendo. Severus disfrutó de todo tipo de “congresos sexuales” (como él lo llamaba) y amaba sacar a Harry de la manera que podía. Severus estaba besando la mandíbula de Harry, sus manos agarrando su trasero y jalándolo mientras besaba su camino hacia la barriga ascendente. El calor se apoderó de Harry mientras agarraba los hombros de Severus. La lengua de Severus barrió la punta del miembro de Harry mientras se levantaba para encontrarse con su boca. Los dedos de Harry se clavaron en los hombros de Severus para sostenerse y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Severus chupó el miembro en su boca.

—Oh, mi dulce Severus—gimió Harry mientras estaba envuelto en el calor húmedo. Severus movió las caderas de Harry contra su boca, guiándolo dentro y fuera hasta que Harry tomó el ritmo y comenzó a moverse solo. Él deslizó una mano hacia arriba, el cabello de Severus fluyendo a través de sus dedos. Severus sostuvo los muslos de Harry, dándole la libertad de establecer su propia velocidad mientras se follaba la boca. Un dedo resbaladizo se deslizó por su bolsa de los testículos y Harry sacudió sus caderas, su pene se deslizó aún más en la boca de Severus. Severus lo tragó y Harry gimió. Severus comenzó a tararear contra su pene y Harry supo que estaba cerca. Harry sacudió sus caderas hacia atrás, apartándose de la boca de Severus—Respira—a Severus, que no quería sofocar a su amante cuando lo llenara con su semilla.

Severus agarró su trasero y tiró de él hacia adelante—Estoy bien—gruñó—devuelve tu pene a mi boca y follame—.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Harry mientras se deslizaba hacia atrás entre los labios de Severus. Inmediatamente fue tirado por la garganta y movió sus caderas. Ya había estado tan cerca que solo le dio unos empujones antes de soltarse por la garganta de Severus—Oh, Sev—.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Harry se deslizara y presionara sus labios contra los de Severus, saboreando la suave y regordeta carne. Se retiró y suspiró feliz, acariciando a Severus. Los dedos de Severus le recorrieron la espalda.

—¿Qué más has planeado para el día? —.

Harry se rió entre dientes y se apartó para mirar a Severus—No estoy seguro ¿Tenías algo en mente? —.

—Tengo que prepararme un poco—sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la mesa de noche y Harry giró su cabeza para ver el frasco casi vacío de líquido dorado.

Él se sonrojó—Oh. Quizás iré a caminar. Quizás iré a ver a William. Realmente no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él cuando Remus y yo pasamos por allí—.

Severus asintió—Te hará bien salir un poco. Y dado que estarás en esa área, necesito que pases por los Cottager. La Sra. Cottager tiene algo de Rosa Mosqueta que está dispuesta a cambiarme por un ungüento curativo—.

Harry se deslizó del regazo de Severus y alcanzó su bata—¿Tengo que llevarle la pomada? —.

Severus convoco su propia bata y se la puso—No. Es una de las cosas que necesito preparar. Lo enviaré con Emily mañana—.

—Está bien. Te veré esta tarde—se dirigió a su guardarropa para buscar un par de pantalones limpios.

—Asegúrate de traerme esa rosa mosqueta tan pronto como regreses. Estaré en mi laboratorio—dijo Severus mientras abría la puerta del vestidor para ir a sus propias habitaciones.

—Sí, profesor—Harry dijo después de él.

* * *

Severus necesitaba un descanso. Amaba a Harry, no había ninguna duda en su mente sobre eso, pero los últimos días desde que Lupin se había ido, Harry no lo había perdido de vista. Él entendió. Sabía que Harry había hablado con Lupin sobre su matrimonio y Severus aún no le había dado una respuesta sobre su oferta. No había tenido la intención de disuadirlo, sabía cuál era su respuesta, pero alguna fuerza invisible lo estaba frenando. Algo pareció impedirle abordar el tema del matrimonio de Harry y, posteriormente, su oferta. Como si al no hablar de eso no tuviera que lidiar con eso. Enfrentarlo. Pero estaba preparado para ser el amante de Harry, el suyo, a falta de una palabra mejor. Pero su incapacidad para decir esas palabras a Harry lo estaba haciendo aferrado. De ahí su razón para estar en el laboratorio hoy.

Revolvió el líquido azul oscuro tres veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj antes de agregar las hojas de rosa en polvo blanqueadas. Esperó a que el líquido se volviera púrpura antes de sacarlo del fuego. Se volvió hacia el otro caldero y miró el líquido marrón dorado. Todavía demasiado marrón. Lo dejó a fuego lento. Suspiró y se volvió hacia el tercer caldero, el líquido azul cielo hervía vigorosamente y Severus añadió las castañas trituradas. Si iba a tener que tomar estas cosas con regularidad (una posibilidad si los últimos días fueran alguna indicación) lo menos que podía hacer era hacerlo aceptable. Leyó la receta una vez más, relatando todos los pasos en su mente, satisfecho de haberlo hecho correctamente. Cruzó hasta el armario del vial y sacó una caja, comprobando el líquido dorado una vez más. Tuvieron unos buenos diez minutos más, así que se puso a embotellar la poción azul. Metió un cucharón en el caldero y llenó un vial y lo puso a un lado, lo descorchó, y se enfrió. Él comenzó a llenar y taponar la poción restante.

Severus colocó el último frasco con corcho de poción azul en la caja ranurada con los demás y recogió la botella única, descorchada. Miró el líquido azul claro antes de encogerse de hombros—Arriba y hasta el fondo, Severus— murmuró para sí mismo—Tengo que probarlo algún tiempo—y se llevó la botella a los labios y se la tragó. El sabor no era malo, tal vez un poco más a castaña. Hizo una anotación en el libro de recetas y comprobó el tiempo, anotando eso también. Bajó el fuego debajo del brebaje dorado y lo revolvió para liberar parte del calor acumulado antes de cruzar de vuelta al gabinete del vial para obtener la caja de viales para la poción de Harry y los pequeños frascos para el líquido dorado. Acababa de sacar la segunda caja cuando Harry entró, su sonrisa traviesa llenando su rostro. Su pelo al viento y sus rubicundas mejillas evidenciando su reciente caminata al aire libre.

—¿Disfrutaste tu visita? — Preguntó Severus mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de Harry.

—Sí, fue encantador. Traje la Rosa Mosqueta—levantó una canasta de bulbos rojos.

Severus señaló un armario al otro lado de la habitación—La habitación oscura, por favor—.

Harry se acercó a él y le dio un beso rápido a los labios de Severus. Severus inhaló, el aroma de Harry llenando su nariz y boca.

—Por supuesto—se apartó, ajeno a su efecto sobre Severus, y fue a dejar la planta—La Sra. Cottager me estaba diciendo que Timmy está haciendo un excelente trabajo en Encantamientos... —.

Severus sabía que Harry estaba hablando, probablemente diciendo algo que debería estar escuchando, pero no podía concentrarse. El aroma de Harry era como una nube alrededor de su cabeza, rodeándolo, filtrándose en su piel, llenándolo. Sintió que su sangre latía a través de su cuerpo al ritmo del nombre de Harry. Cada centímetro de piel anhelaba el toque de Harry. Su pene nunca había llegado tan duro tan rápido.

>> ¡Severus! —

Su cabeza se sacudió al oír su nombre en los labios de Harry. Levantó el frasco ahora vacío—¿Qué hiciste? —Escuchó el pánico en la voz de Harry—Nunca he visto este color azul, Severus—.

—Está bien, Harry. Es perfectamente seguro—Severus intentó convencerlo a través de su respiración pesada.

Harry pisoteó la habitación—No, no lo es—Sus ojos vagaron por Severus—Tus ojos están dilatados, respiras erráticamente, estás sudando—Puso una mano sobre el pecho de Severus—Y tu corazón está acelerado. Es... —.

Pero Severus lo había arrastrado más cerca y cubrió la boca de Harry con la suya, su lengua metiéndose en la boca de Harry con fuerza y rapidez. Él se retiró, todavía jadeando—¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste que querías? —Severus le lanzó una mirada burlona—Oh, sí. Dijiste que querías que te inclinara sobre mi mesa de laboratorio y metiera mi pene en tu culo y... ¿Qué era esa última parte, Harry? —Harry estaba jadeando ahora. Severus presionó su miembro duro contra él—¿Qué querías? —Su aliento fantasmal en el cuello de Harry—¿Qué dijiste, Harry? —.

Harry gimió—Fóllame, Sev. Fóllame duro—.

Severus empujó a Harry hacia atrás hasta que chocó contra la mesa detrás de él. Severus alcanzó por encima de su hombro y deslizó un dedo en el líquido dorado—Temperatura perfecta—Harry giró la cabeza para ver qué estaba haciendo Severus y reconoció el familiar aceite dorado. Severus presionó sus labios en la oreja de Harry—¿Lo probamos? — Harry asintió sin decir nada, su nuez de Adán se balanceaba mientras tragaba. Severus extendió la mano y agarró el abrigo de Harry, sacándolo de sus hombros antes de rasgar la camisa debajo. Harry se acercó para ayudar pero Severus apartó sus manos y gruñó—Mío—Finalmente quitó la camisa de Harry y lo agarró por la cintura, acercándolo para aplastar sus labios para otro beso feroz. Él se apartó y dio un paso atrás—Quítate las botas, Potter. No me gustan las impresiones de botas en mis muebles—Harry se arrodilló para obedecerlo y Severus se volvió, agarrando varios frascos y colocándolos sobre la mesa junto al caldero. Cogió uno y se quitó la parte superior. Se lo tendió a Harry cuando se levantó, con los pies desnudos a excepción de las medias—Llénalo—.

Harry tomó el frasco y le sonrió burlonamente antes de volverse hacia el caldero. Cogió el cucharón y Severus observó el juego de músculos—Espero no estropear esto, Profesor. Embotellar pociones puede ser tan tedioso a veces y mi mente tiende a preguntarse—el tono burlón se apoderó de Severus.

Severus se movió detrás de él, lo suficientemente cerca como para que su miembro rozara el culo de Harry—Tu problema, Potter, es que te resulta difícil—la mano de Severus se deslizó alrededor de su cintura y sobre su pene—prestar atención—Su otra mano se extendió por el otro lado y comenzó a trabajar en los botones de los pantalones de Harry. Deslizó una mano debajo de la tela y palmeó el miembro de Harry—Tal vez deberías trabajar en tu concentración—.

Harry movió sus caderas, presionando su miembro contra la mano de Severus—Quizás—.

Severus quitó su mano—Llena los frascos, Potter—.

Harry colocó el primer frasco lleno sobre la mesa y tomó un segundo frasco vacío. Severus continuó trabajando en los pantalones hasta que se deslizaron de las caderas de Harry. Severus los empujó hacia abajo y cayó de rodillas. Agarró las nalgas de Harry y las separó, pasando la lengua por la grieta.

—Joder, Severus—Harry jadeó.

—Estoy llegando allí, Harry—Severus gimió contra él. Pasó su lengua por el borde fruncido de Harry y deslizó la punta dentro. Oyó un golpe en el suelo—Es mejor que eso estuviera vacío, Potter—Harry gimió en respuesta. Severus se rió entre dientes y deslizó su lengua dentro del agujero, empujando más adentro. Se probó a sí mismo desde esta mañana. Deslizó su lengua, jugueteando con el borde antes de volver a deslizarse dentro. Él jodió a Harry con su lengua hasta que Harry gritó su nombre.

—Severus. Sev. Joder. Fóllame. Llévame. Te necesito. Por favor—suplicó. Severus se retiró y se puso de pie, sumergiendo sus dedos en el recipiente abierto, lleno y cubriendo su pene. Harry ya estaba inclinado sobre la mesa, con las piernas abiertas y los nudillos blancos agarrados a la mesa—Sev, por favor—gimió.

Severus agarró su miembro y la alineó con el agujero de Harry y empujó hacia delante. Su lengua no había estirado a Harry tanto como sus dedos solían hacerlo así que Harry estaba más apretado de lo normal y Harry gimió cuando Severus empujó para pasar el anillo apretado. Severus gimió cuando entró—No pares, Sev—jadeó Harry—Fóllame duro y rápido—.

Severus obedeció. Tan pronto como sus bolas tocaron a Harry, se echó hacia atrás y se estrelló contra él. Sí. Severus agarró las caderas de Harry para mantenerlo estable y golpeó contra él. Más. Su pene se deslizó dentro y fuera del agujero resbaladizo de Harry. Sev. El fuerte calor de Harry lo atrajo, rodeándolo con cada embestida—Joder. Sí, Sev—Severus sintió que Harry se tensaba debajo de él y empujó una y otra vez mientras Harry gritaba su nombre. Sintió a Harry llegar al clímax, su agujero apretando el miembro de Severus. Seguía golpeándolo, añadiendo más lubricante para no lastimar a Harry mientras desaceleraba sus movimientos. Se inclinó sobre Harry y le dio un beso en el cuello.

—¿Te gusta que te follen así, Harry? —Harry asintió. Severus pasó una mano por la espalda y volvió a bajar—Bien, porque podríamos estar en esto por un tiempo. Creo que hice la poción demasiado fuerte—.

—¿Qué fue eso, Sev? —Su aliento se contrajo mientras estaba presionado contra la mesa.

— _Virilium Staminus*—_ jadeó Severus.

— _Vir_... Mierda, Severus. Eso es prácticamente ilegal—Harry gimió y presionó a Severus.

Severus empujó a Harry otra vez—Solo necesitaba trabajar en las particularidad—La risa de Harry terminó en un gemido cuando Severus continuó con sus constantes embestidas—¿Vuelves a estar duro otra vez, amor? —Harry asintió—Bien, porque estoy casi listo para venirme—.

Cuando Harry se vino por segunda vez, Severus no se quedó atrás, gritando su nombre y elogiando a cualquier dios que escuchara mientras llenaba el culo de Harry con su semilla.

Severus les dio varios minutos para recuperarse antes de lanzar un hechizo de estasis sobre las pociones restantes sin embotellar—Vístete, Harry—dijo mientras agarraba el único tarro que Harry había llenado con el lubricante dorado—y ve a tu habitación. Esto solo dura dos horas—.

Severus sonrió para sus adentros mientras se giraba para irse, escuchando cómo Harry se revolvía con su ropa y sus zapatos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del autor:** *Virilium Staminus es solo para uso recreativo y no debe considerarse un tratamiento para la Disfunción Eréctil. No previene contra la propagación de enfermedades venéreas o como anticonceptivo, por favor use pociones de protección apropiadas. (Su pocionero más cercano estará feliz de elaborar discretamente estos para usted) V.S. es una poción de dos horas, para cualquier erección que dure más de 4 horas, por favor consulte a un sanador o medibruja inmediatamente. No recomendada para magos mayores de 150 años.


	22. Luz De Sol Y Rosas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Para Severus y Harry los meses previos a los E.X.T.A.S.I.S de Harry estaban llenos de anticipación. Cada día se enfrentaba con la anticipación de la noche a seguir. Cada lección se recibió con la anticipación de un estudiante ansioso, listo para absorber nuevos conocimientos, y un maestro, observando cómo los ojos de su alumno se iluminaban con la emoción del conocimiento recién descubierto. A medida que los días fluían de un mes a otro, también existía el temor a la anticipación mientras esperaban la siguiente carta del padrino de Harry, llamándolo a casa. Esta anticipación particular, era evidente cada vez que el conocido búho negro aparecía con una nota de Sirius o Remus. El estómago de Severus se contrajo de terror, el aliento de Harry quedó atrapado en su garganta, ni podía moverse hasta que Collier sacaba la nota del búho y se la dio a Harry. Nunca era algo importante. “¿Cómo van tus estudios?”, “Estamos bien” de Sirius. “El presupuesto de la familia se ha incrementado para cubrir el costo del carbón”, “Deberíamos esperar un buen rendimiento de tus inversiones este año” de Remus.

Como por mutuo consentimiento, las lecciones fueron abandonadas en los días que el búho de la familia Black visitaba y Harry y Severus se encerraron en la habitación de Harry. Estos días se pasaron en brazos del otro, sosteniendo, tocando, tranquilizando en silencio al otro que todavía tenían ahora. No se follaron en esos días, ni cuerpos ásperos, duros, chocando entre sí para su liberación. Solo la lenta y tierna adoración de hacer el amor, besos exploradores, como si trataran de imprimirse mutuamente en sus mentes y en sus cuerpos. Palabras de amor que fluían entre ellos, Severus ya no escondía sus palabras detrás de sus orgasmos.

Otro búho familiar que rodeaba la finca era un gran búho marrón que venía de Dinamarca y traía correspondencia entre Harry y el “mago del chocolate” como habían bautizado a Van Houten. La investigación de Harry sobre el chocolate estaba apareciendo junto con sus otros “proyectos”. Él y Severus pasaron muchas horas revisando libros sobre las plantas y los ingredientes de las pociones, determinando las propiedades que podrían ayudar en un hechizo de curación. Ambos hombres tenían libros en las mesitas de noche en sus respectivos lados de la cama para leer los sábados y comparar notas.

Cualquier simulación de su relación se perdió un sábado por la mañana a mediados de abril cuando Harry se despertó empapado en sudor. Al principio, pensó que debía estarse enfermando, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el calor venía de una fuente externa. Rodó para ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Severus y la frente cubierta de sudor. Harry puso una mano sobre el pecho del hombre y, una vez que superó el impacto inicial del sudor que cubría su mano, se dio cuenta de que la respiración de Severus era trabajosa y errática. Harry gritó el nombre del hombre, la preocupación se unió a su voz. Cuando Severus no se despertó ni respondió, el pánico llenó a Harry. Agarró su varita de la mesita de noche y comenzó a lanzar los hechizos de diagnóstico que había aprendido. Harry sintió su propio rostro pálido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mal. Saltó de la cama y agarró su bata, deslizándola mientras cruzaba la habitación y tiraba de la campana. Salió de la habitación, sabiendo que se encontraría con Collier camino al laboratorio de pociones. Como esperaba, el mayordomo estaba al pie de la escalera cuando los alcanzó.

Collier lo miró sorprendido—¿Mi señor? —.

—Severus tiene la Gripe del Dragón—le dijo Harry sin preámbulos, sin intentar minimizar la gravedad de la situación—Envía a todos los muggles a casa. Haz que el cocinero prepare caldo de pollo, y asegúrate de que todos los nacidos en muggles y mestizos reciban una taza cada uno—Harry no se detuvo, sabiendo que el mayordomo lo seguiría al laboratorio—No quiero a nadie en esta propiedad que no sea ni mestizo o sangrepura. Envía algunas gallinas con Emily y pídele a su madre que prepare el caldo de pollo y que vigile a los vecinos. Al primer signo de infección… por favor llévelos a la mansión y notifique al Ministerio. Si algún muggle lo atrapa, deberán enviar a un especialista—Entraron en el laboratorio y Harry se dirigió hacia el armario de pociones y lo abrió. Sus ojos atraparon los frascos de poción azul y su aliento atrapado en su pecho.

—El profesor necesitará un baño fresco, mi señor—dijo Collier suavemente desde detrás de él.

La voz del mayordomo lo trajo de vuelta. Él asintió con la cabeza y alcanzó los frascos verdes—Sí. Puede llevar el agua de baño a mi habitación. Mientras menos tengamos que moverlo, mejor—Entregó dos frascos al mayordomo y bajo un tercero antes de tomar una cuarta poción verde junto con varias otras—Usted y la cocinera necesitarán tomar un vial al día—miró los frascos e hizo un cálculo mental—Cook tendrá que hacer más. A Severus no le gustará que esté en su laboratorio, pero no se puede evitar—.

—Muy bien, mi señor. Nos aseguraremos de que todo se solucione—.

Harry asintió y regresó a su habitación. La gripe del dragón era rara y rara vez contagiosa entre los magos, pero para los muggles podría ser muy peligrosa. La mayoría de las precauciones que tomaban eran para proteger el mundo muggle. Severus tendría fiebre alta durante unos días, pero luego se drenaría física y mágicamente durante varios días más. Harry se sentó en la cama y maniobró a Severus para que se sentara contra él para poder arrastrar las pociones por la garganta de Severus. Collier apareció con un gran recipiente de agua mientras Harry vertía la última de las pociones en la garganta de Severus. Colocó el cuenco en la mesa más cercana a Harry y le tendió un trapo.

—Gracias, Collier. Te dejaré saber si necesito algo más—.

El mayordomo asintió y dejó a su amo para atender a su amante.

* * *

Severus se sintió como el infierno. Se sentía pegajoso y sucio, le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía la garganta seca. Pero la peor parte fue que estaba solo. No había un cuerpo cálido junto a él, acurrucado en sus brazos. Ni mechones de pelo salvaje haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz o los labios. Él se acercó a Harry. O lo intentó, pero todo lo que tenía la fuerza para hacer era levantar la mano. Fue suficiente. Una mano fría, suave y familiar se deslizó en la suya.

—¿Severus? ¿Estás despierto, mi amor? —La voz de Harry era suave, como si tuviera miedo de hablar demasiado fuerte.

Él asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar alrededor de los labios secos y resecos. Él sacó su lengua para humedecerlos, pero hizo poco para aliviar la sequedad.

>> Debes estar reseco—Harry dijo a su lado—Déjame traerte algo de beber—.

La mano reconfortante se le escapó y él gimió por la pérdida. Oyó a Harry moverse y enseguida unos dedos familiares se deslizaron debajo de su cabeza para sostenerlo cuando un vaso se presionó contra sus labios. Bebió el agua lentamente, sin saber cuánto tiempo había estado enfermo o cuánta comida habían podido bajar por su garganta. Cuando tuvo lo justo para satisfacer la sed, se echó hacia atrás y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. El toque de Harry desapareció de nuevo, pero unos segundos después Severus sintió que la cama junto a él se hundía. Sus ojos finalmente se abrieron para encontrarse con los cansados orbes verdes. La mano de Harry una vez más se deslizó en la suya y otra se movió para apartarle el pelo de la cara.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —Merlín sonaba horrible.

—Cuatro días—confirmó Harry—la fiebre bajo ayer—.

—¿Qué era? —Aún dolía respirar, por lo que Severus se quedó con pequeñas respiraciones superficiales.

—Gripe de dragón. No te preocupes, no se extendió—Harry le aseguró rápidamente antes de que pudiera expresar sus preocupaciones.

Frunció el ceño—¿Dormiste? —Conociendo a su Harry, probablemente no.

—Estoy bien—Harry desechó sus preocupaciones, sin hacer que Severus se sintiera mejor.

—Durmió muy poco, señor—dijo la voz de Collier desde la puerta.

Severus miró para ver al mayordomo entrar a la habitación de Harry y colocar un recipiente con agua sobre la mesita de noche de Harry. Al lado de la cama de Harry. Donde estaba Severus. Cerró los ojos cuando la implicación se hundió. Se había quedado dormido en la cama de Harry y se había despertado enfermo. Había pasado cuatro días enfermo en la cama de Harry y Collier probablemente había entrado y salido de la habitación varias veces. Bueno, mucho para mantener las apariencias.

—Haré que la tina se mueva aquí y se llene cuando tenga fuerzas para bañarse, señor—decía el mayordomo—Mientras tanto, prepararé un guiso simple para la cena—.

Severus asintió—Gracias, Collier. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comió? —.

—Estoy aquí—Harry resopló.

Severus lo ignoró—Un par de bocados anoche, señor—.

Severus asintió—Tráele un poco de carne y queso y creo que un pequeño cuenco de gachas para mí será suficiente hasta que el guiso esté listo—.

Collier asintió—Muy bien, señor—y salió.

—Oye—Harry lo llamó con indignación—Todavía soy el Señor de la Mansión por aquí—El mayordomo lo ignoró y Harry se volvió hacia Severus—Todavía soy el Señor de la Mansión por aquí—repitió en voz baja.

Severus le sonrió y deseó tener la fuerza para pasar sus dedos por el desordenado cabello negro—Sí, mi señor. Ahora ven aquí y bésame. Mi Señor—agregó.

—Oh, Sev—Harry cerró la distancia entre ellos y presionó sus labios en los del profesor, su boca moviéndose hambrientamente sobre la de Severus. Se retiró y apoyó la frente contra la de Severus—Estoy tan feliz de que estés mejor. Te extrañé. Te amo, mi dulce Severus—.

—Yo también te amo, mi Harry—.

* * *

Harry obedientemente comió todo el queso y la carne que Cook le había dado mientras Severus comía la suave papilla. Luego los dos hombres se acurrucaron bajo las sábanas y Severus sostuvo a Harry mientras dormía profundamente por primera vez en cuatro días. Al día siguiente, Severus reunió la energía suficiente para llegar al baño, mientras que Collier quitaba las sabanas de la cama y ponía sábanas nuevas. Severus pasó los días siguientes en la cama, descansando y recuperando su fuerza. Él y Harry pasaron el tiempo comparando notas y preparando una receta para una poción curativa. Pasó otra semana antes de que Severus se sintiera lo suficientemente fuerte como para usar su magia o permitir a Harry algo más que besos pesados. Incluso entonces, fue Harry el que se arrastró encima de Severus, se movió sobre él, deslizando su erección contra la de Severus hasta que su semilla se derramó sobre el estómago pálido. Harry deslizó su lengua sobre el estómago de Severus, juntando algo en su lengua antes de moverse y presionar su boca contra la de Severus. Severus presionó su lengua en la boca de Harry, chupando la semilla de la lengua de Harry en un gemido hambriento.

—Joder, Harry, sabes tan bien—.

Severus sumergió su dedo en la emisión y lo usó para cubrir el agujero de Harry. Harry montó sus dedos hasta que estuvo lleno y duro otra vez antes de alejarse y deslizarse por el largo miembro de Severus en un gemido.

—Dios. Sev. No podré ir despacio—.

—No... quiero... lento—Severus jadeó debajo de él.

Harry se abrazó contra Severus y comenzó a moverse, golpeando el duro miembro en su culo. Montar a su amante duro mientras su propio miembro estaba encerrado en la mano de Severus. Los dos hombres jadearon, tratando de respirar mientras sus cuerpos se deleitaban en la danza que les habían negado durante casi dos semanas. Harry fue el primero, gritando el nombre de su amante mientras una vez más se cubría el estómago con su semilla. El orgasmo de Harry fue suficiente para enviar a Severus al borde cuando sus caderas se dispararon, llenando a Harry con su propia semilla y palabras de amor y adoración que cayeron de sus labios.

* * *

Una vez que Severus regresó a su antiguo yo, su agenda se reanudó con más énfasis con Harry estudiando para su E.X.T.A.S.I.S. También pasaron tiempo en el laboratorio de Severus trabajando en la poción de Harry. Las “reglas” fueron descartadas y los dos hombres a menudo tomaban tiempo en algún momento cada día para interrumpir sus lecciones. La primera semana de junio se produjo el regreso de la examinadora Marchbanks y el Profesor Tofty para supervisar los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. de Harry. La prueba no estuvo a la altura de su nombre, ya que Harry pasó fácilmente por las prácticas escritas y prácticas de cada curso que había estudiado. Severus pasó los días caminando por los jardines, reponiendo sus hierbas. Advirtió un arbusto contra las paredes de la mansión que parecía estar cerca de la muerte e hizo una nota mental para decirle al jardinero que espolvoreara huesos de pescado en el suelo a su alrededor. Cuando los examinadores se fueron. Los amores sexuales de Harry y Severus se volvieron más frenéticos, como si supieran que su tiempo juntos se acortaba y estaban desesperados por estar juntos tanto como fuera posible. Raramente se les veía separados y nunca muy lejos del otro.

Su mundo se vino abajo la primera semana de julio.


	23. Se Acabó El Tiempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry agarró el pergamino en sus temblorosas manos, sus aterrorizados ojos se alzaron para encontrarse con los de Severus al otro lado de la mesa. Severus dejó caer su tenedor que se había detenido sobre su plato de desayuno hace varios minutos, y se levantó de la mesa. Se abrió paso alrededor de la mesa y tomó a Harry en sus brazos.

—¿Cuándo? —Preguntó, la voz ronca de emoción.

—Tengo que estar allí el día 20—Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Severus—No me dejes, Sev. Por favor—su propia voz dura con lágrimas.

Severus pasó su mano por el cabello de Harry, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás para que Harry pudiera mirarlo—Nunca—Presionó sus labios con los de Harry por un beso largo y tierno, sus labios moviéndose sobre los del joven en una suave caricia. Se apartó y esperó a que los ojos verdes se abrieran—Me quedaré, Harry. Mientras me tengas, me quedaré—.

Harry presionó una mano en su mejilla—Oh, mi dulce Severus. Haré todo lo posible para mantenerte feliz. Lo prometo—.

Severus aplastó al hombre más joven contra él—Solo ámame, Harry—.

—Siempre—Harry presionó sus labios sobre los de Severus, besando las esquinas y moviéndose por su mandíbula. Severus movió su cabeza, dándole a Harry acceso a su cuello. Harry tomó la invitación y movió sus labios hacia la tierna piel. Severus gimió cuando Harry chupó y le mordió el cuello.

—Harry—Severus susurró—Harry, te deseo... —.

—Yo también te deseo, Sev—Harry se echó hacia atrás y agarró la mano de Severus para llevarlo escaleras arriba. Su brazo se sacudió hacia atrás cuando Severus no se movió. Harry se giró para mirarlo, preguntas en sus ojos.

—Quiero que me hagas el amor, Harry—.

—Yo también, Severus. Vamos... —.

—No, Harry—Harry se volvió hacia él una vez más—Quiero que _me_ hagas el amor—Tiró de la mano de Harry, acercando al hombre a él. —Te quiero a ti dentro de mí—.

—Oh, Sev—los ojos de Harry vagaron por la cara de Severus—¿Alguna vez has...? —.

Severus negó con la cabeza—No. Serás el primero—.

—Severus—el nombre apareció sobre sus labios cuando la boca de Harry se cerró sobre la de él. Presionó su lengua entre los labios de Severus y acarició la boca del hombre. Retrocedió y esta vez, cuando sacó a Severus de la habitación, él lo siguió. Les tomó varios minutos llegar a la habitación de Harry ya que se detenían para besos hambrientos. Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él y se desgarraron mutuamente la ropa. Harry presionó sus labios en la clavícula pálida y besó su camino hacia abajo, chasqueando la lengua hacia los pezones. Severus siseó y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Harry mientras el adolescente deslizaba su palma por el estómago de Severus y tomaba el miembro de Severus.

—Merlín, Harry—Severus envolvió sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y se dirigió hacia la cama. La cama golpeó la parte posterior de sus rodillas y se dejó caer, retrocediendo mientras Harry agarraba el familiar líquido dorado. Harry lo colocó en la cama junto a ellos mientras se movía entre las piernas de Severus. Presionó sus labios con los de Severus antes de besarse mientras bajaba por el cuerpo del hombre. Hizo una pausa sobre la erección de Severus y sacó su lengua sobre la punta que goteaba. Severus siseó su nombre y sus caderas se sacudieron. Harry pasó su lengua por su longitud mientras alcanzaba el tarro. Sus labios se cerraron alrededor de la cabeza mientras se abría paso por el pene duro. Harry deslizó un dedo en el estrecho agujero de Severus y el hombre gimió. La boca de Harry se movió sobre Severus, dándole placer mientras usaba sus dedos para estirar a su amante. Deslizó un tercer dedo, Severus de alguna manera perdió la adición del segundo, y acarició el canal de su amante.

>> Aah, Harry. Tan bueno. Tan bueno—Los dedos de Harry se movieron en él, entrando y saliendo, acariciándolo, llenándolo, estirándolo—Así... Oh, la dulce barba de Merlín. Dios, Harry. Hazlo de nuevo—.

Harry rió entre dientes alrededor del miembro de Severus mientras acariciaba la sensible glándula de nuevo. Severus se retorció debajo de él—Harry, por favor—.

Harry se apartó y se movió sobre Severus. Presionó su miembro contra el agujero expectante y empujó suavemente contra él. Él acarició el miembro de Severus, ayudándolo a relajarse. Se movió lentamente, enterrándose en Severus.

—Oh, Merlín, Sev. Oh, te sientes tan bien—Se detuvo cuando no pudo ir más lejos y le dio a Severus la oportunidad de adaptarse a él.

Las piernas de Severus se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de Harry y lo acercaron más antes de presionar sus caderas hacia arriba. Harry tomó la indirecta y comenzó a moverse sobre él. Su miembro rozó la próstata de Severus y sus caderas se dispararon—Oh, Harry, sí—Harry se movió, deslizándose dentro y fuera de Severus, deslizándose sobre su próstata con cada avance. Severus se aferró a la sábana, sus caderas se levantaron para encontrarse con las embestidas de Harry—Harry... Harry... Mi amor... Sí... Oh. Necesito... necesito... —Severus no podía pensar, solo necesitaba, quería... Harry envolvió su mano alrededor de la erección goteante de Severus y tiró. _Eso_ —Oh, Harry—las caderas de Severus se sacudieron cuando su miembro pulsó en la mano de Harry, derramando su semilla sobre su propio estómago.

—Oh, joder, Severus—dijo Harry cuando el apretado agujero palpitó alrededor de Harry y lo envió al límite. Harry presionó dentro de él mientras su propio pene se vaciaba en el trasero de Severus. Severus sintió a Harry deslizarse de él mientras se derrumbaba sobre Severus—Eso fue... —.

Severus se rió entre dientes—Creo que la palabra que te elude, señor Potter, es increíble—.

Harry se deslizó fuera de Severus y se acurrucó a su lado—Deberíamos hacer eso de nuevo alguna vez—.

Severus asintió con la cabeza, el pelo suave rozó su mejilla—Absolutamente—.

—Sev—Harry susurró y el hombre mayor se giró para mirarlo—Todavía me gusta más de la otra manera—.

Severus se rió entre dientes y acercó a Harry—Yo también, amor. Yo también—Presionó un beso en el suave cabello—Descansa—.

Pronto se quedaron profundamente dormidos, envueltos en los brazos de los demás, olvidando por un momento más que su mundo se estaba desmoronando.

* * *

Pasaron varios días encerrados en su habitación antes de darse cuenta de que ya no podían postergar lo inevitable. Harry lentamente arrastró sus pies recogiendo sus cosas y haciendo planes para su ausencia. Saldrían el día quince y se tomarían su tiempo, llegando a Londres exactamente el día veinte. Severus empacó todas sus pertenencias sin estar seguros de lo que deparaba el futuro a pesar de las palabras tranquilizadoras de Harry. La vida nunca había sido muy justa para Severus y no esperaba que comenzara ahora. Así que durante el día empacaba y por las noches hacía el amor con el hombre que amaba más que la vida misma y lo mantenía cerca luego, memorizando su olor, su gusto, el ritmo constante de su corazón.

Salieron a la mañana del día quince a paso lento. Los caballos parecieron sentir su renuencia porque nunca fueron más rápido que un trote lento. Severus y Harry se abrazaron en el interior del carruaje, haciendo planes que tal vez nunca se harían realidad. La noche antes de llegar a Londres, su encuentro fue feroz, desesperado, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos cuando llegaron al clímax juntos.

—¿A dónde irás si Sirius no te deja quedarte con nosotros? —Los dedos de Harry se deslizaron por el cabello ralo en el pecho de Severus.

—Iré a casa de mi madre—.

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a Severus con asombro. —¿Tienes una madre? —.

Severus alzó una ceja—Te aseguro, mi amor, por más bastardo que fue mi padre, que no engendro de sus lomos a un hombre maduro—.

Harry se rió entre dientes—Eso no es lo que quise decir. Simplemente no me di cuenta de que todavía estaba viva—.

Severus asintió—Mucho. La visito por unas pocas semanas cada año—.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en comprensión—Ahí es donde vas todos los veranos—.

—¿A dónde crees que fui, Harry? — Harry se sonrojó y bajó los ojos—Harry—Severus arrastró el nombre.

—Pensé que estabas visitando a tu amante—murmuró Harry contra su pecho.

Severus se rió—Harry, no he estado con nadie desde... —.

—La Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Vi a ese hombre salir de tu tienda. Realmente no lo entendí en ese momento—.

Severus apretó a Harry en un pequeño abrazo—Antes de eso, amor. Vino a tratar de convencerme de que regresáramos. Igor siempre fue terco—.

Harry colocó un pequeño beso en el pecho de Severus—Puedo entender que no quisiera dejarte ir—.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, mi amor. Descansa un poco, Harry—.

* * *

Harry se sintió enfermo. No había desayunado, como tampoco Severus, y cuanto más se acercaban a Londres, peor se sentía. Quería gritarle al cochero que les diera la vuelta. Para detenerse y dejarlo salir. Para llevarlos a los muelles para que pudieran tomar el próximo barco a cualquier lugar, excepto aquí. Sabía que la desesperación brillaba en sus ojos cada vez que miraba a Severus. Severus, por su parte, permaneció estoico, un apoyo silencioso para Harry. Justo antes de llegar a Londres, Harry se desnudó de la cintura para abajo y se montó en Severus, un movimiento suave y sensual mientras hablaban palabras de amor y promesas de mentiras. Harry se negó a permitir que Severus le lanzara un hechizo de limpieza, de modo que cuando llegaron a Grimmauld Place Harry bajó del carruaje, su abrigo cubriendo la mancha húmeda de su camisa y Severus se deslizó por su pierna, su ropa interior absorbió el líquido para que no mojara sus pantalones.

Sirius estaba saliendo de su estudio cuando entraron a la casa—Harry, qué amable por tu parte que finalmente lo hagas—el sarcasmo entrelazó su voz.

Harry tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo no poner los ojos en blanco—Es el día 20. Estoy aquí, como lo convocaron—.

—No te hagas el listo conmigo, jovencito—advirtió su padrino.

—Entonces no deberías haber contratado a un tutor—espetó Harry antes de pensar.

Sirius miró detrás de Harry y entrecerró los ojos como si notara a Severus por primera vez—¿Por qué estás aquí? —.

—Snape tenía negocios en Londres—respondió Harry—Ofrecí dejar que él me acompañara— Harry tuvo que luchar contra el sonrojo al recordar quién había hecho la cabalgata.

Sirius se burló de Severus—¿Por qué todavía está aquí? Tomaste tus E.X.T.A.S.I.S hace más de un mes—.

—En realidad—Harry lo interrumpió—Lo he contratado como mi Maestro de Pociones personal. Hay muchas familias de Magos alrededor de Potterstate que se beneficiarían de alguien con su conocimiento—.

Sirius resopló—Eso es algo que debes discutir con tu esposo—.

Harry en realidad había estado bastante orgulloso de sí mismo. Él, en su mayor parte, había evitado a su padrino y no había permitido que el odio que sentía por el hombre derramara en su discurso. Pero este pronunciamiento, dicho en un tono de hecho, lo hizo en…—¿QUÉ? —Se giró, sus ojos llenos de pánico buscaron a Severus. El dolor reflejado en los orbes negros casi entro en él. Se volvió hacia el odioso hombre que tenía enfrente—¿Qué? —.

—Ven, Harry. Sabías que debías casarte—.

—Lo sabías... Harry—los tres hombres levantaron la vista para ver a Remus bajando la escalera, preocupado por estropear su rostro.

Harry dio un paso hacia él—Tu hijo de... —.

—¡Harry! —Sirius lo agarró, impidiéndole alcanzar a Remus.

—Te lo dije—Harry sintió que las lágrimas de ira le quemaban los ojos y se tragó el nudo en la garganta—Te dije que solo una bruja—.

Remus le tendió una mano suplicante a Harry, suplicándole que se calmara—Confía en mí, Harry, por favor—.

Los ojos de Harry dispararon al hombre en quien había confiado—Te odio. Tú de todas las personas, Remus. ¿Cómo pudiste? —.

Sirius sacudió a Harry por los brazos como para darle un poco de sentido—Ya está hecho, Harry—.

 _“Oh dios, Severus_ ”. Harry se separó de los brazos de Sirius y corrió hacia Severus, abrazó a su amante y presionó sus labios contra los de él. Severus ahuecó su cara en sus palmas—Lo siento mucho, Severus— susurró contra la boca del hombre—Lo compensaré. Lo prometo—.

—Lo sé, mi amor—le susurró Severus.

—¿Qué mierda? —Severus fue sacado de sus brazos y, con un golpe sordo, el puño de Sirius se conectó con la cara de Severus—Eres un hijo de puta enfermo. Aléjate de mí ahijado—.

Harry corrió hacia Severus y se arrodilló junto a él. Se giró para mirar a Sirius—Déjalo estar, Black. Él es un hombre mejor que tú—Se volvió hacia Severus—¿Estás bien, amor? —Severus asintió, su mano revisando su mandíbula por fracturas.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, Sirius ladró con aspereza—Sepáralos—.

Harry fue detenido por un fuerte lacayo. Luchó contra el hombre, pero se detuvo cuando vio a otro fornido lacayo llevarse a Severus—Déjalo en paz—.

—Sácalo de mi casa—ordenó Sirius.

Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los negros cuando el hombre mayor fue empujado hacia la puerta—Voy a resolver algo, Severus. Lo prometo—.

—Lo sé mi amor— Harry se preguntó brevemente cómo fue capaz de hacer que su voz sonara tan tranquila. Probablemente de todos los años de enseñanza. ¡Enseñando!

Una idea se formó completa y completamente para Harry y respiró hondo—¡ESPERA! — En los pocos segundos, el fuerte bramido heló a los ocupantes de la habitación. Harry miró a Severus a los ojos y emitió una silenciosa Legeremancia. Sintió que los escudos de Oclumancia de Severus caían cuando Harry entró en su mente. Harry buscó rápidamente el recuerdo y lo llevó al frente de la mente de Severus. Emily Cottager sentada en la cocina, leyendo con orgullo una carta de su hermana, escribiendo su respuesta en su propia mano, y dándosela a uno de los búhos de Harry para que la entregue. Harry se apartó y Severus asintió rápidamente antes de que lo sacaran por la puerta principal.

—Llévalo a su habitación y cierra la puerta—ordenó Sirius al lacayo.

—Sirius, no—suplicó Remus—No puedes encerrarlo—.

Sirius suspiró—Bien—Se giró hacia Harry—No puedes irte de esta casa. Tampoco vas a corresponder de ninguna manera con ese—Se volvió hacia la puerta como si Severus aún estuviera allí, luego miró a Harry—monstruo—.

Harry lo miró—Él no es el monstruo por aquí—Harry dirigió su mirada feroz hacia Lupin y no sintió ningún remordimiento ante la vacilación del hombre.

—Harry—volvió su mirada venenosa hacia Black—Es demasiado tarde. Los papeles han sido firmados. Se ha planeado un baile de compromiso para el trigésimo primero y tú _asistirás_ y bailarás con tu intención—.

—Feliz cumpleaños a mí—Harry le escupió.

—Cuida tu boca, Harry—Miró al lacayo que todavía sostenía el brazo de Harry—Muéstrale su habitación—.

Harry se liberó del agarre del criado—Puedo caminar—Dio unos pocos pasos como para demostrar, luego hizo una pausa y se volvió—Negro—.

Su padrino se volvió de la puerta por la que había estado a punto de entrar, la exasperación evidente en su rostro—¿Qué, Harry? '

—En el futuro, si deseas dirigirte a mí, soy Lord Potter—Harry se giró y caminó regiamente por las escaleras, ignorando a su padrino y Lupin.


	24. El Baile De Compromiso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Todas las mañanas de la semana siguiente, Harry se despertaba de malestar estomacal, cualquier comida que había logrado tomar el día antes de hacer una segunda aparición, menos bienvenida. Pasó los días en una vaga neblina, moviéndose de su cama al asiento de la ventana, solo para mirar por la ventana, perdido en sus recuerdos. Se metía en la cama todas las noches, agarrándose el estómago, tratando de mantenerse unido, de no permitir que el vacío en su alma lo absorbiera. Esperó, contando los días. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría una carta en llegar a Emily o Collier? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en responder? ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que recibiera una palabra? ¿Serían capaces de encontrar una manera de llegar a él? Harry se imaginó los ojos de Severus, negros charcos de deseo, y trató de lanzar Legeremancia. No sirvió. Black de alguna manera había atado su magia. No toda, la magia salvaje era demasiado poderosa. Pero había suficientes protecciones y amuletos para amortiguar su poder. Pudo haber habido pociones también, pero Harry nunca lo sabría. Desde su primera noche de regreso, se negó a comer o beber algo que no se hubiera preparado él mismo. Todo lo que se le enviaba en una bandeja se tiraba por la ventana o se quemaba en la chimenea. Las comidas eran excursiones de medianoche a la cocina para las sobras que ya habían sido cortadas o servidas. Le recordó su infancia con los Dursley, la necesidad de robar su comida.

Poco más de una semana después de su llegada llamaron a la puerta de su habitación. Miró por la ventana, con las rodillas dobladas hacia el pecho. La puerta se abrió lentamente y Harry escuchó los suaves pasos cruzar la habitación. Hubo un suave crujido de pergamino y un tenue mechón de aire cuando algo se colocó en el asiento junto a sus pies descalzos. Su corazón se aceleró pero se negó a reaccionar. La suave voz de Lupin habló a su lado.

—Collier escribió que deseaba que lo mantuvieran informado de la propiedad y me pidió que le entregara esto—.

—Lees mi correo—dijo Harry, permitiendo que una pequeña parte de su ira se filtrara en sus palabras.

—No. Solo verifiqué para asegurarme de que no había otra carta mezclada. Órdenes de Sirius—Vaciló antes de continuar—No hubiera tomado la carta si hubiera habido una, Harry—Esperó a que Harry respondiera, pero después de varios minutos de silencio se volvió para irse. Se detuvo en la puerta—Desearía que confiaras en mí, Harry—.

Harry giró sus ojos llenos de odio hacia el hombre—Lo hice. Dios no permita que nadie te quite a Sirius a ti—Harry tragó el nudo en su garganta—Sal—Se volvió hacia la ventana y esperó a que la puerta se cerrara. Parpadeó las lágrimas de sus ojos antes de lanzar un hechizo de bloqueo en la puerta. No detendría a Black si él realmente quisiera entrar, pero duraría lo suficiente como para que Harry ocultara la carta. Agarró la carta, de tres páginas, y comenzó a leer con avidez a través de ella. Collier escribió sobre los últimos gastos inesperados, nada que no pudieran manejar, el divertido sermón del vicario local y un informe de los siervos. Y entonces allí estaba. Dos pequeñas oraciones entre los chismes locales. Dos pequeñas oraciones que hicieron que el corazón de Harry saltara en su pecho. _La pequeña Emily recibió una carta de su Amigo Especial el otro día. Él dice que su visita a su madre ha sido productiva y le ruega a su Amor Especial que sea paciente ya que promete regresar el primero de agosto._

Harry agarró la carta en su pecho y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran. Severus lo había entendido. De alguna manera, se le ocurrió un plan. Solo tenía que llegar al baile de compromiso. Esa noche, Harry se fue a dormir, el vacío se relajó mientras se deslizaba en sueños de su Dulce Severus.

* * *

Las náuseas disminuyeron un poco, pero no completamente. Ahora que el vacío de la soledad había comenzado a desvanecerse lentamente, Harry culpó a sus nervios cuando se acercaba a su décimo octavo cumpleaños, y la libertad. Sabía que ya había habido varias aceptaciones para el baile y Ron y Neville incluso se habían detenido para visitarlo. Se había apartado de la ventana y se había vestido para saludarlos. Le había ayudado a sentirse mejor, pero los dos amigos se habían dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal. También habían entendido que Harry no podía hablar de eso. Simplemente habían ofrecido garantías silenciosas y prometieron estar allí el domingo por la tarde.

La mañana del baile, Harry se sentó en la cama, mordisqueando una rebanada de pan tostado. Era la primera vez en dos semanas que no se había despertado y vomitado de inmediato. Hubo un suave golpe en la puerta y él levantó la vista. La puerta se abrió y Lupin entró con una gran caja blanca. Cruzó la habitación y colocó la caja en la cama de Harry. Curioso, Harry colocó su tostada en el plato y empujó la bandeja antes de alcanzar la caja. Acercó la caja hacia él y abrió la tapa para ver una gran cantidad de tela esmeralda. Lo sacó para revelar una bata con adornos de color azul cobalto. Miró inquisitivamente a Lupin.

—Es una tradición para la pareja comprometida presentar túnicas formales con el color del escudo de su familia en el otro—.

Harry pasó sus dedos sobre la seda verde—Entonces los colores de su familia son verde y azul—Miró a Lupin—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Remus? Tuviste que haber sabido que lo amo—.

Lupin puso una mano sobre la de Harry—Necesito que confíes en mí, Harry. Sirius no iba a aceptar cualquier oferta, tenía que hacer lo que yo pensaba que era mejor. Dale una oportunidad. Creo que encontrarás a tu nuevo marido. será receptivo a cualquier pedido que le hagas. Solo recuerda, Harry. Tuvo tan poca influencia en este asunto como tú—.

Harry asintió y volvió a mirar la tela deslizándose entre sus dedos. Al menos el verde coincidiría con sus ojos. Apartó la tela y, una vez más, se lanzó de la cama y se inclinó sobre el orinal.

* * *

—Feliz cumpleaños, Lord Potter—Lo había escuchado casi tanto como lo había pensado. Lo había escuchado felizmente por amigos, a regañadientes por Malfoy, e indiferentemente por extraños. Lo había pensado irónicamente, condescendientemente, y de vez en cuando con una alegría sin aliento porque tenía un secreto. Tuvo que agarrarse a su túnica para mantener sus manos a los lados. Pero él estaba inquieto. Estaban a punto de abrir el baile con el primer baile. Lo cual se suponía que debía bailar con su prometido. Quién no estaba ahí. Quizás el hombre había cambiado de opinión. Pero no, Black se había asegurado de que Harry supiera que los papeles habían sido firmados. No había salida.

—¿Compañero? —.

Harry parpadeó y volvió a concentrarse en su amigo—Lo siento, Ron—.

Sintió una mano reconfortante en su brazo y le sonrió a la prometida de Ron—Entendemos, Harry—susurró.

Miró entre las dos personas frente a él—Atesórense el uno al otro y sepan cuán afortunados son—.

Hermione le sonrió débilmente—Yo... —.

Ella fue interrumpida por la voz de Lupin—Lo siento, Sirius—aunque no lo escuchó—Algún día lo entenderás y espero que me perdones—.

—Me engañaste, Remus—siseó Sirius y de forma fugaz. “ _Ahora sabes cómo se siente”_ flotaba a través de la cabeza de Harry.

—Hice lo que era mejor—respondió el hombre lobo dócilmente—Solo recuerda, Sirius. Los papeles han sido firmados—Harry estaba harto de esa frase—Lo hecho, hecho está—Casi podía sentir la ira que emanaba de Black, pero se negó a darse la vuelta para ver qué había enojado al hombre. Hasta que tuvo que hacerlo.

—Har... Lord Potter—Harry podía decir que su padrino estaba hablando con los dientes apretados y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Solo le había tomado al hombre un solo día darse cuenta de que Harry había sido sincero acerca de que Black se refiriera a él como Lord Potter. El segundo día después de su regreso, Black había irrumpido en su habitación despotricando sobre la necesidad de que Harry comiera y no le permitiría morirse de hambre. Cuando Black terminó, Harry se volvió con calma hacia él y le dijo que “Harry” era un nombre que solo permitía usar a sus amigos y Black había demostrado que claramente no era amigo de Harry.

Se volvió lentamente para ver a Black hirviendo de pie junto a un Lupin medio apologético. Solo porque sus ojos tenían un ligero brillo. Harry le dio una mirada extraña antes de enfocarse en su padrino—Black—.

—Podría presentarle al Duque de Prince, abuelo de su prometido—Las palabras salieron de mala gana y Harry se dio vuelta para ver a un hombre alto, severo con túnica negra y ribete verde esmeralda.

—Creo que nos encontramos en el baile de Navidad. Su Gracia—dijo Harry neutralmente—Es un placer verle de nuevo—Hizo una profunda reverencia en la cintura en deferencia al rango del hombre.

—De hecho—dijo la voz grave del Duque—No creo que mi nieto estuviera conmigo en ese momento. Permítanme presentarles a su prometido, el marqués de Spinnersend—.

Harry todavía estaba inclinado, por lo que lo primero que vio fue la bata de cobalto con adornos dorados que debió haber regalado al hombre. Pero cuando levantó los ojos, su corazón comenzó a latir con la familiar forma ágil, la mandíbula familiar y los labios suaves y regordetes que se retorcían en esa media sonrisa que atormentaba sus sueños. Se quedó sin aliento cuando se encontró con los ojos negros y penetrantes que lo devoraban.

>> Lord Severus Snape—el viejo duque terminó la presentación.

Harry escuchó vagamente los primeros acordes de música antes de que la voz sedosa de Severus lo envolviera—Creo que este es nuestro baile—.

Harry extendió su mano aturdido y la miró sorprendido cuando Severus la tomó. Volvió a mirar a los ojos sonrientes mientras era llevado a la pista de baile. Harry entró automáticamente en la música cuando Severus lo tomó en sus brazos. Se inclinó lo suficiente como para que su aliento apareciera en la oreja de Harry mientras bailaban—Habla, mi Harry. ¿O te has quedado mudo en las últimas semanas? —Se apartó y miró a Harry con fingida preocupación—Espero sinceramente que no porque echo de menos oírte gritar mi nombre—Se inclinó hacia atrás—lo cual tengo toda la intención de rectificar esta misma noche—.

Eso sacó a Harry de su conmoción y parpadeó, alcanzando el pulgar de la mano que descansaba sobre el hombro de Severus para acariciar el cuello de Severus—Eres real—

La mano de Severus se apretó en su cintura—Sí—.

—¿Este no es otro sueño? —.

—No—.

La mano de Harry se agarró al hombro de Severus. Ansiaba deslizarlo hacia abajo para presionarse contra el pecho de Severus, sentir el familiar latir de su corazón. Sus ojos vagaron por el rostro de Severus, estudiándolo, todavía temeroso de creer—Pero... ¿cómo? Dijiste que no era posible—.

—Y no lo era—explicó Severus mientras giraba a Harry por la pista de baile—Mi madre es la única hija del duque. Rechazó un matrimonio arreglado, por lo que se negó a reconocerme. Tenía toda la intención de nombrar a un primo lejano como su heredero. Hasta que cierto hombre lobo le mostró las ventajas de tener un heredero soltero. Mi primo está casado y tiene cuatro niñas—.

Harry parpadeó cuando las palabras de Severus se hundieron—Remus... —.

Severus asintió—Fui a hablar con mi abuelo en marzo—.

Harry dejó que las palabras giraran en su cabeza por un minuto—Justo después de que se fue—Severus asintió de nuevo y Harry se volvió para examinar a la multitud hasta que vio a Remus. Los ojos verdes se cerraron en gris y murmuró un silencioso—Gracias—Remus levantó su vaso en un saludo.

—No anunciarán el compromiso hasta el baile de la cena—la voz de Severus se apoderó de Harry—Vamos a escabullirnos un poco. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar—.

Harry dejó que lo condujera a las puertas del jardín que habían quedado abiertas para aliviar el sofocante calor y lo siguió hasta la noche. Sí, tenían mucho de qué hablar.


	25. El Cuento Del Príncipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Caminaron hasta que la luz del salón de baile se desvaneció en las sombras y Severus los colocó en un banco ubicado en un pequeño nicho. Se volvió hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado y, una vez más, se encontró perdido en los estanques verdes. Él deslizó una mano para tomarle a Harry la mejilla.

—Lo primero es lo primero—y bajó la cabeza. Harry se encontró con su boca con un suave gemido y presionó contra él. Severus envolvió sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y lo llevó a su regazo. Sus labios se movieron uno contra el otro, hambrientos por recordar el sabor cuando los brazos de Harry envolvieron el cuello de Severus. Severus pasó su lengua por los labios de Harry, chupando la golosina regordeta. Se retiró, presionando besos a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula de Harry mientras gemía su placer.

—Oh, mi dulce Severus. Pensé que te había perdido—.

—Nunca, mi amor—Severus susurró contra su cuello. Harry se movió contra su miembro duro y Severus retrocedió, jadeando—No. Charla primero—Harry suspiró y Severus alzó la vista en ojos suplicantes. Levantó a Harry y deliberadamente lo sentó en el banco a su lado—Reglas del aula, señor Potter. Debemos hablar—.

Harry suspiró—Sí, Profesor— Sus ojos se abrieron con alarma—¡Oh! ¿Señor Snape? —.

Severus resopló—Es una... nueva adquisición. Una vez que mi abuelo vio mi valor, me permitió el uso de su título secundario y oficialmente me hizo su heredero—.

—Un marqués—recordó Harry—Entonces, ¿somos iguales? —.

Severus se encogió de hombros—Por ahora. Eventualmente seré un duque y te sobrepasare—.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos relucientes, y le dio a Severus su sonrisa pícara omnipresente. Extendió la mano y jugueteó con los botones de la túnica de Severus—Espero no tener que esperar a que te conviertas en un duque para tenerte encima mío. Podría tener que recurrir al asesinato y eso pondría un freno a nuestro compromiso... —.

Severus lo interrumpió de la mejor manera posible y presionó sus labios en la boca impertinente de Harry—Mocoso—.

Harry se rió entre dientes—¿Así que está hecho? ¿No pueden mantenernos separados? —Harry miró esperanzado hacia él.

Severus asintió—Yo vi los papeles por mí mismo. Y debo decir que estoy siendo bastante generoso—.

—¿Cuándo te enteraste? —Harry tenía su nariz presionada contra el hombro de Severus, inhalando su aroma. Severus sonrió a su amor.

—El día después de que fue informado. Aparentemente, un búho nos había estado siguiendo, y cuando llegué a casa de mi madre, me alcanzó. Una convocatoria de mi abuelo. No estaba preparado para enfrentarlo después del día que acababa de tener, así que esperé—Su corazón aún se rompió ante la expresión de angustia en los ojos de Harry. Juró no volver a ver esa mirada y pasó sus manos por el cabello de Harry, dejando que los mechones negros se deslizaran entre sus dedos—No sabía que yo estaba en Londres, tenía hasta el veinticinco para informar. Envié una nota a la mañana siguiente informándole que estaba disponible para una cita. Solo quería ver lo que él quería, tenía cosas de qué encargarme—Severus envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry y lo acercó aún más. Harry giró la cabeza para apoyarla en el hombro de Severus—Recibí una nota inmediatamente que decía que debía reportarme en la próxima hora. Eso fue inusual para él. A él le gusta hacer que la gente espere. Cuando llegué allí, él estaba esperando en su oficina con su hombre de negocios y otro abogado que nunca había conocido—Severus pensó en ese día. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad concentrarse en el viejo astuto.

**_Flashback_ **

Severus entró en la vieja casa familiar, el frío se filtró en sus huesos. El viejo mayordomo lo condujo por el familiar camino hacia el estudio del viejo duque. Intentó vagamente recordar si alguna vez había visto otra habitación en esta casa. Concentrado, se reprendió a sí mismo. Él necesitaría todas sus facultades sobre él para tratar con el viejo bastardo cascarrabias. No, sus padres deben haber estado casados o él no sería el actual duque. Severus tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa ante el recuerdo de las palabras de Harry. Un dolor agudo recorrió su corazón al pensar en Harry. Se lo llevaron al estudio y no le sorprendió ver al duque sentado regiamente detrás de su escritorio, su fiel hombre de negocios junto a él. Severus se inclinó ante el hombre.

—Su gracia. Atkins—el viejo criado asintió en reconocimiento.

—Toma asiento, Severus—Severus se movió hacia adelante y se sentó en una de las sillas frente al Duque. Vagamente notó al hombre ratonil de pie en la esquina sosteniendo una bolsa. Como de costumbre, el hombre no simuló una conversación educada—He decidido hacerte mi heredero—.

Severus permitió un pequeño movimiento de su ceja—¿Y a qué debo este dudoso placer? —.

El duque juntó las manos sobre su escritorio—Te vas a casar—.

Un momento de puro pánico se disparó a través de Severus antes de forzarlo a bajar—Lo último que sabía es que soy un hombre maduro, capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones—.

—Haré que valga la pena—Severus resopló, pero el hombre hizo un leve movimiento y el hombre musculoso se adelantó, colocando una pila de pergaminos sobre el escritorio. El duque les hizo un gesto, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para entregárselos a Severus. Severus no hizo ningún movimiento para tomarlos—Serás nombrado como mi heredero, con todo lo que eso implica, tenencias, estipendios, etcétera—.

El hombre ratonero agarró un juego de pergaminos de la pila y se los tendió a Severus—No pedí ser tu heredero—Los papeles revolotearon en la mano temblorosa del hombre antes de finalmente ponerlos en el escritorio frente a Severus. Severus ni siquiera miró los papeles.

—También estoy dispuesto a reconocer a tu madre como mi hija. También recibirá un estipendio, junto con la casa familiar de mi esposa—.

Los papeles se movieron de una pila a otra, el hombre ratonero ni siquiera intentaba dárselos a Severus esta vez—Esto es casi equivalente a suplicar, Su Gracia. ¿Qué tiene de especial esta bruja? —Levantó una sola ceja—Supongo que es una bruja. No puedo verte dispuesto a manchar más la línea del Príncipe con más sangre muggle—.

—Un mago—Los ojos de Severus se entrecerraron al anciano—No me mires de esa manera, chico. Un culo es lo mismo que otro para el pene. Solo deja al niño embarazado y asegúrate de que tenga la línea Prince. No es tan difícil, estoy seguro de que incluso tú puedes manejarlo —.

Severus sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza. No podría ser. El destino no sería tan amable. Pero incluso él sabía las probabilidades de que otro mago tuviera ese tipo de magia. ¿No se lo había explicado a Harry no hace tanto tiempo? —¿Por qué yo? —.

Un brillo maligno entró en los ojos del anciano—Poder, Severus. El chico tiene más poder que incluso Albus Dumbledore. También hay riqueza y propiedades, pero seguirán siendo suyas si logras tenerlo con un hijo dos veces —.

Severus no estaba seguro de poder respirar adecuadamente—¿Quién? ¿Cuál es el apellido de su familia? —Dejó que parte de la cautela se filtrara en su voz.

Si era posible, el malvado destello del hombre se intensificó—Potter—Severus quería saltar, gritar y besar al viejo que había odiado la mayor parte de su vida. En cambio, gruñó.

—Bastardo—Severus saltó de la silla, golpeando con sus manos en el escritorio. El hombre ratonero corrió hacia atrás—No tendré nada que ver con esa familia—.

El viejo duque agitó su mano con desdén—El niño ni siquiera fue criado por su padre. Además, él todavía es lo suficientemente joven como para ser moldeado, me han tranquilizado—Severus tuvo que contener un bufido ante cualquiera que tratara de “moldear” a su Harry en un dócil sumiso. Continuó mirando al duque, temeroso de que si dejaba que su rostro se relajara, su alegría podría romperse—Piensa en el poder, Severus. Él está lleno de magia salvaje. Emana de él como el perfume de una doxy de Covent Garden—.

Sí lo hizo. Recordó la sensación al deslizarse a su alrededor mientras sus cuerpos se daban placer el uno al otro. Cómo pareció desprenderse de Harry como una serpiente derramada cuando Severus pasó sus manos sobre el resbaladizo cuerpo de su amante. Dejó que el escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal al recordar el orgasmo de Harry sabiendo que su abuelo lo confundiría con el deseo de poder—Eso fue casi poético, Su Gracia. ¿Ya conociste al chico? —.

El asintió—Voldemort, el imbécil, nos presentó en el baile de Navidad de Black. Deseaba presentarme a su futuro compañero—El anciano resopló—Riddle saltó el arma en eso. Black nunca tuvo la intención de ceder ante el viejo duque—.

Severus se sentó en la silla—¿Y por qué tu oferta fue mejor? —.

—Porque vinieron a mí—dijo engreído.

Severus dejó que su sorpresa se mostrara—¿Qué? —.

—Bueno, el hombre de negocios de Black, de todos modos. Dijo que sentía que te debía una broma de tus días de escuela. Ofreció al ahijado de su amante como un cordero para el matadero—.

Severus dudaba que Black siquiera estuviera al tanto de las negociaciones, a juzgar por sus acciones de ayer. Su mandíbula todavía estaba resentida—¿Así que Black solo está dispuesto a entregar el hijo de su mejor amigo a la única persona que el hombre despreciaba? —.

El Duque se encogió de hombros—Potter ha estado muerto por años. Las lealtades cambian. Véngate con el chico—.

¡Nunca! Él nunca le haría eso a Harry. Dejó que sus ojos se desviaran hacia la pila de papeles frente a él, dándole a su abuelo otro hueso para morder y alejándolo de la idea de Harry como una fuente de venganza.

Típico, el hombre mordió el anzuelo—Ella podrá ocupar el lugar que le corresponde en la sociedad—.

Oh, qué poco sabía este hombre de su hija. Si Eileen pensaba que Severus estaba haciendo esto para que fuera reconocida, ella lo desollaría vivo. Tobías Snape pudo haber sido un esposo terrible pero había muerto dejándola con lo suficiente como para vivir cómodamente. Eso, junto con el dinero que Severus brindó de su tutoría, le permitió vivir cómodamente en su pequeña cabaña en las afueras de Londres. Tendría que advertirla antes de que el duque le diera la impresión equivocada de su matrimonio. No es que ella no estuviera al tanto de Harry. Recordó la visita del año anterior, cuando continuamente le había dado miradas extrañas y había traído a “su pupilo” en momentos aleatorios. Ahora entendía que tal vez sus cartas infrecuentes a casa habían revelado un poco más sobre sus sentimientos hacia su alumno de lo que él creía. Y su madre nunca podría llamarse obtusa. Extendió la mano y tomó la pila de papeles pertenecientes a Eileen Prince Snape. No había razón para que tuviera que ser fácil con el manipulador anciano.

**_Fin de Flashback_ **

—Pasé el resto del día haciendo demandas y cambios en los contratos, principalmente para ti y mi madre, antes de que finalmente los firmara—finalizó Severus.

Harry se apartó y lo miró—Entonces, ¿cuándo Sirius me dijo que el primer día que estaba hecho, mintió? —.

—No creo que se haya dado cuenta de que todavía necesitaba firmar el papeleo. O mejor dicho, el marqués de Spinnersend lo hizo—Observó cómo las hojas de los arbustos crujían al viento mientras pensaba en toda la documentación que había dedicado casi una semana a leer. Participaciones, inversiones, arrendamientos de siervos.

Sintió a Harry alejarse de él y se volvió para verlo de pie—Es mucho para procesar, Severus—Comenzó a pasearse frente a él—Quiero decir, esta mañana estaba contemplando las Américas y ahora—se volvió hacia Severus, estudiándolo como si todavía no pudiera creerle al hombre estaba allí—estás sentado allí y yo estoy aquí y estamos comprometidos. Prometidos, lo que sea. Para casarse. El uno al otro. Y yo... —Se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza como para despejarse.

Severus se puso de pie y abrazó a Harry—¿Te gustaría tu regalo de cumpleaños? —.

Harry le sonrió y se enamoró de nuevo—¿Quieres decir que no lo eres? —.

Severus se rió y buscó en su bolsillo. Sacó el gran anillo que había sacado de la bóveda esa mañana y lo presionó en la mano de Harry—No es mucho, pero quiero que lo uses. Quiero que el mundo sepa que eres mío—.

Harry miró la banda de oro, simple excepto por las dos serpientes que se entrelazaban alrededor de la brillante esmeralda—Oh, Sev. Me encanta—Se lo puso en su dedo anular y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus, tirando de él hacia abajo para un beso.

Retrocedieron varios minutos después, jadeando. Severus apoyó su frente contra la de Harry mientras recuperaban el aliento—¿Y lo harás? —Harry lo miró inquisitivamente—¿Me harás el mago más feliz y darás tu consentimiento para ser mi esposo? —.

—Incluso si no hubiera documentos o leyes que nos ataran, mi dulce Severus, eres la única persona con la que me gustaría casarme. Sí. No puedo esperar para llamarte esposo—.

Severus aplastó su boca contra la de Harry, presionando su lengua entre los labios suaves y saboreándolo. Él agarró sus caderas y tiró del cuerpo dispuesto contra su ardiente erección. Harry frotó su propia dureza contra la de Severus con un gemido. Severus retrocedió, jadeando, y movió sus labios hacia la garganta de Harry, chupando la suave piel—Oh, mi Harry. Mi Harry —.

Sintió las manos contra su pecho, empujándolo y tardó un minuto en asimilar las palabras de Harry—Espera. Sev, espera—.

Él retrocedió, parpadeando—¿Qué es, amor? —.

Harry bajó los ojos—Tengo una confesión que hacer—.

Severus pasó sus dedos por los sedosos cabellos de Harry—¿Qué es eso, amor? —.

Harry masticó su labio inferior—Dejé de tomar mis pociones cuando te enfermaste—.

Severus presionó sus labios en el suave cabello e inhaló el embriagador aroma—Mmm. Lo sé, amor. Eso hace cosas terribles a las plantas, pero el arbusto ya estará bien si el jardinero agregó el hueso de pescado como le dije—Bajó besando la cabeza de Harry, haciendo una pausa para chupar la oreja.

—S-Sev, no estás... mmm... escuchándome—.

Lamió el lóbulo sensible y sopló aire fresco sobre él, saboreando el escalofrío de Harry—Sí, lo estoy, amor—.

—No, no lo estas—Harry agarró la mano que acababa de llegar a su delicioso trasero y la deslizó hacia arriba para acomodarla en su estómago—¡Sev! —.

Severus retrocedió a regañadientes para mirar a Harry a los ojos. Se dejaron caer donde tenía la mano de Severus contra su vientre y luego volvieron a levantarse para mirarlo a los ojos. Severus lo miró fijamente. Los ojos verdes cayeron una vez más y luego volvieron a subir. Severus parpadeó. Con un fuerte suspiro de frustración, Harry bajó los ojos una vez más y miró fijamente hacia donde apoyaban sus manos... Su vientre. Severus jadeó y echó su mano hacia atrás como si hubiera sido quemado cuando las palabras de Harry se entendieron. Lentamente extendió la mano y acarició el estómago de Harry y lo miró con asombro.

—¿Estás seguro? —Las palabras salieron en un susurro y Severus no pudo evitar el asombro que lo llenaba.

Harry sonrió suavemente y asintió—He estado enfermo desde que llegamos a Londres, pero pensé que era por todo lo que estaba pasando. Finalmente ejecuté el diagnóstico esta mañana —.

Severus una vez más agarró a Harry por la cintura y lo acercó—Oh, mi amor—Presionó sus labios con los de Harry en una oleada feroz de deseo y necesidad. Sus manos encontraron el camino hacia el trasero de Harry, ahuecándolo y acercándolo para que se frotaran el uno contra el otro. Harry tiró de él, arrastrándolo hacia adelante hasta que no pudieron ir más allá. La mano de Severus raspó contra una textura áspera y se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba inmovilizado contra un árbol. Bajó besando la mandíbula de Harry, puntuando sus palabras—Estaba... esperando... al... anuncio—jadeó. Harry estaba tirando de la bata de Severus—Cama... Lento... Te extrañé—Severus intentó transmitir su punto.

La mano de Harry se deslizó dentro de los sedosos calzoncillos que Severus llevaba debajo de su bata y liberó su goteante erección—Ahora—exigió Harry.

Severus asintió, tirando de la bata de Harry—Ahora es bueno—Sintió que Harry luchaba por quitarse los zapatos de baile cuando bajó los pantalones de Harry. Cayó de rodillas para ayudar a Harry a salir de la prenda y no pudo evitar pasar la lengua por el sabroso bocadillo que se balanceaba frente a él.

Harry siseó—Más tarde. Te necesito dentro de mí ahora—.

Severus se levantó, sacando el pequeño frasco de líquido dorado de su bolsillo.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —.

Severus se rió ante la mirada de incredulidad en el rostro de Harry—No. Estoy a punto de follar con su ahijado—.

Harry parpadeó antes de que un sonrojo llenara sus mejillas. Oh, Severus se había perdido eso—¿Trajiste eso contigo? —Harry finalmente dijo.

Severus sonrió mientras sumergía sus dedos en el brebaje—Te olvidas de que yo sabía a quién venía a ver—.

Harry envolvió una pierna alrededor de la cadera de Severus, abriéndose para los dedos de Severus—¿Seguro de ti mismo, profesor? Oh, sí, allí mismo, amor—.

Severus movió sus dedos en Harry, estirándolo—Me han dicho que tengo una gran cabeza—bromeó Severus.

La cabeza de Harry cayó hacia atrás contra el árbol mientras sus caderas se retorcían bajo el toque de Severus—Deberíamos hacer algo con esa gran cabeza antes de que explote, señor. Odiaría tener que limpiar el desastre—.

—No le mientas a tu marido, Harry. Te encantaría limpiar ese desastre—Deslizó sus dedos y presionó la punta de su miembro goteante en el agujero preparado—Sé exactamente lo que mi Harry quiere—y se metió.

Harry se aferró a los hombros de Severus—Voy a... necesito—.

Severus agarró el miembro de Harry y pellizcó la base para detener su orgasmo. Harry se relajó un poco—Gracias. No estaba listo para venirme todavía—Presionó un pequeño beso en los labios de Severus y se echó hacia atrás. Lanzó una sonrisa astuta a Severus y su corazón se aceleró cuando Harry dijo traviesamente—Puedes follarme ahora—.

Severus gruñó mientras agarraba la cadera de Harry—Mocoso impertinente—Él golpeó sus caderas contra las de Harry y rozó su punto dulce.

—Oh joder, Sev. Más duro. Merlín te he echado de menos—Los dedos de Harry se clavaron en los hombros de Severus, se deslizaron hacia atrás para tirar del cabello de Severus, y Severus dejó escapar un suspiro.

Severus empujó dentro de él una y otra vez—Yo también te extrañé, mi Harry—.

—Sev. Sev—.

Severus se apoyó contra el árbol con una mano, sosteniendo la pierna de Harry con la otra—No puedo tocarte, amor—jadeó—Tócate a ti mismo. Vente por mí—.

Harry extendió la mano y envolvió una mano alrededor de su pene. Severus observó asombrado como Harry emparejaba sus golpes con las embestidas de Severus.

—Eso es todo, amor—Severus se lamió los labios y jadeó mientras veía la erótica visión de la mano de Harry deslizándose sobre su pene goteante.

—Sev. Sev. Oh sí, Severus—la semilla de Harry se disparó, cubriendo el pecho de Severus mientras el resto se derramaba sobre la mano de Harry. La vista, el olor, el apretado culo de Harry lo envió al borde y, con un grito de liberación, Severus palpitaba dentro de Harry.

Severus y Harry se pararon debajo del árbol, jadeando mientras el viento de la noche enfriaba sus cuerpos calientes. Severus finalmente se retiró y lanzó un hechizo de limpieza sobre ellos cuando Harry se inclinó para volver a ponerse los pantalones y los zapatos. Un momento de pánico se apoderó de él.

—¿Estás bien, amor? ¿No te hice daño ni a ti o al bebé? —.

Harry le sonrió mientras se ponía los zapatos—Estamos bien, Sev. Estoy un poco seco—.

Severus asintió—Nuestra ausencia probablemente ha sido notada—.

Deslizó una mano en la de Harry y se dirigieron a la casa en un tranquilo paseo—¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que podamos estar casados? —.

Severus sonrió—Puedo tener una licencia especial cuando lleguemos a Potterstate—.

—¿En serio? cómo—.

Severus sonrió a su amante—El duque lo hará así. Ya ves, Harry, parte del contrato es que reclamo el primogénito del _matrimonio_ —.

Harry sonrió—Pero si el niño nace antes de que nos casemos, él es un Potter—.

—Exactamente, mi amor—.

Harry presionó sus manos en su estómago—No me importa de quién hereda. Me alegra que sea nuestro—.

Severus le sonrió a Harry y lo detuvo—Yo también amor—Presionó sus labios con los de Harry con un feliz suspiro. De mala gana, retrocedió ante el sonido de una suave tos. Alzaron la vista para ver a Lupin de pie en el camino frente a ellos.

Harry se separó de Severus y dio un paso hacia Lupin—Remus, yo... —.

Levantó una mano para detener el flujo de palabras de Harry—Está bien, Harry. Entiendo. Solo desearía haber hecho que tu mente se sintiera cómoda. Pero no podía dejar que Sirius lo supiera—.

—¿Estarán ustedes dos bien? —Harry preguntó cautelosamente.

Lupin asintió—Hemos estado peor. ¿Qué dicen de que vayamos a anunciar su compromiso? —Él sonrió cálidamente a la pareja.

Harry deslizó su brazo por el de Severus y le sonrió al hombre que amaba—Me encantaría—.

Severus le devolvió la sonrisa—A mí también—.

~~~~~***~~~~~

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *La oración anterior a esta dice "Are you fucking serious?" y Sev dice "No. I'm about to be fucking his godson." Es decir, es un juego de palabras entre el nombre Sirius y la palabra Serious que suenan casi igual.


End file.
